


Consuming Shadows [Español]

by SilverAngel11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mind Games, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel11/pseuds/SilverAngel11
Summary: Su atención pasó de largo a los estudiantes y se trasladó al pabellón de los políticos. Su mirada se cruzó con el carmesí y casi vaciló ante el hambre pura en esos ojos.Lo ponía nervioso la fijación del hombre en su sucia y exhausta figura.Pero lo que le inquietaba más era la ligera sonrisa de suficiencia que pudo distinguir en los labios del hombre. Era casi de satisfacción.En la noche del ataque, Lily logró escapar con su pequeño hijo a expensas de la vida de su esposo.  Angustiada y desconfiada de sus amigos, huyó a Francia con Harry para alejarlo de la corrupción en Gran Bretaña y la creciente influencia del Lord Oscuro.  Ella lo entrena con lo mejor de sus habilidades, transformándolo en un mago peligroso, inteligente y poderoso.Pero cuando Gran Bretaña restablece el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Harry se ve obligado a regresar al que había sido su hogar, se pregunta si realmente quiere matar al Lord Oscuro.  Voldemort encuentra un desafío inesperado en el niño y, a medida que crece su intriga y diversión, también lo hace el deseo de poseer la chispa en esos desafiantes ojos verdes.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consuming Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040089) by [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/pseuds/Child_OTKW). 



> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Esta es una traducción de la magnífica obra "Consuming Shadows" por Child_OTKW. Todos los créditos a ella, yo solo me encargo de pasarlo a español para que más personas puedan acceder a esta increíble historia. 
> 
> Nota de la autora: 
> 
> En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecerles por leer esta historia. Debo admitir que nunca antes había escrito una historia de Harry Potter, aquí o en otro sitio.
> 
> EDIT (24/04/17): Diré esto ahora mismo, muchachos: esta historia es lentaaa. Me gusta mucho construir mis historias, sumergir a la gente en la trama y todo eso. Como tal, la relación entre Harry y Tom tardará bastante en convertirse en lo que la mayoría de la gente clasificaría como "relación", pero tenga la seguridad de que a medida que avance la historia, los dos comenzarán a explorar una relación más física.
> 
> En este momento, no tengo ninguna escena con smut planeada, pero eso podría cambiar a medida que avance la historia. Si siento que la escena toma ese camino, la escribiré lo mejor que pueda. En su mayor parte, será mucha UST (tensión sexual no correspondida) mientras los dos bailan el uno alrededor del otro. Tienen muchos problemas entre ellos, mucha mala sangre y quiero que su relación crezca de una manera natural (y realista). Lamento si esto decepciona a alguien, pero espero que aún decidan leer CS. ¡Gracias, chicos!

Él siempre había encontrado consuelo en la biblioteca; el reconfortante silencio, el aroma del pergamino antiguo y la intoxicante conciencia del conocimiento puro al alcance de sus dedos. Su madre siempre había alentado su sed de aprender, empujó tomos, libros y pergaminos en sus manos y lo vio consumir la información con ojos tristes pero orgullosos.

Sus compañeros de año nunca entendieron su impulso, cómo podía preferir los interminables estantes de la biblioteca de la escuela a los hermosos jardines y estatuas de cristal. No entendían por qué se sumergía tan a fondo en textos descoloridos y fragmentados que contenían, lo que unos podrían considerar, conocimiento innecesario.

Una sonrisa sardónica se levantaba siempre en un lado de su boca ante su ignorancia.

No entendían que un día, una pizca de información oscura podría salvarle la vida de la sombra que acechaba siempre sobre él. Pero conocía tan bien la importancia del estudio. Desde que tenía seis años sabía lo que se esperaba de él.

Con un suave suspiro, Hadrian tomó asiento en una pulida mesa y sacó un libro de su cartera. _Magick Moste Evile_ era un libro poco atractivo, pero Hadrian sabía que la información que contenía era suficientemente valiosa. Su madre le pidió que lo releyera y practicara una pequeña lista de hechizos que ella había preparado y que el libro cubría con gran detalle. Algunos eran claros, la mayoría, sin embargo, se consideraban firmemente oscuros. Este año, su madre insistió en que ampliara su experiencia con las Artes Oscuras. Ambos creían que para enfrentarse a sus oponentes, Hadrian necesitaba un conocimiento profundo de sus métodos.

Por supuesto, nunca hablaban de cuán dotado estaba naturalmente Hadrian con las Artes Oscuras, o cómo rara vez sentía los efectos de usar la tempestuosa rama. A su madre, como bruja de la Luz, no necesariamente le gustaba la idea de que su hijo estuviera predispuesto a la magia oscura, pero sabía que para sobrevivir tenía que usar cualquier poder que tuviera a su disposición. Y ella valoraba demasiado su vida para intentar obstaculizar su crecimiento.

Hadrian se permitió hundirse en el libro con una determinación que rara vez permitía. Le habían enseñado a mantener siempre la atención en lo que le rodeaba, a no permitirse nunca estar realmente relajado, ni siquiera en casa. Pero de vez en cuando bajaba ligeramente la guardia, lo suficiente para liberar algo de la tensión que se almacenaba dentro de su cuerpo ante la constante paranoia que mantenía. Beauxbatons estaba lejos de la mayor parte de los conflictos políticos en Gran Bretaña, y ninguno de sus compañeros de clase sabía quién era realmente.

Para ellos era Hadrian Evans, un estudiante particularmente guapo, talentoso y encantador que tenía pocos amigos cercanos. Todos lo reconocían y muchos lo respetaban, pero su actitud distante impidió que la mayoría se acercara a él. Era el tipo de persona que, cuando lo deseaba, podía captar absolutamente la atención de la gente, pero también podía pasar fácilmente a segundo plano y moverse sin ser visto.

Pero nadie sabía quién era realmente. Sus compañeros e instructores no sabían el nombre que guardaba celosamente, ni que él y su madre eran personas marcadas. No sabían qué le había pasado a su padre, ni por qué nunca habían conocido a su madre. No veían cómo Hadrian siempre escuchaba las noticias sobre Gran Bretaña, o cómo sus ojos se oscurecían ante cualquier mención del Lord Oscuro. No lo entendían, sin importar cuánto desearan poder hacerlo.

Porque eran niños. Sí, eran excepcionalmente inteligentes, poderosos y ocasionalmente peligrosos por su crueldad, pero de todos modos eran niños. Hadrian había perdido hacía mucho tiempo la ingenuidad que todavía tenían sus compañeros de clase. Era un soldado, un sobreviviente y se estaba preparando para una guerra.

—¡Hadrian!

Escuchar su nombre lo sobresaltó y miró por encima del hombro para ver a Claire acercándose con una sonrisa. Con falsa casualidad, cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolso, sin querer dejar que la chica supiera demasiado. Después de todo, la mayoría lo consideraba un mago de la Luz, y no necesitaba arriesgar la imagen que se había esforzado por mantener hasta el momento.

—Claire—saludó cortésmente, permitiendo que una suave sonrisa tirara de la comisura de su boca. La veela se sentó junto a él, con la barbilla apoyada suavemente en el dorso de la mano mientras lo miraba con severos ojos azules. —¿Necesitas algo?

Los labios de la chica se tensaron ante su actitud franca, pero no lo reprendió por ello. —No estabas en los jardines para almorzar, Jacob me pidió que viniera a buscarte.— Su nariz se arrugó levemente ante el olor de la biblioteca.

Hadrian sintió un destello de diversión en su pecho y le sonrió a la ligeramente mayor bruja. —¿Eres la lechuza de Jacob ahora, Claire? Sabía que te gustaba, pero ser reducida a una mensajera es un poco desesperado, ¿no crees?—Su broma era de buena naturaleza, y Claire respondió golpeando su brazo de una manera que todavía era extrañamente refinada a pesar de su puerilidad. La parte-veela olfateó y deliberadamente apartó la mirada de él.

—No sé de dónde sacas esas ridículas nociones, Hadrian. Jacob es con dificultad una pareja aceptable para mí.

Jacob Korin estaba en su año y era un purasangre, respetado universalmente en la escuela y admirado con afecto. También era una de las pocas personas con las que Hadrian se sentía realmente cómodo. A Claire le gustaba desde cuarto año, y Hadrian disfrutaba inmensamente de provocar a la chica cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Vamos, cariño. Jacob es inteligente, poderoso, de sangre pura, guapo... seguramente podrías conseguir alguien peor.

Un destello apareció en los ojos de Claire. —Quizás deberías cortejarlo tú, si eres tan conocedor de su personalidad.

Ella esperaba ponerlo nervioso, pero Hadrian simplemente sonrió como un lobo mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído. —¿Quién dijo algo sobre cortejar?—Dio un paso atrás y guiñó un ojo mientras tiraba de su bolso sobre su hombro. —Ya me he divertido con él. 

Ella jadeó, los ojos brillando con interés mientras su mente rápida se apresuraba a entender lo que realmente quería decir.—¿De verdad ...?—Sin embargo, parecía vacilante en expresar su conclusión, y Hadrian usó su pequeña distracción para comenzar a alejarse. Déjenla asumir lo que quiera. Claire nunca difundiría ningún rumor sobre él, y ciertamente no sobre Jacob cuando esta lo deseaba.

La escuchó llamarlo bruscamente detrás de él, sin duda molesta con él por soltar tal afirmación y luego dejarla insatisfecha y sin respuestas.

Claire lo alcanzó fácilmente y Hadrian maldijo momentáneamente el hecho de que las piernas de su amiga fueran más largas.

—No lo creo. Tú y Jacob nunca harían eso. Se respetan demasiado.—Ella era como un perro con un hueso, reflexionó en voz baja. O, más bien, un tiburón que olía sangre. —¡Hadrian!—se quejó cuando él se negó a reconocerla.

—Déjalo morir, Claire. Estoy demasiado cansado para jugar. 

—¡Pequeño mentiroso!—ella se rió, golpeando su hombro de nuevo. —Odio cuando juegas juegos mentales conmigo, nunca puedo decir cuándo estás bromeando o no.

—Solamente estás enojada porque ya no puedes ver mis mentiras, Claire. Solías deleitarte con el hecho de que yo era un niño pequeño sin esperanza.

Ella le sonrió gentilmente y entrelazó su brazo con el de él. Hadrian lo permitió y no se resistió cuando sutilmente tomó el control sobre adonde se dirigían. —Recuerdo cuando teníamos ocho años—se rió entre dientes.—Nunca había visto a un niño tan delgado antes, y pensé 'Él nunca durará aquí, es demasiado blando', y ahora mírate. 

Hadrian puso los ojos en blanco.—El mejor de nuestro año, increíblemente hermoso y completamente consciente de mis habilidades.

Ella resopló.—Detente allí, Hadrian, o tu ego no entrará por la puerta.

—El ego es intangible, querida, y además, magia ¿recuerdas?

—Eres intolerable—gimió, apartándose parte del flequillo de los ojos cuando salieron por la maravillosa puerta principal de Beauxbatons y bajaron los escalones de mármol hacia los exuberantes jardines. Hadrian se rió de su expresión molesta, genuinamente divertido por su conversación.

Al escuchar el sonido, Claire sintió una pequeña sonrisa en los bordes de su boca. De hecho, era raro ver a Hadrian reír así, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos verdes iluminados con calidez. Era muy serio la mayor parte del tiempo, o al menos más refinado que otros en comportamiento. Aquellos que pasaban tiempo con él regularmente presenciaban su vicioso sentido del humor y su afilada lengua; pero solo aquellos con quienes se sentía cómodo podían ver la maravillosa persona que era realmente debajo de todo eso.

Honestamente, era una de las personas más intrigantes que había conocido. Tantas capas y secretos envueltos en un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo fuerte. Hubo un tiempo, cuando vio por primera vez a Hadrian con los nuevos estudiantes, que había despreciado al joven. El hijo de una squib que pensó que tenía derecho a entrar en una escuela tan prestigiosa.

Claire sintió que sus labios se curvaban de una manera apretada. Cuando Hadrian se destacó en su trabajo de clase y demostró cuánto mejor que ellos era… había sido una píldora amarga para ella. Que un chico sin antecedentes familiares dignos de mención hubiera sido mucho más fuerte que ella había roto parte de su confianza. Pero ahora no podía pensar en nadie más digno que él para tener tanto poder, nadie que pudiera ser una figura tan importante y tan generosa como Hadrian.

Sin pedirlo, su brazo se apretó alrededor del de él. Ella se preocupaba profundamente por Hadrian. Mucho más de lo que debería, y ciertamente más de lo que se consideraría inteligente. Hadrian, a pesar de toda su amabilidad, era peligroso. Era un comodín y su poder lo hacía aún más inestable.

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de año que ya tenían fijado su camino futuro, Hadrian no había revelado ni una vez adónde iría. Ella, Jacob y una buena parte de la escuela, creían que se inclinaría hacia la política. Con sus calificaciones, su carisma natural y su personalidad tranquila, podría ganarse con bastante facilidad un puesto en el Ministerio francés y, con el tiempo, ascender en el escalafón, posiblemente hasta ser Ministro. Después de todo, era joven y había comenzado a hacer apariciones más significativas en varios eventos organizados por el ministerio que eran caldo de cultivo para las próximas brujas y magos que buscaban causar sensación.

Claire esperaba que esa fuera la ruta que tomara Hadrian. El chico era un poco radical en sus ideas y, a menudo, reaccionaba de forma inesperada, pero era su imprevisibilidad lo que le hacía muy apto para jugar a la política. No había nada más perjudicial que un líder predecible. Predecible significaba débil, significaba fácilmente contrarrestado y controlado. Un líder que era imprevisible estaba protegido siempre que tuvieran la mente para planificar el futuro. Hadrian era agudo y astuto, con una mente predispuesta a la estrategia.

—Estás inusualmente callada hoy—su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, y Claire se giró para verlo mirándola con curiosidad. —Me has tenido entre tus garras durante casi diez minutos y todavía no me has ahogado con parloteo y chismes. —Era su propia manera de preguntarle qué le preocupaba. Era muy Hadrian ser tan indirecto con su preocupación. Ella le sonrió, su pecho calentado por su atención, por muy escondida que estuviera.

Él parpadeó ante su genuina expresión de felicidad. —Estoy bien, mi amigo—habló apretando su brazo de nuevo y tirando de él con más exigencia que antes. —Vamos a buscar a Jacob, ya sabes cómo se pone si no te ve al menos dos veces al día. 

Hadrian tarareó: —Y no debemos permitir que el pobre y dulce Jacob sufra, ¿correcto? Un poco de distancia entre nosotros le vendría bien.—Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el grupo al que se estaban acercando, aterrizando casi al instante en el tema de su conversación. —No siempre puedo estar allí para matar su aburrimiento.

Claire se rió, atrayendo la atención del grupo justo cuando los alcanzaron. —Quizás tengas razón, Hadrian, pero nos graduamos este año, déjalo divertirse mientras pueda.

—Oh, Hadrian y yo somos expertos en hacer nuestra propia diversión, ¿verdad?

—Ya he usado esa idea con ella hoy, Jacob, aunque mi propia pista fue mucho más sutil que tu intento. —Jacob simplemente les sonrió a los dos y se aferró al brazo libre de Hadrian, tirando al chico de cabello oscuro hacia el borde de la fuente con él. Claire se sentó con cuidado al otro lado de Hadrian, delicadas manos acariciando la falda azul de su uniforme, contenta de dejarlos solos mientras ella se involucraba en otra conversación con los demás.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que querías verme?—No perdió tiempo en andarse por las ramas, Jacob rara vez pedía a otros que lo buscaran. El heredero Korin prefería cazar a Hadrian él mismo, algo relacionado a "la persecución", y contarle las noticias de esa manera. Entonces, o se sentía demasiado flojo hoy, o las noticias que tenía eran tan importantes que no deseaba perder el tiempo buscándolo.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza, su brillante sonrisa se convirtió en algo más suave y cariñoso. 

—Siempre has sido una persona impaciente, ahora puedo constatarlo en la mayoría de los aspectos de tu vida.—Su tono era ligero, pero Hadrian entrecerró los ojos con fiereza y lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Jacob se rió entre dientes, levantándose y sacudiéndose las perneras del pantalón. Movió la cabeza.—Ven, caminemos y hablemos. Tengo mucho que contarte..

Hadrian miró a Jacob con sospecha mezclada con preocupación, pero aún así se puso de pie para seguirlo. Entraron fácilmente en sincronía y comenzaron a caminar hacia un área más apartada de los jardines, hasta que la charla ociosa de los cientos de personas que ocupaban el área verde comenzó a reducirse a murmullos.

Hadrian contuvo sus preguntas, contento con el conocimiento de que Jacob compartiría su información en poco tiempo. Se detuvieron justo detrás de los setos del jardín oriental y Hadrian le dedicó a su amigo toda la atención.

Era un secreto a voces entre los estudiantes mayores que Jacob tenía una red inigualable de contactos que usaba para recopilar información bastante precisa. Para alguien que apenas alcanzó la mayoría de edad unos meses antes, esto fue una hazaña, independientemente de que la familia Korin fuera prominente en la sociedad y tuviera una influencia significativa. Honestamente, Hadrian estaba aliviado de haberse asegurado la buena voluntad de Jacob años antes y hasta el día de hoy había logrado evitar que el otro sintiera curiosidad por sus secretos.

Sabía que Jacob era consciente de que había algunas irregularidades en la vida de Hadrian, pero afortunadamente se las había arreglado para culpar a su herencia muggle. Jacob lo respetaba demasiado como para curiosear en su pasado. Hadrian sabía que los esfuerzos de su madre por ocultar sus identidades podrían resistir un escrutinio minucioso; no habrían sobrevivido tanto tiempo si su trabajo fuera insatisfactorio, pero también sabía que si alguien se volvía demasiado curioso con cualquiera de ellos y tenía un ojo agudo, sería cuestión de tiempo para que su tapadera se desmoronara.

Y no podía permitirse que eso sucediera. No antes de que estuviera listo.

Jacob lanzó un hechizo de privacidad sin varita y no perdió tiempo en divulgar sus hallazgos, otra razón por la que Hadrian lo apreciaba. Los negocios eran los negocios.

—Estoy seguro de que te enteraste de la reunión del consejo que tendrá lugar el próximo mes.

Él asintió. Era de conocimiento general que cada dos semanas el Ministerio francés celebraba una reunión pública para discutir una variedad de temas, desde asuntos monetarios hasta asuntos de aurores; y permitía a los ciudadanos observar las sesiones. Sin embargo, cada pocos meses tenía lugar una reunión especial de tres días que involucraba discusiones mucho más delicadas sobre asuntos de alta seguridad que, lamentablemente, estaban cerradas al público. El próximo debía ocurrir el próximo mes.

Jacob al ver su asentimiento, continuó. —Sí, bueno, he escuchado rumores sobre un tema que definitivamente estará sobre la mesa durante la reunión.—El purasangre se apoyó cómodamente contra el oscuro tronco de un árbol y miró a Hadrian a los ojos. —Gran Bretaña está presionando para que se reinstale el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

¿Qué?

Hadrian parpadeó y, aunque sabía que su sorpresa era claramente visible, apenas le molestó su falta de compostura. Esto estaba más allá de todo lo que hubiera podido suponer; era ridículo en todos los aspectos. Sus dedos temblaron.

¿Qué está pensando Gran Bretaña? ¿Reinstalación? No hay forma de que puedan convencer a los otros ministros de que estén de acuerdo con esto. Fue cancelado por una razón.

—Ha estado prohibido durante doscientos años—dijo en voz baja, más para llenar el silencio entre ellos.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza. —Doscientos cinco años para ser exacto.— No ofreció ningún otro comentario, aparentemente contento de darle tiempo para absorber y evaluar la noticia. Entendía, hasta cierto punto, cómo funcionaba la mente de su amigo y no tenía ningún problema en esperar. En todo caso, le dio tiempo para observar a Hadrian sin restricciones.

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a un lado mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos corrieran.

Tiene que ser obra de Voldemort, no hay otra explicación. ¿Pero por qué? No tiene sentido restablecer el torneo. No ha mostrado signos de dirigir su atención fuera de Gran Bretaña desde que la conquistó y, a menos que planee usar esto como una forma de afianzarse en Europa, no tiene absolutamente ningún propósito. No es un estúpido: el torneo fue prohibido porque se consideraba demasiado peligroso y perdió popularidad después de tantas muertes innecesarias. Él sabría que proponer esto podría dañar su imagen pública, entonces ¿por qué?

Una sensación de frío llenó su cuerpo.

Podría él haber… pero no. No, no hay forma de que pueda saber sobre mí. Mamá no dejó ninguna evidencia de a dónde huimos, e incluso si de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de mí, no hay nada que me vincule con la familia Potter. Difícilmente haría algo tan imprudente solo por la remota posibilidad de que se encontrara conmigo; hay formas mucho más sutiles y fáciles de matarme. No puede ser eso. Hay algo que estoy pasando por alto.

—¿Gran Bretaña dio una razón?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.—Algo sobre que es parte importante de nuestra cultura, y cómo podría reparar el vínculo entre nuestros países al “fomentar las relaciones internacionales” entre la próxima generación de brujas y magos.—Una pequeña sonrisa parpadeó en el hermoso rostro de Jacob.—Particularmente mi padre pensó que era un montón de mierda de hipogrifo; y me temo que estoy de acuerdo. 

Hadrian tarareó con la boca cerrada y se pasó una mano por el pelo.—¿Quién lo propuso?

—El Ministro: Lucius Malfoy. 

Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron. —¿Malfoy? ¿No fue Voldemort?—Vio como Jacob arrugó la nariz ante el nombre y se maldijo a sí mismo por el desliz. Siempre tuvo cuidado de ocultar sus verdaderas opiniones sobre Voldemort, y cuando se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, siempre se disculpaba antes de atraer atención a ello.

Voldemort podría no tener la misma presencia aquí en Europa que en Inglaterra, pero rara vez se dirigían a él con tanta falta de respeto.

Ya sea por suerte o por alguna intervención divina, Jacob ignoró su error. —Definitivamente fue Malfoy, el Lord Oscuro ni siquiera estaba en Francia en ese momento. ¿Por qué?

La indecisión apretaba su pecho. Confiaba en Jacob tanto como podía confiar en alguien que no fuera su madre, pero ¿confiaba en él lo suficiente como para involucrarlo en esto? No podría ver a su madre hasta dentro de dos semanas. Supuso que podría enviarle una lechuza, informarle de inmediato... pero ¿qué haría ella con la información? ¿Sentarse a esperarlo durante dos semanas? ¿O haría los preparativos sin él?

No, decidió rápidamente. Esperaría las próximas vacaciones donde podría explicarle a su madre en persona y planear su próximo movimiento. Su madre era astuta, pero la única forma en la que podía asegurarse de que no actuara precipitadamente era contándoselo más tarde. De esa manera, tendría tiempo para organizar sus propios pensamientos y proponer sus propios argumentos. El curso de acción ya estaba decidido, finalmente le respondió a su amigo.

—¿No te parece raro?—comenzó, mirando a Jacob por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Que estén presionando por eso ahora? Ha tenido el control de Inglaterra durante casi quince años, pero eso no significa que su gobierno sea estable. Claro, la resistencia ha disminuido, pero un movimiento tan imprudente podría derribar todo por lo que ha trabajado.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando Jacob adoptó una expresión pensativa. Él podría hacer esto. Podía dejar entrar a alguien más sin revelar nada demasiado crítico. Jacob no lo traicionaría.

—Supongo que es un poco arriesgado para él hacer esto, pero no es del todo absurdo cuando se tienen en cuenta ciertas cosas.—Jacob se frotó la barbilla bien afeitada mientras seguía compartiendo sus pensamientos.—He escuchado de algunos que está tratando de revertir el daño que sus prejuicios sobre la sangre han infligido a Gran Bretaña. Las familias de sangre pura están muriendo debido a su negativa de manchar sus líneas de sangre. La apertura del torneo permite que los jóvenes de sangre pura de Gran Bretaña establezcan conexiones más firmes con las familias europeas y posiblemente aseguren algunos matrimonios. No es inconcebible.

Ni siquiera lo había considerado. La burbuja de tensión en su pecho disminuía mientras más hablaba Jacob.

—También podría estar reclutando, supongo. Usar el torneo como una oportunidad para echar un vistazo a las brujas y magos prometedores fuera de Gran Bretaña; tener una idea de las posibles alianzas futuras que podría hacer.—Una mirada maliciosa fue lanzada en su dirección.—Mejor ten cuidado con eso, amigo mío, harías un bonito premio para cualquiera.

Hadrian le lanzó una mirada indiferente para disimular la repulsión que se atoró en su garganta ante la idea de someterse alguna vez a personas como Voldemort.

Jacob desdeñó su furiosa mirada con una risa aguda y Hadrian continuó su conversación con otra teoría.—Podría estar usando esto como una excusa para mostrar su poder. Al ser el país que propone la idea, esto es tanto una declaración como cualquier otra cosa. Está demostrando que se siente cómodo con su propia posición. Difícilmente se arriesgaría a esto si no tuviera confianza en su capacidad de mantener el control sobre la población.

—Eso es posible.— Hubo una pausa y Hadrian se encontró atrapado bajo el intenso escrutinio de su compañero de clase. —¿Por qué estás tan interesado en sus motivos, Hadrian?

Hadrian obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. —Simplemente lo encuentro extraño. Tú admitiste lo mismo. Es sospechoso, eso es todo.

No lo compró. Se dio cuenta por la forma en que un músculo de la mandíbula de Jacob se apretó pocos segundos después de hablar. Causó que algo parecido a la culpa le atravesara el pecho, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo. Jacob era uno de sus confidentes más cercanos, pero se negó a arrastrarlo a la tormenta de mierda que era su vida real. Sería egoísta e imprudente y nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Jacob lo miró de cerca por otro momento antes de apartar la mirada, la decepción escrita en cada línea de su rostro. —Algún día confiarás lo suficiente en mí—dijo en voz baja. Las suaves palabras hicieron que Hadrian hiciera una mueca y apartara la mirada de la expresión resignada de Jacob.

No dijo nada porque ¿qué podía decir él? Se volvió para regresar a su grupo, pero apenas había dado cuatro pasos cuando su muñeca fue agarrada y él fue jalado hacia Jacob.

Cogido con la guardia baja, tropezó, y la fracción de segundo de confusión le permitió a Jacob empujarlo contra un árbol y encerrarlo entre sus brazos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, miró hacia arriba para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Jacob y arqueó una ceja sin entusiasmo. —¿De verdad?—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Jacob, la inocencia prácticamente goteando de su boca.

Bueno, al menos ha superado su decepción.

—Déjame ir, Jacob.— Empujó el pecho de su amigo con firmeza, pero por lo demás no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse, lo que ambos sabían que era perfectamente capaz de lograr, si así lo deseaba. —“ _Solo esta vez_ ”, ¿recuerdas?

Su amigo tarareó e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para trazar juguetonamente con la nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. —Eso fue la semana pasada, antes de que supiera lo bueno que eras. —Se apretó más y movió sus labios con más insistencia contra la piel de Hadrian. Hadrian dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonido sordo y hueco, y suspiró, en parte exasperado y en parte divertido. —Vamos, Hadrian, todavía me debes mi pago.

Hadrian hizo un ruido con la garganta y le lanzó a Jacob una mirada de complicidad. —Por lo general, quieres dinero o ayuda con tus tareas. ¿Desde cuándo acepté esta forma de compensación?— Jacob se apartó de su cuello el tiempo suficiente para darle una mirada perpleja, claramente molesto por su resistencia, sin importar cuán débil era.

—Desde que me lo propusiste la semana pasada; si hubiera sabido que estabas abierto a ambos sexos, lo habría hecho mucho antes, te lo aseguro. —Una de las manos de Jacob se enredó en su cabello oscuro y jugó con las puntas. Lo decía en serio. Si hubiera captado siquiera un indicio de que Hadrian no tenía ninguna objeción a estar con otro hombre, se habría acercado al otro chico hace años; cuando empezó a notar la forma en que Hadrian tendía a lamer su labio inferior cuando estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, o lo tentador que se veía su cuello cuando se estiraba, o cómo cuando te miraba a los ojos te sentías atrapado, expuesto y asfixiado al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió cuando la mano de Hadrian en su pecho se curvó para apretar su camisa y el chico ligeramente más joven le dio una sonrisa. —En primer lugar, estaba borracho cuando eso sucedió y lo sabes, y en segundo lugar...— Hadrian lo empujó, obligándolo a dar un paso atrás, antes de usar la confusión de Jacob para cambiar de posición. Su sonrisa se volvió decididamente más depredadora y Jacob se estremeció en apreciación por el cambio.

—Prefiero tener el control.

# OoO

Las yemas de sus dedos se posaron tiernamente sobre el hombre de la foto. Mientras ella miraba, él la miró con sorpresa antes de que todo su rostro se dibujara en una hermosa sonrisa. Era el tipo de sonrisa que cambiaba el día de cualquiera que la veía, el tipo de sonrisa que podía persuadir y consolar.

Era una sonrisa que solía provocar en ella una profunda irritación, luego exasperación, luego amor a medida que pasaban los años y su dueño se abría paso en su vida y su corazón. Ahora, en lugar de estar llena de adoración juvenil, verlo le produjo amargura y un fuerte anhelo; porque ahora era todo lo que le quedaba del hombre que amó.

—¿ _Maman?_ — Una voz gritó y el sonido rompió su ensoñación. ¿Cómo no había escuchado su llegada? Apenas era capaz de usar la red flu sin tropezar consigo mismo en el mejor de los días. Debería haber escuchado al menos el encendido de la chimenea cuando se activó.

Dobló la foto gastada, se la guardó en la bata y se puso de pie. —Aquí, cariño.

Hubo una pausa, y luego pudo escuchar sus suaves pasos mientras se dirigía al estudio. Momentos después, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió cuando la vio junto al escritorio. Verlo hizo que un tipo diferente de dolor la llenara, pero obstinadamente lo apartó y se acercó a él.

Él ya estaba a la mitad de la habitación y la rodeó con sus brazos para que ella descansara cómodamente contra su pecho en el segundo en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Él era más alto que ella ahora, se dio cuenta vagamente, demasiado concentrada en la sensación de tener a su amado hijo de regreso con ella.

—¿ _Maman_?—preguntó suavemente, alejándose un poco para poder mirarla. La preocupación estaba grabada en sus ojos verdes, ojos que ella sabía que eran un espejo de los suyos.

Este era su dulce chico, siempre preocupándose por ella en lugar de por sí mismo. Nunca pasaba por alto ningún cambio en su estado de ánimo, siempre preguntaba por ella. Ella sonrió mientras tomaba suavemente un lado de su cara en su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Al instante, su mano cubrió la de ella, y se inclinó hacia su toque con los ojos cerrados y una mirada de absoluta tranquilidad. Casi podía ver cómo sus defensas se desvanecían. Normalmente, ella le recordaría que nunca debería bajar la guardia, ni siquiera alrededor de ella, pero después de tanto tiempo sin tener a su hijo cerca, tal vez ... podría permitirle una noche de libertad.

—Harry—murmuró en voz baja para llamar su atención. Una destello de verde vibrante en cada ojo le hizo saber que la estaba escuchando. —Ven, debes desempacar y decirme cómo te fue.

Él suspiró pero la dejó ir. —Por supuesto mamá—murmuró, con una voz perfectamente respetuosa mientras ella miraba con el corazón apesadumbrado mientras las paredes se elevaban rápidamente en su hijo. Ella no había tenido la intención de alejarlo.

Harry, siempre atento, debe haber notado la sombra que apareció sobre ella. Le envió una sonrisa peculiar y una chispa de picardía entró en sus ojos. —Me acosté con Jacob—proclamó, absolutamente sin remordimientos ni vergüenza por decírselo a su madre.

El dolor que solía atormentarla se evaporó, y arqueó una ceja mientras comenzaba a sonreír. —¿Y ese es el punto culminante de su año hasta ahora?

Harry agachó la cabeza y se balanceó hacia atrás sobre sus talones. Su rostro permaneció impenitente a pesar de la mansa postura. —Bueno, técnicamente contaría como varios aspectos destacados ya que fue una ocurrencia repetida, pero sí, me atrevo a decir que lo fue.

Ella se rió, encantada con la actitud de su hijo y lo bien que se sentía estar con él de nuevo. —¿Y?—preguntó, con los ojos encendidos una vez más—¿Cómo estuvo?

Harry adoptó una expresión de escándalo. —Mamá, estoy en shock. Hacer preguntas tan personales sobre la vida sexual de tu propio hijo.— Hizo una pausa en su regaño fingido por un momento. —Fue muy bueno, especialmente cuando hizo este truco con su-.

—Suficiente, Harry— interrumpió ella riendo por su descaro. —Háblame de tus clases, cariño.

Y así, durante la siguiente hora, Harry le contó todo lo que tenía que ver con sus estudios mientras ella revoloteaba por la cocina para prepararle la cena. Harry la miró desde su posición en la encimera, ocasionalmente ayudándola a tomar lo que necesitaba, o flotando una manzana sin varita alrededor de sus cabezas. Su voz era suave mientras ella trabajaba, y el dolor que solía sentir cada vez que Harry se iba a la escuela cambió lentamente al calor familiar que siempre traía consigo cuando regresaba.

Sin embargo, finalmente, la voz de Harry se apagó. Curiosa, se volvió a medias hacia él justo a tiempo para captar el breve destello de indecisión en su rostro antes de que se suavizara.

Colocó el cuchillo que había estado usando en la tabla de cortar y lo miró de frente. —¿Harry?—preguntó ella, mirándolo de cerca. Harry parpadeó y volvió a centrarse en ella.

—¿Qué es...?

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos se restablecerá.

# OoO

Hadrian observó críticamente cómo el rostro de su madre se volvía impasible en el momento en que sus palabras eran procesadas en su mente. Sintió envidia un momento por el impecable control de ella sobre sus emociones antes de que lo dejara de lado. Tenían cosas más importantes con las que lidiar en este momento.

—¿Reinstalado?

Inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Ya está decidido?

—No del todo, pero dudo que los ministerios francés o escandinavo se resistan mucho. —Tal como predijo, su madre encontró el significado oculto en sus palabras. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

—Voldemort.— Ella escupió.

Hadrian asintió una vez más, tranquilo ante la rabia de su madre. —Pensé lo mismo. Aunque aparentemente Malfoy fue quien propuso la idea.

—No importa quién propuso la idea Harry, sabemos que Malfoy es solo una figura decorativa. Esto tiene Voldemort escrito por todas partes, lo que me preocupa es ¿por qué?

Hadrian se apoyó en sus manos y observó cómo la mente de su madre comenzaba a trabajar. Odiaba romper el momento que estaban teniendo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y su madre habían tenido la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos. Pero no podía postergar más esta conversación.

—Dudo que sepa de nosotros, _maman_ —dijo en voz baja—porque si lo supiera no haría tanto escándalo para confirmar sus sospechas. No tiene idea de adónde fuimos después del ataque, e incluso si de alguna manera se enterara de mí, no saltaría automáticamente a la conclusión correcta.

Saltó del mostrador y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, esperando hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos y la ira en ellos se enfrió. —Piensa _maman_ , si supiera de nosotros ya habríamos sido atacados, o habría vigilancia, o habrían pasado muchas cosas horribles.

Pudo ver el reconocimiento a regañadientes en su rostro y la dejó ir, satisfecho de que ahora estuviera pensando con claridad.

La mente de Lily Evans era, sin duda, su mayor activo. Ella lo miró de cerca por un momento antes de volverse hacia la tabla de cortar para darle a sus manos algo que hacer mientras escuchaba a su hijo. —¿Cuáles son tus teorías, entonces?

Hadrian suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado. —Tengo varias en verdad. Sobre todo, creo que esto es solo una obra política para difundir su influencia en Europa. Gran Bretaña ha estado particularmente callada en el escenario internacional durante un tiempo, poniendo sus asuntos en orden. Este anuncio podría actuar como su declaración de que está listo para expandir su imperio. —Se lamió el labio inferior pensativo. —Jacob supuso que podría estar buscando hacer alianzas con familias europeas, traer nuevas reservas para los pura sangre ingleses. Pero también sugirió el reclutamiento.

—¿Jacob?— Lily preguntó bruscamente, sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro y la desaprobación fue cruda en la curvatura hacia abajo de su boca. Hadrian levantó las manos con impotencia.

—Él fue el que me trajo las noticias, _maman_ , e indague en su cerebro por ideas. No revelé nada, no soy un idiota.

Lily negó con la cabeza, el pelo ardiente se agitó ante el movimiento brusco. —Eso no es lo que quise decir Harry. Sé que te preocupas por Jacob y tus otros amigos, pero no puedes dejar que tu afecto empañe tu juicio. Hablar con ellos sobre estos asuntos es peligroso, no solo para nosotros sino también para ellos. Hemos tenido la suerte de mantener esta farsa durante tanto tiempo. Ya sabes lo crucial que es mantener el secreto.

—Lo sé, siempre he sabido lo importante que es, pero te das cuenta de que no siempre seré capaz de esconderme detrás de nuestras mentiras. Un día, alguien lo resolverá y ¿qué haremos entonces, _maman_? ¿Correr a algún otro rincón del mundo, hacer nuevos nombres y rezar para que no vuelva a suceder?— Podía sentir la frustración en él creciendo. —¿Te das cuenta de que podrían ayudarnos? Mis amigos pueden ser niños ahora, pero en el futuro serán la élite de la sociedad francesa. Si supieran quiénes somos realmente podrían ayudarnos a prepararnos, ayudarnos a...

—¡Suficiente!

La boca de Hadrian se cerró por instinto.

Lily suspiró profundamente y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados y Hadrian podía ver el estrés que pesaba sobre ella. Sintió una punzada de vergüenza en el pecho por haber causado la expresión de cansancio. Podía contar con una mano las veces que le había alzado la voz a su madre. Rara vez peleaban, porque cuando lo hacían, sus peleas eran feas y dolorosas y ambos sabían cómo convertir sus palabras en armas.

—Entiendo que estés frustrado Harry, pero debemos protegernos. Lo siento. Esta nunca fue la vida que quería para ti, pero aquí es donde estamos.— Ella extendió la mano y delicadamente pasó los dedos por su pómulo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de notar su toque antes de que ella se alejara y se retirara de la cocina, dejándolo solo junto a la comida a medio preparar.

Gimió en voz alta y bajó la cabeza. — _Merde_.

Eso no había salido de la manera que él quería. Pero sabía que era mejor no correr tras su madre y disculparse. Había cruzado un límite y presionar a su madre después de pinchar una herida no era una decisión sabia a menos que quisiera que ella se alejara más de él.

Hadrian sabía muy poco sobre su padre. Lily había perdido algo de sí misma esa noche cuando había huido de su casa en el Valle de Godric, y apenas se atrevía a hablar de James Potter. Hadrian sabía que su padre había sido un auror, sabía que había sido un hombre poderoso y sabía que había dado su vida para darle a su amada esposa e hijo la oportunidad de escapar. Pero no sabía casi nada del hombre detrás de las historias.

Y ahora se había ido y le había recordado a su madre que su marido había muerto y se había ido.

Dioses, a veces podía ser un bastardo tan insensible.

Hadrian salió de la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación y se derrumbó en su cama. Descuidadamente se echó un brazo sobre los ojos para bloquear el hilo de luz vespertina.

Enmendaría las cosas con su madre posteriormente, una vez que ambos se hubieran enfriado. En este momento tenía que pensar en lo que haría con la inevitable reintroducción del Torneo de los Tres Magos, porque comenzaría de nuevo, simplemente lo sabía. Francia y Escandinavia no se dejarían intimidar por Gran Bretaña. Verían esto como un desafío directo a su orgullo. No importaba si el torneo estaba originalmente prohibido porque se consideraba una horrible pérdida de vidas jóvenes, ellos voluntariamente lanzarían a un joven mago o bruja al torneo solo para demostrar su valía.

Y Hadrian tuvo la horrible sensación de que lo arrastrarían al viaje. Era ampliamente conocido en Beauxbatons como el más fuerte de su año, o al menos el que tenía más poder en bruto al alcance de la mano. No importaría dónde se llevara a cabo el torneo, se esperaría que fuera como representante. Lo que lo pondría justo en las fauces de la serpiente. Incluso si no fuera elegido como campeón, aún estaría atrapado hasta que terminara el torneo.

Solo podía rezar para que Jacob estuviera equivocado y que Voldemort no estuviera buscando nuevos reclutas, porque de lo contrario no tenía idea de cómo podría volar por debajo del radar con un maldito Lord Oscuro acechando a su alrededor.

Hadrian movió el brazo y se pasó una mano por la cara.

Pase lo que pase, esta noche no tendría respuestas. Faltaban dos días para la reunión, y solo entonces obtendría sus respuestas y podría comenzar a planificar adecuadamente su próximo movimiento. Por ahora, estaba agotado.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Esa mañana estaba más ajetreada de lo normal, el vestíbulo del Ministerio estaba casi a reventar de brujas y magos corriendo. A Hadrian no le sorprendió la cantidad de gente. En un día normal, podría haber cientos de personas moviéndose por esta parte del edificio, pero en el último día de las reuniones del consejo a puerta cerrada, todos querían estar aquí.

No es que tuviera derecho a juzgarlos, estaba esperando exactamente lo mismo que ellos después de todo. Hoy sería el día en que se tomaría la decisión sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Hadrian dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra el pilar de mármol que había reclamado como suyo horas antes y cerró los ojos. Dejó que los destellos de conversaciones que podía escuchar lo inundaran, hasta que fue una mezcla ininteligible de francés, inglés y varios otros idiomas que apenas podía distinguir.

Todavía no había hablado con su madre. A menudo ella se iba de la casa cuando él se despertaba, dejándole nada más que una breve nota explicando dónde estaba y qué esperaba que él hiciera durante el día. Cuando ella regresaba, se encerraba en su laboratorio para matar el tiempo haciendo pociones.

Dolía. Que su madre hubiera recurrido a esto. Hadrian preferiría la negligencia involuntaria que esta evasión intencionada. Solo habían pasado unos pocos días y ya quería estar de vuelta en Beauxbatons, al menos allí tenía gente para entretenerlo. En casa siempre habían sido ellos dos, su pequeño santuario, y ahora se sentía frío y sofocante.

Solo quería derribar la puerta de su laboratorio y obligarla a escuchar sus disculpas.

—Parece que alguien ha muerto.— Jacob dijo alegremente mientras se deslizaba junto a él y también se apoyaba contra el pilar. Hadrian ignoró los centelleantes ojos marrones que lo miraban y miró la masa de cuerpos frente a él.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Todavía en sesión con los otros miembros del consejo, está previsto que tomen un descanso pronto. ¿Tienes hambre?

Jacob simplemente sonrió cuando Hadrian le lanzó una mirada exasperada. —¿Estás probando otro método para meterte en mis pantalones, Korin?—preguntó a medias.

—¿Está funcionando?—Jacob se acercó a él, la sonrisa se volvió un poco recelosa. Hadrian resopló suavemente y empujó al otro lejos de él.

—Tranquilo chico, estamos en público. Tienes que pensar con la _otra_ cabeza.

—No es mi culpa que las confunda cuando estoy contigo.

No pudo evitar completamente que la risa se le escapara esta vez y Jacob se inclinó hacia atrás, aparentemente satisfecho. —Tu coqueteo es atroz, Jacob, es un milagro que alguien tenga sexo contigo. 

—No puedes juzgar, Hadrian, cuando has probado los productos por ti mismo. Inicialmente fue idea tuya.

—Sí, no puedo imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Es casi como si estuviese borracho en ese momento.

Compartieron una sonrisa, pero su diversión se interrumpió cuando las grandes puertas del consejo se abrieron y los miembros salieron. Hadrian rápidamente examinó sus rostros en busca de alguna señal de su estado de ánimo, pero no revelaron nada. En cambio, movió su mirada alrededor hasta que aterrizó en el padre de Jacob.

Éric Korin proyectaba una figura impresionante mientras se alejaba de los otros consejeros. Era alto, de hombros anchos y tenía un aura de competencia que solo podía provenir de años de experiencia en la arena de la batalla política. También fue la fuente de la belleza de su hijo. A pesar de que estaba cerca de los cincuenta, Éric aún conservaba gran parte de sus rasgos juveniles; tanto así que si pusieras a Jacob y Éric uno al lado del otro, parecerían más hermanos que padre e hijo.

Hadrian ya se estaba moviendo para interceptar al hombre, Jacob lo seguía a un ritmo más tranquilo.

Éric los vio justo cuando se dirigía a su oficina y esperó pacientemente a que los chicos lo encontraran justo antes del límite. Le sonrió a Hadrian y saludó con la cabeza a su hijo cuando lo vio.

—Debería haber sabido que ustedes dos estarían aquí en algún momento— comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —¿Supongo que está buscando obtener información de mí, señor Evans?— Había una pizca de humor en la voz del hombre mientras sacaba su varita de su túnica y lanzaba un hechizo simple para permitirles pasar a través de la barrera fronteriza al siguiente sector del Ministerio.

Solo algunos trabajadores del Ministerio tenían acceso a esta área, ya que era donde se ubicaban la mayoría de las oficinas de los políticos. A Harry y Jacob solo se les permitió entrar porque estaban acompañados por Éric, de lo contrario, las barreras simplemente les habrían negado la entrada. Era solo una de las medidas de seguridad más simples implementadas para prevenir un ataque, todo el edificio estaba repleto de salas con protección y vigilancia.

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Éric.

—Me conoce demasiado bien, señor Korin —reconoció Hadrian inclinando la cabeza—. Tenía la esperanza de que saciara mi curiosidad sobre un asunto.

El hombre hizo un gesto para que los chicos tomaran asiento mientras él cerraba la puerta de su oficina. Hadrian sintió que las barreras de privacidad entraron en acción en el momento en que se cerró la puerta y reprimió una sonrisa. Su relación con Éric era interesante. Le había costado años caer en la gracia del hombre, abriéndose camino a través de los pequeños juegos que el hombre disfrutaba jugar de vez en cuando.

Sabía que a Éric le agradaba y de alguna manera lo respetaba. Pero también sabía que el hombre desconfiaba de él. Porque había sido político durante demasiado tiempo para no reconocer una amenaza potencial cuando estaba frente a él. Y Hadrian era una amenaza, tal vez no para el hombre o su familia, sino para las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Éric se sentó detrás de su escritorio y estudió de cerca a los dos chicos frente a él. Había estado esperando la visita de Hadrian, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el mago de cabello oscuro viniera a hacer preguntas. 

Había estado debatiendo si le diría algo al chico, sin embargo sabía que incluso si Hadrian no obtenía ninguna información de él, Jacob eventualmente se lo diría a su amigo. Era frustrante la cantidad de influencia que el otro tenía sobre su hijo, pero también admirable.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas discutir?

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos— asintió, habiendo esperado por ese tema. —Se está reinstalando, ¿no?

Éric suspiró y se reclinó en su silla. Miró a Hadrian y Jacob, sintiéndose repentinamente décadas mayor de lo que era. —Aún tenemos que decidir oficialmente, pero a este paso creo que lo será, sí.— Sus dedos se movieron sobre algunos de los archivos de su escritorio mientras hablaba. —La mayoría estaba firmemente en contra de la decisión al principio. El Torneo de los Tres Magos fue una mancha oscura en nuestra historia en lo que a mí respecta, y muchos se sintieron aliviados cuando fue disuelto.

—Bueno, resultó en muchas muertes. —Jacob agregó. Éric asintió reconociendo el punto.

—Sí, sí lo hizo. Fue un desperdicio sin sentido de jóvenes brujas y magos simplemente por la fantasiosa noción de la _gloria eterna_.— El desprecio se filtró en su voz. —Desafortunadamente, muchos parecen haber olvidado eso cuando Malfoy se levantó para hablar.

Éric notó con cierto interés que los ojos de Hadrian se agudizaron. —¿Malfoy?— preguntó el chico. —¿Por qué se le dio una audiencia? No es parte del Ministerio francés.

—Es cierto, pero como el Ministro que propuso la idea, creyó que debía tener la oportunidad de presentar su argumento antes de que tomáramos una decisión.— Algo amargo se apoderó del pecho de Éric. —En cuestión de minutos se había ganado a más de la mitad del consejo. 

—¿Qué podría haber dicho para cambiar sus puntos de vista tan rápido?

—Principalmente se trataba de qué harían para garantizar la seguridad de los campeones después de que fuera restaurada. En el pasado, no era raro que los campeones murieran fuera de sus desafíos a través de una serie de "accidentes" desafortunados. Si un campeón era claramente una amenaza para los demás, entonces todo lo que hacía falta era un poco de veneno y el problema desaparecía. Malfoy sugirió tomar medidas de precaución para evitar este tipo de sabotaje contra los campeones. 

Hadrian resopló: —Se necesitaría más que un par de juramentos vinculantes o hechizos de protección para evitar que alguien sumamente dedicado mate a otra persona.

—Sí, pero sería más de lo que tenían los campeones en el pasado. Dudo que en ese entonces tuvieran la seguridad de que no se verían perjudicados fuera de los desafíos reales.— Jacob respondió.

—Es por eso que a cada campeón se le daría un brazalete con algunos de los hechizos más poderosos.— Éric interrumpió antes de que Hadrian pudiera responder e instantáneamente recuperó su atención. —Malfoy sugirió que estos brazaletes sean usados en todo momento por los campeones y que solo se los quiten durante los desafíos. Habría una serie de hechizos y runas que protegerían contra el envenenamiento, las maldiciones o cualquier otro método de juego sucio para garantizar que ninguno de los campeones muera.

Hadrian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa cáustica en su hermoso rostro. —¿Y quién estaría haciendo los brazaletes? De alguna manera dudo que Inglaterra, Francia y Escandinavia permitan que cualquiera proteja a sus campeones. 

Éric le devolvió la sonrisa a Hadrian. —El Lord Oscuro, por supuesto.

Fue recompensado con algo que rara vez veía: Hadrian vacilando. No debería ser tan satisfactorio ver cómo la compostura de un niño se desvanecía, pero Éric no pudo evitar que le calentara el estómago. Tenía la sospecha de que Hadrian sentía una especial aversión por Lord Voldemort, ¿por qué? no lo sabía, pero le gustaría descubrirlo, y con los años había aprendido cómo presionar ese botón en particular.

—El hombre puede ser británico de nacimiento, pero su condición de Lord hace que la gente se sienta más inclinada a confiar en su imparcialidad.

—Es un Lord Oscuro y un psicópata. No creo que sea digno de tanta _confianza_.

 _Vaya,vaya._ Éric pensó complacido por la rabia que se acumulaba en esos ojos verdes. _¿Toqué un nervio?_

—Independientemente de tus opiniones personales, cuando tienes un Lord Oscuro respaldando tus decisiones, encontrarás que rara vez hay personas lo suficientemente valientes como para oponerse.— Y así, la diversión que obtuvo al provocar a Hadrian se desvaneció, reemplazada por el aplastante conocimiento de que había una alta probabilidad de que estos dos chicos fueran enviados a representar a Beauxbatons.

Apretó los puños ante la desesperanza de la situación. Estaba enfurecido de que sus compañeros miembros del consejo se hubieran doblegado tan rápido ante las astutas palabras de Malfoy y sus dulces promesas. Era repugnante e insultante, y Éric los odiaba por eso.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la oficina sobresaltó a todos, y después de un marcado movimiento de su varita, una joven bruja abrió la puerta para sonreírle disculpándose. —Perdóneme por la interrupción señor Korin, pero el Ministro Malfoy quisiera hablar con usted.

# OoO

Lucius miró con una sonrisa complacida mientras los consejeros franceses se dispersaban lejos de la cámara. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que aceptaran su propuesta, sus rostros mientras él había hablado habían mostrado su aprobación. La única molestia que sintió fue el hecho de haber tardado tanto en convencer a los franceses de que aceptaran revivir el torneo.

Ya se había ganado la mayoría del consejo, pero había uno que podría causar problemas.

Lucius miró a su alrededor, aterrizando en la figura de Éric Korin mientras desaparecía pasando el límite. Apenas prestó atención a las dos figuras más pequeñas junto al hombre mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Desafortunadamente, tendría que ser una visita corta. Tenía otros asuntos que atender y, si bien sería bueno tener una votación completa para apoyar su propuesta, no era necesario.

El proceso para atravesar las barreras fue agotador, pero no tan extenso como lo hubiera sido si no ostentara el puesto de ministro. En cuestión de minutos había sido absuelto y estaba siendo guiado a la oficina de Korin por una joven bruja que ofreció la cantidad justa de comentarios para ser considerada cortés.

Escuchó a medias mientras la bruja lo anunciaba antes de entrar en la habitación. —Korin— saludó secamente, permitiendo brevemente que sus ojos recorrieran a los dos niños pequeños, ambos cercanos a la edad de Draco, estaba seguro, antes de regresar al hombre en cuestión.

El rostro de Korin estaba cuidadosamente en blanco, pero Malfoy sabía que había desequilibrado al hombre al venir aquí tan pronto después de la pausa de la reunión.

—Ministro Malfoy—respondió Korin poniéndose de pie. —Me sorprende verlo. ¿Pasa algo?— El hombre hizo un gesto a los dos niños y ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Con una sonrisa, Lucius sacó su bastón e impidió que el chico más cercano se moviera más. Vio los hombros del joven tensarse por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se produjo ninguna otra reacción. Lástima.

—No hay necesidad de huir chicos, no importunaré por mucho tiempo. Tomen asiento.— Empujó el bastón en el pecho del chico, divertido cuando sintió una resistencia momentánea del chico de cabello negro antes de que el segundo, probablemente el hijo de Korin a juzgar por el cabello y los ojos castaños, jalara a su compañero de regreso a sus asientos.

—Ahora, Korin—comenzó, con voz suave y una sonrisa dulce. —Quería discutir la próxima votación con usted.— Captó la ligera tensión alrededor de los bordes de la boca del hombre y contuvo la ola de emoción que recibió. Korin era un buen político y era bastante hábil en el juego, pero Lucius era mejor. Y tener a su hijo en la habitación fue una ventaja. Sería emocionante torcer el brazo del hombre frente a su chico.

—Por supuesto, Ministro.

Lucius tarareó con la boca cerrada y pasó sus largos dedos por su bastón, permitiendo que su silencio aumentara la tensión en la habitación. —No pude evitar notar que no parece que... apruebe la propuesta.

Podía ver las ruedas girando en la cabeza del hombre, y quedó momentáneamente intrigado cuando Korin miró a los otros dos en la habitación. Siguió la mirada del hombre hacia el de cabello oscuro que los estaba mirando sin una pizca de la inquietud que Lucius podía ver en el hijo de Korin.

Sin embargo, esos ojos verdes eran encantadores.

—Es simplemente que no veo los beneficios potenciales de revivir una vieja práctica.— Malfoy volvió toda su atención a Korin y sacudió la sensación de familiaridad que tenía al mirar al niño.

Se encontró sonriendo de nuevo a Korin. —¡Amigo mío, hay tantos! Piense en los beneficios económicos, las oportunidades comerciales. Y las mejoras en nuestras fuerzas de aurores: compartir métodos de entrenamiento y demás.— Se acercó a los dos chicos hasta que quedó en medio, justo detrás de las sillas que ocupaban los dos.

Korin lo miró como un halcón.

—Las posibles alianzas familiares entre países harían florecer nuestra cultura, sin mencionar las mejoras educativas que podrían realizarse.— Lucius puso su mano sobre el hombro del hijo de Korin y le dio al chico una suave sacudida.

Sorprendentemente, no fue Korin quien reaccionó, sino el otro niño.

El chico de cabello oscuro se levantó de su asiento y lo inmovilizó con la mirada. Lucius, sorprendido pero divertido, arqueó una ceja. —¿Y qué beneficios obtiene tu Lord de esto?— Exigió con una sorprendente sombra de acento británico mezclado en el evidente francés.

—¡Evans!— El niño, o mejor dicho , el chico que podría estar cerca de la mayoría de edad, pero todavía era dolorosamente joven, ignoró la reprimenda de Korin sin esfuerzo. Se encontró con la mirada de Lucius, parándose con confianza y actuando como si esperara que el Ministro de Magia británico le dijera lo que quería saber.

Y en lugar de sentirse insultado por la falta de respeto, Lucius sintió crecer su interés. Era de conocimiento popular que él era un Mortífago de alto rango. Ahora que su Lord había aplastado la resistencia, no había necesidad de que escondiera en donde estaba su verdadera lealtad.

Se rió entre dientes y disfrutó de la forma en que los ojos del chico brillaban incluso cuando su expresión se cerró. —Está bien, Korin. Al chico se le permite su curiosidad. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo hablar completamente en nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Se acercó al chico. —Pero puedo decir que el Lord Oscuro está inmensamente emocionado de presenciar la fuerza de la siguiente generación.

Lucius levantó su bastón y pasó la ornamentada cabeza a lo largo de la barbilla del chico. Si sus acciones lo incomodaban, no había ni rastro de ello en el rostro del menor. Fascinante. Había venido aquí para intimidar a un político. En cambio, encontró una pequeña joya que aparentemente no sabía cómo inclinar su bonito cuello.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

—¿Curioso?

Una sonrisa complacida curvó los bordes de su boca.

— _Profundamente_ —ronroneó.

# OoO

_Dioses, ¿qué estaba pensando?_

Hadrian luchó por mantener su rostro en blanco después de escuchar la suave respuesta de Malfoy. Esta era la primera vez que interactuaba con alguien relacionado significativamente con Voldemort, y ya lo había arruinado.

Sabía que eventualmente tendría que interactuar con los seguidores de Voldemort. No ignoraba el hecho de que para completar su objetivo tendría que luchar contra la mayoría de los Mortífagos del Lord Oscuro, y que no había manera de que sus manos permanecieran libres de sangre.

Se suponía que debía mantener la calma, mantener el control de sus emociones y nunca flaquear; esas eran las cualidades que su madre le había inculcado desde que era niño. Se suponía que debía ser astuto en su trato con estas personas, no exaltado y abrumado simplemente por su presencia.

Desde que Malfoy había entrado en la oficina de Éric, era como si todos sus nervios estuvieran ardiendo con energía reprimida. Hadrian podía sentir su magia rodando justo debajo de su piel, reuniéndose en respuesta a su creciente ira e impaciente por ser usada contra esta amenaza. Fue solo por un delgado hilo de concentración que no estaba proyectando su magia alrededor.

En realidad, le estaba yendo bastante bien reprimiendo su impulso de atacar al ministro británico hasta que este tocó a Jacob. La visión de un hombre tan peligroso parado cerca de su amigo, y la amenaza implícita en sus acciones, habían roto la ya temblorosa compostura de Hadrian.

Había reaccionado sin pensarlo, y ahora aquí estaba, bailando al son de Malfoy y llamando la atención sobre sí mismo. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada y dejar que el hombre lanzara sus amenazas a Éric. Ahora estaba mirando a los fríos ojos de un depredador.

Tenía que haber una manera de salvar esto antes de perder todo el control.

Era demasiado tarde para que él retrocediera y actuara dócilmente. Malfoy no era tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar por un cambio de personalidad tan peculiar, lo vería como la estratagema que era. Pero, ¿cómo podía despistar al hombre sin incitar más su curiosidad?

_A no ser que…_

Puede que no tenga que retroceder. En cambio, podría jugar con su actitud. Fingir ser nada más que un joven mago arrogante que carecía de respeto. No sería demasiado difícil. Usualmente usaba la arrogancia como una broma entre él y sus amigos, esto sería simplemente una cuestión de hacer lo mismo pero sin proyectar ningún humor.

 _Sí, eso podría funcionar. Sería menos probable que Malfoy me encontrara interesante si todo lo que viera de mí fuera un mocoso. Si lo logro, probablemente ni siquiera recordará mi nombre_. Hadrian plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro, asegurándose de que contuviera toda la altivez de un adolescente.

 _Juguemos, Malfoy_.

—Me llamo Hadrian Evans.— Se quitó el bastón de la cara y levantó una ceja condescendiente hacia el mago mayor.

—¿Oh? "Evans", no estoy familiarizado con ese apellido.— Había una chispa de ira en los ojos de mercurio de Malfoy por su descarada falta de respeto. Claramente, el hombre ya estaba re evaluando su opinión sobre Hadrian. Antes, Hadrian había sido retador, desafiante en sus palabras y acciones. Ahora estaba abiertamente antagonizando e irradiando insolencia.

Alguien como Malfoy despreciaría instantáneamente este tipo de actitud. ¿Y su comentario sobre el apellido de Hadrian?

_Aún mejor. ¿Qué elitista de sangre querría perder el tiempo con el hijo bastardo de una squib?_

—Es el apellido de mi padre—elevó la barbilla como si estuviera a la defensiva. —Y no esperaría que alguien como tú conociera a tantas familias muggles.

Allí. Fue apenas un parpadeo, pero el disgusto era visible simplemente porque Hadrian lo había estado esperando. Ya estaba perdiendo el interés de Malfoy. Podía ver la forma en que el Ministro se apartaba sutilmente de él, su bastón se mantenía frente a él como una barrera física obvia; a diferencia de antes, cuando Malfoy prácticamente se acurrucaba en el espacio personal de Hadrian.

Ya podía saborear su éxito; todo lo que se necesitaría es un pequeño empujón para alejar completamente a Malfoy de él.

—Ah, sí, desafortunadamente nunca he tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con muchos muggles a lo largo de los años.

 _Me pregunto si cuentas matarlos como "oportunidades para interactuar", asesino pretencioso_.

—Realmente lo recomendaría, Ministro. Hay muchas cosas de las que podría aprender....

Malfoy lo interrumpió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano. Hadrian dejó que su boca se cerrara solo para contener la risa casi vertiginosa que amenazaba con escapar de él por haber superado con éxito a Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre se había interesado por el desafiante joven mago. No le interesaba que un adolescente arrogante expresara sus ideales pro-muggles.

—Por muy agradable que suene, señor Evans, debo negarme.— Y ahí estaba la impaciencia. Parece que Malfoy finalmente recordó la verdadera razón por la que había venido aquí y estaba irritado por haber estado distraído. Ahora había perdido todo el equilibrio que había tenido al llegar de manera tan impredecible. Su oportunidad de intimidar a Éric estaba ahora infravalorada y tendría que retirarse antes o llegar al punto más rápido.

—Korin, estoy seguro de que tendrá tiempo suficiente para considerar sus opciones al final de nuestro descanso.— Los ojos de Malfoy se desviaron hacia Jacob, quien, aparte de breves momentos, había logrado evadir el escrutinio hasta este punto. —Y sé que elegirá lo que sea mejor para usted y su hijo. Después de todo, el Torneo de los Tres Magos es un paso importante para mejorar la relación entre nuestros tres países.

Terminada su pequeña amenaza pero claramente molesto porque había perdido algo de su efectividad, Malfoy salió de la habitación, sin ver la ardiente mirada de Éric ni el inaudible y salvaje gruñido de Hadrian. Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos después de que el extremo de la capa de Malfoy cruzara el umbral de la oficina, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe con un movimiento de la mano de Éric.

El aire de la habitación seguía siendo tenso. Hadrian dejó que sus músculos se relajaran lentamente y abandonó la postura agresiva que había adoptado al hablar con Malfoy. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

Se volvió hacia Éric y Jacob para encontrarlos a ambos mirándolo. La mirada del primero era calculadora, la del segundo más preocupada. Sin embargo, ambos tenían un toque de desconcierto. Como era de esperar, Jacob fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué demonios fue _eso_?

—Eso, Jacob, fue Lucius Malfoy amenazando tu vida para asegurar la cooperación de tu padre.— Hadrian se dejó caer en su asiento anterior e ignoró la mirada amarga que le envió su amigo ante su respuesta sarcástica.

—Sí, lo entendí, gracias por esa perspicaz observación, Hadrian.— Jacob señaló bruscamente la puerta cerrada. —Me preocupaba más que desafiaras al _Ministro de Magia británico_. ¿Qué estabas _pensando_?

Hadrian lo ignoró con facilidad gracias a años de experiencia. —¿Qué va a hacer?—le preguntó a Éric, genuinamente curioso. Sabía que a Éric no le gustaban las amenazas contra su familia, pero Malfoy no era un simple político que intentaba intimidarlo para sacarle un trato. Era un ministro y, como parecía encantado de recordarles, contaba con el apoyo de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

Cualquier amenaza que Malfoy lanzara contra Éric, sin importar cuán apresurada fuera esa interacción, tenía una posibilidad muy real de hacerse realidad. Y aunque Éric ciertamente no era el padre más cálido, valoraba la vida de su hijo más que su orgullo. Hadrian ya podía ver a dónde iba esto, pero iba a dejar que Éric llegara a la misma conclusión a su ritmo.

El hombre tenía una expresión tensa que le dijo a Hadrian que ya estaba en camino a aceptar su derrota. —Parece que tendrá que haber un acuerdo unánime para revivir el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Aunque ya sabía el resultado de la visita de Malfoy, escuchar las palabras abrió un hoyo en el estómago de Hadrian. Con el consentimiento de Gran Bretaña y Francia, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Escandinavia también cediera.

Lo que significaba que ya era básicamente un representante.

Pero todavía no había perdido. El hecho de que _fuera_ al torneo no significaba necesariamente que sería el campeón. Había muchos estudiantes de Beauxbatons que podrían ser considerados más dignos de participar que él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de evitar ser nombrado campeón, y para hacerlo tendría que saber cómo se elegirían los campeones.

—Entonces va a suceder...—dijo cuidando su tono para no sonar demasiado raro. —¿Ya sabe cuándo?

Éric le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, —Dentro de un mes, dos si Escandinavia da mucha pelea. Pero sé que no hay forma de que ustedes dos eviten estar involucrados.— Una sombra acechaba en sus ojos. —Tenía la esperanza de que si lograba reunir suficiente apoyo para retrasarlo un año más, no tendrían que estar sujetos a esto.— Suspiró profundamente. —Lamento no haber podido,

Jacob rodeó el escritorio para poner una mano en el hombro de su padre. —Está bien, padre, lo intentaste. Hadrian y yo simplemente tendremos que cuidarnos la espalda.— Había amargura en su sonrisa. —¿Quién sabe, tal vez uno de nosotros será campeón?

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada. Todos sabían que con los desafíos del torneo, el fracaso a menudo significaba la muerte. Si tenían suerte, ni Hadrian ni Jacob serían elegidos. Después de un segundo, Jacob continuó la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué país será el anfitrión?

—Gran Bretaña, ya que fue su idea.— Hadrian contuvo una mueca de dolor ante la idea de estar en un país donde el poder de Voldemort estaba en su apogeo. —Serán enviados a Hogwarts por el tiempo que dure el torneo.

Y así, su temor de ir a Gran Bretaña fue reemplazado por un estallido de emoción.

 _Hogwarts_.

Había crecido con los cuentos del majestuoso castillo al que había asistido su madre. Nunca entró en detalles, pero la imagen que pintó con sus pocas palabras había sido suficiente para fomentar una sensación de asombro en él. Y ahora iría a la misma escuela que hizo que la dulce voz de su madre tomara un tono tan reverente. La escuela en la que sus padres se habían conocido, en la que se habían enamorado y adonde Hadrian habría ido si su vida no se hubiera arruinado.

Jacob hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta. —¿Hogwarts? Bueno, eso será interesante. Seremos capaces de ver si la escuela del Lord Oscuro está a la altura de la nuestra, ¿eh, Hadrian?

—Sin duda será interesante ver cómo son sus estudiantes.— Hadrian se pasó una mano por la barbilla. —La mayoría de ellos ha crecido bajo su reinado. Me pregunto cómo les ha afectado eso.

—Haces que parezca como si todos hubieran contraído una enfermedad horrible por vivir bajo su gobierno—comentó Jacob. Hadrian le lanzó a su amigo una sonrisa divertida incluso mientras sus pensamientos giraban.

_Él es una enfermedad para este mundo. Hadrian pensó con dureza. Cuanto antes muera, antes dejará de arruinar las vidas de la gente por su locura._

Pero no dejó que nada de sus viciosos pensamientos se deslizara en su expresión. Éric y Jacob podrían no tener mucho amor por Voldemort, pero respetaban el poder y la influencia del hombre. No sería bueno comenzar a proyectar su aborrecimiento cuando tendría que estar en el corazón del territorio de su enemigo durante casi un año entero.

—¿Sabe cómo se elegirán los campeones?

Éric le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva por la pregunta. —Malfoy mencionó el uso de un juez imparcial para elegir a los estudiantes 'más dignos' para participar. No se nos dijo demasiado al respecto, aparte de que los estudiantes se nominarían a sí mismos, y luego se elegirían tres en función de la opinión de este artefacto. 

El inicio de un plan comenzó a formarse en los bordes de la mente de Hadrian. Si eso era todo lo que necesitaba para convertirse en campeón, todo lo que tenía que hacer era no nominarse a sí mismo. Si no figuraba como candidato, no podía ser elegido.

¿Podría realmente ser tan simple? Casi se rió de alivio. Tendría que esperar para saber exactamente qué era el artefacto, pero si podía descubrir sus propiedades entonces sería capaz de trabajar sobre ellas. Era inteligente, podía hacer esto.

Hubo un segundo golpe en la puerta que los puso a todos tensos de nuevo. La última interrupción que tuvieron resultó ser un invitado muy inoportuno. La bruja de antes entró una vez más. —Perdóname por entrometerme de nuevo, señor Korin, pero los consejeros se están reuniendo nuevamente para continuar la sesión.

Éric asintió y se puso de pie. Hadrian y Jacob, sabiendo que tenían que irse ahora, lo siguieron fuera de la oficina y de regreso hacia la barrera. Justo antes de que Éric se separara de ellos, se volvió y los miró.

—Quiero que ambos me prometan que se cuidarán durante el torneo, independientemente de quién sea el campeón de Beauxbatons.

Sorprendido por la repentina ferocidad en el tono del hombre normalmente sereno, Hadrian no pudo hacer más que asentir antes de que Éric fuera arrastrado por la multitud. Los dos permanecieron donde estaban por unos momentos más antes de que Jacob tirara del brazo de Hadrian y se permitieran navegar hacia la red flu.

La charla de la multitud era demasiado fuerte para que ellos hablaran correctamente, pero Hadrian sabía que Jacob simplemente estaba esperando llegar a un lugar más privado para comenzar a despotricar. Sin duda, el otro todavía estaba molesto por la actitud de Hadrian hacia Malfoy.

Entraron a la primera chimenea disponible y con un suave "Mansión Korin" de Jacob, desaparecieron en un remolino de llamas verdes.

# OoO

Jacob, a pesar de su molestia por la actitud voluble de Hadrian, todavía no podía detener la chispa de diversión que obtuvo al ver a su normalmente elegante amigo salir a trompicones de la chimenea. Siempre le había desconcertado cómo alguien tan ágil como Hadrian se las arreglaba para tropezar con algo tan simple como viajar por Flu.

Su amigo claramente se dio cuenta de su humor porque recibió una mirada penetrante mientras el otro chico se sacudía a sí mismo en un intento por recuperar algo de su dignidad.

Hadrian apenas esperó a que saliera de la chimenea antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de estar. Jacob lo siguió, preparándose para la próxima charla. Ya podía sentir la anticipación revoloteando en su pecho, la que siempre sentía cuando hablaba con su amigo.

Había algo embriagador en hablar con Hadrian. Porque nunca podía predecir completamente cómo reaccionaría su amigo en una situación determinada. Hadrian era un individuo seguro de sí mismo, y la gente tendía a mostrarse ante él de forma natural simplemente por la forma en que se proyectaba a sí mismo.

Se trasladó a la sala de estar y vio a Hadrian ya sentado en un sillón. La vista le hizo detenerse por un momento mientras se permitía contemplar la deliciosa imagen de su amigo reclinado casualmente frente a él.

Jacob miró hacia arriba a tiempo para captar el brillo astuto en los hermosos ojos verdes de Hadrian. —Sé que soy impresionante a la vista, pero prefiero terminar con esto para poder irme a casa.

Compartió la sonrisa que Hadrian le lanzó. —Bien—estuvo de acuerdo mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro. —¿Vas a decirme qué causó tu pequeña escena antes? ¿O vas a esconderte detrás de respuestas oscuras y comentarios crípticos una vez más?

Lo dijo en broma, pero Jacob sabía que Hadrian había captado la amargura subyacente. Simplemente no entendía _por qué_ Hadrian se negaba a confiar en él. Han sido amigos durante casi tres años, y aunque Jacob no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para engañarse a sí mismo pensando que tener sexo con Hadrian cambiaría de alguna manera su relación, había esperado que fuera suficiente para cerrar la brecha entre ellos causada por los secretos de su amigo.

Supuso que el único consuelo que obtenía era que a veces podía ver cuánto deseaba Hadrian contarle esos secretos. Así que tal vez no era por falta de intención, sino por falta de facultad lo que llevaba a Hadrian a mantener la boca cerrada.

Justo como ahora. Podía ver la batalla en la mente de su amigo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu reacción cuando te conté sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

A veces, Jacob deseaba que la máscara de Hadrian no fuera tan eficiente. De vez en cuando, el otro resbalaba, pero todavía era joven y no tenía ninguna duda de que con el tiempo Hadrian sería una fuerza devastadora digna de contemplar.

—No es nada de lo que necesites preocuparte, Jacob.

—Eso no te corresponde decidirlo a ti.— Las palabras se derramaron espontáneamente. Ambos se congelaron, y Jacob supo que había sobrepasado sus límites cuando vio los ojos de Hadrian destellar. Respiró hondo, secretamente feliz de que el otro al menos le estuviera dando la oportunidad de explicarse antes de arremeter. —Solo quise decir que eres mi amigo Hadrian, y si te está pasando, que te hizo hacer algo tan estúpido como desafiar a Lucius Malfoy, entonces me reservo el derecho de estar preocupado.

Observó, aliviado, cómo la rabia desaparecía de los ojos de Hadrian. Siendo reemplazada por cansancio.

—¿Por qué estás tan asustado?

—No estoy... asustado.— Hadrian respiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

_¿Por qué debes ser tan difícil?_

—No lo entenderías, Jacob. Implica algunas cosas que no puedo contarte.— Hadrian estaba dudando. Jacob pudo ver que la resistencia se iba y resistió el impulso de sonreír triunfante. Tal vez podría sacarle algo a Hadrian después de años paciente espera.

—¿Quizás podría ayudar? Puede que no sea tan inteligente o poderoso como tú, pero tengo recursos. Eres mi amigo más cercano; estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Bueno, tal vez no deberías estarlo—dijo Hadrian, sorprendiendo a Jacob con su ferocidad. Algo áspero pareció entrar en los ojos de Hadrian. —¿No lo entiendes? Soy peligroso, Jacob. Y no de la forma en que piensas. Tengo cosas en mi pasado con las que no debes involucrarte. Déjalo, no te lo advertiré de nuevo.

Jacob tuvo que tragarse la réplica con la punta de la lengua. Quería romper algo para deshacerse de la tensión que se acumulaba en él. ¿Cómo podía Hadrian no entender? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Jacob podría ayudarlo con lo que fuera que le preocupaba, si tan solo el bastardo obstinado se lo permitiera?

No era inteligente tener la conexión que tenía con Hadrian. Sabía que su padre también desaprobaba lo envuelto que estaba con el otro chico.

En la sociedad en la que vivían, la única persona en la que podías confiar era en ti mismo. Podías tener conocidos, aliados e incluso, en raras ocasiones, amigos . Pero su nivel de familiaridad con Hadrian no era algo que debiera fomentarse. Porque era peligroso preocuparse tanto por alguien que no era de tu familia. Tener esta amistad con Hadrian era una horrible debilidad, y si no tenía cuidado, podría ser usada para lastimarlo.

Pero incluso cuando toda su lógica exigía que lo mantuviera a una distancia respetable, una gran parte de él solo quería estar cerca de la supernova que era Hadrian Evans. Nunca iría tan lejos como para llamarlo amor, aunque sabía que no sería difícil seguir ese camino, pero Hadrian simplemente tenía una manera de conseguir la devoción de las personas. Les hacía anhelar estar más cerca de él, tener su aprobación y atención.

Jacob se alegró de que Hadrian pareciera encontrar incómoda esta actitud que la gente tenía hacia él. Hadrian no estaba en contra de usar a otros para salirse con la suya, pero si el otro chico realmente disfrutara controlando a los demás, sería aterrador.

—Bien—concedió. Unos segundos después, sacó su varita y lanzó una maldición a su amigo.

La enfermiza corriente de magia amarilla golpeó el recién conjurado escudo que flotaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Hadrian. Jacob no perdió el tiempo y se puso de pie de un salto enviando un aluvión de hechizos a Hadrian, quien también se había levantado y parecía contento de ahora estar a la defensiva.

A su alrededor, los muebles comenzaron a astillarse y marcas de quemaduras cubrieron las paredes y la duela del piso debido a hechizos perdidos que no dieron en el blanco. Jacob lanzó una fuerte maldición a la figura detrás del escudo brillante, y se detuvo a respirar, tomando un descanso de una fracción de segundo para reajustar su agarre en su varita.

Fue en ese momento que Hadrian dejó caer su escudo y atacó.

La imagen robaba el aliento.

Literal y figuradamente, reflexionó Jacob mientras era enviado a toda velocidad contra la pared, el aire escapando violentamente de sus pulmones.

Hadrian era talentoso en la mayoría de las asignaturas de la escuela, siempre destacado desde aquel día en que se deslizó por los pasillos de Beauxbatons. Pero aún existían otros estudiantes que le proporcionaban un desafío en todas las materias. Excepto una.

Duelo era una electiva permitida de tercer año en adelante. Se enfocaba en utilizar todo lo que los estudiantes aprendían en sus diversas clases y les enseñaba a usar este conocimiento en batalla. Hubo ocasionalmente lecciones teóricas que analizaban estilos de duelo, movimientos de varita y demás, pero era predominantemente una clase basada en la práctica.

También era la clase que Hadrian había dominado desde cuarto año. Incluso cuando estaban en cuarto año, nadie había permanecido de pie mucho tiempo al enfrentar a Hadrian, ni siquiera los de séptimo. Era la materia que había impulsado la notoriedad de Hadrian y se había convertido en el favorito de la escuela, aunque solo sea porque les permitió ver a un niño escuálido de cabello oscuro destrozar sin piedad a toda la clase de séptimo año en una hora.

Hadrian era un luchador despiadado, pero también infinitamente elegante. Ningún movimiento era innecesario o en vano. Jacob había escuchado a sus profesores afirmar que Hadrian era un duelista tan metódico debido a su falta de estilo, cómo estaba tan orientado a los objetivos y no dejaba de hacer planes hasta que había logrado la victoria.

Y aunque eso podía ser cierto en algunos aspectos, Jacob prefería llamar a Hadrian un duelista apasionado. Porque si bien era tan preciso al atacar como una serpiente, había una energía en Hadrian mientras estaba sumergido en una pelea. Algo salvaje que parecía surgir dentro del normalmente sereno chico, y era hermoso presenciarlo.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que decidiste atacarme?— La voz de Hadrian era suave, pero había un toque de humor mordaz en ella que hizo que Jacob le sonriera salvajemente.

—Estabas siendo un imbécil que no cooperaba. Me enojé.

Hadrian resopló y se arrodilló a su nivel. Una sola ceja negra se alzó. —La próxima vez, sugeriría no atacar a alguien que podría darte una paliza en los primeros segundos. Necesitas mejorar tu postura.

Sin nada más que decir, Hadrian se puso de pie tranquilamente y comenzó a salir al pasillo dirigiéndose a la chimenea, dejando a Jacob tirado en el suelo de una sala de estar que se estaba reparando lentamente.

—Te ganaré algún día.— Jacob dijo sin entusiasmo. Apenas captó la risa, pero escuchó la respuesta con claridad.

—No, no lo harás.— Hubo una ráfaga de llamas y luego silencio.

Jacob dejó que su cabeza descansara contra las tablas del piso, aún calientes por la persistente magia en la habitación, y sonrió suavemente al techo.

Esta era otra razón por la que disfrutaba la amistad de Hadrian. Todo lo que se necesitaba para solucionar un problema entre ellos era un duelo o, más recientemente, una buena follada.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Hadrian caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, casi llegando a lo que se consideraría correr. Las pequeñas vacaciones que les habían dado se habían agotado rápidamente y ahora el año estaba aumentando en términos de trabajo escolar. La única diferencia que este año tenía con todos los anteriores era el sutil zumbido de energía que parecía rodear a cada alumno y maestro.

Hadrian lo odiaba.

Dondequiera que mirara, el Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba en la boca de alguien. Nunca pensó que extrañaría los estúpidos temas de conversación y los escándalos que sus compañeros de clase solían encontrar tan interesantes.

Pero lo que odiaba incluso más que la reactivación oficial del torneo, eran los ojos y los susurros que perseguían cada uno de sus pasos. Parecía que la mayoría de Beauxbatons ya había decidido que él sería su campeón.

Bueno, pensó con una sonrisa un poco amarga, _van a estar decepcionados_. No tenía intención de inscribirse en un combate a muerte entre países. Ya era bastante malo que tuviera que ir como representante.

De hecho, hacia allí se dirigía ahora. Hace dos días, a él, así como a otros veintinueve alumnos de séptimo año, se les pidió que asistieran a una pequeña reunión con la directora. No se les dijo de qué se trataba la reunión, pero considerando que a todos los que se les invitó eran los mejores estudiantes de su año, no hacía falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.

Aún así, le irritaba lo rápido que todo progresaba. Éric le había asegurado que tomaría mínimo un mes presionar a Escandinavia para que aceptara y, sin embargo, ni siquiera habían pasado dos semanas de la incorporación de Francia cuando les llegó la noticia de la aprobación de Escandinavia. Hadrian había pensado que tendría más tiempo para prepararse para el inevitable regreso a su país de origen, y ahora se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Estaba casi seguro de que Voldemort estaba de alguna manera detrás de la severa falta de lucha de Escandinavia.

Hadrian subió rápidamente una escalera y giró a la izquierda, llegando a su destino.

Dado el tamaño de la audiencia, la directora había elegido una de las salas de duelo de Beauxbatons para albergar la reunión.

La blanca puerta ya estaba entreabierta cuando llegó a ella, y pudo distinguir el zumbido de varias voces en el interior. Claramente sería uno de los últimos en llegar. Sus labios se tensaron.

Sin más preámbulos, Hadrian se deslizó dentro y se mantuvo cerca de la pared de mármol. Una rápida exploración de la habitación le permitió localizar a Claire y Raina. No perdió el tiempo en moverse junto a ellas.

—Y aquí estaba yo, esperando que hubieras muerto.— Raina dijo aburrida, sin siquiera molestarse en girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de atormentarte con mi presencia?— Hadrian tiró de su trenza solo con la fuerza suficiente para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Raina le lanzó una mirada, asesinato en sus ojos.

Él le sonrió.

—Vete al infierno, Evans—siseó.

—Oh, cariño, de nosotros dos, tú te sentirías más en casa allí. 

—¿De qué están discutiendo ustedes dos ahora?—dijo Claire interrumpiendo bruscamente.

—Simplemente de cómo no puedo esperar a que Raina se despoje de su piel mortal y se reúna con los otros demonios en su reino de fuego.— Hadrian sonrió y se volvió hacia la chica en cuestión. —Dime honestamente, ¿te duele pretender ser humano? ¿Has estado anhelando las almas de los inocentes últimamente?

Raina puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres un idiota, Evans.

—Soy gracioso.— Las dos chicas compartieron una mirada ante su respuesta, divertidas por lo seguro de sí mismo que sonaba.

Prácticamente podía ver la respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua de Raina, pero cualquier encantador comentario que ella quería hacer fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose por completo. Al mismo tiempo, todos los estudiantes presentes se enderezaron con la rapidez que otorgaban los años de experiencia.

Hadrian observó cómo su directora se deslizaba por el camino que los estudiantes le habían creado. Para una mujer tan alta, su gracia sorprendería momentáneamente a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a la vista. Hadrian todavía podía recordar la primera vez que había visto a Madame Maxime en persona, y con diversión recordó cómo había tenido que estirar el cuello hacia atrás para siquiera vislumbrar su rostro.

Para un hombre de tamaño medio, era varias cabezas más alta. Para un escuálido niño de ocho años, era casi una torre.

Madame Maxime les sonrió una vez que llegó a la pequeña plataforma elevada normalmente reservada para el árbitro que preside un duelo. Apenas necesitaba el impulso adicional a su altura, pero Hadrian supuso que solo era una formalidad.

—Mis estudiantes—comenzó, las dulces palabras llenaron el aire como una caricia. —Estoy segura de que en este punto han deducido por qué estamos aquí.

Nadie asintió ni habló para confirmar sus palabras, después de todo era una pregunta retórica. Solo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta, y era seguro afirmar que si alguno fuera un idiota no estaría presente en esta reunión en primer lugar.

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos se ha reinstaurado y, como antes, nuestra prestigiosa academia competirá.— Sus agudos ojos oscuros los recorrieron con toda la intensidad de una leona. —No hace falta decir que son mejor de Beauxbatons. Y con este título viene una responsabilidad hacia su academia.

Madame Maxime pasó una mano por la piel del cuello de su vestido. —Serán enviados a Gran Bretaña como nuestros representantes. Como tal, espero que todos se comporten con la dignidad y el respeto propios de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons. 

Palabras tan simples. Pero Hadrian podía sentir a sus compañeros de clase enderezarse bajo el discurso de Madame Maxime. Se preguntó si él también estaría rebosante de la misma emoción ante la perspectiva de ser un campeón, si no se estuviera llenando lentamente de ansiedad por todo el evento. Le gustaba pensar que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver a través de las efímeras promesas de gloria.

—Mientras estén en Hogwarts, espero que mantengan sus estudios al más alto nivel, especialmente en clases conjuntas. Debemos mostrarles a esos ... lummoxescómo lucen los verdaderos estudiantes de magia.— Una oleada de risa resonó en la habitación y, a pesar de la falta de conducta, Madame Maxime no los reprendió por ello.

Su comentario despertó un pensamiento. Hadrian no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por cómo era el plan de estudios en Hogwarts, en qué se diferenciaba de lo que había aprendido en Beauxbatons. Evidentemente, la diferencia cultural tendría un impacto, dándole más o menos peso a determinados temas en función de su importancia en la sociedad. Será fascinante ver cómo las diferencias influyeron en los estudiantes.

—Vas a ser tú.— Raina le murmuró. Hadrian parpadeó y le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendido de que la chica le hablara. Su relación era tempestuosa en el mejor de los casos, y francamente cruel cuando se enfrentaban por algo. Era muy consciente de que la única razón por la que interactuaban tanto como lo hacían era por sus estrechos vínculos con Claire. Claire se había aferrado a él hace unos años, y Raina, como la amiga más cercana de Claire, aguantó su presencia aunque solo fuera para mantener feliz a su amiga.

Hadrian y Raina simplemente nunca habían hecho clic. Se toleraban, se respetaban, pero más allá de eso solo existía el deseo de aplastar al otro.

Con una mirada cuidadosa a su alrededor, y medio oído prestando atención a la directora mientras continuaba hablando, se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella. —No necesariamente. Hay muchos estudiantes dignos aquí.

La mirada que ella le dirigió fue incrédula y desdeñosa. —Podremos ser los mejores, Evans. Pero eres el mejor de nosotros. Es casi cruel de parte de Madame Maxime el hacernos ilusiones.— Raina inclinó la barbilla hacia los otros estudiantes. —Puede que haya muchos candidatos dignos de ser nuestro campeón, pero ¿comparados contigo? 

Había un destello de envidia y resignación cansada en sus ojos. —Comparados contigo no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. 

Raina era una bruja poderosa, probablemente una de las competidoras más fuertes que tenía en su año, y era extremadamente orgullosa. Admitir eso en su cara probablemente se había sentido bastante similar a admitir la derrota.

Pensó cuidadosamente en la mejor forma de responderle sin despertar sospechas sobre sus planes. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. —Puedo ser poderoso e inteligente.— No había arrogancia en su voz, solo un hecho duro. —Pero se necesita más que eso para ser el campeón. Es una tontería descartar a los demás. —Él le envió una mirada penetrante. —Especialmente a ti. 

Contento de haber dejado el asunto en paz, Hadrian volvió a prestar atención al discurso de su directora.

—El campeón es uno de ustedes. Debemos presentar un frente unido a las otras escuelas. Independientemente de quién sea elegido, no dudo que todos harán lo que sea necesario para apoyar a nuestro campeón.— Hadrian sintió una sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca.

_Permiso flagrante para hacer trampa si es necesario. Qué deportista._

Pero su humor se desinfló cuando una tensión invadió el elegante rostro de Madame Maxime.

—No voy a mentir, mis alumnos. Este concurso es sumamente peligroso y la amenaza de muerte se cernirá como una sombra sobre nuestro campeón. No tomen a la ligera esta decisión. Hay una expectativa de que se nominen ustedes mismos, pero les digo ahora que no hay vergüenza en no hacerlo.— Algo suave se deslizó sobre la dureza de su rostro.

_Parece que Éric no estaba mintiendo después de todo. Algunos no están completamente de acuerdo con el torneo._

Hadrian se sintió un poco reconfortado por el hecho de que Madame Maxime parecía estar desilusionada por la excitación colectiva. Al menos parecía comprender la gravedad de la situación; y el hecho de que sintiera la necesidad de resaltar explícitamente el peligro al que se enfrentaban era una de las razones por las que Hadrian la tenía en tan alta estima.

—En una semana partiremos hacia Hogwarts, por favor asegúrese de haberse preparado lo suficiente e incluyan todos los trabajos escolares necesarios. Para aquellos de ustedes que estén tomando asignaturas no provistas en Hogwarts, yo les daré clases y los evaluaré. Eso es todo.

Ante la autorización para retirarse, todos los estudiantes hicieron una breve y respetuosa reverencia antes de llegar a la salida. Hadrian se movió con Raina y Claire, y vio a Jacob delante de ellos deslizándose por la puerta con algunos otros chicos.

—Señor Evans.— Hadrian hizo una pausa y giró para ver a Madame Maxime haciéndole un gesto. Raina y Claire también se habían detenido, los tres actuando como una piedra en un río mientras los otros estudiantes fluían a su alrededor.

Hadrian notó que algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad. Sin duda, se estaban preguntando por qué lo estaban llamando, o tal vez estaban esperando que lo hiciera.

Sin decir una palabra a Claire, parecía que Raina ya se había dejado arrastrar, se dirigió hacia su directora. La enorme mujer le sonrió amablemente, de alguna manera no lo hizo sentir como un niño a pesar de la ridícula diferencia de altura.

Se detuvo frente a ella e inclinó la cabeza con respeto. No era necesariamente una regla hacerlo para la directora, pero Madame Maxime era del tipo que inspira tanta admiración sin intentarlo activamente.

—’Adrian—saludó, su acento francés sonaba increíblemente fuerte ahora que había cambiado al inglés. —¿Comó has estadó?

—He estado bien, directora.— En cambio, su propio acento solo tenía un tinte francés, producto de haber sido criado por alguien con acento británico. —¿Hay algo sobre lo que quisiera hablar?

Madame Maxime inclinó la cabeza. —En efecto. Ven, caminemos y hablemos.

Se posicionó a su lado, cortésmente le abrió la puerta y permaneció en silencio mientras avanzaban lentamente por los pasillos de mármol. Hadrian no sabía si tenían algún destino en mente o si Madame Maxime simplemente deseaba viajar sin rumbo fijo mientras hablaban.

No era la primera vez que le pedían a Hadrian que hablara en privado con la directora. Desde su cuarto año, cuando sus habilidades realmente comenzaron a superar las de sus compañeros, Madame Maxime se había interesado por él. A menudo se tomaba el tiempo de preguntar por él, incluso si se trataba de su trabajo de clase, la salud de su madre o conversaciones sobre a dónde iría en el futuro.

Sin embargo, sabía de qué se trataría esto.

—Espegaba podeg hablar contigo sobre el torneo antes de partir.— Ella empezó. —Estoy segura de que eres consciente de que... tus compañegos te ven favorablemente, ¿no?

—¿Se refiere a su creencia de que yo seré el campeón?— No pudo evitar el pequeño rastro de nerviosismo. —No ha pasado desapercibido.— Él la miró a tiempo para ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que se borrara.

—Puege que no tengas la misma seguridad, pero incluso tú debes veg lo altas que son tus probabilidades.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Admito que existe una gran posibilidad de ser elegido, pero me niego a dejar que eso me nuble la mente. El hecho de que _pueda ser_ elegido no significa que lo _seré_.

Madame Maxime concedió eso con un digno asentimiento. —Pog supuesto, ‘Adrian, pog supuesto.— Ella se detuvo de repente, provocando que él también. Se quedaron uno frente al otro en un pasillo vacío por unos momentos, una tensión creciendo en el aire.

Finalmente, la directora extendió la mano y suavemente le tomó la barbilla con los dedos.

—¿Es egoísta de mi parte rezar para que seas elegido?— Ella había vuelto al francés, sus palabras eran tan suaves que casi se las perdía. Pero lo congelaron de todos modos. —Este torneo fue absurdamente peligroso hace siglos, y me temo que será peor ahora.

Ella debió haber visto su confusión porque continuó en segundos. —Sé que no eres tonto. Sabes quién está detrás de esto.— Los dedos se deslizaron lejos de su piel y la mano cayó a su costado.

Hadrian vaciló antes de hablar. —Lord Voldemort.

La mujer respiró con dificultad. —Un hombre conocido por su crueldad y poder. No tengo ninguna duda de que las tareas para los campeones serán horribles; pero por eso deseo que seas tú.— Sus ojos oscuros escanearon su rostro. —De todos mis estudiantes, siento que eres el más preparado para enfrentar estos desafíos. Eres uno de los magos jóvenes más fuertes que he encontrado, y no solo me refiero a tus habilidades mágicas.

La mujer lo miró con tanta sinceridad que fue casi desconcertante.

—Hablo de tu carácter. Eres un joven obstinado y posees una resiliencia difícil de igualar. Por eso, más que nada, deseo que nuestro campeón seas tú. Porque sé que podrías superar los desafíos y tener la mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir sin ningún… daño.

Hadrian permaneció callado, aunque sus pensamientos corrían con la fuerza de un huracán.

Madame Maxime pareció comprender su necesidad de estar solo porque lo tomó del hombro para darle un apretón reconfortante antes de alejarse gentilmente.

# OoO

Esa noche Hadrian permaneció despierto en su cama.

_¿Estoy siendo egoísta?_

Su conversación con Madame Maxime había sacudido algo en su cerebro. No le gustaba el camino por el que viajaban sus pensamientos, porque ya podía ver la conclusión a la que llegaría si los dejaba desviarse.

_Estoy protegiendo a mi madre y a mí de una amenaza mucho mayor._ Razonó.

_¿Pero a costa de tus compañeros? ¿Sacrificarías voluntariamente una de sus vidas solo para evitar la posibilidad de que te descubrieran? Qué orgulloso estaría tu padre de ti._ Otra parte de él susurró maliciosamente.

_Está muerto. Dudo que esté sintiendo mucho en este momento. Y no hay garantía de que el campeón de Beauxbatons sea asesinado si no me nomino. Tu punto tiene fallas._

_Ah, pero ambos sabemos que la culpa te consumiría si sucediera algo así._ La voz casi sonaba divertida. _Todos esos traicioneros 'qué pasaría si' y 'podría haber sido' empezarían a deslizarse sigilosamente. Para alguien tan inflexible sobre mantener a sus 'amigos' fuera de la farsa de su vida, estás muy contento de ponerlos en peligro._

_¡Eso no es así! Si me convierto en campeón, estaría bajo un intenso escrutinio, y lo último que necesito es que la gente me preste más atención de la necesaria. No puedo arriesgarme a que Voldemort sospeche. No puedo arriesgar que todo por lo que hemos trabajado sea destruido. Además, todavía puedo ofrecer apoyo al campeón y ayudarlo a prepararse adecuadamente para cada tarea. ¡No es como si los abandonara a la muerte!_

La otra voz se quedó en silencio, y Hadrian no supo si eso era algo bueno o no. Todo lo que sabía era que las palabras resonaban pesadamente en sus oídos y no parecía poder deshacerse de la grasosa sensación de egoísmo que parecía adherirse a él.

Un ruido ahogado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió la cabeza para ver a Jacob mirándolo desde su cama. Los ojos del otro chico estaban entornados y vidriosos por la somnolencia, pero conscientes y fijos en él.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el otro en voz baja, moviéndose para quedar de lado, de cara a Hadrian. Su cabello estaba revuelto y salido en ángulos extraños, y la vista hizo que algo cálido se extendiera por el pecho de Hadrian. En momentos como este, se alegraba de que estuvieran divididos por parejas en las habitaciones.

—Nada Jacob, vuelve a dormir.

—¿Estás seguro?— Podía ver que cuanto más hablaban, más agudos se volvían los ojos de su amigo. No tenía ningún deseo de hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba, eso solamente llevaría a otra discusión entre ellos.

Así que puso una sonrisa para Jacob, una pequeña y suave. —Estoy bien Jacob. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.— Debajo de su edredón, agitó la mano y envió un hechizo para dormir no verbal y sin varita al otro. Apenas tenía magia detrás, no lo suficiente para noquear por completo a Jacob, pero lo suficiente para hacer que la necesidad de dormir pareciera un poco más insistente de lo que era.

Jacob masculló algo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y Hadrian suspiró, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el techo blanco sobre él. Jacob le daría las gracias en la mañana por darle una noche de descanso.

Tendría que escribirle a su madre, hacerle saber cuándo se irían e informarle de su plan para evitar convertirse en campeón. Sin embargo, lo haría por la mañana, durante su primer período libre, cuando tuviera tiempo para sentarse y escribir adecuadamente.

El pensamiento de su madre solo revolvió otro agravado camino de pensamientos a su mente. Se habían ido enojados, y ahora no tendría la oportunidad de verla hasta después de que terminara el torneo y regresara a Francia. Lo que significaba meses lejos de ella con comunicación limitada. Porque aunque Hadrian dudaba que fuera difícil escribirle a su madre mientras estaba en Gran Bretaña, no quería arriesgarse a que su correo fuera interceptado o monitoreado de alguna manera que pudiera revelar algo crucial.

_Suficiente, me ocuparé de esto por la mañana._ Se obligó a dejar de pensar y descansar para estar preparado para las clases de mañana.

# OoO

Casi toda la academia había ido a despedirlos. Hadrian podía ver debajo de ellos la masa de cuerpos vestidos de azul obstruyendo el jardín principal.

Era un poco del amanecer en este momento, dolorosamente temprano para que incluso ellos estuvieran despiertos y subieran penosamente la ladera de una montaña. A última hora de la noche anterior, su equipaje ya había sido transferido al carruaje, un pequeño acto de misericordia en lo que a él respectaba. Solo deseaba que no hubieran colocado ya el carruaje en la pista, que estaba muy por encima de la escuela.

—No veo por qué no podemos usar trasladores para llegar allí.— Claire refunfuñó desde su izquierda. Hadrian soltó una risita y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a estabilizarse. El camino por el que caminaban hacía mucho tiempo que se había desgastado, pero eso solo hacía que fuera más difícil caminar mientras más alto iban. Algunos ya se habían resbalado.

Claire aceptó su mano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y juntos se movieron los últimos metros hacia la boca de la cueva. Alivio instantáneo surgió por haber llegado a la pista. Hadrian tiró de su amiga detrás de él mientras se dirigían hacia el carruaje.

Era una hermosa pieza de artesanía. El color azul suave con reflejos dorados, adornado con un magnífico detalle con todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. En cada puerta estaba el escudo de armas de Beauxbatons.

—Son hermosas—susurró Claire. Hadrian siguió su mirada hacia los Abraxans que ya estaban conectados al carruaje con sus arneses. Y ella tenía razón. Los caballos mágicos eran simplemente impresionantes, incluso cuando pateaban el suelo y estaban claramente agitados por estar atrapados en un espacio tan reducido.

Muy pronto pudieron subir al carruaje y fueron bienvenidos con la vista de un salón amplio lleno de asientos exuberantes, alfombras gruesas y una ardiente chimenea que ya estaba encendida y llenaba el carruaje de calidez. El interior era notablemente similar a la propia academia, incluso en la paleta de azul suave, blanco puro y dorado.

Se sentía como en casa.

—¡Hadrian!— La llamada hizo que sus ojos se volvieran hacia Jacob, quien le hacía señas para que se uniera a él en la entrada de un pasillo.

Le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Claire antes de soltarla y dirigirse hacia Jacob. El otro chico le estaba sonriendo. —Debes ver nuestras habitaciones, son fantásticas.— Fue todo lo que dijo antes de agarrar el brazo de Hadrian y tirar de él por el pasillo, que estaba bordeado por puertas bellamente pintadas.

—Ya me he tomado la libertad de reclamar una para nosotros, nuestro equipaje ya está dentro.— Jacob abrió una de las puertas y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a Hadrian una vista completa de la habitación. Ciertamente era tan impresionante como el resto del carruaje. A Hadrian le recordaba vívidamente a sus dormitorios, solo que mucho más ostentosos.

Las dos camas estaban magníficamente decoradas con sábanas azules y más almohadas de las que consideró necesarias. Hadrian se dirigió a la que no tenía arrugas, claramente Jacob ya se había encargado de reclamar la otra, y pasó la mano por el material. Seda.

Tomando asiento en el borde de su cama, Hadrian barrió con su mirada curiosa el resto de la habitación. Las paredes eran blancas, con ocasionales salpicaduras de oro, y podía distinguir varios tallados decorativos en los muebles.

Patrones intrincados de enredaderas a lo largo de los marcos de la cama y la cabecera. Imágenes de hadas en los tocadores, luciendo mucho más inocentes de lo que eran en realidad. Caballos alados en los escritorios, tan realistas que casi parecían moverse en la oscura caoba.

Era una habitación hermosa, abierta y luminosa, y notó brevemente el magnífico candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo.

Se preguntó cuán atónito estaría alguien que no hubiera crecido rodeado de este tipo de extravagancia. Parecía que sus años en Beauxbatons habían embotado un poco sus percepciones, si es que apenas estaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué hay ahí?—preguntó, señalando una puerta separada. Jacob hizo un gesto con la mano con desdén.

—El baño.

Hadrian no tenía ninguna duda de que el baño era igual de lujoso, si no más, que el dormitorio. Lo exploraría más tarde cuando se duchara. En cambio, dejó que la gravedad se saliera con la suya y cayó hacia atrás, rebotando ligeramente cuando golpeó el colchón. Jacob hizo un ruido suave desde donde estaba y Hadrian reprimió una sonrisa.

Parecía que la gravedad no era la única que quería salirse con la suya. —¿Cuándo nos vamos?—preguntó en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco somnoliento ahora que estaba en una superficie cómoda después de haber sido forzado a despertarse antes del amanecer. Sus ojos se cerraron.

—Ni idea, pero imagino que pronto si queremos llegar razonablemente temprano. 

Hadrian tarareó. Podía escuchar a Jacob hurgando en busca de algo, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a moverse cuando algo pesado aterrizó en su estómago. Él gruñó y por reflejo se levantó mientras Jacob se reía de él. Hadrian lo fulminó con la mirada y tomó represalias enganchando su tobillo alrededor del de su amigo y tirando debajo de él.

Con una maldición, Jacob cayó de espaldas en su propia cama, sacudiendo los brazos. —Imbécil—escupió el otro chico, luciendo claramente alterado.

—Bastardo.— Hadrian respondió, volviendo sus ojos hacia lo que Jacob le había dejado caer. Era un libro forrado en cuero rojo que no tenía título. —¿Qué es esto?

Jacob se encogió de hombros. —Mi padre me pidió que te lo diera, lo envió tarde anoche. No revisé. 

Hadrian enarcó una sola ceja negra. —¿Debería preocuparme?— Éric difícilmente le daría algo sin que hubiera algún significado detrás de eso. Jacob se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama.

—Probablemente.

—Tan útil como siempre.— Murmuró Hadrian. Cogió el libro y le dio vueltas y vueltas en sus manos, debatiendo qué podría ser. Finalmente lo abrió, hojeó los papeles gastados y vio que la mayoría eran notas escritas a mano, con algún diagrama ocasional. Hizo una pausa en uno y estudió el detallado dibujo de una criatura.

Se devanó el cerebro y rápidamente le dio un nombre. Nundu. Una de las criaturas más peligrosas de su mundo. Hojeó un poco más y se encontró con un dibujo de un Colacuerno húngaro.

Acromántula.

Demetor.

Mantícora.

Quintaped.

_¿Por qué me enviaría un libro sobre criaturas peligrosas?_ Hadrian pensó confuso frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces?— Jacob preguntó alegremente desde donde estaba mirando al techo.

—No estoy seguro—murmuró Hadrian, con los ojos recorriendo las notas en lugar de las imágenes en sí. Por lo que podía ver, había páginas de información sobre cada criatura, desde sus fortalezas y debilidades, hasta mitos, tanto mágicos como muggles, que involucraban a las criaturas.

Finalmente fue a la primera página, donde encontró una breve nota escrita en la elegante caligrafía de Éric.

_Para el futuro. Cuídate._

Hadrian casi resopló. Qué increíblemente críptico de parte del hombre. Por supuesto, a Éric le habría resultado demasiado difícil explicarse.

Hubo tres golpes fuertes en la puerta y Hadrian cerró el libro de golpe. Podía escuchar a Claire llamándolos. —Madame Maxime está a bordo y nos están contabilizando. Nos vamos en un momento. Ven a ver el despegue.

—Supongo que esa es nuestra señal, vamos.— Jacob dejó escapar un gruñido silencioso mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Hadrian se tomó un momento para deslizar el libro debajo de una de sus almohadas para leerlo más tarde antes de ir a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de las ventanas, sin duda emocionados de ver el despegue. Hadrian solo sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de asombro, la alegría que siempre obtenía cada vez que presenciaba impresionantes hazañas de magia. Pero estaba muy ensombrecida por la sensación de terror.

En poco tiempo estaría en Hogwarts, el corazón del territorio de Voldemort. Estaría rodeado de sus enemigos, en constante peligro e incapaz de comunicarse con su madre. Era inteligente y sabía que podía superar esto, pero aún así la realidad de la situación era asfixiante.

Y en una pequeña e insignificante parte de su mente la _curiosidad_ siempre estaba arremolinándose. Hadrian siempre lo había ignorado, contento con concentrarse en su odio. Ahora, sin embargo…

Finalmente iba a conocer a Voldemort. El hombre que siempre había formado parte de la vida de Hadrian, un obstáculo que tendría que superar, una amenaza que tendría que neutralizar. A veces, cuando era más joven, Hadrian se había preguntado a menudo si el hombre era real, simplemente parecía tan intocable.

Y a pesar de todo, esa curiosidad se mantuvo. Quería ver al hombre, saber qué lo movía. Era un pensamiento peligroso que nunca compartió con su madre, una de las únicas cosas que le ocultó, porque sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Así que, en cambio, se centró en el odio que siempre estaba al alcance de la mano. Hirviendo bajo su piel.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños detrás de él mientras veía a Claire y Jacob posicionarse junto a una ventana, hablando en voz alta con entusiasmo. Sus voces se convirtieron en un zumbido en su oído cuando su respiración se volvió áspera. Lo aceptó y permitió que reemplazara la curiosidad.

Finalmente conocería al hombre que asesinó a su padre, el hombre que había arruinado tan majestuosamente su vida al apuntar a su pequeña familia hace tantos años. Y no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Tendría que evitar ser notado, mantener la cabeza gacha y no dar un paso en falso como había hecho con Malfoy. No podía permitirse un error, porque aunque había logrado distraer a Malfoy, sabía sin duda alguna que si resbalaba frente a Voldemort, estaría acabado.

# OoO

—Mi Lord.

Los ojos carmesí se posaron tranquilamente en la figura inclinada en una reverencia. Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca.

—Lucius.— Su mirada captó fácilmente el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del hombre ante su voz.

El rubio se enderezó, con cautela, como si no estuviera seguro de que se lo permitiera. El respeto y el miedo que invadieron al purasangre era tan divertido como siempre. Volvió a su libro y apoyó la mejilla en el puño, retomando desde donde lo había dejado.

Lucius esperó, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras aguardaba a que su Lord se dirigiera a él. Si hubiera sido alguien más, Lucius se habría sentido ofendido por tener que esperar, especialmente viendo que él era el convocado. Pero Lord Voldemort hacía lo que quería, y si deseaba que Lucius se quedara en silencio a un lado mientras leía, entonces Lucius lo haría.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente, Lucius escuchó el suave sonido del libro cerrándose y a su Lord ponerse de pie. Se asomó a través de las pestañas para ver al hombre alisarse la túnica y caminar hacia la pared llena de estanterías.

Dedos largos y pálidos bailaron sobre los títulos antes de descansar en un hueco y deslizar el libro de nuevo a su lugar. —¿Qué tienes para reportar?

Lucius levantó la barbilla para mirar directamente al hombre.

—Mi Lord, hemos recibido noticias tanto de Beauxbatons como de Durmstrang. Están en camino y deberían llegar dentro de una hora. 

Pudo distinguir el brillo de satisfacción que entró en esos fascinantes ojos rojos, y sintió una sacudida de placer por ser el portador de buenas noticias para su Lord. No sabía la verdadera razón detrás de la decisión de su Lord de revivir el Torneo de los Tres Magos, o si había algún motivo oculto, algún gran plan ya en marcha.

Lucius dudaba que le dijeran si lo había, o al menos no antes de que su Lord quisiera que lo supiera.

—Excelente, estoy complacido.— Su marca vibró de acuerdo con esas palabras y la sensación de euforia lo inundó, obstruyendo su mente. —¿Hubo alguna complicación durante tu viaje?

Su Lord se había trasladado a su escritorio y estaba revisando varios trozos de pergamino. Parecía que ya estaba pasando a otros asuntos.

Lucius se sacudió el prolongado placer y repitió la pregunta en su cabeza. De mala gana, un destello de verde ardiente cruzó por su mente, así como una voz.

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?_

_—¿Curioso?_

Obviamente su respuesta tardía no escapó de la atención de su Lord, y Lucius una vez más se encontró bajo el escrutinio del poderoso hombre. Había una intensidad en la mirada carmesí, y por un breve momento Lucius se preguntó si el hombre había usado legilimancia.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Hubieron algunos políticos que se quejaron, pero pude... persuadirlos para que entraran en razón. Solo uno requirió una visita más personal. 

—¿Cúal?

—Éric Korin, mi Lord.

La diversión fluyó en la expresión del hombre. —Ah, sí. Había olvidado que el señor Korin se había unido al Consejo Francés. Confío en que manejaste al hombre subrepticiamente. 

—Por supuesto, mi Lord.—Hizo una pausa, considerando. —Creo que el hijo de Korin, Jacob, asistirá al Torneo.

Su señor había vuelto a sus papeles. —¿Y? ¿Qué impresión te dio el joven señor Korin, Lucius? ¿Es material de "campeón"?— Había un tono extraño en la voz de su Lord, algo burlón. Le dio a Lucius una pausa mientras trataba de descifrarlo, pero siguió adelante.

—No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el niño. Hubo…—se detuvo a la fuerza para no mencionar al segundo niño. Dudaba que su Lord estuviera interesado en escuchar sobre un sangre sucia arrogante, uno que cuestionó estúpidamente al hombre. —No hubo tiempo.— Se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta de que la ruptura en su oración era demasiado obvia para ignorarla.

Su Lord tomó un momento para observarlo de cerca, como si supiera que había algo que estaba reteniendo. Una vez más, una imagen del niño se deslizó al frente de su mente.

Su Lord parpadeó y asintió. —Muy bien, eso sería todo Lucius. Asegúrate de que los estudiantes y el personal se reúnan en el momento adecuado, así como los dignatarios. Debemos brindar una cálida bienvenida a nuestros huéspedes.

Lucius hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Voldemort esperó a que el hombre dejara la oficina antes de recostarse en su silla, juntando los dedos y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y conjuró la imagen que había logrado arrancar de la protegida mente de Lucius.

Era un niño, de unos dieciséis años, aunque podría ser más joven. Cabello oscuro revuelto y ojos verdes brillantes. No tenía idea de por qué este niño estaba en la mente de Lucius, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que el niño había estado presente durante la reunión con Korin.

Con un sonido considerado, apartó la imagen y volvió a concentrarse en los informes en su escritorio. Tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo por completar antes de asistir a la llegada de las otras dos escuelas.

Sin embargo, algo lo inquietó, la sensación de familiaridad que sintió cuando vio los breves flashes de los recuerdos de Lucius.

# OoO

—Hadrian.

Levantó la vista del libro que Éric le dio para ver a Claire mirándolo como si de alguna manera él hubiera fallado todas sus expectativas a la vez. Alzó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

La parte-veela suspiró desde su lugar junto a la ventana. —Saca la nariz de ese libro por un momento y ven aquí.— Molesto porque ella estaba rompiendo su intento de olvidar su ruina inminente, pero sabiendo que la chica simplemente se volvería más insistente y distractora si la ignoraba, se acercó a ella.

Se detuvo junto a ella y esperó expectante. Claire puso los ojos en blanco y lo giró a la fuerza para mirar hacia la ventana. —Mira—ordenó severamente.

Cumplió su deseo y volvió la mirada hacia el campo que podía ver pasar rápidamente bajo ellos. Habían cruzado a Escocia no hace mucho y sabía que pronto llegarían a su destino.

—No arriba, idiota—gritó Claire. Señaló más adelante, más hacia el horizonte. Con un suspiro, como si ella fuera una niña exigente y él un adulto complaciente, la siguió hasta donde señaló.

Y rápidamente perdió la capacidad de respirar.

Porque podía verlo.

—Hogwarts— susurró.

Ante ellos había una enorme masa de agua, brillando a la luz del sol naciente y bañando el antiguo castillo en la ladera de la montaña en una hermosa variedad de rosa y oro. Cada ventana era como un diamante brillante gracias a la luz reflexiva y simplemente aumentaba su esplendor.

Instantáneamente, sintió que toda su ansiedad desaparecía. No importaba que su peor pesadilla viviera en ese castillo, no importaba que estuviera a punto de estar en constante peligro.

Nada parecía importar mientras observaba cómo la hermosa imagen se agrandaba hasta que podía verla claramente en perfecto detalle.

—No es Beauxbatons—murmuró Claire en su oído, apoyándose en él. —Pero hay algo sorprendente sobre él, ¿no es así?— Sus ojos azules alternaban entre mirar Hogwarts y mirar a Hadrian. Sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios por lo extasiado que estaba.

_Él es tan extraordinario como el castillo._ Pensó ella en privado.

Había notado lo retraído que había estado actuando Hadrian desde que regresó de sus vacaciones. También sabía que no había forma de que él les dijera lo que le molestaba. Se preguntó brevemente si sería su madre. Hadrian rara vez mencionaba algo sobre su vida familiar, les había llevado casi tres años descubrir que su padre estaba muerto.

Claire todavía recordaba su primer año en Beauxbatons, la alegría de finalmente poder pasar de la escuela primaria a la academia oficial. Rememoró cómo todos tenían a sus padres allí para desearles suerte y cómo Hadrian había estado solo toda la mañana.

Claire recordó haberle preguntado dónde estaban sus padres y cuán simple había sido la respuesta de Hadrian.

—Mi padre está muerto y mi madre no pudo venir.

Quería preguntarle qué había sucedido, si se había peleado con su madre o si había algo más que lo afectara. Sin embargo, cada vez que abría la boca, las palabras morían en su garganta.

Hadrian no hablaba de su vida personal. Dudaba que revelara algo ahora.

Así que, en cambio, suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, tratando de darle su apoyo silencioso. Él todavía estaba mirando con reverencia el castillo, pero ella podía sentir la tensión fluir fuera de él cuanto más tiempo permanecían así.

No quería pensar en lo caóticas que estaban a punto de volverse sus vidas. Claire sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que el nombre de Hadrian fuera seleccionado como su campeón. Apenas había competencia entre Hadrian y el resto de ellos, ¿quién más podría ser?

La idea de que la vida de su amigo estaría en peligro la dejó con una sensación de frío y le hizo querer esconderlo de todo este torneo. El único consuelo que tenía era que Hadrian era excepcional y que tendría el máximo apoyo de Beauxbatons. Incluso si él no ganaba el torneo, ella estaría allí para asegurarse de que al final saliera sano y salvo.

—Atención.— Claire parpadeó cuando la voz de Madame Maxime sonó por todo el carruaje. Hadrian se separó de ella, y se volvieron para ver a su directora parada en medio del salón. Lentamente, todos ellos emergieron de dondequiera que habían vagado y se reunieron frente a la formidable mujer.

—Aterrizaremos en cuestión de minutos, espero que todos estén preparados y vestidos adecuadamente para nuestra llegada.— Aquí, los ojos oscuros de Madame Maxime se detuvieron deliberadamente en algunos de los estudiantes que se habían quitado sus chaquetas escolares o parecían un poco arrugadas.

Claire escuchó el suspiro de Hadrian y lo miró. Había una mueca en su rostro. Parecía como si Madame Maxime acabara de darle una sentencia de muerte.

—Estén aquí en cinco minutos y formen parejas. Vamos a ser recibidos por los dignatarios británicos y,—Madame Maxime se detuvo,—el Lord Oscuro.

Claire sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Pensar que alguien tan poderoso como el Lord Oscuro estaría frente a ellos, tan pronto. Sería absolutamente increíble ver al hombre en persona. Seguramente todos sentirían el mismo estallido de excitación nerviosa que ella sentía en ese momento.

Si hubiera mirado a Hadrian, habría visto que no todos lo hacían.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Hadrian alisó las solapas de su blazer color azul Beauxbatons y aprovechó el momento para tomar un respiro mesurado. El carruaje había aterrizado no hacía ni un minuto y podía sentir la confusión en sus emociones. Era enloquecedor que ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el suelo de Hogwarts y ya sentía que había fallado.

_Dioses_ , sus manos estaban temblando.

Hadrian dejó caer los brazos a los lados y los apretó hasta que los temblores se disiparon. Se sintió disgustado consigo mismo por permitir que su miedo tuviera tanto control sobre él, pero reconoció con amargura que no sería la última vez que se sentiría así.

El conocimiento de que el Lord Oscuro estaba justo afuera del carruaje le provocó náuseas. El pensamiento de que estaría tan cerca del monstruo durante casi un año entero lo impulsó a huir hacia la parte de atrás de su grupo de compañeros en un intento infantil de prolongar lo inevitable.

No se sentía ni remotamente preparado a pesar de haber sido criado bajo la cuidadosa tutela de su madre y tener experiencia bailando verbalmente con muchas figuras influyentes en Francia. Por otra parte, Hadrian nunca antes había tratado con alguien como Voldemort, por lo que tal vez nunca estaría completamente preparado.

Completamente deprimente.

Alguien lo rozó, atrayendo su atención sin esfuerzo. Raina lo miró de cerca con una expresión que hablaba de lo poco que quería estar cerca de él. Ella le tendió una delicada mano y esperó.

Él le dio una leve mueca. —¿No podemos cambiar?—preguntó incluso mientras tomaba suavemente su mano y la guiaba para envolverla alrededor de su codo.

—Deja de ser un niño—espetó ella, apretando su agarre en su brazo. Hadrian agradeció brevemente al diseñador de su blazer por hacerlo tan grueso, de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que las garras de arpía de Raina se estarían hundiendo en su piel ahora mismo. —Todos los demás se han emparejado. Y difícilmente son garras.

Hadrian parpadeó. —¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Raina se burló pero no le respondió, y Hadrian sintió una pequeña pizca de diversión cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque Raina había negado el comentario de que sus uñas eran garras, no desmintió el adjetivo "arpía".

Se preguntaba si eso había sido intencional o no.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó en cambio, sonando en su mayor parte desinteresada.

Su pregunta le dio una pausa mientras consideraba exactamente _qué_ estaba sintiendo. Se estaba gestando una tormenta dentro de él en este momento, y ninguna cantidad de inofensivas bromas podría distraerlo por completo. Hadrian siempre había sido una persona emocional, simplemente tenía un control impecable sobre sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que rara vez se notaba.

Pensó en mentirle a Raina, actuando de forma casual y evasiva, pero no había ningún beneficio en ello. Así que fue con la verdad.

—Nervioso—dijo sin rodeos y fue recompensado con una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su compañera. —Enojado, supongo o mejor dicho, fastidiado. Emocionado.— Estaba seguro de que la última palabra salió un poco cortada, ya que ni siquiera había querido decirla. Hizo nuevamente una pausa antes de darle a Raina una última. —Asustado.

No había nada de la habitual burla en su mirada. En todo caso, parecía fascinada por su honestidad. —¿Por qué estás asustado?— Parecía genuinamente curiosa y Hadrian no vio ningún problema en compartirle sus pensamientos a la chica.

—Piénsalo, existe una alta probabilidad de que uno de nosotros esté muerto antes de fin de año. Alguien con quien hemos crecido está a punto de ser expuesto a una cantidad ridícula de peligro debido a una figurada pelea entre ministerios. Simplemente lo encuentro,— buscó la palabra correcta, —perjudicial para todos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. —Hay toda una lista de cosas que podrían salir mal, incidentes que prácticamente podrían destruir nuestras relaciones internacionales. Siendo la muerte de un campeón la número uno. Se están tomando muchas precauciones para garantizar que los campeones no mueran, pero estos desafíos seguirán siendo peligrosos. La muerte de un campeón tendría muchas reacciones políticas negativas. Especialmente si es el nuestro o el de Durmstrang, porque todo el discurso del Ministro Malfoy para revivir esto dependía de la protección de los campeones.

Él sonrió con amargura. —A la gente le gusta ver eventos emocionantes y que amenazan la vida, hasta que alguien muere. Puede que ya no sea el siglo XVIII, pero nuestra naturaleza no ha cambiado mucho. La única diferencia es que nos gusta fingir ser mejores de lo que somos. Si uno de los campeones muere, la gente se indignará, independientemente del hecho de que momentos antes lo estaban permitiendo sin reservas.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa áspera. —Hipocresía en su máxima expresión.

—Entonces, ¿estás asustado porque existe la posibilidad de muerte, pero también por las repercusiones de esa muerte?

Hadrian se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Supongo que sí.

Raina inclinó la cabeza en consideración, y Hadrian sintió una sacudida de sorpresa al notar que habían logrado tener una conversación cortés durante tanto tiempo. O Raina estaba terriblemente aburrida y estaba dispuesta a usarlo como una forma de estimulación mental, o realmente estaba interesada en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Puedo ver tu punto,—dijo unos momentos después, —está bastante bien pensado. ¿Tienes miedo de que te pase algo?

—¿Por qué tendría miedo de que me pase algo?

Tres fuertes aplausos cortaron lo fuera que Raina iba a decir, los dos volvieron su atención a Madame Maxime, quien estaba al frente de sus filas. —Cuando salgamos, formarán tres filas frente a los dignatarios y esperarán más instrucciones. Espero que todos se comporten con aplomo. 

Sin más preámbulos, las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y, como un chorro de agua, bajaron del carruaje.

Hadrian sintió que se le encogía el estómago de miedo. No quería nada más que detener toda esta farsa antes de que comenzara y regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado bien entrenado para permitir que su inquietud se filtrara en su expresión, por lo que sus pasos nunca vacilaron y su postura permaneció fuerte a pesar de que su corazón martilleaba y su magia zumbaba justo debajo de su piel.

Hadrian cerró los ojos justo antes de salir del carruaje, dando los pasos de memoria, y abriéndolos una vez que sintió la luz del sol golpear su rostro.

Sin decir palabra, formaron las tres líneas solicitadas y se quedaron en silencio. Hadrian dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a los que estaban reunidos para recibirlos, involuntariamente buscando a uno en particular.

Allí.

Hacia un lado, una figura alta estaba de pie envuelta en túnicas negras lisas que, aunque sencillas y sin algunos de los elegantes bordados que tenían los demás, de alguna manera enfatizaban la presencia del hombre.

Hadrian solo había visto fotografías del Lord Oscuro, más que nada imágenes fugaces de sus rasgos debido a la capucha que solía usar. Pero las figuras en blanco y negro que se movían en el periódico no podían compararse con el hombre en la vida real.

Hoy se había quitado la capucha y, por primera vez en su vida, a Hadrian se le permitió una vista sin obstáculos del asesino de su padre.

Voldemort era verdaderamente perturbador con su cuerpo alto y esquelético, piel sin pelo de color blanco hueso, nariz plana y brillantes ojos rojos. Parecía una figura sacada de tu peor pesadilla, un monstruo mucho más aterrador porque era humano.

Hadrian estudió la figura lo más discretamente posible, escaneando al hombre y absorbiendo tantos detalles como pudo en ese momento. Cuanto antes reuniera una idea precisa del hombre, más fácil sería todo este viaje.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que la observación era crucial cuando se trataba de lidiar con tus enemigos. Cuanto más veías, más entendías, y menos probabilidades había de cometer errores. Entonces usó sus ojos.

La primera impresión que recibió del Lord Oscuro fue poder, no es que le sorprendiera. El mismo aire alrededor del hombre estaba prácticamente saturado con su magia, proyectando su presencia a todos y exigiendo atención. Hadrian pudo ver que no era el único mirando a Voldemort, casi todos los dignatarios estaban inclinados en la dirección del hombre en una muestra de deferencia subconsciente.

La arrogancia que podía ver también era de esperarse. Corría a lo largo de las extremidades del Lord Oscuro y se mostraba en la manera casual y suelta en la que se mantenía. Los magos y brujas poderosos tendían a ser arrogantes en cierta manera, la confianza que su poderosa magia les daba a menudo conducía al desarrollo de superioridad.

El propio Hadrian había sido víctima de esta emoción a lo largo de los años, pero siempre trató de mantener la calma cuando se refería a su propio poder. Porque la arrogancia llevaba a una sensación de comodidad y causaba que te relajaras, seguro de que podías manejar cualquier cosa. Hadrian prefería estar alerta constantemente; era agotador, sin duda, pero al menos su paranoia era mejor que ser agarrado desprevenido.

Se imaginó que sería similar para Voldemort, quien era ampliamente considerado el mago más poderoso del mundo. El tener a tanta gente de su lado no fomentaría del todo el estado de vigilancia constante que Hadrian trataba de mantener.

¿A menos que la arrogancia fuera una fachada? ¿Para adormecer a sus enemigos haciéndoles creer que había bajado la guardia, cuando en realidad era plenamente consciente de sus movimientos? Eso ciertamente sonaba más como un Lord Oscuro, aunque Hadrian también estaba seguro de que la arrogancia era completamente natural. Probablemente una mezcla entonces.

Hadrian dirigió su atención al rostro de Voldemort y observó cuidadosamente los rasgos del hombre mientras se movían. Estudió la forma en que esos penetrantes orbes rojos se deslizaban sobre la pequeña multitud y trató de ver si podía ubicar los destellos de emociones que los atravesaban.

No. Estaba demasiado lejos para obtener una lectura precisa. Quizás…

_Demasiado peligroso_ , pensó con dureza incluso mientras la idea seguía arremolinándose con insistencia en su mente. _Si tengo cuidado él ni siquiera lo notará_ , se lamió el labio inferior con indecisión. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad, y si lo hacía con cuidado, no había garantía de que Voldemort siquiera lo sintiera.

_Aunque si me atrapa…_

Maldita sea, Hadrian podía sentir su insaciable curiosidad cobrando vida, luchando contra su cautela. Ya podía ver quién ganaría.

Así que con mucha inquietud, Hadrian envió un minúsculo hilo de magia para buscar al Lord Oscuro. Tocar la magia de otra persona a veces permitía una breve mirada a su estado de ánimo, no muy diferente a la empatía. Tus expresiones podrían estar completamente en blanco y aún así tu magia podría delatarte.

La única diferencia entre esto y la empatía, era que Hadrian no tenía forma de manipular las emociones de la otra persona y solo podía leer los sentimientos superficiales. Un empático sería capaz de leer todas las emociones que siente la persona y, si fueran lo suficientemente poderosas, podría sentir esas emociones sin ningún contacto mágico o físico.

El único inconveniente de esta pequeña habilidad era que era un canal abierto. Hadrian tenía que tener cuidado de no proyectar sus propias emociones con demasiada fuerza para no alertar a su objetivo.

Se necesitaba una inmensa cantidad de concentración para controlar magia pura como esta sin un objeto para enfocarla, pero Hadrian se había obligado a dominar muchas formas de control mágico, incluso aquellas que generalmente tomaban décadas de entrenamiento intenso.

El hecho de que ya tenía bastante maestría controlando su núcleo mágico lo dejó preguntándose, no por primera vez, si era un mago normal. Siempre había aprendido mejor a través de métodos prácticos, pero incluso él sabía que el ritmo al que avanzaba no era particularmente normal.

Lo que sus a compañeros de clase les tomó semanas dominar, a él le llevó apenas dos días, los hechizos le llegaban con una facilidad aterradora y estaba en camino de dominar la magia sin varita.

Recordó cuando tenía seis años, dos años antes de ir a la escuela primaria de Beauxbatons. Había sido criado en un suburbio muggle y una tarde en el patio de recreo había creado una pequeña llama en su palma.

— _Eres un fenómeno._

Durante toda su vida, no pudo recordar el nombre del niño, o cómo se veía, pero esas palabras se habían quedado con él. Quizás ese chico tenía razón de alguna manera.

Sus pensamientos disminuyeron cuando su magia rozó la fuerza más oscura que jamás había sentido. Hadrian no pudo detener el violento estremecimiento que lo atravesó cuando las vibraciones de esa magia lo alcanzaron. Apenas notó que Raina le dirigía una mirada de preocupación, estaba completamente fascinado por la satisfacción que le producía el oscuro poder.

La débil conexión le permitió tener una idea más profunda de las emociones del hombre. Como un tsunami, el aburrimiento, el disgusto y la frustración se estrellaron contra él, lo que llevó a Hadrian a romper su hilo mágico por temor a derrumbarse bajo la influencia de esa abrumadora energía.

Se movió en su lugar en un inútil esfuerzo por aliviar el repentino agotamiento que lo eclipsaba. _¿Qué diablos está pasando? Nunca antes me había sentido así al hacer esto._ Parpadeó lentamente varias veces y empujó la sensación lejos enviando un disparo de magia directamente a su cerebro para despertarlo.

Hadrian tragó saliva con dificultad ahora que tenía el control sobre sí mismo y se atrevió a mirar al Lord Oscuro para ver si el hombre había notado algo.

_Mierda._

Esos ojos carmesí estaban fijados en él.

_Mierda._

Hadrian miró a los ojos a Voldemort e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que una enorme presión se acumulaba en su cabeza, como un dolor de cabeza. Frenéticamente, colocó sus escudos de oclumancia en su lugar y respiró aliviado cuando la desagradable sensación de invasión se desvaneció.

Rápidamente rompió el contacto visual con el Lord Oscuro y se resolvió a no volver a hacer algo tan increíblemente estúpido como formar una conexión mágica con ese hombre.

La inquisitiva mirada fue un gran peso sobre él durante los siguientes minutos, pero Hadrian se abstuvo de hacer algún movimiento en su dirección. Ya había cometido un terrible error; no se dejaría expuesto a otro ataque mental solo porque comenzaba a sentirse como una presa.

En cambio, se centró en el breve discurso de bienvenida, absorbiendo cada palabra pero reteniendo solo la mitad de ellas. Porque no importaba cuánto se concentrara, su mente traidora continuamente se dejaba llevar de regreso a la diversión que había visto florecer en los ojos del Lord Oscuro durante su breve conexión, y la forma en la que esos brillantes ojos rojos lo habían escaneado descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

# OoO

Raina lo estaba mirando.

Hadrian la ignoró y continuó caminando rápidamente detrás de un pequeño grupo de dignatarios que los conducían al castillo. Actualmente los estaban escoltando a algún lugar donde se les requerirá firmar una serie de documentos.

Era una formalidad, un requisito legal que básicamente demostraba que entendían completamente las implicaciones de ser un campeón y su aceptación de los términos y condiciones del torneo en caso de ser elegidos. Difícilmente se parecía al contrato mágico vinculante bajo el que estarían los campeones, esto era simplemente una forma en la que el Ministerio Británico protegía su trasero y evitaba cualquier posibilidad de ser acusado de no prepararlos explícitamente.

Raina todavía lo estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?—finalmente espetó, no completamente recuperado de su roce con el peligro. La chica se burló de él y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Casi tuviste un tipo de convulsión antes, ¿y ahora qué? ¿vas a pretender que no pasó?

Fue su turno de burlarse. —En primer lugar, no fue nada. En segundo lugar, si hubiera sido algo, difícilmente lo etiquetaría como "convulsión". Y en tercer lugar, sí, fingiré que no sucedió.— Se obligó a caminar más rápido para escapar de ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de empezar a interrogarlo de nuevo.

—¿Discusión con tu amante, chico?

Hadrian se volvió para mirar al hombre junto al que había comenzado a caminar sin querer. Era joven, probablemente de unos treinta años, y vestía el típico atuendo de político de clase alta.

—No la llamaría mi 'amante', señor. Mi demonio personal sería más preciso.— El político se rió entre dientes encantado con su comentario, aunque dejó el tema con gracia. Extendió una mano para que Hadrian la estrechara.

—Arnold Abernathy—dijo con una sonrisa peculiar. Hadrian tomó su mano con firmeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Hadrian Evans, es un placer.

Abernathy pareció divertirse con sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, le dio a Hadrian una rápida mirada. —Beauxbatons, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se siente estar lejos de casa? 

—Es una experiencia única, de eso no hay duda. Estoy seguro de que Hogwarts será tan magnífica por dentro como lo es por fuera. 

Abernathy se rió entre dientes de nuevo: —Merlín, serás un gran político si sigues respondiendo todo de manera tan diplomática.— El hombre agitó la mano alegremente, la otra metida en su bolsillo. —Sin embargo, no sé por qué alguien querría estar en política: demasiadas reglas y regulaciones. 

Hadrian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con interés. —Perdóneme, pero ¿no es usted un político?— Su sospecha despertó; este hombre no hablaba como un político. Hadrian captó un destello de algo en los ojos de Abernathy que simplemente aumentó sus sospechas con respecto al hombre.

—Bueno, lo soy, en cierto sentido. Sin embargo, no soy tan importante como la mayoría de estas personas.—Abernathy se rió. —Entonces, Hadrian, háblame de ti y de Francia. Yo nunca he estado allí, pero he oído que es hermoso.

Qué torpe cambio de tema. Hadrian entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Su solicitud de escuchar sobre Hadrian podría no ser terriblemente sospechosa, pero ser seguida tan de cerca con otra pregunta mucho más amplia era extraño. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de encubrir la primera pregunta.

O este hombre era un conversador terrible, o estaba indagando por una razón. La pregunta era por qué. No había hecho nada para atraer la atención de este hombre más que caminar cerca de él, e incluso eso no significaba que el hombre debiera sentirse obligado a hablar con él.

Abernathy había sido quien le había hablado y era quien estaba intentando liderar la conversación. Si había un propósito detrás de eso, Hadrian quería saber cuál era.

Con una facilidad casual, comenzó a contarle a Abernathy hechos sencillos sobre Francia y Beauxbatons, evitando incluir algo personal en sus palabras y observando de cerca las reacciones que recibía. Abernathy escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo, como si intentara memorizarlo, lo que en realidad envió más señales de alerta a la mente de Hadrian.

Quienquiera que fuera este hombre, Hadrian se dijo a sí mismo que no confiara en él de ninguna manera.

—Suena absolutamente fantástico—declaró Abernathy una vez que Hadrian terminó de describir un bosquejo aproximado de los jardines de Beauxbatons. El honesto elogio lo sorprendió un poco, aunque también lo complació. Hadrian se enorgullecía de ser de Beauxbatons y siempre disfrutaba cuando un extraño elogiaba su academia.

—Apuesto que tus hermanos están ansiosos por asistir a una escuela tan grandiosa.

Hadrian hizo una pausa, sopesando los pros y los contras de responder una pregunta personal. Finalmente, decidió que sería inofensivo y habló. —No tengo hermanos, me temo.

—¿Uno es demasiado para sus padres?— Abernathy se rió, aunque tenía un tono extraño. Hadrian sonrió con frialdad, pero no se molestó en corregir al hombre. No estaba interesado en traer a James Potter a la conversación, descubrió que mencionar a un padre fallecido la mayoría de las veces generaba falsas simpatías y hacía que la gente se sintiera incómoda.

—Algo así—dijo y, antes de que el hombre pudiera presionarlo más, le lanzó una pregunta en un intento de tomarlo con la guardia baja. Hadrian no era ciego, este hombre estaba demasiado centrando en él. 

—Entonces, Sr. Abernathy, dígame qué hace en el Ministerio.— Los ojos verdes brillantes observaron con avidez cómo una chispa de inquietud atravesaba los ojos marrones del hombre. Este hombre ciertamente no era un político, tenía demasiados comentarios y agujeros en su máscara. Ningún político que se respete sería tan fácil de leer.

Lo que planteó la pregunta, ¿quién era este hombre?

—Oh, bueno, yo trabajo en finanzas. Manejo algunas propiedades de familias sangre pura y así. Escribo algo de papeleo cuando lo recuerdo.

—Fascinante.— Hadrian murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Abernathy lo oyera. Se acercó al hombre y, por segunda vez en el día, estiró un hilo de magia para sentir las emociones del hombre. A diferencia del Lord Oscuro, Hadrian estaba seguro de que este hombre no lo abrumaría.

Lo golpeó una sensación de fuerte miedo y enojo, pero también una gran cantidad de fascinación, emoción y ... ¿afecto? Que extraño. Hadrian se retiró y cortó la conexión antes de que el hombre notara algo.

Rápidamente se dirigían hacia una gran entrada, la hierba se convertía en piedra. Hadrian miró hacia arriba y alrededor de la imponente estructura y vio varias caras mirando por las innumerables ventanas. Se acercaba el mediodía en este punto.

—¿Es usted un graduado de Hogwarts, Sr. Abernathy?

El hombre sonrió genuinamente y también miró el magnífico edificio. Había algo melancólico en su expresión. —Lo soy. No ha cambiado nada. Parece que ayer estaba tropezando con P-, mis amigos.

—¡Hadrian, ven aquí!

Hadrian echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver a Jacob y algunos otros reunidos. Volvió a mirar a Abernathy para disculparse, cuando el hombre agitó una mano. —Continúa, chico. No dejes que te retenga. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos por aquí.

—Por supuesto, ha sido un placer, señor Abernathy.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, habría visto la expresión pensativa que cruzó los rasgos pálidos del hombre, o tal vez habría notado la forma en que su mano parecía curvarse alrededor de un objeto en su bolsillo.

Jacob le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando se acercó lo suficiente. —¿Quién era ese?— Hadrian gruñó pero no le dio a su amigo más que eso.

—No importa—interrumpió Nathaniel con el ceño fruncido. —¿Escucharon lo que dijeron? Tenemos que hacer una actuación. ¡Una actuación! ¿Qué esperan que hagamos?— Sonaba particularmente ofendido.

—¿Cuándo dijeron esto?—preguntó Hadrian. Recibió varias miradas de incredulidad de los otros chicos.

—Durante el discurso que estaba dando ese hombrecito regordete, ¿no estabas prestando atención?— Jacob inclinó la cabeza hacia él con interés. Hadrian se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco.

—Honestamente no. Procuro solo escuchar a personas con voces que no me hagan sangrar los oídos.— Los demás rieron entre dientes.

—Nunca sabré cómo eres el mejor de nuestro año—se quejó Charles con un movimiento de cabeza. —Te juro que la mitad de las veces ni siquiera prestas atención en nuestras clases.

—Bueno, tal vez si tuviera competencia decente no me aburriría.— Hadrian respondió. Charles le dio un empujón juguetón, murmurando algo sospechosamente parecido a "pedazo de mierda". Le sonrió a todos cuando su atención fue captada por un segundo grupo que se movía hacia el enorme vestíbulo de entrada. Sus ojos se posaron en el Lord Oscuro de inmediato.

Con el ceño fruncido, apartó la mirada del imponente hombre y apretó el puño. Ahora que había tocado esa magia, parecía muy consciente de la presencia del hombre, y eso era exasperante.

—Un poco intimidante, ¿no es así?— Jacob respiró en su oído, estando un poco más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario para ser escuchado. Hadrian podía sentir el pecho del otro rozando su hombro cuando respiraba. —Me recuerda a una serpiente; quiero decir, mira esa nariz.

Hadrian, a pesar de la repentina agitación en su estómago, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante las insensibles palabras de Jacob. Era peligroso hablar así del hombre, especialmente con el Lord Oscuro a solo unos metros de distancia; pero Hadrian estaba tan tenso que estaba dispuesto a apreciar cualquier intento de humor.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia su amigo. —Cuidado,—susurró con picardía, —el hecho de que su nariz no funcione no significa que sus oídos estén defectuosos.

Y no fue terriblemente irónico que en ese momento esos ojos rojos aterrizaron en su grupo. En un instante, Hadrian y Jacob se apartaron el uno del otro y proyectaron el aire de inocencia que solo los adolescentes eran capaces de dar.

Un hombre le habló a Voldemort, y aunque esos ojos rojos nunca se apartaron de ellos, debió haber respondido, porque el otro se alejó con determinación.

_Dioses, viene para acá._ Hadrian luchó por no reaccionar cuanto más se acercaba el hombre a su pequeño grupo, y por un momento petrificante pensó que Voldemort trataría de hablar con ellos. Pero fue un miedo injustificado.

Voldemort pasó junto a ellos sin siquiera mirarlos. Hadrian, quien tuvo la desgracia de estar al margen de su grupo, se mantuvo quieto y se negó a hacerse a un lado en sumisión. Su pequeña rebelión resultó en que el brazo de Voldemort rozara el suyo. El toque fugaz lo dejó tembloroso y enfermo incluso minutos después, cuando los trasladaban a otra habitación.

# OoO

Se apoyó contra la tosca pared de piedra detrás de él, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre sus furiosas emociones. Su paciencia ya se había agotado gracias a las tres horas que se habían visto obligados a soportar brujas y magos viniendo y hablando con ellos. Diciéndoles lo que se esperaba de ellos mientras estaban en Hogwarts, las reglas, pidiéndoles que firmen una gran cantidad de papeleo.

Estaba exhausto y era solo el comienzo de la noche. Todavía tenía que concentrarse en su próxima entrada.

Estaba abrumado por todo. Había ondas alternadas de alegría y miedo creciendo en él. Alegría de estar realmente en Hogwarts después de toda una vida de imaginar la escuela, de poder ver las antiguas armaduras, las escaleras móviles y la multitud de retratos encantados.

Pero había un miedo aplastante, apretando alrededor de su corazón y manchando su asombro. La única ventaja de esto era que Voldemort parecía haberse olvidado de cualquier interés que Hadrian pudiera haber despertado con su estúpida decisión de antes. El hombre lo había ignorado en el pasillo, lo cual fue un alivio.

Hadrian ya no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía. Así que se forzó a mirar a los estudiantes de Durmstrang reunidos frente a él. Rara vez tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con alguien de otra escuela mágica; incluso las fiestas a las que había asistido últimamente estaban predominantemente llenas de brujas y magos franceses y españoles.

Todos tenían un aire salvaje, una dureza en sus ojos que lo intrigaban. Sabía de la reputación de Durmstrang de estar más inclinada a las ramas más oscuras de la magia, y quería ver cuánto afectaba eso a los estudiantes.

—Un poco toscos, ¿no es verdad?— Claire dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él. Hadrian se encogió de hombros.

—Toscos, tal vez. Estaba pensando más en el término: amenazadores. 

Su amiga arqueó las cejas. —Seguro no tienes _miedo_. ¿El Hadrian que ha aplastado a todos los oponentes que ha enfrentado en duelo desde el cuarto año?— Ahora había un brillo divertido en sus ojos. —El mismo Hadrian que saltó entre otro estudiante y un agitado Abraxan cuando tenía doce años; ¿tiene miedo de un grupo de estudiantes de Durmstrang?

Hadrian soltó una carcajada. —Los animales son fáciles de predecir; simplemente siguen sus instintos. Son los humanos los peligrosos.— Observó con ojo crítico cómo uno de los chicos de Durmstrang soltaba una pequeña ráfaga de fuego de su boca, las brillantes llamas anaranjadas rodando para crear la imagen de un pequeño dragón.

Fue una impresionante demostración de magia; la cantidad de control que se necesitó para doblar el fuego, un elemento notoriamente difícil, en una forma tan compleja fue digno de mención. Hadrian en silencio guardó el rostro del estudiante en su memoria.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban eso?

—Como si todo esto fuera una pérdida de tiempo y ridículamente frívolo.

Claire le puso los ojos en blanco. —Es una simple actuación Hadrian, destinada a mostrar nuestra gratitud por ser bienvenidos a esta escuela. No es 'frívolo'. 

Él la miró con complicidad. —Vamos a estar dando vueltas por una pasarela con chispas bailando alrededor de nosotros. Definitivamente lo es.— Solo habían tenido poco más de una hora para armar su "actuación" y ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de practicar. Supuso que el ensayo y la presentación final tendrían que ser el mismo acto.

Hadrian vio el inicio de una sonrisa formarse en los labios de la chica e involuntariamente comenzó a relajarse. Eso era bueno para sus nervios.

—¿Tu masculinidad está en riesgo?

—¿No lo está siempre?— preguntó Raina mientras ella y Jacob se unían a ellos.

—Lanzaré una maldición para que te tropieces, no creas que no lo haré—respondió, volviendo perezosamente la cabeza para enviarle una sonrisa porque sabía que eso la molestaría. Ella había intentado arrinconarlo varias veces a lo largo de las horas debido a su "episodio". Hasta ahora había sido capaz de evitarla.

—Si me avergüenzas de alguna manera, te destriparé, Evans. 

Hadrian echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada llena de desdén. Las mejillas de Raina se sonrojaron ante su burla y pudo ver que habían llamado la atención de varios estudiantes de Durmstrang. Valió la pena provocar una escena. Que Raina pensara que podría golpearlo con un ataque era, honestamente, adorable.

No es que él sabotearía intencionalmente a una de sus compañeras de clase en este tipo de escenario. Esto no era Beauxbatons, donde había pocas consecuencias por avergonzar a otro. Aquí tenían que presentar un frente unido, como les había dicho Madame Maxime.

Esta pequeña actuación tonta que se esperaba que dieran era más que mostrar gratitud a sus anfitriones. Era para promover a su escuela e intimidar. Muy ridículo, en lo que a él respectaba. No importaba cuál de ellos tuviera la mejor entrada, ni era una indicación de la fuerza de su campeón.

Hubo una repentina ráfaga de ruido desde el interior del pasillo, que se hizo más clara cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Hadrian y los demás se escondieron inmediatamente junto con los otros estudiantes de Beauxbatons que esperaban a un lado. Les habían dicho que Durmstrang entraría primero.

Hadrian y Jacob se separaron de las dos chicas y se movieron hacia los otros chicos. Se organizaron fácilmente en dos filas, las mujeres al frente y los hombres al fondo. Madame Maxime estaba detrás de todos ellos, proyectando nada más que calma incluso mientras sus estudiantes zumbaban con energía.

A pesar de sí mismo y de sus pensamientos anteriores, Hadrian estaba un poco emocionado por presentar su pequeño acto. En teoría, se vería espectacular, por lo que no tenía ninguna duda de que causarían una gran impresión en los otros estudiantes.

Hubo una ráfaga de calor en el Gran Comedor, y el pasillo en el que se encontraban se iluminó brevemente de color naranja. Hadrian asumió que los estudiantes de Durmstrang habían realizado algo con fuego.

Una erupción de aplausos resonó hacia y Hadrian sintió que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a tirar de su boca. Cualquier reserva que tuviera sobre estar en el territorio de Voldemort momentáneamente pasó a segundo plano ante la avalancha de adrenalina.

Oyó débilmente una voz fuerte anunciar su escuela.

_Tiempo de la función._

Las chicas avanzaron, sus cuerpos encontrando un ritmo sensual mientras casi flotaban en el Gran Comedor. Los chicos las siguieron unos pasos atrás, deteniéndose en el umbral de la habitación. Las figuras vestidas de azul habían llegado al final del largo pasillo, y oleadas de mariposas azules emergieron de sus blazers.

Las mariposas se movían en patrones deslumbrantes, antes de que los cientos de velas fueran apagadas por los pequeños insectos azules. El Gran Salón se oscureció instantáneamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Hadrian y los demás aplaudieron una vez, el ruido agudo silenciando los gritos de sorpresa de los que estaban dentro. En el mismo aliento, catorce pares de manos se dispararon hacia arriba, chispas azules que se liberaron de cada uno y ascendieron rápidamente.

En el momento en que las chispas estaban en el aire e iluminando la gran habitación, ellos se estaban moviendo.

Fue con una ráfaga de maniobras que los muchachos de Beauxbatons se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Vueltas de carro, mortales, volteretas. Algunos chicos lo llevaron a otro nivel, realizando giros y vueltas en el aire, usando los pequeños espacios entre los estudiantes para pisar el banco e impulsarse más alto. Ni una sola vez rompieron la marcha o perdieron el ritmo.

Las chicas habían tomado el control de las chispas y las transformaron en las formas de Abraxans. Los caballos alados crepitantes galopaban sobre todo, a veces se acercaban en picada a las muchas cabezas de los estudiantes y enviaban pequeñas ráfagas de luces azules que revoloteaban hacia ellos.

Hadrian y Jacob fueron los últimos en la fila, y en perfecta sincronía completaron los últimos metros hasta el final del pasillo con varios giros frontales rápidos.

En el momento en que sus pies se plantaron firmemente en el suelo de piedra por última vez, los Abraxans crujientes sobre ellos explotaron en una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Las suaves luces azules cayeron suavemente sobre los estudiantes estupefactos, y durante unos preciosos segundos hubo un silencio absoluto.

Luego se escuchó un rugido cuando la audiencia estalló en vítores.

Hadrian se enderezó y compartió una sonrisa de satisfacción con Jacob, volviéndose para ver a Madame Maxime detenerse junto a ellos. Irradiaba un aire de presunción y Hadrian supo que la habían complacido.

—Madame—saludó una voz detrás de él. Hadrian cortésmente se deslizó hacia un lado para permitir que su directora se dirigiera al hombre. Tenía un rostro severo y estaba impecablemente vestido. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta suelta que permitía una vista completa de sus tormentosos ojos azules. —Es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros.

—Directog—Madame Maxime lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y Hadrian sintió que la diversión lo recorría por el sutil desaire. Claramente, su directora no pensaba mucho del director de Hogwarts.

Hadrian examinó rápidamente al hombre con curiosidad.

Edward Yaxley, si recordaba correctamente. Su humor se agrió. Este era otro de los seguidores de Voldemort según su madre, y Hadrian no lo dudaba. El hombre parecía no tener reparos en matar a gente inocente.

Sin embargo, tenía que darle crédito al hombre, ni siquiera titubeó ante la poco educada respuesta. Yaxley simplemente sonrió, un movimiento tan mecánico que parecía que lo estuviera ensayando frente al espejo, e hizo un gesto hacia la mesa elevada donde ya estaban sentadas otras personas.

Hadrian sintió un hoyo abrirse en su interior. La persistente oleada de adrenalina se desvaneció de inmediato porque sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Con temor, levantó los ojos y lentamente movió su mirada a lo largo de los ocupantes de la mesa, tomándose un momento para catalogar a cada uno mientras rezaba para que _él_ no estuviera allí.

Y no estaba.

Hadrian movió su mirada de derecha a izquierda de la Mesa Principal dos veces más solo para confirmar que, de hecho, no había ningún Lord Oscuro. Habría jurado que Voldemort estaría presente para la bienvenida oficial de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Que no se le viera por ninguna parte era... ligeramente preocupante.

Aunque lo que más atormentó a Hadrian fue la pequeña punzada de decepción que sintió por la ausencia del hombre.

—Vamos, agarremos un buen lugar.— Jacob murmuró mientras Madame Maxime era escoltada por Yaxley a su asiento. Los treinta permanecieron respetuosamente de pie en sus lugares, solo se acomodaron legantemente en sus taburetes una vez que la directora se hubo sentado. Hadrian pudo distinguir algunas risitas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts más cercanos a ellos, y no tenía ninguna duda de que los más lejanos también lo encontraron divertido.

Pudo notar que sus compañeros escucharon las silenciosas risas cuando varios de ellos fruncieron el ceño o chasquearon la lengua con ira. Hadrian sabía que lo superarían muy pronto, era común que los estudiantes se pusieran de pie hasta que su directora se sentara y continuarían haciéndolo en cada comida.

O sus compañeros llegarían a ignorar las burlas de las otras escuelas, o habría una especie de confrontación. Tenía curiosidad de ver qué curso de acción tendría lugar.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Yaxley estuviera de pie en el podio dorado. Hadrian movió sus ojos de su lectura del Gran Comedor al hombre y vio cómo la hermosa lechuza dorada extendía sus alas y los estudiantes guardaban silencio.

Obedientemente prestó atención al hombre mientras hablaba, su áspera voz se viajó fácilmente por el vasto espacio.

—Saludos a todos, estudiantes y personal. Deseo extender nuestra más cordial bienvenida a nuestros invitados de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons,—cada escuela recibió un breve asentimiento en su dirección por parte del hombre, —y agradecerles por las maravillosas actuaciones que fueron tan amables de presentar.

Hadrian resopló suavemente. El hombre hablaba sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, así que lo que quizás pretendía sonar cordial resultó frío y poco inspirador. ¿No sabía Yaxley que cualquier líder era inmediatamente más eficaz si ponía _algo_ en su tono que pudiera fomentar alguna conexión con la audiencia?

Los portavoces más eficaces podían moldear fácilmente su voz para emular cualquier emoción que tuviera el mayor impacto en quienquiera que estuvieran hablando. Claramente, Yaxley se había perdido esa lección.

Hadrian trató con determinación de poner atención al Director de Hogwarts mientras hablaba, pero sus pensamientos inevitablemente se desviaron hacia la silla vacía en el centro de la Mesa Principal, obviamente allí para el Lord Oscuro. Se preguntó por qué Voldemort no estaba presente. Podrían haber varias razones para retener al hombre de estar ahí. 

A pesar de sí mismo, Hadrian comenzó a relajarse ahora que su mayor enemigo no estaba. Yaxley, que parecía una piedra parlante, habló muy brevemente sobre la reintroducción del torneo, omitiendo el hecho de que Gran Bretaña había tardado muchos meses en convencer a Francia y Escandinavia de que aceptaran.

En cambio, habló de la estructura del torneo y del peligro que entrañaba. Hadrian aprobó de todo corazón el límite de edad establecido, sin ningún deseo de ver qué niños eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para arriesgar sus vidas. Al menos estaban tratando este torneo en serio.

Las únicas personas que deberían entrar al torneo eran aquellas que entendían explícitamente lo que estaban arriesgando.

Resueltamente ignoró el hecho de que estaba en esa categoría.

—Dioses, ¿qué es eso?— Raina susurró y Hadrian siguió su mirada a donde dos hombres llevaban una gran caja dorada hacia Yaxley, la caja en sí estaba adornada con una cantidad casi obscena de joyas. Solo por eso, Hadrian dedujo que lo que fuera que había dentro era algo de gran valor.

¿El artefacto del que me habló Éric? ¿El llamado _"juez imparcial"_? Se enderezó con interés.

Eso era todo. Si prestaba atención y descubría cómo funcionaba este artefacto, cómo seleccionaba a los campeones, entonces podría averiguar cómo burlarlo. No estaba en contra de hacer algo ilegal si eso significaba que podía evitar ser descubierto. Tenía que proteger a su madre y a sí mismo.

Observó con no poca fascinación cómo se abría la caja dorada y se les permitía, por primera vez, una vista completa del artefacto.

A Hadrian le recordaba a un cáliz, aunque mucho más grande, y parecía tallado en un tipo de piedra. Con un gesto de Yaxley, una llama azul estalló dentro de la copa, causando que más de unos pocos estudiantes se agitaran en sus lugares.

Fuera lo que fuera esta pieza, sin duda era poderosa. Hadrian no pudo evitar mirarlo con admiración. Podía sentir la espesa magia que cubría el cáliz enviando pequeñas sacudidas a través de su piel.

—Cualquiera que desee participar en el torneo, simplemente debe escribir su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y arrojarlo al fuego.

_¿Eso era todo? Dioses, esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba._

Se desconectó del resto del discurso de Yaxley, y solo registró que la cena había aparecido ante ellos cuando Jacob chocó con él al estirarse para alcanzar su vaso. Hadrian rápidamente escogió algo de comida y comenzó a comer en silencio, dejando que su mente girara.

Ese cáliz parecía bastante fácil de evitar, por supuesto que preferiría no tener que poner su nombre en el fuego en absoluto, pero todos sus compañeros esperaban que se nominara a sí mismo. Sabía que las palabras de Madame Maxime sobre la exclusión voluntaria de la semana pasada eran sinceras, pero Hadrian sabía que si sus compañeros de clase descubrían que no participaba intencionalmente, dañaría gravemente su reputación.

No, era mejor encontrar una manera de fingir que se nominó y simplemente no fue elegido, en vez de ser etiquetado como un cobarde.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el cáliz si le arrojaran un papel en blanco. ¿Simplemente lo ignoraría? ¿O reaccionaría de alguna manera obvia, si algo así ocurría?

Hadrian tendría que esperar hasta ver cómo respondía el fuego ante una nominación ordinaria. Entonces, simplemente tendría que encontrar el momento para probar su teoría, probablemente a altas horas de la noche cuando no hubiera nadie cerca.

Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que moverse rápido, porque muy pronto se esperaría que pusiera su nombre dentro.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Al final no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ocurriera la primera nominación.

Después de que la comida fuera retirada y el éxodo masivo de estudiantes comenzara, una chica de Durmstrang de aspecto adusto se acercó al cáliz. El ruido y la charla de las personas que quedaban en el Gran Comedor se desvanecieron a medida que más y más personas notaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hadrian, uno de los pocos alumnos de Beauxbatons que quedaban en el comedor, la observó mientras se acercaba al cáliz. La tenue línea de edad que Yaxley había dibujado se movió suavemente con ella durante unos pasos antes de que se retrajera y recuperara su forma circular original. Claramente, esta chica había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, o lo haría en algún punto de este año.

Fue sorprendentemente anticlimático, pensó mientras ella se desperezaba y dejaba caer un trozo de pergamino doblado en las llamas azules.

El cáliz en sí no mostró otra reacción más que una breve llamarada; y luego la chica dio un paso atrás ante una serie de aplausos de sus compañeros de clase.

_Bueno, parece que podré probar mi teoría antes de lo que pensaba._

Se dio cuenta de una presencia directamente detrás de él. Una tersa voz habló suavemente mientras labios rozaban su oreja. —Alguien está ansioso, aunque no puedo decir que esté sorprendido de que la primera participante sea de Durmstrang. Tienen la menor cantidad de victorias registradas, si no mal recuerdo. El orgullo herido es algo terrible. 

Hadrian tarareó en respuesta al comentario de Jacob mientras comenzaban a salir del comedor después de que el pequeño incidente hubiera terminado. Recibieron más de unas cuantas miradas al pasar junto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Hadrian se preguntó si solo sentían curiosidad porque eran extranjeros y, por tanto, desconocidos; o si fue el francés fluido lo que llamó su atención.

—Estoy seguro de que más de la mitad de las nominaciones serán de Durmstrang; su director parece ser del tipo que fomenta actos de abandono imprudente. Está empujando a uno de ellos a la muerte. 

—No hay garantía de que los campeones vayan a morir. Quiero decir, los desafíos seguirán siendo peligrosos, pero si eres inteligente y poderoso, no hay razón para que no puedas superarlos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso está dirigido a mí?—preguntó Hadrian mientras se dirigían hacia los terrenos oscuros donde se encontraba el carruaje. Jacob se rió como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

—Porque obviamente tú serás nuestro campeón—dijo con toda la seguridad de un vidente. Hadrian se detuvo en seco al oír eso. Jacob siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta. —Todo el mundo ya lo sabe. Dudo que algunos de nosotros siquiera introduzcan su nombre, estamos tan seguros.

—Eso es absurdo. Todos están siendo estúpidos. Solo porque soy mágicamente fuerte no significa que automáticamente seré campeón.— Una vez más, Jacob se rió y se volvió hacia él.

—Hadrian,—su voz era casi condescendiente, y se acercó para sujetar al chico más pequeño por los hombros. Sonaba como si no pudiera entender por qué Hadrian estaba incluso discutiendo esto. —no eres _“mágicamente fuerte”_. Eres literalmente una central eléctrica. Y no empieces una perorata sobre cómo todos somos dignos a nuestra manera, suenas ridículo. 

Esas manos se deslizaron distraídamente por sus brazos, dando una caricia prolongada a las caderas de Hadrian antes de caer y regresar a los costados de Jacob. Hadrian ignoró la pequeña llamarada de interés que el toque encendió. La mente de Jacob obviamente ya se estaba moviendo hacia otras cosas. No podía decidir si eso era bueno o no.

Hadrian apartó la mirada. Una parte de él entró ligeramente en pánico al pensar que muchos de sus compañeros de clase estaban considerando no arrojar sus nombres. La otra parte de él estaba molesta. Si iba a escabullirse de participar, necesitaba asegurarse de que otros lo hicieran; especialmente los estudiantes talentosos. Si alguien claramente más débil que él fuera elegido sería sospechoso y la gente se haría preguntas.

Algunos de sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su rostro porque Jacob perdió su alegría. Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Hadrian con sagacidad a pesar de la falta de luz.

—A ti realmente no te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Desde que te lo conté por primera vez has estado alterado. Actúas como si ni siquiera quisieras estar aquí.

Hadrian suspiró. —¿Quizás es porque no quiero?—dijo secamente y continuó su camino hacia el carruaje, un poco más rápido que antes. Si esto iba a llevar a otra discusión entre ellos, prefería que sucediera en un lugar más seguro que el césped de Hogwarts. No quería tener que interrumpir a su amigo frente a todos.

Y todavía tenía que planificar cómo volvería a hurtadillas a la escuela después del toque de queda y realizaría su pequeña prueba. No tenía idea de qué tipo de seguridad habría, pero sabía que habría alguna.

—Pero eso es lo que no entiendo.— Jacob, al igual que Claire, no tuvo problemas en seguirle el ritmo. Hadrian podría ser el más fuerte de su año, pero también estaba maldito con una estatura debajo del promedio, un rasgo que compartía con su madre.

—Todos, incluso los que piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo, quieren ser campeones en cierto nivel. Demonios, incluso yo me pregunto cómo sería ser campeón. Pero tú actúas como si fuera la cosa menos interesante o estimulante con la que te hayas encontrado; aunque todos sabemos que lo conseguirías.

Se detuvieron una vez más, justo antes de que Hadrian pudiera abrir la puerta del carruaje. La voz de Jacob se había elevado a un ritmo constante a lo largo de su pequeño discurso y eso no funcionaría. Todavía tenían que llegar a su habitación antes de que Hadrian se sintiera cómodo hablando con Jacob.

Su desaprobación era palpable y cortó sin esfuerzo cualquier otra cosa que Jacob estuviera a punto de decir. Jacob resopló, pero le hizo un gesto a Hadrian para que entrara en el carruaje. Había recibido el mensaje tácito de esperar a tener privacidad.

Sin decir una palabra, entraron y se dirigieron directamente a su habitación. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya estaban en el salón, hablando en voz baja o se habían retirado. Hadrian abrió la puerta de su habitación y sacó su varita para establecer algunas barreras de privacidad para que no fueran escuchados o interrumpidos.

Colocó cuidadosamente su varita en la mesita de noche antes de darle toda su atención a su amigo. —¿Por qué te molesta que no quiera ser campeón?— Un poco de pelea pareció dejar el cuerpo de Jacob cuando Hadrian no pasó por alto su conversación, ni se negó rotundamente a hablar sobre ello.

—Solo quiero entender por qué no quieres. ¿Te das cuenta de que tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar?

La lengua de Hadrian salió disparada para recorrer su labio inferior mientras pensaba, el movimiento fue seguido por los ojos de Jacob. _Quería_ decirle a Jacob, los Dioses sabían que tener a alguien al tanto de su precaria situación aquí sería útil. Sin embargo, cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza.

_“Sé que te preocupas por Jacob y tus otros amigos, pero no puedes permitir que tu afecto empañe tu juicio. Hablar con ellos sobre estos asuntos es peligroso, no solo para nosotros, sino también para ellos "._

Ya estaba parado en hielo delgado debido a su tonta elección de antes, no sabía si podía arriesgar la vida de su amigo.

_“Sabes lo crítico que es mantener el secreto.”_

—No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que no puedo hablar de esto, Jacob. ¿Pensé que habíamos acordado dejar esto?

—Acepté dejarlo en ese momento, no hice una promesa sobre nunca volver a mencionarlo.— Jacob se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Hadrian pudo ver que Jacob ya había hecho la conexión de que su aversión a ser campeón estaba de alguna manera relacionada con su interacción con Malfoy semanas atrás.

Sin querer, Hadrian sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Todas las piezas estaban ahí para Jacob, su amigo simplemente tenía que conectarlas para obtener la imagen correcta. Ya habían hablado de que Voldemort estaba detrás del torneo, Jacob era al menos parcialmente consciente del antagonismo de Hadrian hacia el Lord Oscuro, y Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago de alto rango.

Hadrian realmente no se sorprendió cuando los ojos marrones de Jacob se lanzaron hacia él inquisitivamente, comprensión apareciendo en ellos. —¿Estás en algún tipo de problema, Hadrian?—preguntó el otro chico seriamente. Hadrian suspiró y alborotó su ya caótico cabello.

—En cierto sentido, se podría decir.— Le envió una sonrisa sombría a su amigo, cansado de esa conversación. No estaba seguro de si quería que Jacob lo supiera todo, lo golpeó el súbito temor de que revelar más que ideas vagas podría causar un daño irreparable en su amistad. —No es nada que no pueda manejar, así que no te preocupes. 

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad mientras se acercaba. —¿No te preocupes?—preguntó: —¿Estás bromeando?

Hadrian extendió la mano y gentilmente curvó su puño en la solapa del blazer de Jacob, arrastrando lentamente al chico más alto hacia él y efectivamente callándolo. Le había dado mucho tiempo para alejarse.

Jacob voluntariamente se acercó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando del calor que emitía el otro. Pero entonces Hadrian estaba tirando de la cabeza de Jacob hacia él y rozando sus labios. Podía sentir la tensión creada por su casi discusión desaparecer del cuerpo de su amigo cuanto más duraba el ligero contacto.

—Creo que estás tratando de distraerme.—Jacob murmuró, alejándose lo suficiente para hablar sin obstáculos. Sus labios curvados con resignación.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse por que Jacob hubiera visto a través de la simple estratagema. —No quiero hablar más. Estás molesto, estoy estresado. Resulta que conozco una forma segura de aliviarlo. 

Se acercó a las camas, se quitó el blazer y lo tiró hacia un lado. Giró para quedar frente a su amigo y, con dedos hábiles, comenzó a desabrochar su chaleco gris estándar y su camisa blanca. Una vez que su pecho estuvo desnudo, hizo una pausa y levantó una ceja negra hacia Jacob, como diciendo '¿Y bien?'. Supo que se había salido con la suya cuando el otro chico finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Cuando Jacob se detuvo frente a él, pasó la mano por el pecho desnudo de Hadrian. Trazando ligeramente la ágil figura y la pálida piel. —Hermoso—susurró, su cabeza cayendo en la curva del cuello de Hadrian y besando su piel.

Hadrian dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir un mayor acceso y sintió la chispa de la lujuria bajo los toques reverentes de Jacob. Desde que había comenzado a explorar el sexo, sabía que disfrutaba una cierta cantidad de desafío en su pareja. Le gustaba el choque de voluntades y la batalla por el control; principalmente porque siempre ganaba. Pero no podía negar que ocasionalmente disfrutaba de un ritmo más relajado y sosegado.

Desafortunadamente, este no fue uno de esos momentos.

Jacob estaba en un barco similar porque pronto sus cuidados se volvieron más exigentes, sus dientes mordían la carne de su cuello. Hadrian hizo un ruido de agradecimiento cuando la boca de Jacob encontró la suya y se presionó más cerca del otro chico. Sus manos entraron en juego y vagaron sobre el pecho vestido de Jacob.

Le permitió a Jacob controlar el beso por unos momentos antes de que una de sus manos se entrelazara con el suave cabello castaño del otro y _tirara_. Forzó la cabeza de Jacob hacia atrás y no perdió tiempo para aferrarse al punto de pulso del chico más alto.

Jacob dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando Hadrian mordió y chupó. —¿Abrazando tu vampiro interior?—preguntó sin aliento.

Hadrian terminó con una tentadora lamida y mordió la línea de la mandíbula de Jacob antes de apartarse con una sonrisa que era a la vez peligrosa y erótica. —Estoy seguro de que podemos jugar con esa idea en una fecha posterior. Pero ahora mismo estoy mucho más interesado en otro fluido corporal.

Los dedos de Hadrian trazaron burlonamente a lo largo de la cintura de los pantalones de Jacob, apenas pasando el borde y rozando la tela de su camisa. El toque envió escalofríos a través de Jacob. Sin dudarlo, se enfrentaron por otro beso. Hadrian se abrió camino hasta la boca de su amigo, trazando los dientes del otro y persuadiendo a la engua de Jacob para que jugara.

Fue complicado, pero sin duda estimulante para ambos, ya que Jacob no tuvo ningún problema en presionar su ingle contra la de Hadrian para mostrar su polla endurecida. El chico de cabello oscuro respondió con igual fervor, acercándose. En su mente, calculó cómo necesitaba maniobrar a Jacob para llevarlo donde lo quería.

Deslizó sus manos por el firme pecho de Jacob y le dio un empujón. El otro gruñó mientras volvía a caer sobre la cama, pero parecía contento de quedarse donde estaba.

Ambos sabían que Hadrian estaba a cargo en este momento, y en secreto, Jacob disfrutaba mucho ser dominado por el chico más pequeño.

Hadrian se subió suavemente al regazo de su amigo y sujetó las manos de Jacob con un movimiento de muñeca, bandas invisibles envolviendolas con seguridad. Jacob dio un tirón experimental a las ataduras, pero no protestó. Sin embargo, movió las caderas y Hadrian no se sorprendió al sentir que Jacob ya estaba duro.

Rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco y la camisa de su amigo, recorriendo con la boca la piel del chico mientras esta era revelada. Mordió con dureza, solo para arrastrar su lengua sobre los puntos para aliviar cualquier dolor. Cuando hubo cubierto a Jacob con sus marcas, el pecho del chico estaba agitado y sus ojos vidriosos.

Hadrian sonrió a su jadeante amigo, esperando hasta que sus ojos se encontraran antes de que presionarse contra él para que sus pollas se frotaran entre sí, separadas solo por pantalones grises estándar. La cabeza de Jacob cayó hacia atrás sobre las mantas de seda y balbuceó una maldición. Hadrian repitió la acción de nuevo y recibió una respuesta similar del chico debajo de él.

Se inclinó sobre su amigo, las manos subiendo y bajando por su pecho desnudo, de vez en cuando raspando con las uñas los pezones de Jacob o pasando la lengua por las marcas púrpuras preexistentes. Presionó su boca contra el cuello expuesto de Jacob y chupó en la unión, amando el latido frenético de su corazón que casi podía saborear.

Todo lo que hizo provocó una reacción. Un gruñido. Un gemido. Un nombre ahogado. Era intoxicante y Hadrian amó cada minuto. Le daba una descarga de adrenalina, no muy diferente a la que obtenía en los duelos.

Sacudió sus caderas una y otra vez, sintiendo su orgasmo formándose y sabiendo que Jacob casi había terminado también. Besó su camino hasta la oreja de Jacob y tiró del lóbulo con los dientes. —Eres tan malditamente caliente—susurró con voz ronca. Jacob dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al oírlo, con los ojos cerrados.

Hadrian sonrió y le dio un duro beso a la mandíbula de Jacob cuando sintió a su amigo liberarse. 

Momentos después lo siguió con un gemido silencioso. Hadrian se apartó de Jacob y se dejó caer en la cama junto a su amigo, mirando al techo con una mente agradablemente confusa. Durante unos preciosos minutos todo se detuvo para él, todo su miedo, frustración y planes se fueron mientras su mente se embotaba.

Los únicos sonidos en la habitación oscura eran sus jadeos.

—¿Crees que me dejarás moverme pronto?— Jacob murmuró, sonando tan relajado como se sentía Hadrian. El chico de cabello oscuro cerró los ojos y agitó la mano con pereza. Instantáneamente las ataduras desaparecieron de las muñecas de Jacob y el otro chico las movió a sus lados con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Eso fue divertido.

Hadrian tarareó. —Tenemos suerte de que ya hubiera puesto las barreras silenciadoras, de lo contrario alguien probablemente lo habría escuchado. 

Jacob se rió entre dientes. —Estoy bastante seguro de que la mitad de ellos ya lo sabe. 

—No significa que queremos que interrumpan.

—De hecho. Pero no creas que voy a dejar que tu evasiva funcione para siempre.

Una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en los labios de Hadrian. —Vete a dormir, Jacob.

# OoO

Hadrian esperó un largo tiempo a que Jacob llegara al borde del sueño antes de que empujara otro ligero encantamiento sobre el otro para mantenerlo dormido durante unas buenas cinco horas. Era casi medianoche en este punto, debido al largo banquete, discursos y ahora su jugueteo con Jacob. No podía permitirse esperar más.

En silencio, se incorporó y se dirigió a su tocador. Con un movimiento de su mano estaba limpio, no tenía tiempo para ducharse pero no estaba dispuesto a correr por Hogwarts sucio y apestando a sexo.

Rápidamente se quitó el resto de su uniforme y se puso unos pantalones negros, seguidos de una sencilla camisa negra de manga larga. Recuperó su varita y comenzó a aplicarse un hechizo de desilusión. Con eso resuelto, la deslizó en la funda en su antebrazo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomó un trozo de pergamino suelto, lo dobló y lo deslizó por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones para que quedara bien metido entre su piel y la cintura de sus pantalones, debido a la falta de bolsillos.

Con pasos ligeros se dirigió hacia la puerta del carruaje, agradecido de que todos parecieran haberse retirado a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. Mañana sería su primer día de clases, y todos estarían ansiosos por obtener una buena noche de sueño para prepararse para lo que sea que Hogwarts les tuviera reservado.

Hadrian estaba seguro de que regresaría a tiempo para asegurar unas buenas horas de sueño si todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Se colaría, arrojaría un pergamino en blanco a la llama y vería el efecto. Si el cáliz reaccionaba de la misma manera como lo había hecho con la nominación de la chica de Durmstrang, entonces se marcharía. De lo contrario, tendría que ejecutar tantos hechizos de diagnóstico como pudiera y regresar la noche siguiente. Solo tenía un rango de tiempo limitado para trabajar y preferiría solucionarlo pronto.

Se movió a través de la fresca hierba del césped, en línea recta hacia las colosales puertas que habían atravesado cuando llegaron. Sabía que había varias entradas a Hogwarts, pero hasta que tuviera una comprensión más firme del perímetro del castillo, tendría que seguir los caminos que conocía.

Una pequeña parte de él notó amargamente que si Voldemort no lo hubiera destruido todo, ya conocería su camino por Hogwarts.

Cuando Hadrian llegó a las puertas, movió con cautela su magia a través de ellas y buscó cualquier mecanismo de defensa instalado. Sabía que las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts eran una fuerza devastadora que admirar, y rezó para que no hubiera nada demasiado poderoso.

Después de unos momentos de sondeo, empujó su magia desde la puerta hacia más allá del pasillo para buscar guardias o presencias persistentes.

No había ninguna. Satisfecho, alcanzó la manija, sintiendo las barreras protectoras calentarse agradablemente bajo su mano.

No había nada en la puerta que pudiera repeler a una entidad conocida. Cuando firmó esos formularios hoy, había hecho más que mostrar su acuerdo por participar en el torneo. Lo habían registrado como un estudiante temporal de Hogwarts. Esto significaba que las protecciones no eran una amenaza para él.

Usó una esquirla de magia para abrir la puerta y deslizarse dentro. Consideró brevemente dejar la puerta parcialmente abierta, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo en caso de que alguien pasara mientras él estaba ocupado y diera alguna alarma. No quería que lo atraparan, porque entonces no solo sería castigado, sino que lo acusarían de hacer trampa; y eso desencadenaría toda una gama de problemas internacionales.

Hadrian rápidamente lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre sí mismo para que nada, ni sus pasos, ni el crujir de su ropa mientras se movía, ni su respiración, pudiera ser escuchado. Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor de memoria, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Solo se detuvo cuando alcanzó la cima para escanear el pasillo antes de salir disparado hacia las grandes puertas.

Ya estaban levemente abiertas, y Hadrian miró por el hueco para ver si había alguien dentro. Además, envió una cuidadosa ola de magia una vez más, y entró cuando se aseguró que estaba vacío.

Se dirigió al cáliz en el centro del salón y pasó fácilmente la línea de edad. Permitía pasar a cualquier persona mayor de edad, pero también permitía pasar a aquellos que estaban cerca de cumplir diecisiete. Esto para permitirles a estudiantes como Raina, que estaban en séptimo año pero cumplirían diecisiete más adelante en el año, la oportunidad de participar también. La única diferencia entre un participante de dieciséis años y uno de diecisiete sería que el primero requeriría la presencia de un tutor para ciertos asuntos legales.

Con dedos ágiles, Hadrian sacó el pergamino en blanco y arrancó una pequeña porción.

Se quedó allí por un momento, simplemente mirando las llamas azules danzantes y alternando su mirada entre estas y el pergamino. Esperaba que esto funcionara, porque si no lo hacía, estaría en problemas.

Habiendo demorado suficiente, Hadrian se armó de valor y se estiró para dejar caer el trozo de pergamino en blanco al fuego. Esperó un minuto completo, luego dos, luego tres. Y cuando la llama no mostró otra reacción más que el destello inicial de aceptar el pergamino, sintió una sonrisa en los bordes de su boca.

Ahora podía evitar el torneo, sin que pareciera que estaba traicionando a su academia.

Satisfecho con su éxito, se retiró de la línea de edad y se volvió para irse, solo para congelarse.

Porque había alguien parado detrás de él, apenas a un metro de las puertas.

 _¿Cómo se me acercó tan sigilosamente?_ Pensó Hadrian, una mezcla entre paniqueado e irritado. _¿Cuánto vio?_

El hombre era viejo, tal vez en sus cincuenta y tantos, pero sabiendo que los magos y brujas tendían a envejecer con bastante lentitud, Hadrian sospechaba que este hombre podría tener más de setenta años.

_No pudo haber visto nada más que la llama y la línea de edad moviéndose. Si puedo escabullirme detrás de él, estaré bien. No he manipulado el cáliz en absoluto, no hay ninguna prueba física que haya dejado que pueda incriminarme._

Los agudos ojos azules del hombre se apartaron del cáliz para hacer una rápida inspección de la habitación, haciéndole saber que sus hechizos de ocultación no hacían nada para ocultarle su presencia. Él podría ser, técnicamente, invisible, pero cualquier bruja o mago poderoso podrían sentirlo.

Hadrian contuvo la respiración a pesar de saber que su hechizo lo había silenciado. Calculó rápidamente la distancia entre él, el desconocido y la puerta. ¿Podría arriesgarse? No tenía ningún deseo de ser atrapado por quienquiera que fuera ese hombre, pero quedarse aquí sería infinitamente peor.

Consciente de que cualquier movimiento repentino alertaría al hombre, Hadrian comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la pared, hundiéndose más profundamente en las sombras danzantes proyectadas por la parpadeante llama azul. Tenía el beneficio de enmascarar las ondas que sabía que aparecerían si se movía demasiado rápido. De esta manera el cerebro probablemente descartaría el movimiento como un truco de la luz.

Estaba un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que el hombre aún no se había movido de donde había estado parado durante estos largos minutos. Si de alguna manera pudiera alejarlo de la puerta...

—Eres extraordinariamente talentoso por haber permanecido oculto durante tanto tiempo.— El hombre finalmente habló, con una voz aterciopelada y tan tranquila que Hadrian tuvo que esforzarse para distinguirla. El " _de mí_ " al final de su oración hizo que Hadrian dudará durante una fracción de segundo antes de continuar por la pared. No sería tan estúpido como para reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que dijera el hombre.

—Aunque me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde en la noche.

 _Técnicamente_ , pensó con humor mordaz, _es temprano en la mañana._

Esos ojos azules recorrieron obsesivamente el vasto salón, más de una vez permaneciendo cerca de donde estaba escondido Hadrian. Se preguntó si el hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para señalar su ubicación exacta a través de los pequeños hechizos que estaba usando para ocultarse. Ese pensamiento simplemente fortaleció su deseo de irse.

Con un poco más de confianza, llegó a la esquina de la habitación y comenzó a serpentear hacia las puertas. Si pudiera deslizarse detrás del hombre, podría escapar sin revelar nada. Estaba seguro de que incluso si el hombre sentía que se iba, Hadrian podía dejarlo atrás.

Justo cuando Hadrian se acercaba a la puerta, el hombre habló de nuevo, una diversión exacerbada presente en su tono.

—Muy bien, entonces, si no sales por tu propia voluntad, tendré que obligarte.— Una mano arrugada hizo un movimiento cortante en el aire. Al instante, Hadrian sintió una fuerza masiva apretando alrededor de él.

Con pánico, luchó por mantener sus hechizos de ocultación mientras el _finite incantatem_ trataba de arrancarlos.

 _Finite incantatem_ era un hechizo problemático, pero podía resistirse siempre que estuvieras concentrado y tu fuerza mágica fuera igual o superior a la de tu oponente. Desde que era un niño, Hadrian rara vez había tenido problemas para vencer este hechizo, ya que siempre había poseído un núcleo mágico formidable. Él siempre había sido capaz de ignorarlo.

Esta era la primera vez que no tenía ninguna duda de que si no se estuviera concentrado tanto como lo hacía, habría perdido.

Hadrian luchó contra el poder abrumador del hechizo, empujando más de su propia magia para mantener su desilusión funcionando a máxima capacidad. Desafortunadamente, no pudo disponer de la atención necesaria para evitar que su hechizo silenciador se desmoronara.

El agudo suspiro de alivio que soltó cuando la presión disminuyó fue obscenamente fuerte.

Con el hombre a solo unos metros frente a él, no había posibilidad de que se lo perdiera. Hadrian se congeló cuando el hombre se giró, y supo que podía ver el contorno borroso proyectado por él.

La cabeza del hombre se inclinó hacia un lado y había una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos. Hadrian podía sentir esa increíble magia enfocada directamente en él, alcanzando y tirando de la suya, arañando su hechizo de desilusión en un intento de hacer que cayera también.

Un destello de miedo, y una considerable cantidad de rabia candente surgió dentro de él. Le dio la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a la fuerza invasiva de frente y alejarla. Hadrian apenas esperó a ver el ensanchamiento de esos ojos azules antes de salir del Gran Comedor, volver a aplicar su hechizo silenciador y salir corriendo.

No dejó de correr hasta que estuvo seguro dentro del carruaje y apoyado contra la puerta.

Se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo, simplemente repasando los acontecimientos de la noche en su mente y maravillándose de su suerte por haber escapado sin ser atrapado.

Una risita casi histérica lo invadió, la adrenalina se desvaneció y la fatiga se instaló, dejándolo en un estado de cansado vértigo. Tendría que tener cuidado si alguna vez volvía a encontrarse con ese hombre, en caso de que reconociera algo sobre Hadrian.

Pero el malestar que le inspiraba el pensamiento de ese hombre no era nada comparado con el dulce sabor del éxito por haber cumplido su objetivo. Ahora sabía que su plan de introducir un trozo de pergamino en blanco en la copa funcionaría. Su reputación estaría intacta, evitaría ser campeón y sus secretos permanecerían a salvo.

Hadrian haría todo lo posible para ayudar a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase que fuera elegido, aunque solo fuera para aliviar la culpa que su plan invocaba. Aparte de eso, seguiría siendo el excelente estudiante que siempre había sido. Y cuando todo este lío terminara, regresaría a Francia y procedería con el siguiente paso en el tan esperado plan de él y su madre.

Todo saldría bien al final.

# OoO

Jacob miró el bulto en la otra cama mientras sus dedos rápidamente terminaban de abrochar su chaleco. Estaba mayoritariamente vestido para el día y tenía la intención de unirse pronto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase para que pudieran hacer el viaje al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Cogió una de sus almohadas, se acercó al cuerpo dormido de Hadrian y bajó el arma esponjosa sobre la cabeza desprevenida de su amigo.

Sin embargo, el brazo de Hadrian se disparó e interceptó el golpe, sus ojos vidriosos esmeralda parpadearon rápidamente mientras miraba de la almohada en su brazo hacia el rostro impenitente de Jacob. —¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el chico más pequeño, con la voz amortiguada por el edredón que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

—Despertándote, aparentemente. Algunos de nosotros vamos a desayunar en un par de minutos, ¿quieres que te esperemos?

Hadrian gruñó mientras se levantaba y se pasaba la mano por la cara. Jacob dio un paso atrás, arrojó la almohada sobre su propia cama y se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista. Quizás era una de sus cosas favoritas, ver a Hadrian despertarse por la mañana. Cuando el otro chico, por lo general tan rápido y consciente, todavía estaba dormido y alterado.

Las marcas púrpuras en su cuello hicieron que todo fuera mucho más hermoso.

—¿Qué?—Hadrian refunfuñó mientras luchaba por salir del edredón y de la cama. Jacob negó con la cabeza, riéndose internamente de lo diferente que era su amigo.

—Desayuno, Hadrian. Pronto nos dirigiremos hacia él. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Su amigo lo miró sin comprender, antes de que Jacob literalmente viera que el cansancio se desvanecía y la mente de Hadrian se despertaba por completo. —No,—dijo finalmente su amigo de cabello oscuro, acercándose al tocador y sacando su propio uniforme, —gracias de cualquier manera. Te veré en clase.— Su voz se volvió ahogada una vez más cuando desapareció en el baño.

—¿Cuál es la primera, otra vez?

Jacob extendió la mano y tomó el horario de Hadrian de la mesilla de noche y encontró fácilmente lo que estaba buscando. —Runas Antiguas para ti.— Dejó caer las sábanas sobre la cama deshecha de su amigo. —Recuérdame, ¿por qué tomas esa horrible materia?

Apenas podía distinguir la risa de Hadrian sobre el agua corriendo. —Me gusta saber qué significan ciertos garabatos—gritó, la voz rebosante de diversión. —Además, existe la ventaja de poder deconstruir protecciones, crear mis propios hechizos, traducir textos antiguos... ya sabes, ¿todas esas cosas aburridas que descartaste?

—Es una de las clases conjuntas, ¿no?—ignoró las bromas de Hadrian. Había criticado la asignatura cuando era más joven, había visto la carga de trabajo que Hadrian completaba solo para una parte de la evaluación de ese tema. No necesitaba ese nivel de estrés en su vida. —Me pregunto cómo esos estudiantes de Hogwarts manejarán tenerte entre ellos. Espero que no los hagas sentir demasiado estúpidos durante las lecciones.

—No prometo nada.

Jacob se rió entre dientes y salió de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que cualquier mal humor que había estado envolviendo a Hadrian desde que llegaron aquí se había deshecho. Esperaba que la actitud alegre perdurara, Jacob no tenía ningún deseo de estar atrapado con una persona tan taciturna durante tanto tiempo.

Saludó a Nathaniel con una juguetona palmada en la espalda cuando vio al otro. —Estoy hambriento—proclamó. —¿Vamos o no?— El otro chico miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a donde había venido.

—¿Hadrian no viene?— Nathaniel preguntó, los ojos verdes, ni cerca de la sombra de Hadrian y Jacob dudaba que alguna vez conociera a alguien más con ese hermoso color, se movieron del pasillo de regreso a su cara.

Jacob se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del carruaje. —Dijo que nos alcanzaría en clase. Supongo que encontrará algún tipo de comida entre entonces y ahora.

Nathaniel resopló. —Apuesto a que tendrá a los elfos domésticos a su entera disposición antes de fin de mes. Las pequeñas criaturas parecen enamorarse de él casi al instante.— Jacob sonrió ante eso. Era cierto que Hadrian era capaz de encantar a la mayoría de las criaturas con las que se cruzaba; los elfos domésticos de Beauxbatons parecían pensar que era el ser más maravilloso que jamás había caminado por los pasillos de mármol.

—¿Quién?— Charles preguntó cuándo se unieron a él y a algunos de los otros estudiantes. Todos iban impecablemente vestidos, como se esperaba.

—Hadrian, por supuesto.

—¡Ah!— La cariñosa diversión fluyó en el suave rostro de Charles. Compartió una mirada con Jacob, antes de que sus ojos se posaran su garganta. —¿Te divertiste anoche, Korin?

Jacob, que no era un mojigato, estiró el cuello de una manera que mostraba las marcas florecientes de manera más obvia. Agitó sus pestañas. —Naturalmente. ¿Por qué, celoso?—ronroneó. Charles se rió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya nadie en nuestra escuela que no lo esté. Sin embargo, trata de ser más sutil, Hadrian no es del tipo que anuncia una relación. 

Jacob se encogió de hombros. —Hadrian y yo no estamos en una relación, es algo más casual. 

El otro se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que aunque Jacob y Hadrian se cuidaban el uno al otro, los dos nunca darían el paso hacia una relación real. Valoraron demasiado su amistad.

# OoO

Hadrian suspiró mientras salía del carruaje, su mochila echada sobre el hombro y una manzana en la otra mano. Lanzó la fruta al aire unas cuantas veces mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Hogwarts, siguiendo el mismo camino que anoche.

Mientras sus dientes se hundían en la brillante fruta roja, chupó para evitar que los jugos se le escaparan y le cayeran por la barbilla. La mañana era fresca y pálida, pero hermosa de todos modos. Partió solo cinco minutos después que Jacob y los demás, y sabía que todavía había mucho tiempo para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, pero quería llegar temprano al salón de clases. Para tomarse un momento para pasear por los pasillos y sumergirse en el castillo.

Entró al castillo, esta vez sin pasar por la puerta del Gran Comedor y dirigiéndose a las numerosas escaleras móviles. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras miraba las escaleras de piedra en constante movimiento, cómo giraban y cambiaban sin esfuerzo, como un reloj. Era una impresionante demostración de magia.

Sacó su horario de su bolsillo y lo escaneó hasta que encontró el salón al que se suponía que debía ir a buscar Runas Antiguas. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar cómo navegar por las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso. Sonrió ante el desafío mientras guardaba la página, desvaneció los restos de su manzana y subió a la escalera que apareció frente a él.

Fue sorprendentemente divertido pasar de escalera en escalera. De vez en cuando se encontraba con otro estudiante mientras subía, pero supuso que, dado que era el desayuno, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estarían en el Gran Comedor. Aún así, Hadrian ignoró las miradas curiosas que recibió de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, solo reconociendo a aquellos que le dieron un saludo adecuado.

Cuando la escalera en la que estaba se detuvo en el cuarto piso, Hadrian se bajó y observó con interés cómo se alejaba de inmediato. Realmente era un hechizo impresionante y sin duda tan antiguo como el propio castillo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó, sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro y asimilaban tantos detalles como podía.

La misma emoción de antes comenzó a brillar en su pecho al imaginarse a sus padres aquí. Caminando por los mismos pasillos, respirando el mismo aire, rodeados por los toscos muros de piedra. Esto era todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Aunque la emoción todavía estaba teñida de amargura, porque Hogwarts nunca tendría el mismo significado para él que para su madre. Sin duda, admiraba, respetaba y amaba el lugar. Pero no era suyo. Siempre consideraría a Beauxbatons como su hogar lejos del hogar.

Hadrian dobló una esquina y rápidamente chocó con alguien. Gruñó cuando la figura más pequeña se estrelló contra su pecho y lo envió al duro suelo. Hubo varios golpes sordos, seguidos de un suave gemido.

Hadrian se incorporó y miró para verse rodeado por una serie de libros, probablemente arrojados por quienquiera que él hubiera golpeado.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¡No estaba prestando atención por dónde iba! Oh, esto es vergonzoso. 

Hadrian miró hacia arriba para ver a una chica, más o menos de su edad, recogiendo apresuradamente los libros esparcidos. Dejó escapar una risita ante lo horrorizada que sonaba. —No hay problema, es tanto mi culpa como la tuya.— Se incorporó y se arregló el uniforme.

La chica se había quedado quieta donde estaba agachada, antes de ponerse de pie. Un par de ojos marrones lo examinaron con fascinación. Hadrian le sonrió y se inclinó para recoger los dos libros que aún estaban en el suelo. —Eres de Beauxbatons, ¿no?—ella preguntó.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y deliberadamente se miró a sí mismo. —¿Cómo adivinaste?—preguntó divertido. La chica rápidamente se sonrojó ante su broma, claramente más avergonzada de lo que había estado antes. Para evitar que tuviera que responder, dirigió su atención a los libros que sostenía.

—¿Pociones?—preguntó, haciendo un gesto con los libros. La atención de la chica se centró en ellos, como si se preguntara cómo habían llegado allí. Ella volvió a mirarlo y asintió una vez.

—Tenemos una tarea pendiente sobre las propiedades de una poción de memoria. Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, pero llegaría tarde a Runas si no me iba y...

—¿Runas antiguas?— Hadrian interrumpió suavemente, encontrando las divagaciones de la chica más que divertidas. Ella asintió de nuevo, algunos mechones rizados de cabello castaño cayeron de su cola de caballo. —Qué fortuito,—dijo, —en realidad estoy en esa clase y sería genial tener a alguien conmigo que supiera a dónde ir.

—¿Tomas Antiguas Runas?—preguntó ella, los ojos brillando. —No sabía que tenías Runas Antiguas como asignatura en Beauxbatons.

—Por supuesto que la tenemos, es uno de los temas más interesantes de nuestro plan de estudios. Es una pena que no muchos de mis compañeros compartan esa opinión.

Había una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. —Déjame adivinar, ¿no ven los beneficios de ello?

Él se rió. —No, desafortunadamente no. La mayoría de los que asisten a la clase están allí simplemente porque sus padres los presionarono porque quieren aprender a crear algunos hechizos ridículos. Puedo contar con una mano cuántos de nosotros estamos allí por interés. 

—Bueno, estaría feliz de escoltar a un compañero de estudios al salón de clases. De todos modos, está a unos cuantos pasos de aquí. 

Caminaron juntos, Hadrian contento de estar callado. Se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba verdaderamente llena de preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿te ha gustado Hogwarts hasta ahora? Me imagino que es muy diferente a tu escuela.

—Es diferente—dijo.—Beauxbatons es más figuras de mármol y vidrio y exuberantes jardines, mientras que Hogwarts es más tosco y antiguo. Creo que tu escuela es hermosa, no lo dudes. Solo tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse.

Ella simplemente le sonrió y él arqueó una ceja en interrogación. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo. —Lo siento, es solo que nunca había escuchado un acento francés antes, no es tan fuerte como pensé que sería.

Hadrian hizo un suave sonido en reconocimiento. —Cuando era más joven estaba constantemente con alguien que tenía acento británico, después de ir a la academia aprendí el acento francés. Terminé con una mezcla extraña, la mayoría de mis compañeros tienen un acento mucho más marcado cuando hablan inglés.

—Eso tiene sentido—dijo la chica, moviéndose para poder agarrar mejor sus libros. Sin preguntar, Hadrian se acercó y tomó tres más de su pila y los sostuvo él mismo para que ella no estuviera batallando. Ella le dio una mirada agradecida cuando se detuvieron.

—Llegamos un poco temprano, la clase no comienza hasta dentro de diez minutos, me temo. Pero los estudiantes suelen llegar unos cinco minutos antes de que empiece.

Hadrian asintió, abrió la puerta del salón y echó un vistazo rápido al interior. Era una habitación bastante grande, llena de varios escritorios y sillas comunes. Entró en al salón y se trasladó a un escritorio cerca del frente. La chica lo siguió y colocó sus libros en una ordenada pila junto a él.

Hadrian le entregó los cinco que había llevado y también colocó su mochila sobre el escritorio.

Se volvió para mirar a la chica y apoyó la cadera en el escritorio. —Entonces...—dijo, captando su atención de nuevo sin esfuerzo. Ella le frunció el ceño, confundida, y eso le hizo sonreír. Le tendió la mano. —Mi nombre es Hadrian Evans. ¿Y tú eres?

Una vez más, la chica se sonrojó de vergüenza, probablemente consternada por el hecho de que apenas se estaban presentando.

Ella extendió la mano y tomó la suya, que él rápidamente levantó para rozar sus labios sobre sus nudillos. Ella le sonrió, un gesto que él le devolvió.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hadrian. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.


	6. Capítulo Seis

—¿Una vez más, por favor?

Hermione escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano, pero lo complació. —Hermione—dijo lenta y claramente.

Hadrian asintió y se tomó su tiempo para sacar el nombre.—¿Jer-mai-oh-ni?— Todavía sonaba inseguro de su pronunciación, pero estaba mejorando. Si bien el acento de Hadrian no era tan fuerte como el de otros, su nombre era ridículamente difícil de entender.

Hermione le sonrió con deleite. —Eso es todo, ahora dilo más rápido.

—¿Hermione?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió levemente, totalmente divertida. —Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera pensé en lo difícil que sería para ti decirlo.— Ella lo vio encogerse de hombros, una pequeña inclinación hacia arriba en su boca.

—Difícilmente puedes evitarlo; no te nombraste a ti misma. Simplemente me alegro de que no estaré pronunciando mal tu nombre en el futuro.

Una emoción la atravesó al pensar que él querría pasar tiempo con ella de nuevo, que ella no lo había asustado de alguna forma. Tímidamente se apartó un mechón de cabello rizado de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Solo habían pasado unos momentos desde que se habían presentado oficialmente y Hermione no quería que su conversación terminara todavía.

Se sintió maravilloso hablar con alguien que no la conocía o que tenía algunas ideas preconcebidas sobre ella debido a sus circunstancias.

Y Hadrian era un conversador encantador. Ella podía decir que él estaba bien educado simplemente por cómo hablaba, y su interés en Runas Antiguas era solo otro indicador de su inteligencia. Difícilmente se trataba de una materia que pudieras pasar con mínimo esfuerzo o habilidad.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Hermione parpadeó ante la pregunta algo abrupta, pero asintió de todos modos. Hadrian tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, una mezcla entre confundido, intrigado y arrepentido. Inmediatamente la hizo desconfiar.

—Dijiste que tu apellido era Granger, ¿no?— Hermione apretó los labios, viendo hacia dónde se dirigía esta línea de preguntas y sintiendo que su opinión sobre este chico se deterioraba rápidamente. Hadrian hizo una pausa, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la estudiaba; y Hermione no era ajena al brillo casi clínico de sus ojos brillantes. Era un poco desconcertante y la incomodaba un poco.

Cuando ella permaneció en silencio, el chico continuó. —Eres nacida de muggles.

Ciertamente no bailaba en torno al tema. Hermione asomó la barbilla a la defensiva, incapaz de evitar volver a los viejos hábitos cada vez que su estado de sangre surgía en una conversación.

Había enfrentado este prejuicio toda su vida y había aprendido por las malas que si quería algún respeto en este mundo tenía que demostrar constantemente su valía; para demostrar que era tan talentosa, si no más, que los niños de sangre pura.

Ella había fomentado la gentil esperanza de que los estudiantes extranjeros no tuvieran una mentalidad similar, que no escucharan su estatus y se burlaran. Sabía que Francia, específicamente, aceptaba más bien todos los estados de sangre y solo las casas particularmente antiguas todavía se aferraban a estas viejas opiniones.

El hecho de que Hadrian incluso preguntara sobre su estado sanguíneo demostró que estaba equivocada. Todos eran iguales.

—Lo soy—dijo ella con fuerza, casi desafiándolo a que mostrara su desprecio. En un instante, su intenso interés se redujo a algo más: ¿preocupado? Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos se alzaron pacíficamente.

—No quise ofender.— Se apresuró a decir, sonando sincero y mirándola suplicante con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, el cambio en su actitud fue tan repentino que no pudo decir si era solo una máscara que se había puesto para calmarla, o si realmente sentía esta preocupación.

Su continuo silencio le dio unos preciosos segundos para recuperarse, y como un gato que encuentra sus patas después de una caída, su voz era amable y tranquilizadora cuando habló, Hermione sintió que inconscientemente relajaba su irritada postura ante el tono gentil.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Sospeché que era un… tema delicado. Simplemente fui demasiado curioso por para mi propio bien.— Se rió entre dientes débilmente y negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia un lado. Murmuró algo en francés, el diferente idioma sonaba como miel fina goteando de su boca.

Quería preguntarle qué había dicho, pero dudaba que el cambio de idioma no fuera deliberado. Continuó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

—Tenía la impresión de que el Lord Oscuro era un purista de sangre. No pensé que hubiera permitido que los nacidos de muggles asistieran a Hogwarts.

El rostro de Hermione perdió su rigidez y sus sospechas iniciales de su sinceridad disminuyeron. Ella podía comprender perfectamente su curiosidad y, junto con su disculpa, llegó a la conclusión de que no había querido hacerle daño con sus preguntas bastante contundentes.

—Lo es, de muchas maneras. Pero también es un hombre muy inteligente. Sabe que hay ... problemas con muchas de las familias de sangre pura.— Fue solo después de hablar que se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debería ser tan abierta con esta información. El estado de las familias de sangre pura podría no ser secreto, pero ella sabía que no era algo para difundir en una conversación así.

—¿Endogamia?—preguntó Hadrian, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros cuando Hermione le dio una mirada. —Es un problema bastante común, aunque repugnante, en todo el mundo, incluso en Francia existen ocasionales acoplamientos consanguíneos para mantener intacta la línea de sangre.— Había algo muy parecido al desprecio en su voz.

Hermione tarareó. —Sí, bueno, ha habido algunos... problemas por eso. Los nacidos de muggles son un grupo aceptado en Gran Bretaña porque ofrecemos ciertos impactos positivos.

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba. —Quieres decir que tienes sangre fresca. Nuevos genes.

De nuevo ella se sorprendió y él elaboró. —En realidad, es una de las razones por las que mi amigo y yo creemos que este torneo se está celebrando, —dijo,— para permitir que la juventud británica establezca conexiones con familias internacionales. Intentar revertir cualquier daño que las generaciones de endogamia hayan causado. 

—Pareces estar bastante bien informado sobre el estado de las familias de sangre pura de Gran Bretaña, si se me permite decirlo.

Él le sonrió con solo una pizca de dientes. —Conoce a tu enemigo, Hermione. Esta podría ser una competencia entre escuelas, pero está profundamente arraigada en la política. No existe tal cosa como demasiada información. 

Ella ciertamente podría estar de acuerdo con eso. —Entonces, ¿es por eso que tenías curiosidad acerca de mi estatus sanguíneo?

Sus palabras parecieron quitarle el humor, Hermione estaba impresionada de lo rápido que podía pasar de una emoción a la otra. Le recordaba vagamente a su padre adoptivo, la luz calculadora en sus ojos, la frialdad.

—En Francia, —comenzó, —tenemos poco conocimiento detallado de cómo le ha ido a Gran Bretaña bajo el régimen del Lord Oscuro. Sabemos ciertas cosas, como los problemas que enfrentan los purasangre, los políticos actuales y las figuras poderosas; pero la mayor parte de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos quince años sigue siendo un misterio.

Hadrian se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo que los mechones negros salvajes se volvieran más rebeldes. —Se sabe que el Lord Oscuro despreciaba a los nacidos de muggles, a cualquiera de estatus inferior en realidad.— La forma en que hablaba era indiferente, como si estuviera recitando algo que había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás y repetido una y otra vez. —Cuando me dijiste tu nombre, me sorprendió más que nada. Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que fueras mestiza, pero nacida de muggles era la opción más lógica.

Él apartó la mirada de ella una vez más, incluso mientras continuaba con ese tono plano. —Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber qué pasó con los otros estatus sanguíneos, pero Gran Bretaña ha estado tan en cuarentena que no sabemos casi nada. En el mejor de los casos, esperaba alguna forma de esclavitud; en el peor de los casos, un genocidio. 

Hermione lo miró, intrigada y un poco perturbada por este lado del encantador chico con el que había estado hablando. Pero luego parpadeó y los ojos de Hadrian volvieron a tener ese brillo, el que había visto desde que chocaron en el pasillo. El cambio, nuevamente, fue tan repentino que estuvo casi desorientada.

Era muy difícil leerlo.

Hadrian le sonrió. —Me alegro de haberme equivocado. Dime más.

# OoO

Hadrian observó de cerca cómo el rostro de Hermione perdía su severidad y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía un poco mal por manipularla de esta manera, pero si obtenía respuestas, podría lidiar con cualquier culpa residual que pudiera sufrir.

Ya se había formado una opinión sobre la chica. Ella era claramente una solitaria, su obvia inteligencia la distinguía del resto, naturalmente; pero debido a su estatus sanguíneo era una consecuencia garantizada que tendría muy pocos contactos cercanos.

Era evidente que quería a alguien con quien conectar, incluso alguien de quien no tenía conocimiento. ¿Era una persona terrible por sacar provecho de esta flagrante debilidad? Probablemente. Pero estaba más que dispuesto a formar algún vínculo con la chica si eso significaba que tendría una fuente abierta sobre asuntos británicos. Además, probablemente sería útil en otros asuntos más adelante.

—Bueno, tu curiosidad es definitivamente comprensible ahora—dijo Hermione con una mirada pensativa. Hadrian se quedó callado para que la chica tuviera tiempo de pensar. Estaba contento de dejar que ella se abriera a su propio ritmo. Ya le había dado una buena cantidad de información. —Y no estoy segura...—se calló, su voz se volvió un poco incómoda ante la idea de compartir más información con él.

Hadrian apoyó la cabeza en su mano y le sonrió con desarme. —¿Qué tal un intercambio, entonces?— él sugirió. —Por cada pregunta que hagas, puedo hacerte una a cambio. Seguro que tendrás tus propios intereses en mi academia y en mi país.— Dejó que su sonrisa se volviera un poco más encantadora en un último esfuerzo por atraparla.

Ella era una chica inteligente que deseaba conocimientos. Y aquí estaba él, dándole la oportunidad de obtener información para contento de su corazón. Podía verla sopesando la situación en su cabeza, pero ya sabía cuál sería su decisión. Y fiel a su predicción, momentos después ella asintió con firmeza y lo enfrentó completamente.

Él sonrió internamente ante su éxito e hizo un gesto para que ella fuera primero. Fue otro intento de relajarla más antes de que él comenzara su verdadero trabajo. Dejarla tomar la iniciativa le daría la noción de que ella tenía el control; o al menos estaba a la par con él.

—¿Cuáles son las tres materias que tienes en Beauxbatons que no tenemos aquí en Hogwarts?

Académica. Por supuesto que iría por lo académico.

—Estudios Médicos, Educación Física y Duelo.

Pudo ver crecer la intriga en sus ojos, lo que solo sirvió para divertirlo más. —¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?— Ella frunció el ceño confundida ante su pregunta, claramente sin anticipar eso.

—Oh, es Jean. Hermione Jean Granger. Por mi abuela.— Hadrian le hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras se abstuvo de sonreír ante su suerte. Supuso que Hermione sería como la mayoría de las personas solitarias que encontraban consuelo en la educación; que sería propensa a proporcionar más información de la que se le pidió para demostrar inconscientemente sus conocimientos y demostrar su valía.

Si ella mantenía esa actitud, él ni siquiera tendría que hacerle preguntas extrañamente invasivas. La chica ofrecería voluntariamente la información sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Qué haces en esas materias?

—En Estudios Médicos se nos enseñan procedimientos básicos que pueden ayudarnos a nosotros mismos o a otros en circunstancias peligrosas, así como también se nos enseña a profundidad el cuerpo humano. Depende de qué tan hábil seas, pero a veces los estudiantes pueden ayudar en el ala médica de nuestra escuela si son particularmente dotados en el arte.— Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

—Educación Física es la única materia no mágica que tenemos. En todas las demás hay al menos un elemento de magia. Simplemente entrenamos nuestros cuerpos. Es una mezcla de gimnasia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y una variedad de otras habilidades que uno podría necesitar si quiere ser, digamos, un auror. Debido a su popularidad, también asegura que la mayoría de nuestras brujas y magos estén en excelente condición física.

Ahora la tenía bien y verdaderamente interesada.

—Duelo es una materia disponible para los de tercer año en adelante. Nos enseñan las formas y posiciones adecuadas y, bueno,—sonrió,—nos batimos en duelo. Los combates se mantienen estrictamente entre el mismo grado escolar, sin embargo, ocasionalmente un estudiante es particularmente poderoso y se le permite desafiar a los estudiantes del año arriba de él.

Su sonrisa se volvió astuta. —Muy raramente, un estudiante puede competir con estudiantes de los últimos años. Suelen ser bastante avanzados.

Debe haber algo en su voz que hizo que ella lo mirara con astucia. —¿Y cuál eres tú?—ella preguntó. —¿El promedio, el ligeramente superior o el avanzado?

Hadrian simplemente le guiñó un ojo. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella no pareció divertida por su evasiva, pero comprendió que él no respondería antes de su turno. —Caput mortuum. ¿Cuál eres tú?

Él arqueó una ceja ante su respuesta, claramente teniendo algún conocimiento de ella. —Paso.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. —¡Tienes que responder!—exigió. Hadrian se rió de ella.

—¿Yo? No recuerdo que estuviera en el trato. Pregunta otra.—Ella gimió, pero no se resistió mucho, porque no pudo refutar su declaración.

—Bien.—Ella lo examinó intensamente y Hadrian supo exactamente lo que iba a preguntar antes incluso de abrir la boca. —¿Qué eres entonces? ¿Sangre pura?— Estaba molesta por su evasiva, por lo que se estaba moviendo hacia asuntos más personales.

Hadrian ni siquiera pestañeó ante la pregunta cuando dijo: —Nacido de muggles.— Había estado mintiendo sobre esto durante años, en realidad hubo días en los que se olvidó de que solo estaba interpretando un papel hasta que el mundo estuviera listo para que Harry Potter resurgiera.

Supuso que en algún momento las líneas entre los dos comenzaron a difuminarse para él. Empezó a verse a sí mismo más como Hadrian Evans que como Harry Potter. Un desafortunado subproducto de su infancia, uno con el que se enfrentaría cuando llegara la situación.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. —¿Eres un nacido de muggles?

—Lo soy. Háblame de tus padres.

Una extraña emoción cruzó el rostro de Hermione, aunque era difícil saber si se debía a su estado de sangre o a su pregunta. Sus dientes empezaron a hundirse en el labio inferior y él se dio cuenta de que estaba casi asustada de contarle más. Sintiendo debilidad, ofreció un poco más de información sobre su historia en un intento por soltar su lengua.

—Mi madre es de una larga línea de squibs. Ella solo tiene una cantidad minúscula de magia para usar. Mi padre era muggle, así que cuando nací permitió que mi propia magia floreciera de una manera que había estado ausente durante generaciones. Técnicamente crecí en el mundo mágico, así que nunca he experimentado mucho del mundo muggle. Por eso te pregunté, no tienes que decirme si te incomoda.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y suavemente rozó con los dedos su cubierto antebrazo. Fue con el pretexto de darle consuelo, pero también le permitió a Hadrian tener un pequeño vistazo de sus emociones con un rápido escaneo de su magia.

Se sentía aliviada y culpable. Hadrian sabía exactamente cómo torcer eso para conseguir lo que quería. Apartó su mano. —Puedes hacerme una pregunta si lo deseas. 

—... dijiste 'era' cuando te referiste a tu padre.— No era una pregunta, pero Hadrian lo tomó como una oportunidad para revelar un poco más sobre sí mismo. Si Hermione lo veía más abierto con ella, probablemente le devolvería el sentimiento.

—Sí. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Fue una muerte rápida; no sintió ningún dolor.— Eso era una mentira descarada. James Potter sin duda sufrió antes de ser asesinado. Hadrian sabía que su padre era un duelista muy hábil, y sabía que era solo ese hecho lo que le había permitido a James durar tanto como lo había hecho contra el Lord Oscuro. Se las había arreglado para mantener alejado al hombre el tiempo suficiente para que su madre escapara con él.

Honestamente, Hadrian no sabía qué habría pasado si su padre no hubiera tenido su varita esa noche. Era una de las razones por las que Hadrian tendía a tener su varita sobre él en todo momento, y por qué invirtió tanto esfuerzo en aprender magia sin varita. Si alguna vez perdiera su varita, no estaría indefenso.

Hermione se acercó instintivamente para tocar su hombro. Hadrian le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero apenas sintió tristeza por su padre. Era más como una lealtad diluida lo que sentía por el hombre. Hadrian respetaba, admiraba y amaba a su padre, pero en realidad apenas tenía recuerdos del hombre que no fueran de segunda mano de su madre, historias que ella le susurraba cuando era más joven. Hadrian simplemente no tenía ninguna conexión con el hombre.

Era difícil amar una sombra.

Sabiamente nunca le dijo esto a su madre. Había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que el nombre de James Potter no fuera olvidado en su, probablemente demolido, hogar en el Valle de Godric. Ella estaría devastada si descubriera sus distantes sentimientos hacia el hombre.

—Está bien, Hermione. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Parecía dubitativa y no quitó la mano de su posición en su hombro, pero sí ganó una mirada bastante pensativa. —No he visto a mis padres desde que tenía tres años.— Ella murmuró suavemente.

Hadrian sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño golpe ante su éxito. Realmente estaba interesado en escuchar cómo Voldemort había manejado a la población nacida de muggles. Hermione tenía su edad, había nacido antes de que Voldemort se asegurara su posición como gobernante de Gran Bretaña. Ella tendría una perspectiva única.

—Todavía recuerdo el día que me arrebataron de ellos. Estaba jugando afuera y se me acercaron estas tres personas vestidas con túnicas divertidas.— Había una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos al recordar. —No entendía lo que estaban haciendo al principio, pero la mujer se quedó conmigo mientras los hombres entraban a la casa. Fueron solo unos minutos, pero cuando volvieron afuera la mujer me agarró y desaparecimos. Me llevó a su casa y me explicó que yo era mágica, especial.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con tristeza. —Cuando exigí irme a casa, me dijo que mis padres no eran 'aptos para criarme'. Dijo que no eran como nosotros y que las cosas serían mejor así. Descubrí unos años más tarde, después de haber intentado escapar varias veces, que habían fingido mi muerte. Mis padres pensaron que había muerto en un accidente. Para el mundo muggle, Hermione Jean Granger murió hace años. 

Hadrian sintió lástima por la chica, así como una fuerte dosis de rabia. Esta fue una prueba más de que Voldemort destruyó vidas. —¿Les pasó esto a todos ustedes?—preguntó en voz baja, hirviendo de ira por la audacia pura del hombre. Hadrian sabía que siempre habría alguna disputa entre los mundos mágico y muggle. Sabía que, de manera realista, los dos nunca podrían coexistir de la manera que querían muchos idealistas.

Pero _secuestrar_ a niños nacidos de muggles y obligarlos a vivir con completos extraños.

Le ponía enfermo.

Hermione asintió en respuesta a su pregunta. —Estoy segura de que uno o dos niños no, pero la mayoría de nosotros somos identificados al nacer y trasladados a otros hogares. Ya sea con una familia de acogida o en uno de los orfanatos donde nos dan una especie de introducción al mundo mágico. No muchos recuerdan que incluso vinieron del mundo muggle. Sin embargo, no sé cómo encubrieron todas las desapariciones.

Hadrian no sabía qué decir a eso. Odiaba aún más que su cerebro inventara de inmediato varias formas de ocultar los secuestros. Qué fácil es hacer desaparecer a alguien en un sistema corrupto, cómo con algunos recuerdos alterados y documentación falsa un bebé perfectamente sano podría ser clasificado como un bebé muerto. También razonó que habría varias figuras clave en el mundo muggle bajo un firme control para mantener estos asuntos en secreto.

Uno de los problemas de estudiar a un enemigo tan de cerca como lo había hecho Hadrian, era que a veces comienzas a comprender sus patrones de pensamiento.

–Hey—dijo Hermione en voz baja, capturando su atención por completo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, sólo una pequeña y triste mueca de sus labios. —Está bien, Hadrian. La mayoría de nosotros que tenemos la edad suficiente para recordar nuestras vidas antes, lo hemos aceptado. Ni siquiera sé qué les diría a mis padres si los volviera a encontrar; he cambiado demasiado para siquiera ser su pequeña niña.

Ella estaba tratando de consolarlo, como si él fuera el brutalmente arrancado de su familia. Hadrian ni siquiera quería considerar cómo habría sido su vida sin su madre con él. Nunca podría imaginar un mundo en el que ella no estuviera allí para apoyarlo y guiarlo.

Hadrian se acercó y tomó la mano de Hermione con firmeza. —Lamento lo que te pasó, Hermione—dijo amablemente, todos los pensamientos sobre recopilar más información se desvanecieron. Se preguntó brevemente si alguien había mostrado alguna vez su simpatía por su pérdida, en lugar de una fría indiferencia por algo que sin duda se consideraba "normal". —Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

Ella le apretó de vuelta la mano y el agradecimiento brilló en cada centímetro de su sonrisa.

—Gracias, y no todo es malo. Los Malfoy pueden no ser la familia más cálida, pero no me tratan mal.

Se apartó y comenzó a preparar su espacio de trabajo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar. Hadrian se sentó allí, un poco desconcertado por la revelación casual de su familia adoptiva.

Malfoy.

¿Ese hombre horrible, intolerante, santurrón y arrogante era el padre adoptivo de Hermione? ¿Uno de los seguidores más leales de Voldemort?

# OoO

Hadrian Evans, decidió Hermione al salir del aula de Runas Antiguas, era absolutamente fascinante.

Era inteligente, algo que Hermione valoraba y apreciaba, pero no necesariamente hacía alarde de sus conocimientos de una manera arrogante. Era como si fuera un simple hecho que llevaba consigo, una seguridad que envolvía cómodamente su ágil forma.

Hermione siempre había tenido el impulso de demostrar su valía en este mundo. Probar que su sangre no la hacía menos importante. Siempre había sido de las que daban una respuesta si la tenía y disfrutaba compartir sus conocimientos con los demás.

Hadrian, por el contrario, no mostraba activamente su intelecto en clase. De hecho, rara vez parecía escuchar al profesor. Simplemente se sentaba allí y permanecía quieto, ni siquiera tomando notas.

Había dejado atónita a Hermione, pero estaba segura de que si Hadrian no estaba tomando notas, o incluso prestando atención, entonces se sentía cómodo con el material.

Fue solo cuando el profesor notó su obvia falta de toma de notas que Hadrian habló por primera vez desde que comenzó la clase. Hermione no había ignorado la forma en que los otros dos estudiantes de Beauxbatons habían sofocado pequeñas risitas y escondido su sonrisa detrás de sus manos cuando llamaban a su compañero de clase.

—¿Sucede algo, jovencito? ¿El material es muy difícil? 

Hadrian ni siquiera había parpadeado ante el tono condescendiente, ni le había importado cómo los compañeros de Hermione se hubieran disuelto en su propia y silenciosa diversión al ver a un estudiante extranjero siendo señalado.

En cambio, sonrió cortésmente e inclinó la cabeza en una deferencia que era completamente burlona.

— _En absoluto, profesor. Simplemente me parece inútil tomar notas sobre algo que aprendí hace dos años_.

Ciertamente había sido un paso atrevido. La mejor parte era que el profesor difícilmente podía castigar a Hadrian por adelantarse al material. Así que la clase fue sorprendida con la rara visión de un profesor nervioso, parado frente a un Hadrian de aspecto apacible y tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Ahora, saliendo del aula, dos estudiantes de Beauxbatons se acercaron a Hadrian; un chico de piel oscura y una chica bellamente bronceada. Ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros y hablaron con Hadrian en un francés fluido y rápido. Lo que sea que dijeran hizo que Hadrian se riera entre dientes y respondiera con una sonrisa impenitente.

Hermione los siguió, sintiéndose un poco intimidada a pesar de sí misma. Después de todo, acababa de conocer a Hadrian y no estaba segura de si él la quería cerca mientras estaba con sus amigos reales. Pero una vez más llevaba algunos de sus libros, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir con ellos.

Pero aún observaba cómo interactuaban. Cómo los otros dos parecían seguir inconscientemente a Hadrian, caminando aproximadamente medio paso detrás de él mientras los llevaban de regreso al salón principal.

Mientras subían a las escaleras, la chica sonrió agudamente y señaló el cuello de Hadrian. Fue entonces cuando Hermione notó varias marcas púrpuras en su cuello, no tan fuertes, pero en su piel pálida contrastaban.

Escuchó un nombre. "Jacob". Con las sonrisas lascivas y la actitud indiferente de Hadrian, concluyó que este “Jacob” era posiblemente el que puso esas marcas en todo el cuello de Hadrian. Con un rubor, apartó la mirada.

—Ah, sí. Esta es Hermione Granger. Hermione, estos son dos de mis compañeros de clase, Albert y Sophia.

Hermione se puso firme y rápidamente extendió su mano para estrecharla. Sophia le dio un gesto cortés pero frío, y le tomó la mano por unos momentos antes de soltarla. Albert, por otro lado, copió el saludo anterior de Hadrian al levantar su mano y agacharse para colocar un suave beso en el dorso de su palma. —Un placer—dijo mientras le daba una simple sonrisa con hoyuelos. Le hacía parecer como si tuviera doce años, aunque Hermione sabía que tenía que tener al menos dieciséis.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, de repente muy consciente de que su cabello estaba revuelto, probablemente con mechones asomando, y estúpidamente preocupada de que sus dientes aún fueran demasiado grandes para ella. Comparada con los tres, se sentía como un sapo; todos eran simplemente impresionantes y arreglados a la perfección.

Sophia dijo algo, su voz ya no tenía el tono alegre. Puede que Hermione no hablara francés, pero estaba bien versada en ser insultada. Reconocería ese tono en cualquier lugar.

Albert parecía levemente divertido por lo que ella había dicho, aunque fue la reacción de Hadrian lo que le robó la atención. Su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa, pero no una que le había mostrado durante su breve relación. Esta era una sonrisa que imaginó que un tiburón podría darle a su próxima víctima, y estaba dirigida a Sophia con venganza.

Hadrian habló una vez más, no en francés, y sus palabras fueron tan paralizantes que Hermione recordó instantáneamente al Lord Oscuro cada vez que iba a la mansión para hablar con Lucius.

—Recuerda con quién estás hablando con Sophia. Después de todo, yo también tengo _sangre sucia_.

Y habría sido gracioso lo rápido que Sophia se puso pálida, si no fuera por el miedo real presente en sus ojos mientras miraba a Hadrian.

Hermione recordó la mirada de suficiencia que Hadrian le había dado cuando le preguntó qué nivel de duelista era. Se preguntó si sus compañeros de clase ya sabían lo poderoso que era él. Se preguntó qué podría haber hecho Hadrian para obtener tal reacción en primer lugar.

Sophia agachó la cabeza en señal de reprimenda, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de la mirada de Hadrian. —Yo... me disculpo por mis dugas palabras. Estuve fuega de lugar.— A pesar de que las palabras estaban dirigidas a ella, Hermione pudo ver que los ojos de Sophia estaban enfocados intensamente en Hadrian, buscando aprobación.

El chico en cuestión simplemente despidió a Sophia volviéndose hacia Hermione. —Lo siento, ¿qué clase tienes después, Hermione?

—Tengo pociones, está en las mazmorras.— Él arqueó una ceja y ella sintió que sus labios se contraían en respuesta a su leve interés por la palabra "mazmorras". Olvidó que estas otras escuelas tenían edificios y diseños completamente diferentes, y ciertamente dudaba que tuvieran mazmorras propias. Bueno, al menos Beauxbatons no lo haría; no se sorprendería si Durmstrang lo hiciera.

—¿Y tú, Albert?—Albert tarareó pero respondió a la enérgica pregunta de Hadrian sin demora.

—Pociones también.

—Perfecto.— Hadrian depositó los libros que llevaba para ella en los brazos del otro chico. —Entonces puedes caminar hasta allí con Hermione.

—Espera—, dijo ella sin pensarlo, —¿no tienes Pociones?

Hadrian negó con la cabeza, luciendo un poco decepcionado, no podía decir si eso era porque amaba la materia o porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

—No, tengo Estudios Médicos, desafortunadamente.— Albert se rió a carcajadas, habiendo reorganizado ya su nueva carga en una posición más cómoda.

—La única materia que no domina completamente— dijo con una cantidad casi obscena de júbilo.

Juntos bajaron de la escalera. —Aún así estoy en el segundo lugar, Albert. Eso no es nada de lo que burlarse. 

—Sí, pero sigue siendo infinitamente divertido.

Hadrian puso los ojos en blanco y les hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. —Bueno, diviértanse en las mazmorras, tengo un cactus que dejar seco.— Hermione lo miró mientras se alejaba, pasos confiados a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia navegando por el castillo.

Sophia le murmuró algo a Albert y siguió a Hadrian.

—Bueno,—dijo Albert alegremente mientras se volvía hacia ella. —¿nos vamos?

Hermione se sobresaltó y apartó los ojos de donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.—¿Hadrian realmente ya sabía el tema que estábamos aprendiendo?— La pregunta se le escapó sin querer. No tuvo oportunidad de sentirse mortificada o avergonzada porque Albert se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Paga seg sincero? No tengo ni idea, probablemente sí. No presta mucha atención en clase pogque se enseña el material por sí mismo de antemano. A algunos profesores les molesta, pego han dejado de intentar cambiarlo.

—¿Porque saca buenas notas?—adivinó mientras lo adentrabas en las mazmorras. Albert se rió una vez más, aunque esta vez estaba dirigido a ella.

—Él no obtiene _buenas notas_ ,él domina completamente las materias. Estoy bastante seguro de que van a inventag una nueva marca solo paga ‘Adrian. Su conocimiento es ridículo. 

Hermione sintió algo parecido a la comprensión en su interior. Sabía que Hadrian era inteligente, pero escuchar que era excepcional la hizo sentir que, tal vez, finalmente, tenía a alguien con quien podía identificarse. —¿Pero no es el mejor en Estudios Médicos?

Albert dejó escapar un sonido extraño cuando su boca se estiró en una sonrisa. —Fue genial cuando Claire le ganó pog primera vez. Pego 'Adrian simplemente no tiene el mismo nivel de precisión que Claire con algunos de los procedimientos más difíciles. Tiene demasiada magia. 

Sí, decidió Hermione. Definitivamente Hadrian era fascinante.

# OoO

Hadrian se alejó rápidamente de Sophia con un grupo de otros estudiantes, sin estar de humor para escuchar sus falsas disculpas o conciliación. No sabía por qué su sarcástico comentario le había irritado tanto; tal vez era porque se sentía un poco protector con Hermione debido a su turbulento pasado, o tal vez era porque odiaba cómo sus compañeros parecían olvidar siempre que él no era un purasangre.

Hadrian Evans podría fingir ser un nacido de muggles, pero Harry Potter era mestizo. De cualquier manera, no le gustaba cualquier forma de prejuicio de sangre, y sus compañeros de clase deberían haber recordado su postura al respecto. No le importaba lo que pensaran de los mestizos o los nacidos de muggles, mientras se lo guardaran para sí mismos, no tenía ningún problema con ellos.

—Entonces,— Raina dijo arrastrando las palabras a su lado, —¿qué hizo?

Él miró a la chica. —¿Qué te hace pensar que ella hizo algo?

Ella se burló. —Por favor. Vienes a nosotros con el ceño fruncido, seguido de una Sophia claramente asustada que intentaba disculparse. Ella obviamente hizo algo para enojarte. 

Hadrian examinó su rostro durante unos segundos más antes de tararear algo vagamente parecido a un acuerdo. El labio de Raina se movió hacia arriba con diversión momentánea, antes de que su expresión se enfriara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en otra cosa y, siguiendo su mirada, comprendió exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Claire había estado inusualmente callada desde que su grupo se había reunido justo afuera del salón principal, dejando que las otras chicas con las que estaban mantuvieran la conversación. Hadrian había notado su falta de entusiasmo y la miraba regularmente, pero parecía estar evitando intencionalmente su mirada.

Le preocupaba porque no podía pensar en un motivo para su extraño estado de ánimo.

Madame Maxime los estaba esperando antes incluso de que subieran al carruaje. Sus ojos penetrantes los recorrieron, evaluándolos y considerándolos satisfactorios si la pequeña sonrisa que les regaló era una indicador. —Una vez que recojan su equipo, reúnanse conmigo aquí.— Ella ordenó dulcemente.

Hadrian se alejó de Raina y los otros estudiantes mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Se cruzó con Claire en su camino y trató de hacer contacto visual con ella, sin embargo, ella se metió en su propia habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera hablarle.

Era desconcertante y un poco molesto que no pudiera entender por qué estaba haciendo eso. ¿Había dicho algo recientemente que la hubiera molestado? No habían hablado mucho desde la fiesta, de hecho, realmente él solo había hablado con... Oh.

Hadrian parpadeó cuando le llegó la revelación, y sus manos se detuvieron en la recolección de su botiquín médico.

Una de sus manos se levantó y trazó suavemente sobre su cuello descubierto, donde se veían varias viciosas marcas violetas. Ni siquiera había pensado en cubrirlas esta mañana, y no tenía ninguna duda de que las marcas que había dejado en el cuello de Jacob también estaban al descubierto.

No hacía falta ser un genio para sumar dos y dos. Anoche entraron juntos en su habitación y salieron por la mañana con marcas obvias. Después de todo, había estado lidiando con comentarios todo el día. Se sintió como un bastardo.

Claire estaba enamorada de Jacob; ver al que deseas con otra persona sería miserable para cualquiera. El hecho de que era Hadrian era aún peor, porque sabía de sus sentimientos y estaba con Jacob de todos modos.

Respiró con dificultad por la nariz. Tendría que arreglar esto. Claire era una de sus confidentes más cercanas, no quería que nada pusiera en peligro su amistad.

Agarró su equipo y se dirigió a la puerta, moviendo su varita hacia las dos camas cuando se fue para que se enderezaran y se alisaran, las sábanas arrugadas lo irritaban.

Fue el último en unirse a los demás, y soportó la breve mirada de desaprobación de Madame Maxime mientras se deslizaba por la parte de atrás del grupo. Afortunadamente, la formidable mujer no dijo nada sobre su tardanza.

—Continuaremos desde su última clase. A diferencia de Beauxbatons, Hogwarts no posee un espacio adecuado para que practiquemos nuestros estudios para esta materia. —El leve movimiento de su mejilla era indicativo de su irritación por este hecho. —Debido a la naturaleza confidencial de algunos de nuestros procedimientos y técnicas, nos vemos obligados a hacer uso de otra aula. 

Algunos de los estudiantes soltaron risitas de desaprobación ante la noticia, aparentemente escandalizados de que Hogwarts no tuviera clases de medicina. Hadrian, de manera similar, encontró la noción absurda. Francia era reconocida internacionalmente por sus impresionantes programas médicos, produciendo algunos de los mejores médicos y sanadores del mundo y siendo responsable de un gran número de avances médicos porque ofrecía dichos cursos a sus estudiantes. Había considerado obvio que otros países seguirían su ejemplo.

Como grupo, comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia Hogwarts y se encontraron con dos estudiantes mayores, un chico y una chica, ambos con corbatas amarillas y negras. Hablaron con Madame Maxime y, después de un momento, les hicieron un gesto para que los siguieran; llevándolos a un aula grande y vacía.

Minutos después, Hadrian miraba fijamente al cactus frente a él, con la varita apuntándole directamente.

Sus ojos parpadearon sobre el método escrito en su libro de texto y con cierta vacilación comenzó el hechizo. Inmediatamente, la punta de su varita brilló con un azul suave, un color que imitaba el que rodeaba al cactus.

Este era un procedimiento particularmente difícil que requería un alto nivel de concentración y un cuidadoso control de la magia. Hadrian tenía la concentración y el control, pero a veces tenía problemas para regular la cantidad de magia que canalizaba en el hechizo.

Solo tenía que...

El cactus explotó.

— _¡Puta madre!_

—Señor Evans.

Hadrian se mordió la maldición y se volvió para mirar a Madame Maxime. No estaba impresionada y la expresión de su rostro era francamente crítica. Probablemente lo habría hecho sentir reprendido si no tuviera piezas de cactus pegadas a él.

Podía escuchar a la mayoría de los demás soltar risitas. Al menos hasta que tres cactus más se hicieron añicos simultáneamente, y Madame Maxime se vio obligada a hacer rondas.

Hadrian se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño y limpió el desastre que su propio cactus había hecho con un rápido movimiento de su varita. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió al banco cerca de la parte trasera de la habitación que estaba lleno de macetas con diferentes cactus. Eligió uno sin espinas y regresó a su banca.

Cuando pasó por la estación de Claire, se detuvo y dejó la maceta ahí. Claire no reaccionó a su no deseada presencia mientras continuaba extrayendo un flujo constante de jugo de la planta frente a ella.

Hadrian se tomó un momento para maravillarse con el completo dominio del arte de la chica. Este procedimiento se utilizaba principalmente para extraer venenos del torrente sanguíneo, sin romper arterias, venas o capilares. Era un procedimiento oscuro y no se recomendaba intentarlo sin un equipo de sanadores presente para ayudar, pero era una habilidad útil para tener a la mano.

Finalmente, Claire había extraído todo el líquido y lo había introducido en el cuenco junto a ella. Solo entonces ella bajó su varita y lo miró con una mirada penetrante. Hadrian se apoyó en su banca y le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad.

—Sé que estás enojado conmigo,—comenzó amablemente, —y conozco la razón.

—Y sé que estabas esperando una oportunidad para confrontarme, en un escenario público, para que no reaccionara de manera indecorosa.— Su voz era como un látigo y Hadrian no pudo resistir la sonrisa divertida ante su observación.

Sin embargo, la expresión desapareció de su rostro. —Lo siento, Claire. Sobre la situación.

Algo feo pasó por sus ojos, pero era difícil identificarlo detrás del dolor en su rostro. —No estoy enojada de que tú y Jacob estén… involucrados, Hadrian. Estoy enojada por el hecho de que no me lo _dijiste_.— Ella negó con la cabeza. —Me engañaste cuando te pregunté por primera vez sobre su relación y te creí porque eres mi amigo. Por eso estoy enojada.

Hadrian se tomó un momento para darle vueltas a sus palabras en su mente. Era perfectamente comprensible que ella se sintiera herida, traicionada, en realidad, por todo esto, y sabía que tenía que suavizarlo antes de que pudiera convertirse en algo más grande.

—Aún así, ¿me permites explicarte?— Dio la vuelta al banco para quedar a su lado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla. Claire estaba enojada en este momento y el contacto físico podría alejarla más. Ella no se quejó, por lo que continuó.

—Jacob y yo nos preocupamos mucho el uno por el otro. Pero lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros no es permanente ni sustancial.— Y eso era cierto. Él y Jacob tenían un claro entendimiento de cuál era su relación. —Es simplemente divertido, un alivio del estrés si quieres verlo así. Estamos más que preparados para romper cualquier intimidad que tengamos en cualquier momento.

Literalmente podía verla relajarse y, a su vez, perdió algo de la tensión que se enroscaba en su propio cuerpo. Claire miró hacia otro lado, hacia el cuenco de líquido y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Hadrian le dio la oportunidad de pensar el tiempo que necesitara.

—¿Realmente no tienes sentimientos románticos por Jacob?—preguntó, casi como si tuviera miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

Hadrian resopló, incapaz de retener el sonido. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada. —No, no amo a Jacob, no en el contexto que estás sugiriendo. Es mi mejor amigo, con el que ocasionalmente tengo sexo. Nada más.

—Muy bien, te creo, Hadrian. Pero si descubro que me has mentido de nuevo, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

Hadrian asintió en aceptación y se deleitó en el agradable silencio antes de señalar a su cactus.

—¿Crees que puedes darme algunos consejos para que no vuelva a quedar cubierto de porquería?

Claire se rió de él.


	7. Capítulo Siete

El brazo de Claire reposaba sobre el suyo mientras caminaban. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la risa cuando Raina una vez más relató los numerosos fracasos de Hadrian en el procedimiento con regocijo vengativo. Permitió que las chicas siguieran burlándose de él, con más indulgencia de lo que solía hacer, porque hacía feliz a Claire y eso era todo lo que quería por el momento.

Hadrian sabía que aunque ella lo había perdonado por no decir la verdad sobre su relación con Jacob, todavía estaba herida por eso. No pensó que estuviera celosa, simplemente estaba molesta por la situación en sí.

Por eso la había esperado específicamente esta mañana para poder acompañarla a desayunar y asegurarse de que estuviera de buen humor.

Fue suerte que Raina se hubiera unido. Puede que no fueran amigos, pero ambos tenían un interés común en Claire y ambos querían que volviera a ser ella misma. Entonces, por ahora, se tolerarían por su amiga.

—Solo fallé tres veces—dijo rodando los ojos. —Tuve éxito al final, antes que la mayoría de la clase, si recuerdas.— Le dio a Raina una mirada mordaz, provocando que se sonrojara. Si bien el cactus de Raina podría no haber explotado, le había llevado una cantidad considerable de tiempo eliminar correctamente el jugo sin romper la planta.

Raina se recuperó rápidamente de su vergüenza y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. —Es el hecho de que fallaste lo que me divierte. El _gran_ Hadrian Evans, vencido por un simple cactus. Te das cuenta de lo rápido que se extenderá esto, ¿no?

—Vamos Raina, no es culpa de Hadrian—dijo Claire, todavía sonriendo. —Era un procedimiento difícil de aprender. No se supone que se use a menos que un paciente esté envenenado con algo particularmente potente y no haya otra opción disponible para eliminarlo. Se supone que ni siquiera debemos usarlo por nosotros mismos, es muy peligroso.

Claire le sonrió y le apretó el brazo con afecto. —Necesitas al menos cuatro sanadores para equilibrar adecuadamente el hechizo. El hecho de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera manejarlo es impresionante.

Hadrian resopló. —Eso dices tú, completaste el hechizo en tu primer intento, Claire.

Ella se sonrojó ante su despreocupado elogio. —Aún así hay una diferencia significativa entre un cactus y un cuerpo humano. Dudo que pudiera manejarlo tan fácilmente si fuera un paciente real. Tienes que estar atento a todo: sus latidos, su respiración, sus heridas; y sin mencionar que necesita conocer las propiedades del veneno en sí mismo: qué tan rápido es, qué hace.— Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, probablemente rompería algo haciendo la extracción a una persona.

Hadrian se maravilló en silencio una vez más de la chica. Verdaderamente sería una gran medibruja algún día, si así lo deseara. Su comprensión innata del cuerpo humano era extraordinaria, y su habilidad para dominar estos hechizos curativos rivalizaba con sus habilidades en el duelo.

Era una de las razones por las que no le molestaba que Claire lo venciera en Estudios Médicos. Ella se merecía cada gramo de elogio.

—Aún así es impresionante,—insistió Raina, —y sé con certeza que Madame Maxime está hablando sobre conseguirte una entrevista con la sanadora Alexis.

Claire jadeó con fuerza, e incluso Hadrian fue tomado por sorpresa. La sanadora Alexis era una de las principales medibrujas de Europa y era conocida por ser mentora ocasional de estudiantes, pero solo de aquellos que mostraban un dominio incomparable en las artes curativas.

Si lo que dijo Raina era cierto - y lo sería, Hadrian lo sabía, no le diría a Claire lo contrario si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que se equivocara - y Claire era tomada bajo la tutela de la sanadora Alexis, estaba garantizado que podría trabajar en cualquier centro médico de Europa.

También habló muy bien de cómo Madame Maxime y sus profesores veían las habilidades de Claire.

Hadrian quitó su brazo del de Claire y envolvió ambos alrededor de su cintura. Rápidamente la levantó y la hizo girar, el pasillo resonando con su risa brillante y sorprendida.

Hadrian la dejó caer después de un giro y le sonrió. —¿Prometes que me seguirás tratando después de convertirte en una gran y famosa sanadora?

Claire le sonrió, los ojos azules se arrugaron con deleite puro y sin filtro. —Siempre que tenga tiempo para mí después de convertirse en ministro, Sr. Evans.— Ella respondió tímidamente.

Se inclinó ante ella burlonamente, muy consciente de la exasperación de Raina por su juego. —Como si fuera a rechazarla, Madame Daniau. 

—Dejen de comportarse como niños—dijo Raina arrastrando las palabras, su postura prácticamente gritaba desinterés, pero había una luz en sus ojos que delataba su diversión. Hadrian se enderezó cuando Claire hizo una elegante reverencia y miró a la otra chica.

—No necesitas ser tan amargada, Raina.— Hadrian se acercó a ella. —Si querías unirte, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.— Antes de que la chica de cabello oscuro pudiera moverse, él también la agarró por la cintura y la levantó en el aire, como lo había hecho con Claire.

—¡Bájame, bastardo!—espetó, su mano golpeándolo brutalmente donde pudiera alcanzarlo. Con una carcajada la dejó ir, disfrutando inmensamente verla tambalearse alejándose de él.

—¡Animal!—Ella escupió, arreglando apresuradamente su uniforme mientras su rostro ardía.

—Arpía—dijo en respuesta.

Vio a Claire sonriéndole de lado. Arqueó una ceja hacia ella. —¿Qué?—preguntó. No fue una sonrisa divertida, sino algo suave y dulce.

Ella parpadeó, pero continuó mirándolo con esa expresión cariñosa. —Me gustas así.— Fue todo lo que dijo, y luego ella y Raina caminaron juntas del brazo hacia el Gran Comedor, con las cabezas juntas en secretismo.

Hadrian se detuvo por un momento, parcialmente desconcertado por las palabras de Claire. Las siguió a pesar de todo, y finalmente se deslizó junto a ellas. Lo que sea que las dos habían estado susurrando parecía haber terminado.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente sabiendo que realmente no importaba. Las dos siempre estaban susurrando sobre una cosa u otra. Desde hace tiempo le había dejado de preocupar de qué hablaban exactamente.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, los ojos de Hadrian se vieron inevitablemente atraídos por la llama parpadeante del cáliz. La definida forma estaba parada de forma segura al centro de la habitación, e instantáneamente aplastó cualquier calidez que hubiera sentido.

Sus ojos verdes se arrastraron minuciosamente sobre el cáliz mientras su mente volvía a la noche pasada.

_Ese hombre…_

_"Eres extraordinariamente talentoso por haber permanecido oculto durante tanto tiempo"._

Apretó los puños mientras el recuerdo de la suave voz del hombre susurraba en su mente. El simple pensamiento de esos fríos ojos azules lo hacía sentirse ansioso, como si incluso ahora lo estuvieran observando.

Si bien había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior relativamente de buen humor, eufórico por el éxito de obtener respuestas y su casi fallido escape; había tenido una persistente sensación de paranoia de que en cualquier momento se encontraría con ese hombre y todo sería revelado.

Demasiado dependía de su capacidad para permanecer oculto, todos los planes que él y su madre habían estado construyendo durante años podrían derrumbarse si cometía un error.

Era increíblemente abrumador y, sin embargo, Hadrian solo sentía una pequeña cantidad de temor. Quizás era su edad, o su simple arrogancia, pero sabía que podía manejar esto; incluso esperaba con ansias los desafíos.

Lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que el hombre nunca hiciera la conexión entre Hadrian y los sucesos de la otra noche, y entonces todo estaría bien.

Momentáneamente aliviado, Hadrian miró despreocupadamente por encima de las mesas. Todavía era bastante temprano, y el comedor reflejaba la opinión de los estudiantes sobre el despertar a esa hora. Había solo unos pocos estudiantes presentes, algunos organizados en grupos, pero la mayoría se distribuía a lo largo de las mesas.

Sus ojos se posaron en una estudiante inclinada sobre un gran tomo, bebiendo distraídamente una taza de lo que parecía ser té.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se alejó de Claire y Raina y se acercó a Hermione, feliz de verla una vez más.

Se aclaró la garganta suavemente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado, para no asustarla demasiado. — _Bonjour, Hermione_.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, la chica se sobresaltó. Grandes ojos marrones se alzaron para mirarlo con un leve shock. —Hadrian—dijo.

—Por lo general, la gente suena más emocionada cuando dice eso—dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, sin siquiera reaccionar cuando en el plato frente a aparecieron varias rebanadas de pan tostado ya untadas con mantequilla y su vaso se llenó de jugo.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que nadie... se uniera a mí—. Ella se apagó por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba y hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Hadrian, consciente de que Claire y Raina se detuvieron al otro lado de ellos, solo tarareó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

—Supongo que todavía es temprano. ¿No te importa, verdad? ¿Si nos unimos a ti?

—Por supuesto que no, y—, le sonrió dulcemente, —buenos días, Hadrian—. Se volvió hacia las otras dos chicas y su sonrisa se volvió un poco vacilante. Hadrian sabía que estaba recordando la actitud indeseable de Sophia. —Buenos días— pareció armarse de valor. 

—Soy Hermione Granger.

Hadrian estaba impresionado de que Hermione fuera, en cierto modo, lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerse en una situación similar a la de ayer. No tenía conocimiento de cómo Claire o Raina veían a los nacidos de muggles, sin embargo, estaba arriesgándose.

Por supuesto, a Hadrian apenas le preocupaba cómo reaccionan las chicas, si bien ambas eran sangre pura, habían superado cualquier opinión cerrada sobre el estado de la sangre.

Hadrian había proporcionado suficiente evidencia hace mucho tiempo para socavar cualquier argumento negativo.

Claire le devolvió la sonrisa a Hermione, — _Bonjour_ ,— trinó. Raina, nunca tan discreta como Claire, frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera voy a intentar decir tu nombre—dijo. —Porque no tengo ningún deseo de insultarte.— Aspiró y tomó un sorbo lento del té que había aparecido frente a ella.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces antes de que su sonrisa se volviera genuina. Claire apoyó la barbilla en sus dedos unidos y miró audazmente a la chica de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo conociste a Hadrian?—preguntó ella.

Hermione se sonrojó. —Oh, es un poco vergonzoso la verdad—, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él antes de volar de regreso a Claire, —chocamos al doblar una esquina y nos caímos. Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Tuvimos la primera clase juntos, así que lo acompañé hasta allí y nos conocimos en el camino.

—¿Te ... te caíste?—Le preguntó Claire, sonando más que un poco sorprendida. Hadrian se encogió de hombros.

—Ella me tomó por sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

—Estoy sorprendido de que tus reflejos de Quidditch no te hayan salvado.— Raina dijo claramente, tomando un delicioso bocado de su desayuno.

—¿Juegas Quidditch?— Hermione preguntó con curiosidad. Hadrian se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Solo un poco.

Claire se burló. — _¿Un poco?_ Eres el mejor buscador que nuestra escuela ha visto en casi dos siglos. Incluso le ganaste a Viktor.

Fue el turno de Hadrian de burlarse. —En primer lugar, no le gané. Terminamos en empate. Y en segundo lugar, si no recuerdo mal, tu abuela tiene el récord de más capturas en Beauxbatons.

—Tecnicismos. Empatar con Viktor es tan bueno como vencerlo.

—¿Viktor?

Hadrian se volvió hacia Hermione cuando habló. —Viktor Krum,—explicó brevemente, —es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria y uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo. El año pasado terminamos compitiendo juntos en el mismo torneo, solo un pequeño concurso europeo de buscadores para la caridad. Llegamos a la final y empatamos.

—Eso es muy impresionante— lo felicitó, aunque por el tono de su voz Hadrian dedujo que no estaba muy interesada en el Quidditch. Aun así, su elogio le agradó y le sonrió. —¿Me imagino que él no estaba muy contento con su empate?

Raina se rió entre dientes. —Al contrario, son como uña y carne. Viktor desea que Hadrian se una al equipo internacional de Francia para que puedan enfrentarse adecuadamente. Algo sobre 'finalmente tener a alguien contra quien valga la pena jugar'.

—Él no dijo eso—dijo exasperado, pero las chicas no le prestaron atención.

—¿Estás pensando en jugar Quidditch profesionalmente como carrera?— Le preguntó Hermione, y Hadrian se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Notó que tanto Claire como Raina también lo observaban de cerca, ansiosas por escuchar sus planes para su futuro no expresados hasta ahora.

—Sé que sería emocionante, y sé que sería bueno en eso, pero me temo que no es donde están mis intereses principales. Tengo mis ojos puestos en un camino diferente.

—¿Que es…?—preguntó la bruja de cabello castaño, luciendo molesta por su vaga respuesta.

Hadrian se rió de ella y mordió su tostada, gimiendo de placer por el sabor. Vio la mirada de Raina juzgandolo y se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? Está bueno.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero pareció aceptar que él no divulgaría su futuro profesional todavía porque dijo: —Intenta no tener un orgasmo mientras comes. Eso tiende a hacer que la gente deje de comer.

Él le sonrió lascivamente, la conversación alejándose fácilmente del tema anterior, y la señaló con una esquina de su tostada. Créeme, cariño. Sabrías si hubiera tenido un orgasmo. Me han dicho que la cara que pongo es verdaderamente inmoral.

A su lado, Hermione se atragantó con su siguiente sorbo de té. Claire y Raina apenas se inmutaron ante su declaración, aunque ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Hadrian triunfal tomó otro bocado de su desayuno, sus ojos verdes desafiando a Raina a empezar algo.

—Eres asqueroso.— La chica espetó, inclinándose hacia atrás como para escapar de él sin dejar su asiento.

—Simplemente estás celosa de no haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo—ronroneó, absolutamente encantado de haber encontrado otro botón que presionar.

Algo pasó por los ojos de Raina, antes de que fuera cubierto por la ira. —Tal vez si no te prostituyeras, lo consideraría.

—Puedo contar con una mano el número de personas con las que me he acostado, ramera.

—¿Y cuántas manos necesitarías para contar a las personas a las que te has lanzado descuidadamente?—preguntó, torciendo la boca con cruel diversión, la misma expresión que siempre tenía cuando comenzaban una de sus largas batallas.

—Bueno, estaríamos aquí todo el día si hiciera eso.— Dejó caer la tostada y se limpió las manos para deshacerse de las migas. —Pero eso solo significa que tengo mucha experiencia.— Él la miró con picardía a través de su flequillo. —¿Y tú, Raina? ¿Sigues esperando que tu futuro esposo cumpla todas esas traviesas fantasías que tienes?

Antes de que nadie pudiera continuar, un pie se conectó brutalmente con su espinilla, haciéndolo sacudirse por reflejo. — _Merde._ —escupió, encorvándose un poco y doblando las piernas debajo de su asiento para protegerlas. Miró sospechosamente a Claire y Raina.

—Se están comportando como niños y tenemos compañía.— Claire le dijo con calma, para nada molesta por haberlo lastimado. Hadrian lanzó una mirada a Hermione para verla prácticamente arder en vergüenza.

Se perdió por completo de la mirada significativa entre Claire y Raina.

—Mis disculpas, Hermione— dijo, con la cantidad justa de arrepentimiento en su voz para cubrir su diversión. Ella parecía más que agradecida de que hubieran dejado su juego.

—Está bien,—Hermione dejó escapar una especie de risa entrecortada, casi sorprendida, —fue solo una... conversación interesante.

—¿Qué conversación?

La nueva voz interrumpió sin esfuerzo su charla, y Hadrian se giró para mirar detrás de él y encontrar a quien estaba hablando.

Era bastante guapo, con rasgos afilados y complexión delgada. Además, sus colores (cabello rubio y tormentosos ojos grises) lo pintaban de una manera cada vez más atractiva. Hadrian apoyó la cabeza en su mano y descaradamente dejó vagar sus ojos; ya sabía exactamente quién era, pero el apellido del chico no hizo nada para disuadirlo de disfrutar la vista.

El uniforme del chico también estaba impecable a pesar de que no tenía una túnica negra exterior y sus mangas estaban enrolladas casualmente hasta los codos.

—Draco— saludó Hermione, con una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro y una sorprendente cantidad de calidez en su tono. —Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Draco Malfoy se parecía a su padre tanto como Jacob se parecía a Éric, y aunque Hadrian podía detectar la peligrosa inteligencia que acechaba en los ojos del chico, no veía el desprecio casual de su padre por las personas de menor estatus. Interesante.

—Dormí bien— Draco rechazó la pregunta de Hermione, aunque había una pizca de cariño allí. Los ojos de Hadrian oscilaron entre los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts, notando la forma en la que la postura de Hermione se había relajado aún más.

Sabía que ella era la protegida de Malfoy y probablemente había crecido junto a Draco, pero se preguntaba cómo se veían el uno al otro. ¿Eran simples conocidos? ¿Como hermano y hermana? ¿Algo más cercano?

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos, y Hadrian dejó que su boca se curvara en algo lento y apreciativo. El otro chico no hizo más que levantar una ceja antes de volverse hacia Hermione, sacar un sobre de su bolsillo y ofrecérselo.

Cuando Hermione aceptó la carta, habló. —Madre te envió eso.— Luego volvió su atención a Hadrian.

Los dos chicos pasaron un momento simplemente estudiándose el uno al otro, con Draco terminando el ligeramente incómodo silencio extendiendo su mano. —Draco Malfoy.— Fue todo lo que ofreció como introducción.

Los ojos de Hadrian se desviaron de la mano extendida de Malfoy, subieron por su brazo - antebrazo limpio, notó vagamente - hasta su rostro.

_Me pregunto qué tan lejos del árbol ha caído la manzana._

Tomó la mano de Draco con firmeza.

—Hadrian Evans, y estas son Claire Daniau y Raina Séverin.

Observó de cerca cualquier reacción a su nombre, pero Draco era mucho más hábil que su padre para ocultar sus opiniones, o tal vez su infancia con Hermione había embotado el aborrecimiento inmediato por cualquier cosa muggle.

Fuera lo que fuera, Hadrian se sintió aún más intrigado.

Mantuvo un agarre suelto sobre la mano pálida de Draco, divertido de que ninguno de ellos estuviera a punto de soltar el contacto. Sondeó las emociones del otro, encontró reflejada su propia curiosidad y sintió la necesidad de sonreír.

—Entonces,— comenzó cortésmente, —el hijo del ministro en persona.— La sonrisa de Hadrian se volvió malvada. —Es un honor.— A propósito, frotó su pulgar a lo largo del dorso de la mano de Draco.

El otro chico inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado de una manera que era completamente depredadora. Hadrian sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando Draco le devolvió la sonrisa con una mueca. Parecía que estaban a punto de comenzar un juego, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Hadrian había tenido a alguien nuevo con quien jugar.

—Me temo que me tienes en desventaja,— esos ojos grises lo perforaron, —no he oído hablar de ti.— Y claramente estaba pinchando a la falta de conexión de Hadrian con una familia notable. En su mundo, se trataba de quién eras y a quién conocías.

Era un insulto simple, solo para probar las aguas.

—No puedo culparte por no conocerme.— Hadrian soltó la mano de Draco y se acomodó para estar de frente al chico, recostándose cómodamente contra la sólida mesa. —Aunque estoy seguro de que para finales de este año sabrás muy bien quién soy.— Alzó los dedos y se apartó parte del flequillo de los ojos, y sonrió tímidamente.

Los labios de Draco se crisparon con obvia diversión. —¿Lo haré?—preguntó.

—Oh, definitivamente, se me conoce por... causar una impresión en la gente.

Draco de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer tanto interesado como dudoso al mismo tiempo, y Hadrian se encorvó un poco más, prácticamente bañandose en confianza. —Puede que no pertenezca a una familia tan estimada como la tuya, pero lo que me falta en pedigrí lo compenso en otras áreas.

—Estoy seguro,—dijo el otro chico de una manera ensayada, —de que tienes varios... talentos ocultos.

Hadrian casi se rió en voz alta ante eso y apretó los labios para evitar soltar insinuaciones. Estaba casi seguro de que Draco no había querido decir eso de una manera sexual, por lo que se abstuvo de volver a caer en esa línea de conversación.

—Está bien, Hadrian—interrumpió Claire con regocijo cubriendo sus palabras. —Basta de pavonearse, terminemos el desayuno en paz.

# OoO

Hadrian observó a Draco por el rabillo del ojo mientras se abrían paso a través de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en compañía del otro chico, más fascinado se sentía.

Había sido un desayuno sorprendentemente agradable, incluso cuando el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse lentamente de estudiantes. Draco había optado por unirse a ellos aunque había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo, ojos penetrantes revoloteando entre el resto de ellos.

En particular, Hadrian había notado divertido, entre él y Hermione.

Hadrian no se había dejado engañar por la expresión cuidadosamente neutral que había en el rostro de Draco. El chico lo había estado analizando a él, a Claire y a Raina. Había estado reuniendo información en silencio, formándose opiniones y calculando todo sobre ellos.

Había sido emocionante, si era completamente honesto. Tener a alguien de quien realmente tuviera que cuidarse.

En su tiempo en Beauxbatons, Hadrian se había sentido bastante cómodo con sus habilidades para, si era necesario, engañar a sus compañeros de clase. Había tenido años para estudiarlos y aprender sus patrones y hábitos. Años para perfeccionar el arte de manipular a quienes serían su mayor audiencia en el futuro, de controlar sus opiniones sobre él.

Pero aquí... _Oh, los desafíos._

Ignorando el peligro real en el que se encontraba debido a la presencia de Voldemort, Hadrian se sintió más que regocijado ante la oportunidad de poner todo lo que había aprendido, cada habilidad que había dominado, a prueba. Después de todo, tenía toda una escuela de estudiantes con los que podía enfrentarse.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, estaba más que contento de mantener su atención en Draco.

Los ojos de Hadrian se deslizaron hacia el otro chico una vez más en contemplación.

—¿Hermione es tu hermana adoptiva?—preguntó para romper el silencio entre ellos. Sabía que había elegido un buen tema cuando Draco le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

—Sí—respondió brevemente, claramente sin sentir la necesidad de dar más detalles.

_Vamos chico lindo, no crees que me rendiré tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?_

—Es una bruja excepcional,— continuó, evaluando de cerca las reacciones de Draco, —e increíblemente inteligente también.

—Lo es.

Claramente Draco no era tan taciturno como su hermana adoptiva, ni estaba tan dispuesto a bajar la guardia. No es que importara, Hadrian estaba seguro de que podría sacar algo del otro antes de que llegaran al salón de Pociones.

—Háblame de esta profesora, Carrow, ¿verdad?— pensó que cambiar el tema a uno más neutral relajaría a su compañero, ya que Draco se puso tenso en el momento en que mencionó el nombre de Hermione.

El otro chico lo miró con astucia. —La profesora Carrow es una maestra estricta y no acepta nada más que competencia de sus alumnos. Detesta el fracaso o la estupidez, y no duda en castigar a cualquiera que la disguste.

—Comprensible,—Hadrian asintió, —Pociones es una materia peligrosa y requiere madurez. Solo un tonto actuaría descuidadamente cuando se encuentra rodeado de posibles bombas.

Draco resopló. —Un tonto ciertamente. ¿Eres bueno?

—El mejor de mi clase en casi todas las materias, siendo Pociones una de ellas. ¿Por qué?

El rubio le sonrió. —Solo estoy buscando posibles compañeros para la lección de hoy. ¿Has oído hablar de la Poción No. 86?

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos pensativo mientras buscaba en su memoria. —Creo que sí, es un veneno, ¿no?

Draco inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación. —Una poción altamente tóxica, y en consecuencia es la que estaremos haciendo hoy. La profesora Carrow está esperando desconcertar a algunas de las otras escuelas usando una poción sin nombre y mayormente desconocida como punto de partida.

Hadrian se rió entre dientes. —Estará muy decepcionada entonces, hicimos venenos altamente tóxicos el semestre pasado. No hicimos el No. 86, pero lo cubrimos.

—Es bueno saber que tendré un compañero que sepa lo que está haciendo. Aquí estamos.

Hadrian sonrió para sí mismo ante el cumplido mientras seguía al otro a un aula pequeña y mugrienta llena de todo tipo de brebajes. Se inclinó para mirar algunos de los frascos que se alineaban en las paredes e hizo una mueca ante el estado de algunos de ellos.

Los laboratorios de Beauxbatons eran meticulosamente limpiados y desinfectados después de cada clase, los bancos pulidos hasta la extenuación para garantizar que no ocurriera contaminación cruzada. Todo estaba correctamente etiquetado y almacenado, fuera del alcance de los estudiantes cuando no se usaba.

Ver el salón de clases de Pociones en un estado tan repugnante estaba desmantelando rápidamente su tan brillante opinión de Hogwarts. Pociones era una de sus clases favoritas, y ahora estaba muy decepcionado.

—Vamos.— Draco hizo un gesto hacia uno de los bancos del frente, los que estaban detrás ya estaban ocupados por varios estudiantes de Durmstrang. Con una mirada amplia, Hadrian reconoció a la estudiante que se postuló después del banquete de bienvenida, así como al niño que había conjurado el dragón de fuego en el pasillo.

Dudó antes de colocar su bolso en la mesa, estudiando con preocupación la superficie descolorida y desfigurada.

Se oyeron risitas detrás de él y una voz baja y gutural que habló en alemán.

— _Mira a este. Creo que su delicada sensibilidad ha sido ofendida_.

Draco miró a los estudiantes de Durmstrang, pero Hadrian se dio cuenta de que el otro chico no entendía lo que se decía por la confundida expresión entre sus cejas.

— _No ofendido_ ,— respondió, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlos por encima del hombro. — _Solo me preocupa contraer algo si toco aquí._ — Reprimió una sonrisa ante su sorpresa de que no solo los había entendido, sino también les había respondido.

Hadrian colocó deliberadamente su bolso en su asiento y centró su atención en los estudiantes de Durmstrang. — _La próxima vez, si tienen algo que decir, díganmelo a la cara_ —aconsejó. — _Y si quieren insultar a alguien a sus espaldas, asegúrense de hacerlo en un idioma que no entienda_.

Hubo un tenso momento en el que simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que el rostro del chico dragón se partiera en una gran sonrisa. —Bien dicho, _täubchen_. Bien dicho.

Hadrian enarcó una ceja. —¿En serio?— dijo arrastrando las palabras, indiferente ante el apodo. El chico se encogió de hombros, la boca todavía curvada hacia arriba, sus firmes ojos azules clavados en el rostro de Hadrian.

—Soy Adalard Forst—se presentó con orgullo. No le ofreció su mano.

—Hadrian Evans, el placer es todo tuyo, estoy seguro.

El cambio en su comportamiento fue inmediato. — _Schande._ — Una de las chicas escupió, los ojos brillando con una infame ira. Hadrian casi rodó los suyos, solo conteniéndose porque no ayudaría a calmar la situación.

—Di lo que quieras, tus palabras apenas me afectan—dijo con calma, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No a la defensiva, pero tampoco a sus costados, lo que podría verse como agresivo.

Lo que sea que ella se estaba preparando para decir fue interrumpido por la entrada de más estudiantes. La chica cerró la boca de golpe, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de él. Hadrian calmadamente encontró y mantuvo el contacto visual, esperando hasta que ella finalmente bajó la mirada.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, por primera vez desde que Hadrian lo conocía parecía fuera de lugar. —La profesora Carrow estará aquí pronto; mejor prepárate, Evans.

Hadrian asintió en agradecimiento mientras se sentaba junto a Draco, moviendo la mano distraídamente sobre su mesa de trabajo para limpiar cualquier residuo que no se hubiera convertido en uno con la superficie. Todavía era horriblemente repugnante, pero al menos las posibilidades de que sus ingredientes se contaminaran se redujeron.

El sentido de la sincronización de Draco era impecable, ya que unos segundos después, Carrow entró en la habitación.

Los ojos de Hadrian siguieron el camino de la mujer mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el frente de la habitación. Su mente estaba llena de información.

Alecto Carrow. Mortífaga. Hermana de Amycus. Destacada en el arte de la tortura. Altamente involucrada durante la guerra. Psicópata.

Debajo del escritorio, apretó los puños. Dioses, cómo deseaba poder acabar con ella ahora mismo. Pensar que Voldemort la tenía enseñándoles. ¿No entendía los peligros de tener a alguien como ella a cargo de los niños?

No. El bastardo probablemente lo sabía demasiado bien. Simplemente no le importaba.

—Buenos días clase,— su voz era quebradiza y áspera, silenciando cualquier conversación prolongada,— hoy prepararemos la Poción No. 86, una poción conocida por su increíble letalidad. Un vial es suficiente para intoxicar una fuente de agua tan grande como el Lago Negro. 

Hadrian había visto el lago en su camino hacia Hogwarts, y aunque ya sabía exactamente cuán potente era esta poción, escuchó atentamente a Carrow. Aunque odiaba a la mujer, podía respetar su capacidad para imponerse ante la clase.

—Espero que elaboren un ejemplo perfecto de esta poción al final de la lección, encontrarán una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones en tus libros de texto, página 197. Su compañero es quien sea con quien compartan banca. Empiecen. 

Hadrian dejó a Draco ir a recoger sus ingredientes mientras él pasaba a la página correcta y comenzaba a sacar el equipo que necesitarían. La poción requería principalmente jarabe de hellebore y polvos de piedra lunar, con solo algunos ingredientes menores para equilibrar los dos. Era principalmente la elaboración en sí misma la que tendía a causar problemas.

Esta no era una poción que pudieras dejar reposar hasta que estuviera completa. Requería agitación y atención constantes para asegurarse de que no fallara. En realidad, era una poción bastante buena para trabajar en pareja, ya que necesitaba a alguien que revolviera y a alguien que agregara ingredientes continuamente.

Acababa de sacar todo el equipo cuando Draco regresó.

Juntos, pasaron a la preparación sin necesidad de hablar. Hadrian permitió que la repetición de los movimientos se apoderara de él, su mente se desvió hacia su madre y sus recuerdos de ellos cocinando juntos en la cocina.

Era pacífico y Hadrian disfrutaba poder trabajar con un compañero que era experto en hacer pociones. Draco era claramente un natural.

Cuando se trataba de la preparación, Draco agitaba mientras Hadrian cronometraba y mezclaba los ingredientes apropiados exactamente cuando era necesario.

La hora pasó sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta, hasta que empujaron un tapón en su vial y limpiaron su espacio.

Hadrian hizo que Draco le llevara la poción a Carrow, no muy seguro de qué haría si estuviera tan cerca de la mujer, y definitivamente no le gustó el hecho de que ella le había estado lanzando miradas cada pocos minutos con un incómodo escrutinio en sus fríos ojos.

Fue una bendición cuando se les permitió irse temprano. El peso combinado de los ojos de Carrow y Adalard le había puesto los nervios de punta durante toda la hora, y en el momento en que la pesada puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hadrian dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio.

Junto a él, Draco se estiró como un gato. —¿Qué tienes después?—preguntó el rubio con un gemido. Hadrian sintió pena por él, sabiendo lo doloroso que podía ser agacharse sobre un caldero y Draco era unos centímetros más alto que él.

—Estoy bastante seguro que Defensa. ¿Tú?

—Defensa también. Será mejor que nos dirijamos para allá, es mejor llegar temprano a esa clase. 

—¿Otro profesor estirado?—Hadrian preguntó en broma. Los labios de Draco se crisparon divertidos mientras salían de las mazmorras.

—No lo describiría así, exactamente. Creo que te gustará el profesor. Su clase es, por mucho, la más interesante de todo lo que ofrecemos aquí. No solo por lo que aprendemos en ella, sino por cómo enseña la asignatura.

Draco negó con la cabeza con un poco de asombro. —Juro que el hombre podría hacer que los flobberworms suenen como las criaturas más fascinantes que existen.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hace a un buen maestro. Uno que pueda interactuar con sus estudiantes tiene más probabilidades de obtener la mejor respuesta. ¿Cuál es su nombre, de todos modos?

—¡Hadrian! ¡Draco!

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Hermione, Claire y Raina dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Los dos chicos se detuvieron ante las escaleras para darles a las chicas la oportunidad de alcanzarlos. —¿Cómo estuvo su período libre?—preguntó Hadrian a sus compañeros de clase, viendo parcialmente como Hermione saludaba a Draco con un corto abrazo.

—Aburrido, aunque Hermione nos mostró la biblioteca. Es bastante espectacular.— Hadrian casi se rió de la pronunciación ligeramente confusa del nombre de Hermione por parte de Claire, pero su mente ya se estaba aferrando a lo que dijo después.

—¿Biblioteca?— Recordó que Hermione la mencionó brevemente el otro día, pero en realidad no lo había captado en ese momento.

—Oh, te encantará, Hadrian—exclamó Claire, como si de repente recordara que su amigo era adicto a la biblioteca de Beauxbatons. —No es tan grande como la nuestra, pero tiene muchos libros que nosotros no tenemos. Debemos encontrar algo de tiempo para llevarte allí. 

—Estaría feliz de mostrártela en algún momento—ofreció Hermione amablemente mientras subían las escaleras.

—Si no te molesta verlo convertirse lentamente en una de las estanterías— Raina dijo a un lado. Hadrian la miró mientras Hermione se reía.

—Me temo que no puedo juzgarlo; paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

—No tiene nada de malo que les guste la biblioteca—dijo Draco, principalmente a Hermione. La chica en cuestión simplemente le dio una sonrisa amable.

Al la par su pequeño grupo bajó de la escalera y siguió a Draco y Hermione mientras los conducían al aula de Defensa. El brazo de Claire se deslizó automáticamente a través del suyo y el hombro de Raina lo rozó suavemente mientras caminaban.

—¿Qué piensan de Hogwarts hasta ahora?—preguntó Hadrian en voz baja, volviendo al francés.

—Lo he dicho antes,— murmuró Claire, —no es mi hogar, pero tiene encanto. Ya no me importa tanto la aspereza.

—Yo también lo veo así—Raina dijo. —Los estudiantes son bastante amables, supongo. Poco refinados, pero todos han sido corteses. 

—¿Se han encontrado con algún estudiante de Durmstrang?—preguntó.

Ambas chicas murmuraron afirmando. —Bueno, al menos sus encuentros fueron mejores que los míos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Raina, su voz adquiriendo un tono áspero. Hadrian parpadeó ante el cambio de tono, sorprendido.

—Me llamaron _schande_.— Les dio una pequeña sonrisa ante sus bruscas inhalaciones. —No es lo peor, lo admito, pero quiero que vigilemos a los otros estudiantes nacidos de muggles por si acaso. Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me arrojen, pero no quiero que uno de los nuestros sea un objetivo. ¿Corran la voz por mí cuando tengan oportunidad?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, expresiones duras y ojos como cuchillos.

Los de Beauxbatons eran ferozmente protectores de los suyos. Podrían pelear entre ellos, pero no toleraban el ataque de un extraño. Hadrian sabía que sus compañeros de clase estarían atentos a cualquier comportamiento desagradable de las otras escuelas.

—Aquí estamos—dijo Hermione, los cinco se unieron al final de un grupo de otros estudiantes y entraron al aula. Hadrian se tomó un momento para apreciar el diseño simple y eficiente del salón. Había una plataforma elevada al fondo del aula donde estaba colocado el escritorio del profesor, con suficiente espacio libre para que alguien caminara cómodamente arriba y abajo.

Frente a la plataforma había filas de escritorios, prolijamente dispuestos y uniformemente distribuidos.

Comparado con el salón de clases de Pociones, este lugar era glorioso, especialmente con las ventanas abiertas, el aire de la mañana hacía que la habitación se enfriara agradablemente.

Hadrian, Claire y Raina se apropiaron de un escritorio y comenzaron a acomodar su espacio de trabajo. Hermione y Draco se unieron a otro estudiante en el escritorio frente a ellos, el otro chico llevaba la misma corbata verde y plateada que Draco.

—He escuchado cosas buenas sobre este profesor.— Raina les dijo en voz baja. —Es muy capaz, un favorito universal entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. 

—Charles dijo algo similar—agregó Claire. —Aparentemente comenzó las otras clases con un duelo simulado, o una demostración de algún tipo.— Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. —Todo lo que sé es que me alegro de que tengamos un maestro capacitado. Ha viajado por todo el mundo, según...

Hadrian se desconectó de las dos, habiendo escuchado más que suficiente. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el aula, inevitablemente se posaron en la puerta de oficina en la pared trasera, escalones de piedra conducían a ella.

Tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué se les enseñaría. No fue ajeno al cambio de nombre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a solo Defensa, y se preguntó en qué se diferenciaban los dos.

Cualesquiera que fueran las diferencias, estaba seguro de que no tendría problemas para manejar el trabajo.

Pasaron los minutos, con la sala llena del zumbido de las voces de los estudiantes, hasta que escucharon que se abría la puerta. No era la puerta de la oficina, como Hadrian había estado esperando, sino la puerta detrás de ellos por la que habían entrado.

Comenzó a girar en su asiento, cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

—Perdonen la tardanza.

_No._

Los zapatos pulidos resonaron en el suelo de piedra mientras el profesor se dirigía al frente de la sala. Los grandes ojos verdes de Hadrian se clavaron en él.

_Es él. El hombre de la otra noche._

El hombre les dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, nada del poder aterrador que Hadrian había visto era evidente en su rostro envejecido.

—Para aquellos que no me conocen, soy el Profesor Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos de ustedes que se preguntan qué significa alguna palabra en francés / alemán:
> 
> Bonjour: significa "buenos días" o "hola" (francés). Estoy bastante segura de que todos lo sabían de todos modos.
> 
> Merde - significa "mierda" o "joder" (francés)
> 
> Täubchen - significa "pequeña paloma" (alemán)
> 
> Schande- significa "vergüenza/desgracia" (alemán)
> 
> Creo que esos son todos los que usé. De todos modos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no puedo esperar a escuchar sus respuestas :D


	8. Capítulo Ocho

Las hojas crujieron tranquilamente bajo sus pies cuando una vez más avanzó hacia adelante, solo para girar y continuar en la dirección opuesta. Sus manos estaban apretadas detrás de él mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con determinación.

A pesar de que se acercaba el mediodía, el suelo del bosque estaba silencioso y oscuro, con un cierto frío que hacía que su boca soltara vaho cada vez que exhalaba.

De vez en cuando, sus ojos se alzaban del suelo cubierto de hojas para escanear el cielo brillantemente iluminado apenas visible a través de las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido; buscando cualquier signo de una lechuza.

Había pasado más de un día desde que envió su informe y se estaba poniendo ansioso. Cuando aceptó este trabajo sabía que sería mucho de observar y esperar la entrega de cada nueva orden - no era exactamente su fuerte, no tenía reparo en admitirlo- pero esto era molesto.

Era un hombre de acción y trabajaba mejor solo con un objetivo vago en mente, donde tenía la libertad de abrirse camino por sus propios medios.

Pero esto era demasiado importante para apresurarse. Cada pequeña acción tenía que hacerse con cuidado, porque las consecuencias de volver a fallar...

Detuvo su incesante caminar y se tomó un momento para recomponerse.

Desde que vio al chico por primera vez, supo exactamente quién era. El parecido era asombroso y lo dejó sin aliento por el anhelo. Simplemente abrumado por el deseo de agarrar al niño, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su forma ágil y aplastarlo en un abrazo que debería haberse dado hace mucho; para decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos y cómo se había paralizado por el miedo y la pérdida cuando se enteró del ataque hace tantos años.

Harry. El pequeño Harry.

Involuntariamente, una pequeña sonrisa amarga tiró de su boca.

_"Hadrian Evans, es un placer"._

Merlín, ¿no podrían haber elegido un mejor nombre? ¿Y por qué el chico no estaba nadando en glamours? Permitirle caminar como una réplica exacta de su padre...

Respiró con dificultad a través de su nariz al pensar en su viejo amigo, el dolor horriblemente familiar en su pecho pulsaba con cada latido del corazón. Pensar que habían pasado casi diecisiete años desde que todo se vino abajo.

Todavía recordaba la conmoción que lo había atravesado cuando le dieron esta misión. Cómo manos arrugadas habían deslizado tiernamente la brillante baratija en las suyas y le habían dicho que Harry estaba vivo y aquí.

Suavemente sacó una pequeña cosa del bolsillo de su túnica y la miró fijamente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que se suponía que debía ser, una especie de artilugio muggle, pero el solo hecho de ver la suave luz que emitía le calmó los nervios.

Nunca había entendido realmente su significado en todos estos años porque la baratija nunca había brillado ni hecho nada antes. Es decir, hasta hace tres días. Ahora sabía muy bien lo que simbolizaba, razón por la cual verla lo tranquilizó mucho.

Mientras esa luz estuviera encendida, significaba que Harry estaba vivo y en Gran Bretaña o Escocia.

Nunca había brillado antes, porque mientras Harry estaba vivo, había estado en otro país. En el segundo en que el carruaje de los Beauxbaton cruzó la frontera, la baratija reconoció el regreso de Harry.

Con cuidado, curvó sus largos y callosos dedos alrededor del objeto y lo deslizó de nuevo en su bolsillo con un suspiro, contento con el conocimiento de que de alguna manera, milagrosa e imposible, Harry había sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort.

Lo que le dio esperanza de que Lily también lo hubiera hecho.

La idea de la entusiasta pelirroja le regresó la sonrisa a su cara. Le reconfortaba la idea de que Lily había escapado con Harry, que había logrado mantenerlo a salvo todo este tiempo, que había tenido la oportunidad de criarlo.

O esperaba que lo hubiera hecho.

_No_. Pensó acaloradamente. _Ella todavía está viva, lo sé. El bastardo de Voldemort habría atrapado a Harry si ella no lo estuviera._

Se pasó una mano por su alterado rostro, delatando su cansancio a los árboles que lo rodeaban.

_Pero, ¿por qué no vino a nosotros?_ Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. _¿Por qué huir a un país completamente diferente? ¿Sin duda ella sabía que podríamos ayudarla? ¿Que podríamos mantener a Harry a salvo?_

Le preocupaba profundamente.

Un suave ululato rompió su reflexión, provocando que sus ojos se dirigieran bruscamente hacia arriba.

Allí, en una rama, había una ordinaria lechuza. Sus grandes ojos dorados lo miraron con consideración, claramente esperando.

—Dulce de limón—dijo lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a los oídos del pájaro, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no llamar atención no deseada si alguien más acechaba cerca. La cabeza del búho se movió una vez al reconocer la palabra clave, y con otro ululato descendió y dejó caer su carga en la mano extendida.

Sin esperar una respuesta o pago, la hermosa criatura siguió su camino y pronto desapareció de su vista.

Echando una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor, de pronto sintiéndose infinitamente más paranoico, rompió el plano sello y sacó la carta que había estado esperando por lo que parecieron horas.

Sus ojos se deslizaron más allá de las cortesías superficiales escritas en una escritura elegante y ondulada. No tenía paciencia ahora que sostenía su respuesta.

Sin embargo, cuanto más leía, más se agrandaba el nudo en su estómago.

Cuando terminó, bajó lentamente el grueso pergamino mientras su mente zumbaba.

_¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín cree que esto resolverá nuestros problemas?_

Volvió a leer la carta solo para asegurarse de que entendía exactamente lo que se esperaba de él.

_¿Se da cuenta siquiera de lo peligroso que será esto para Harry? ¡Y pidiéndome que lo haga! La cantidad de riesgo para ambos... si alguien se enterara, sería descubierto. Y Harry, ¿de verdad él espera que lo traicione de esta forma?_

Gimió. _¡Merlín, si Lily se entera! Me despellejaría vivo y pintaría el suelo con mi sangre._

Sin embargo, sacó su varita y prendió fuego a la carta, mirando hasta que el pergamino no era más que una pila de cenizas revoloteando en el suelo del bosque. Se limpió las manos para deshacerse de las pruebas restantes.

Suspirando, se volvió hacia el castillo.

Por un momento se quedó allí, contemplando la magnífica vista que tenía ante él y recordando a un grupo de chicos que eran inseparables y tenían el mundo a sus pies.

Su rostro se endureció con determinación. Confiaba en el otro hombre, y si esto era lo que pensaba que ayudaría a su causa, entonces por las bolas peludas de Merlín, lo haría.

# OoO

_Cálmate._

Respiró lentamente, obligando a sus pulmones a empezar a trabajar de nuevo. Presionó sus manos contra el escritorio para detener el leve temblor de estas . Apartó los ojos del hombre, _su jodido profesor de Defensa_ , y se quedó mirando la cabellera rizada de Hermione.

—Para nuestros estudiantes internacionales, me gustaría tomarme un momento para explicar la diferencia entre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Defensa, para evitar confusiones.

La voz de Riddle tenía la misma suavidad que recordaba, aunque el férreo timbre que la había acompañado era reemplazado por algo horriblemente agradable de escuchar; las palabras deslizándose en la cabeza de Hadrian y atrapando sin esfuerzo toda su atención.

Había pensado que la presencia de Carrow era impresionante. Este hombre estaba tan por encima de ella que era ridículo. Ni siquiera había hecho nada todavía, y Hadrian ya podía ver los cambios en sus compañeros.

Las espaldas erguidas, la atención, el respetuoso silencio.

Al igual que Carrow, Riddle irradiaba confianza pura, aunque estaba mucho más concentrada. A pesar de que el hombre claramente se acercaba a los setenta, se movía con la gracia de alguien décadas más joven. Era delgado y alto, tenía lo que una vez debió ser cabello castaño oscuro, ahora salpicado de blanco y vestía túnicas de la más alta calidad.

Considerando todo esto, se podría decir que era un apuesto y extremadamente atractivo hombre mayor.

Y, sin embargo, todo lo que Hadrian podía ver era al depredador de la otra noche. Acechando justo debajo de la dulce sonrisa y tranquilizadora voz.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como su nombre lo indica, se enfoca solo en enseñar a los estudiantes cómo defenderse de los hechizos y criaturas oscuras. Pero tiene un defecto importante, ¿alguien puede decirme cuál es? 

La respuesta llegó al frente de la mente de Hadrian sin vacilación, ya que era uno de los mayores conflictos que tenía con la materia. Cerró la boca con fuerza y se negó a hablar.

—¿Sí?

—No toma en cuenta la defensa contra la magia blanca,—respondió obedientemente Raina a su lado, —una _bombarda_ apuntada al pecho podría ser tan fatal como una maldición aplasta huesos dirigida a las costillas.

—¡Correcto! Bien hecho.

Hadrian observó con una expresión resignada cómo Raina sonreía ante el elogio. Era perturbador. Raina era una bruja inteligente y todo el tiempo Hadrian escuchaba a sus profesores hacerle comentarios mucho más halagadores. Sin embargo, un simple "bien hecho" de Riddle la tenía vibrando de emoción.

—La magia blanca puede ser tan peligrosa de combatir como la magia oscura, aunque debido a los prejuicios existentes, muchas culturas han optado por odiar y temer a la magia oscura.— Riddle se paró frente a ellos, sus ojos azules escudriñando a todos los estudiantes. Hadrian conscientemente evitó apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la del hombre por un breve segundo.

Hubo un cardiaco momento donde Hadrian juró que vio un destello de reconocimiento en la expresión del hombre antes de seguir adelante.

_Dioses, cálmate. Pudo haberme visto en el banquete o caminando hacia una clase. Si hubiera sabido quién era yo, ya se habría acercado a mí._

—Es por ello que el plan de estudios en Hogwarts cambió para que esta clase cubra equitativamente ambas ramas de la magia, con el fin de que nuestros estudiantes sean más conscientes una vez que ingresen al mundo real. 

_Y estoy seguro de que Voldemort queriendo a la próxima generación con el cerebro lavado usando magia oscura no tiene nada que ver con eso._

Hadrian no tenía nada en contra de usar magia oscura, pero tenía una buena dosis de precaución al respecto. Incluso si hubiera mostrado aptitud para usarla, sabía que siempre existía la posibilidad de perderse a sí mismo si no tenía cuidado.

La idea de Voldemort extendiendo lentamente la aceptación de la magia oscura entre las generaciones más jóvenes era buena y mala a la vez. Buena, en el sentido de que pondría fin a los estúpidos prejuicios que tenía la gente; pero mala porque Hadrian sabía que menos de la mitad de ellos serían capaces de resistir la tentación.

Una mano se disparó en el aire y Riddle asintió con la cabeza al estudiante de Durmstrang. —¿Esto significa que vamos a estar usando magia oscura en clase?—Su acento era increíblemente fuerte y Hadrian tuvo que tomarse un momento para descifrar lo que había preguntado.

—Si la lección lo requiere, sí.— Riddle les sonrió y eso pareció quitarle años de encima. Hadrian vio que el hombre debió haber sido absolutamente impresionante en su juventud.

—Entiendo que la mayoría de ustedes puede tener sentimientos encontrados sobre el uso de la magia oscura, y les prometo que nunca los forzaremos a usar un hechizo con el que se sientan incómodos. Si alguna vez se sienten así, por favor vengan a verme y con mucho gusto los ayudaré.

_Oh, eres bueno_. Pensó Hadrian. No tenía ninguna duda de que Riddle sería capaz de convencer a cualquier estudiante vacilante de usar magia oscura si acudían a él por sí mismos. Frente a una clase, el hombre estaba limitado a lo que podía hacer. Si un estudiante se le acercaba solo, era mucho más fácil de manipular.

Era un movimiento deshonesto, pero Hadrian difícilmente podía presentar una queja por su aplicación. Él mismo había usado esta táctica en el pasado cuando necesitaba obtener algo de alguno de sus compañeros de clase.

Se preguntó si habría creído lo que decía Riddle si no hubiera visto ya el otro lado del hombre. Le gustaba pensar que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer por este acto.

—Ahora,— Riddle se volvió hacia su escritorio, agitando su varita hacia este para que se deslizara unos metros más allá, ampliando la plataforma, —me gustaría comenzar la clase con un pequeño duelo de práctica, por así decirlo. ¿Quizás entre Hogwarts y… Beauxbatons?

Hadrian casi gimió.

—Goyle.— Riddle dijo, la voz se agudizó ligeramente. El chico corpulento que estaba sentado junto a Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la llamada. —Ya que ayer mostraste tal aptitud al lidiar con tus compañeros de segundo año, ¿por qué no nos demuestras tus habilidades ahora?— Ese era el tono más burlón que Hadrian había escuchado jamás. Casi se rió cuando el chico se levantó obedientemente y trepó lentamente en la plataforma, luciendo aterrorizado.

—¿Y un voluntario de Beauxbatons? ¿Alguien lo suficientemente _competente_ para igualar al Sr. Goyle?

Como polillas atraídas por una luz, sus compañeros de clase se volvieron para mirarlo, varias expresiones de regocijo malicioso dirigidas hacia él. Claramente, todos ya habían captado que esto era un castigo para el chico de Hogwarts y no tenían piedad si querían que Hadrian subiera allí.

Raina le sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el pie con el suyo, instándolo a ponerse de pie.

Con un suspiro, lo hizo y encontró que la atención de toda la clase lo envolvía. Vio la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione mientras silenciosamente se dirigía al frente.

Se unió a Riddle y Goyle en el escenario, evitando al primero y mirando al segundo. Sus compañeros de clase habían estallado en murmullos emocionados y podía escucharlos debatir sobre cómo haría esto.

¿Dejaría que el duelo se prolongara? ¿Lo intentaría siquiera? ¿Qué hechizos usaría?

Su boca se movió hacia abajo con molestia, incluso cuando sintió la misma traza de energía que siempre sentía antes de un duelo.

—Mantendremos esto limpio y agradable, señor Goyle, ¿señor...?

Al darse cuenta de que el profesor estaba preguntando su nombre, Hadrian lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No le gustaba la forma en que esos ojos azules estaban fijos en él, hacía que se le erizara la piel y el pelo de la nuca.

—Evans—proporcionó en voz baja, volviendo su mirada a Goyle y escaneando rápidamente al chico.

Ni siquiera estaban en las posturas adecuadas todavía y Hadrian ya podía decir que Goyle tenía una forma abismal. El gran tamaño del chico, la forma en que sus hombros estaban encorvados y el amplio despliegue de sus pies lo harían perder el equilibrio.

Sacó su varita, decidiendo en ese mismo momento que terminaría con esto tan pronto como comenzara. No deseaba estar aquí arriba, cerca de este hombre, más tiempo del necesario. Hadrian terminaría esta farsa en el momento en el que Riddle los llamara para comenzar.

Riddle levantó una mano y los estudiantes se calmaron. Estableció un escudo básico entre el resto de la clase y la plataforma, no es que Hadrian tuviera la intención de dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente para que sirviera de algo.

—Inclínense ante el otro.—Riddle ordenó, y aunque algo en Hadrian quería atacar al hombre, se balanceó un poco hacia adelante, apenas agachando la cabeza. No respetaba a este chico lo suficiente como para inclinarse más.

Hubo más risas de los estudiantes mientras Goyle copiaba su movimiento casi inexistente. Pese a esto, Riddle había considerado aceptables sus reverencias.

Hadrian no hizo ningún movimiento para unirse a Goyle y ponerse en posición, optando simplemente por pararse casualmente con su varita sostenida a su costado. Solo podía distinguir algunos de los comentarios sarcásticos que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de clase, y casi se sintió mal porque habían emparejado al otro chico con él.

_Por otra parte_ , pensó con cansancio, _no debería haber estado molestando a los estudiantes más jóvenes_.

Una vez más barrió con la mirada al otro chico, catalogando cada falla y debilidad que pudo encontrar. Su mente zumbaba con la mejor manera de abordar esto.

Podía simplemente desarmar al otro, ahorrarle la humillación de ser golpeado tan sigilosamente. O podría golpearlo con un hechizo suave, simplemente noquearlo y terminarlo así. Si bien la mayor parte de su arsenal de lucha estaba lleno de hechizos y maldiciones que se usaban para infligir un daño significativo, tenía algunos que no causaban lesiones.

No era su culpa que le gustaran los hechizos poderosos y peligrosos. Su magia estaba bastante bien desarrollada para alguien de su edad y respondía mejor cuando hacía algo que requería un nivel sustancial de energía.

Tendría que tener cuidado de no acumular demasiado poder en lo que sea que le lanzara a Goyle, no quería herirlo permanentemente.

Incluso si su padre era un Mortífago.

—Empiecen.

La varita de Hadrian apenas se movió y Goyle estaba volando por el aire, estrellándose contra la pared con un golpe sordo. Otro movimiento y la varita del otro estaba sujeta de forma segura en la mano de Hadrian antes de que su dueño golpeara el suelo.

Había silencio.

Hadrian guardó su varita y miró a los otros estudiantes. La mayoría seguía parpadeando en estado de shock por lo rápido que había terminado, aunque los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban empezando a aplaudir y sonreír. Estaban más que acostumbrados a sus rápidas victorias.

Hadrian se dirigió hacia Goyle, pasando a Riddle en su camino y sintiendo el peso de la mirada del hombre en su espalda. Lo ignoró y saltó de la plataforma para ayudar al chico a levantarse. Goyle negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido para aclararse.

—Lo siento—dijo Hadrian, extendiéndole la varita al chico. —No pretendía que golpearas la pared con tanta fuerza.

—Está bien.— Goyle masculló mientras reclamaba su varita. No parecía particularmente molesto por el hecho de que Hadrian lo había golpeado.

—Eso fue muy... _impresionante_ , Sr. Evans.— Ambos se volvieron para ver a Riddle en la plataforma, mirándolos a ambos. Había algo en su expresión que hizo que Hadrian se enderezara y entrecerrara los ojos. No le gustó el brillo calculador en los ojos del hombre.

—Gracias, profesor.— Finalmente habló cuando se dio cuenta de que no responder a los elogios sería visto como mala educación.

—¿Tienes mucha experiencia en los duelos?

Debatió cómo responder. —Sólo en el sentido tradicional, señor.— Hizo una pausa, antes de dar un poco más de información con la esperanza de que el hombre dejara de hablarle. —Tenemos una clase de duelo en Beauxbatons.

—Entonces imagino que tus profesores estarán muy contentos contigo. No escuché el hechizo que usaste en el Sr. Goyle.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros con tanta calma como pudo, incluso mientras sus sentidos se agitaban en advertencia. —Supongo que sí, señor. Y fue una versión más leve de _everte statum_. No quería romperle el cuello por accidente.

Se giró. —¿Podemos sentarnos, profesor?— pidió para evitar más preguntas.

Riddle lo miró fijamente por otro segundo. —Sí, por supuesto. Gracias, Sr. Evans. 

Agradecido, Hadrian fue directo a su escritorio y se sentó. Claire le sonrió y se inclinó sobre Raina para susurrarle: —Eso estuvo muy bien, Hadrian, dudo que los estudiantes de Durmstrang te molesten mucho después de esto. A quién le importa si fue un hechizo de segundo año; no fue verbal y se hizo muy rápido.

Él le sonrió levemente, contento de que al menos uno de ellos viera algo beneficioso en la situación. Todo lo que Hadrian vio fue el interés que había provocado en Riddle.

—Ahora,— una vez más, una palabra de Riddle y la clase se tranquilizó, —comencemos nuestra lección. Hoy veremos diferentes especies de dragones.

# OoO

Raina observó en silencio mientras Hadrian respondía otra pregunta, su voz plana y expresión cuidadosamente en blanco.

A pesar de eso, podía ver los rastros de tensión en él. La manera en la que sus labios se apretaban un poco más cuando estaba callado, la más pequeña de las arrugas entre sus cejas, la forma en la que se mantenía completamente quieto.

Todo esto la alertó sobre el hecho de que él se sentía incómodo.

Cuando estaba relajado - o tan relajado como Hadrian podía estar - casi siempre estaba inquieto, ya fueran dedos trazando patrones invisibles, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado o pies moviéndose.

Él era una bola de pequeños movimientos inconscientes.

Sólo cuando se sentía incómodo, nervioso o absorto en sus pensamientos se convertía en esa figura rígida e inmóvil.

Raina también sabía exactamente qué lo estaba molestando.

Desde que ganó el duelo de práctica, el profesor Riddle había estado extrañamente fijado en Hadrian. Constantemente haciendo preguntas para hacerlo hablar o pidiendo su opinión sobre un asunto.

Por supuesto, incluía a otros estudiantes en las discusiones y a muchos les hizo una variedad de preguntas. Pero fue Hadrian quien atrajo la mayor parte de la atención del profesor.

Raina entendía perfectamente por qué el hombre encontraba interesante a Hadrian, todos los que entraban en contacto con él estaban de alguna manera encantados; ya fuera por su apariencia, su poder o su mente, había algo en él que todos disfrutaban.

Aunque por alguna razón, cada vez que los ojos del profesor Riddle se centraban en el chico a su lado, sentía la abrumadora necesidad de esconderlo de la vista. Había algo... inquietante en ello.

No podía hacer eso, por supuesto, ya que era una idea ridícula. Sin embargo, podía contestar la mayor cantidad de preguntas correctamente. Era algo pequeño, pero funcionó para alejar la mirada del profesor de Hadrian.

Raina sabía que ella y Hadrian no eran tan cercanos como él y Claire, pero lo consideraba un buen amigo, un frustrante y obstinado bastardo; pero un amigo al fin y al cabo. Y Raina no era más que leal a sus amigos.

Así que siguió levantando la mano, continuó respondiendo y observó a Hadrian con atención por si hubiera algún cambio. Por supuesto, no siempre logró evitar que el profesor señalara a Hadrian, pero hizo todo lo posible.

Fue solo cuando el profesor Riddle se giró para escribir algo en la pizarra que sintió el hombro de Hadrian chocar contra el suyo. Raina lo miró y se encontró con la pequeña y dulce sonrisa del chico.

_Gracias._ Leyó en ella.

Eso la dejó sintiéndose un poco sin aliento.

_¿Por qué no puedes ser feo?_ Pensó miserablemente mientras asentía en respuesta. Odiaba cómo una sonrisa de Hadrian - una sonrisa real, aunque podía admitir que casi cualquier cosa que Hadrian hacía con su boca era atractiva - podía molestarla tanto.

—¿Cuál es el punto más débil en la coraza de un dragón, Sr. Evans?

Hadrian apartó la mirada de ella con resignación. —Depende de la especie, pero generalmente es la suave piel en la parte superior del pecho, justo debajo de los antebrazos. La coraza ahí es aproximadamente media pulgada más delgada que en el resto del pecho. 

Riddle asintió. —¿Y por qué es eso?

Hadrian parpadeó. —Es donde generalmente se asientan las alas, es más delgada para permitir que la articulación pueda moverse sin demasiadas restricciones. Si puedes dañar la articulación, entonces limitas severamente sus movimientos.

—Correcto. ¿Hay alguna otra notable flaqueza en un dragón? 

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que sus ojos, señor. O el interior de sus bocas.

Riddle simplemente asintió, volviéndose hacia la pizarra.

Cuando Riddle estuvo de espaldas a ellos, Hadrian se desplomó, solo un poco, en su lugar.

Y así continuó la lección, con más preguntas lanzadas a su amigo; hasta que finalmente se les permitió irse. Raina no era ajena a la rápida forma en la que Hadrian recogió sus cosas, ni al hecho de que no las estaba esperando como solía hacer.

—Sr. Evans, quédese un momento, por favor.

Hadrian se congeló.

El empacado de Raina se ralentizó considerablemente, antes de detenerse por completo. Sus ojos se movieron entre el profesor Riddle y Hadrian mientras la habitación se vaciaba continuamente hasta que solo quedaron ellos.

Claire, de manera similar, se había detenido.

El profesor Riddle estaba sentado en su escritorio y los miraba a los tres por encima del borde de sus gafas. No, eso no era del todo correcto, se dio cuenta Raina, el profesor Riddle solo estaba mirando a Hadrian.

Raina miró a Hadrian para ver qué pensaba. Una mirada a su rostro le dijo que lo último que quería era quedarse aquí, solo.

—Será mejor que se vayan,— les habló en voz baja, —las alcanzaré más tarde.

—¿Estás seguro?— Claire susurró, y Raina se alegró de no ser la única que había notado las incómodas interacciones entre su amigo y el profesor.

Hadrian les sonrió, haciendo un trabajo notablemente bueno al ocultar sus emociones. —Estaré bien. Ahora vayan.

Claire vaciló, pero se movió aún así. Raina se inclinó hacia Hadrian. —Nos reuniremos para almorzar en el comedor.— Él puso los ojos en blanco y la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta, antes de dirigirse hacia el escritorio del profesor.

Raina se quedó un momento más y luego salió. Podía escuchar la suave voz de Hadrian hablando con el profesor antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Claire no dijo nada mientras se dirigían lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Me pregunto de qué quería hablarle el profesor—murmuró Raina.

Claire la miró de cerca. —Dudo que sea algo serio, Raina.

—No me gustó lo obsesionado que estaba con Hadrian—dijo con fuerza la chica de cabello oscuro, sus ojos encontraron los de su amiga y la desafiaron a no estar de acuerdo.

—Lo admito… fue un poco extraño. Pero Hadrian siempre ha sido un foco de interés para nuestros profesores. No tengo ninguna duda de que el profesor Riddle simplemente quiere saber sobre la habilidad de Hadrian en su materia. Prácticamente disparó al chico contra la pared hace un rato. 

—¿Quién disparó a quién?

Las dos chicas se giraron para ver que Jacob se había deslizado detrás de ellas mientras hablaban. Claire sonrió cálidamente al chico guapo, deliberadamente fijando sus ojos lejos de su cuello. Había apreciado que Hadrian usara un glamour durante toda la mañana, pero el ver esas marcas en Jacob probablemente arruinaría su día por completo.

—Hadrian, en un duelo de práctica. —Raina resopló. —Ahora el profesor le pidió que se quedara.

Jacob tarareó. —¿Defensa, supongo?— Ambas chicas asintieron y sonrieron. —Muy bien, entonces volveré y lo encontraré; le daré una excusa para escapar. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Claire abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jacob ya se estaba alejando enérgicamente.

# OoO

Hadrian se detuvo frente a la primera fila de pupitres. —¿Profesor?—preguntó, ansioso por sacar esto del camino y escapar del hombre. Riddle se tomó un momento para acomodar un pergamino suelto en su escritorio antes de perforarlo con una mirada en el momento en que la puerta se cerró con un clic.

No tenía idea de lo que Riddle podría querer con él. No había hecho más que responder correctamente a las preguntas del hombre, y estaba seguro de que no se había delatado ni revelado nada sobre la otra noche.

El silencio entre ellos creció, los ojos de Riddle ni una sola vez se desviaron de los de Hadrian. Se negó a ser el primero en romperse, incluso si era más que intimidante. Se encontró preguntándose si Riddle era un mortífago. Sin duda, el hombre era bastante amenazador.

Justo cuando se volvió insoportable, el hombre mayor habló.

—Tienes una mente extraordinaria, Sr. Evans. Quedé muy impresionado con algunas de tus respuestas. 

Sorprendido por el cumplido, pero con cuidado de no mostrarlo, Hadrian simplemente bajó la cabeza. —Gracias, señor.—Riddle juntó los dedos y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus codos.

—Confieso que tengo curiosidad. ¿Estás tan bien estudiado en tus otras materias? 

_¿Decir la verdad o mentir?_

—Soy el número uno en la mayoría de mis materias, profesor.

—¿Sólo la mayoría?— Hubo una pequeña contracción en sus labios que pudo haber sido el comienzo de una sonrisa, Hadrian no entendía por qué el hombre estaba tan interesado en él.

—Los estudios médicos me suponen un poco de dificultad. Mi amiga, Claire, es la mejor en nuestro grado para esa materia. Ella es una natural.

¿Debería sentirse mal por poner a Claire en el punto de mira de Riddle? Probablemente un poco, pero ahora mismo estaba más preocupado por salir de esto. Además, Claire merecía más crédito del que recibía.

—¿Y qué otras materias tomas, Sr. Evans?— Riddle pasó de la mención de Claire sin esfuerzo.

La lengua de Hadrian salió disparada y se lamió el labio inferior. —Tomo Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transfiguraciones. También tengo Duelo y Educación Física como mis optativas. 

—Un repertorio bastante completo, verdaderamente. ¿Y eres el número uno en todas ellas? 

—Sí.

—¿Por qué elegiste esas materias?

_¿Por qué te importa?_ —Me interesan.— Fue su respuesta cortante.

—¿Y qué hay de las actividades extracurriculares?

—¿Extracurriculares?— Hadrian hizo eco con falsa confusión.

Riddle simplemente le dio una mirada divertida, como si supiera perfectamente bien que entendía la pregunta.

—…Soy buscador en uno de nuestros equipos de Quidditch.— Hadrian respondió de mala gana al hombre, odiando cómo cedía.

Riddle tarareó, complacido. —¿Eres bueno?

—Soy lo suficientemente bueno.— Oficialmente quería irse en este momento. Esto era sumamente incómodo y no le gustaba lo obsesionado que estaba este hombre con él.

Riddle continuó estudiándolo de cerca, ojos intensos y aparentemente ajenos a su incomodidad.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida personal, Sr. Evans?

No pudo evitar tensarse y los ojos de Riddle ganaron un brillo de satisfacción. —¿Qué hay con ella?— dijo con creciente agitación.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, muchacho. Eres un nacido de muggles y, sin embargo, eres muy hábil.

_¿Que se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo sabe que soy un nacido de muggles? ¿Simplemente lo asumió?_

—Gracias, señor—dijo, tratando de contener su molestia. —Pero ser un nacido de muggles no significa que uno sea incompetente. De hecho, encuentro que los que tienen sangre muggle suelen ser más poderosos que los que no la tienen.

—¿Lo crees?— Había algo... inquisitivo en su tono. Hadrian sintió vagamente que estaba a punto de responder una pregunta de prueba.

—Lo sé. Es simplemente una cuestión de genética, señor. Básicamente la sangre fresca puede eliminar cualquier problema que se haya manifestado durante generaciones.— Entrecerró los ojos y estudió al hombre con astucia. —Aunque había pensado que lo sabía, señor. Viendo cómo Gran Bretaña ha ido integrando lentamente a los niños nacidos de muggles en familias de sangre pura.

Algo parecido a la diversión se deslizó en el rostro envejecido del profesor. —Tienes razón, señor Evans. Es impresionante que ya hayas logrado descubrir eso .

—No fue difícil—respondió rápidamente. —Todo lo que hice fue hablar con alguien. 

—Y saber hacer las preguntas correctas. Lo que sugiere un interés en el tema en sí.

—Bueno, soy un nacido de muggles,— bromeó secamente, incapaz de evitarlo, —no puede culparme de querer saber cómo se trata a otros de mi estatus bajo el gobierno de un hombre ampliamente conocido por ser un purista de sangre.

Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron. —Cuidado niño, eso fue casi insidioso.

Hadrian estuvo de acuerdo internamente, mordiéndose brevemente la lengua para que el pequeño estallido de dolor lo enfocara de nuevo. Al menos eso respondió su pregunta sobre de qué lado estaba Riddle. Si el hombre estaba defendiendo tan rápidamente a Voldemort, no era alguien con quien Hadrian pudiera darse el lujo de cometer un desliz. Otra vez.

—Lo siento, señor.

Riddle desestimó su disculpa y, a pesar de su reprimenda, parecía más divertido que enojado con el descaro de Hadrian. —¿Entonces, no tienes hermanos?

_¿Por qué está tan interesado en mi familia?_

—Soy hijo único.

—Entonces tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.— Una vez más, usó ese tono de búsqueda.

—Mi madre nunca me ha dicho lo contrario.— _En mi cara. Tiene otras formas de hacerme saber cuando la he decepcionado._

—¿Y tu padre?

_Asesinado._ —Falleció cuando yo tenía cinco años.

—Mis condolencias; me imagino que el vínculo con tu madre es bastante fuerte como resultado. 

_¿Y eso que significa?_

Hadrian frunció el ceño un poco, perplejo. —La amo—afirmó con toda la convicción de un hijo.

Los labios de Riddle se torcieron en algo que Hadrian no pudo descifrar. —Estoy seguro de que lo haces— murmuró en voz baja. —¿Y tu acento?

Fue lanzado a un bucle. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo entender el sentido de todas estas preguntas. No tenía sentido, por qué Riddle tendría tanta curiosidad por él. Sí, había derrotado fácilmente a Goyle, y sí, había mostrado su inteligencia al responder todas las preguntas de Riddle; pero eso no justificaba este nivel de interrogatorio.

—¿Mi... acento, señor?

—Sí, es una mezcla bastante curiosa. Eres claramente francés y, sin embargo, apenas hay rastro de ello en tu voz.

—Me criaron junto a alguien de Gran Bretaña y aprendí el acento. Realmente nunca he podido perderlo.

—Qué intrigante.— Riddle golpeó su dedo índice contra la superficie de su escritorio, el movimiento y el ruido eran mucho más intimidantes de lo que deberían haber sido.

—Cuéntame más sobre tu madre.

La mano de Hadrian se apretó alrededor de la correa de su bolso hasta que el cuero casi crujió. —Con el debido respeto, señor, ¿cómo es esto de su incumbencia? Puedo entender su primer lote de preguntas, siendo usted un profesor; pero ¿por qué se preocuparía por mi madre?

La sonrisa que le dio Riddle fue amable y divertida, y Hadrian la odió. Solo deseaba que el hombre dejara de intentar fingir ser algo que no era; especialmente porque Hadrian podía ver al verdadero Riddle acechando en los ojos del hombre.

—¿Qué puedo decir, señor Evans? Me recuerdas un poco a mí mismo. 

_Eso no es tranquilizador en lo más mínimo._ Algo en su expresión debió haber delatado ese pensamiento, porque la dulce sonrisa de Riddle se volvió maliciosa, sus ojos azules brillando con un humor peligroso.

Hadrian se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre la situación, dando vueltas a las opciones en su cabeza. No era como si le estuviera diciendo a Riddle quién era realmente, y toda la historia de fondo que él y su madre habían creado era puramente para situaciones como esta.

No tenía mucho que perder al compartir la historia pre fabricada de su vida.

—Mi madre y yo venimos de una larga línea de squibs— comenzó, apretando los labios cuando vio que los ojos de Riddle se agudizaron. El hombre ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su satisfacción al ganar.

_La broma es para ti, viejo._ Pensó mordazmente.

—Mi madre tiene un uso limitado de su magia, que usa para hacer pociones. Así es como ganamos dinero. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente, la ayudé.— Cambió su peso e inclinó la cabeza. Decidió esperar a que Riddle hiciera preguntas, en lugar de ofrecer información libremente.

Haz que trabaje por ello.

—Interesante. Suena como una mujer muy resistente. Y tu padre, ¿cómo era?

—Apenas recuerdo a mi padre, me temo.— No era mentira.

—Aunque si mi madre lo amaba, no tengo ninguna duda de que era un hombre extraordinario.— Tampoco es una mentira.

—En efecto.

Hubo otra pausa. Hadrian aflojó su fuerte agarre en la correa de su bolso y se aseguró de mantenerse suelto, adoptando la postura de un adolescente aburrido en lugar de la tensa de antes.

En su mayor parte, Riddle parecía contento con solo mirarlo.

Si bien Hadrian estaba acostumbrado a la atención de los demás (diablos, a veces se deleitaba con eso), la forma en la que los ojos del profesor lo perforaban solo hizo que su piel se erizara en advertencia.

—Eres bastante notable para tu edad, señor Evans.— La honestidad en ese cumplido no lo tomó desprevenido esta vez. —Has demostrado una inteligencia increíble, así como una formidable cantidad de talento para la magia. Estoy realmente impresionado.

—Gracias, señor—entonó.

—Aunque hay un asunto que me desconcierta.

La mandíbula de Hadrian se apretó con preocupación. No le gustó en absoluto el cambio en el tono de Riddle.

—¿Señor?

Tan rápido como un rayo, el gentil disfraz que había estado surcando el rostro de Riddle desde que puso un pie en el aula se derrumbó.

El cambio en las facciones del hombre fue sobrecogedor, y la forma en que sus ojos azules se volvieron de acero hizo que las venas de Hadrian se convirtieran en hielo.

En un instante, el aire se llenó de la aplastante presencia de magia bruta que lo abarcaba todo, esta lo envolvió y lo apretó. La temperatura bajó dramáticamente, lo que hizo que Hadrian agradeciera haberse puesto su chaqueta.

La sensación familiar hizo que su mente volviera a la otra noche, donde había luchado desesperadamente contra esta magia extraña mientras intentaba romper sus hechizos de sigilo.

—Lo que me molesta...—murmuró Riddle, con la voz como la seda. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta que estuvieron directamente uno frente al otro. Riddle no hizo ningún intento por tocarlo, pero la forma en la que el hombre parecía cernirse sobre él dejó a Hadrian sintiéndose atrapado de una manera completamente diferente. —Es lo que hacías hace dos noches, solo y merodeando por los pasillos como un ladrón.

Hadrian tragó saliva y el profesor bajó los ojos para captar el movimiento. En un momento de histeria, Hadrian se preguntó si el hombre había registrado el leve glamour que había puesto en su cuello para cubrir las marcas de Jacob.

Pero tan rápido como el pánico lo inundó, una oleada de calma helada se apoderó de él.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Bueno, profesor, esa es una pregunta interesante.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

Los ojos de Hadrian se desviaron hacia un lado mientras contemplaba cómo hacer esto. Claramente, Riddle sabía que era él esa noche y, por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, dudaba que el profesor le permitiera salir de esta.

Era molesto haber sido descubierto, pero no era necesariamente el fin del mundo. Todavía podía trabajar con esto.

Riddle era tremendamente inteligente y peligroso porque, sin saberlo o no, tenía la vida de Hadrian en sus manos en este momento.

Si no podía convencer al hombre de que dejara esto... si acudía a las autoridades con la afirmación de que había encontrado a Hadrian solo con el cáliz, entonces ninguna habilidad o manipulación impediría que se revelara su verdadero nombre.

Una investigación de un auror sobre su vida revelaría algunas discrepancias en su historia y todo se desmoronaría.

El mundo descubriría que el heredero Potter todavía estaba vivo y se hacía pasar por un estudiante de Beauxbatons.

Dioses, lo descubriría Voldemort. Y aunque a Hadrian se le otorgó cierta protección en Gran Bretaña debido a que era un invitado internacional, dudaba que algo tan endeble como la ley pudiera evitar que el Lord Oscuro lo matara.

No se podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Lo que significaba, reflexionó Hadrian mientras volvía la mirada al hombre frente a él, que desde hace dos minutos se había convertido en la mayor amenaza para su vida.

La emoción brotó de sus venas ante el pensamiento. Hadrian tragó y apretó su mano derecha alrededor de la correa de su bolso para evitar que la emoción se mostrara en su rostro.

No funcionaría, el tratar de salir de esto sin revelar un poco de información. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía alrededor de este hombre. Porque algo le decía que incluso el más mínimo indicio de debilidad solo incitaría al profesor a mirar más a fondo.

—¿Y bien, Sr. Evans? Estoy esperando ser deleitado con tu relato sobre cómo manipulaste el cáliz. 

Los ojos de Hadrian se agudizaron, su postura se enderezó y se encontró con la mirada fija del hombre. Se aseguró de que sus escudos de oclumancia estuvieran firmemente en su lugar en caso de que Riddle supiera cómo leer su mente.

Por supuesto, tenía más que escudos protegiendo sus pensamientos de dedos indiscretos, pero ninguna defensa era infalible. Y no tenía idea de cuántos idiomas sabía el propio Riddle...

No había forma de evitarlo. Tendría que revelar algunos de sus secretos, pero si eso lo ayudaba a salir de esta situación, Hadrian sabía que era un riesgo necesario.

Además, tenía una ventaja.

Riddle estaba fascinado por él. Era obvio por la forma en la que el hombre había estado tan concentrado en él desde que Hadrian había subido a la plataforma de duelo.

Incluso ahora, la forma en la que el hombre había elegido enfrentarse a él en lugar de llevar su conocimiento a las autoridades delataba su interés.

El hombre inconscientemente le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse porque estaba intrigado y quería saber más.

Podría usar esa fascinación contra Riddle para ganar esta pequeña ronda.

—Tiene razón, profesor. Yo estaba en el Gran Comedor esa noche.— Allí, lo había admitido, incriminándose a sí mismo. La mirada de Riddle era pesada, expectante. —Pero no estaba tratando de influir en el cáliz como piensa.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Hadrian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, juvenil e impenitente. —Satisfaciendo mi curiosidad. Seguramente un académico como usted podría entender eso al menos, señor.

Riddle hizo un pequeño ruido en el fondo de su garganta, lo que provocó que Hadrian explicara más. De repente, Hadrian se alegró mucho de haber pasado tantas horas examinando la biblioteca de los Beauxbatons, buscando cualquier tema que le llamara la atención.

Ese conocimiento estaba a punto de ser útil.

_Y Raina me desprecia por ser demasiado estudioso._ Pensó divertido.

—El año pasado estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela y algo llamó mi atención, era sobre una magia bastante peculiar.— Por alguna razón, lo que había dicho hizo que algo insondable brillara en los ojos de Riddle. La mirada fue tan inesperada que Hadrian casi se equivocó. —Se trataba de la sensibilidad de los objetos mágicos.

Y así, la extraña expresión desapareció, dejando a Riddle luciendo solo parcialmente interesado.

—Y deseabas aplicar tus conocimientos al cáliz.— Riddle resumió rápidamente. Hadrian asintió con la cabeza una vez en reconocimiento.

—Había leído que no existe un estándar al cual se pueda ajustar un objeto mágico. Todos y cada uno de ellos tienen sus propias propiedades, y todos y cada uno de ellos tienen un nivel diferente de sensibilidad.

El profesor tarareó pensativo, y Hadrian pudo ver que a pesar de toda la aterradora magia del hombre, también era un erudito. —¿Y qué te hizo pensar que probar el cáliz era una buena idea?

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. —Escuché el discurso del Director y despertó mi interés. _“Arroja tu nombre al cáliz y escogerá al más digno"_ ,— se burló, —perdóneme si no encuentro esa explicación lo suficientemente completa para mi gusto. 

—Disfruto aprendiendo cosas nuevas, señor. Y que yo sepa, nadie entendió realmente cómo funciona el cáliz. Así que me encargué de saciar mi curiosidad y descubrirlo. Volví a entrar después del toque de queda y tiré un trozo de pergamino en blanco al fuego. Quería ver si el cáliz podía diferenciar entre una nominación adecuada y una falsa. Quería ver qué tan consciente era y si reaccionaba negativamente.

—¿Y tus hallazgos?

Hadrian respiró hondo. —El cáliz no pareció reaccionar, así que concluí que mientras la persona sea mayor de edad particularmente no le importa. Solo registrará un papel con un nombre.

Los dedos de Riddle golpearon inconscientemente el escritorio mientras el hombre pensaba. Hadrian esperó con la respiración contenida, rezando para que el hombre lo dejara así. —Y decidiste esconderte porque...

—Porque si me atraparan,— interrumpió al hombre sin siquiera pensarlo,— me acusarían de intentar arreglar el cáliz y lo último que necesitan nuestros países es un incidente internacional que arruine aún más las relaciones. Era más fácil protegerme a mí mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos y se encontró calmadamente con la mirada del profesor. El hombre lo miraba fijamente, pero Hadrian sabía que Riddle simplemente lo estaba evaluando con interés.

—¿Cómo supo que era yo?—preguntó con curiosidad. —No me vio esa noche y sé que no cometí un desliz durante la lección.

Riddle parecía absolutamente encantado de que hubiera preguntado.

—Supe que eras tú en el momento en que sentí que lanzabas al pobre Sr. Goyle a través del aula.— Riddle explicó, sintiendo una gran alegría al educarlo. —Cada bruja y mago tiene su propia firma mágica única, al igual que las huellas dactilares. Es uno de los métodos que utilizan los aurores para localizar a los criminales. Una persona no puede alterar su núcleo mágico excepto por medios muy peligrosos; rituales y maldiciones muy por encima del talento de un estudiante, sin importar cuán hábil sea.

Hadrian asintió, había leído algunos textos sobre ciertos rituales que Riddle mencionó. Eran tan fascinantes como horripilantes.

—Reconoció mi firma mágica porque la usé esa noche para luchar contra su _finite incantatem_. Entonces, cuando lancé ese hechizo, se podría decir que eran iguales.

El profesor se reclinó cómodamente contra el escritorio detrás de él, luciendo bastante complacido por la ruta que había tomado su conversación.

Hadrian quería borrar esa expresión de suficiencia de la cara del mago mayor; solo absteniéndose porque mientras Riddle parecía disfrutar de su pelea verbal, atacar al hombre físicamente probablemente provocaría una reacción peligrosa.

No tenía idea de cuán fuerte podría ser Riddle, pero la probada que había obtenido de la magia del hombre esa noche, así como ahora, le advirtió que antagonizar al profesor sería una tontería.

Hadrian podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no era una de ellas.

Así que, en cambio, tomó una respiración profunda y tranquila para sofocar el impulso. —No me reportó a los demás. ¿Por qué?—demandó. Riddle se frotó la barbilla con sus largos dedos y le sonrió.

—Quería... satisfacer mi curiosidad.— El hombre ronroneó, devolviéndole sus palabras anteriores. —No es frecuente que encuentre a alguien que sea capaz no solo de igualar mis niveles mágicos, sino de rechazarme con éxito.

—Pero no lo rechacé, no del todo— protestó, aunque podía entender el punto de Riddle. Había sido completamente aterrador y estimulante luchar contra una fuerza más fuerte que él.

Estar tan por encima de sus compañeros en términos de fuerza mágica podía volverse bastante aburrido después de años sin desafíos.

Su encuentro con Riddle fue lo más cerca que Hadrian se había sentido de perder, y lo dejó sin aliento y mareado cuando escapó.

Quizás había algo mal con él, si realmente estaba emocionado ante la idea de ser derrotado.

—No logré remover tu encantamiento de desilusión, lo que significa que tuviste más éxito que yo.— Al igual que Hadrian, Riddle parecía francamente complacido de tener a alguien que lo había desafiado y ganado, al menos parcialmente.

Tal vez se parecieran un poco después de todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio casi amistoso entre ellos. Pero entonces los ojos de Riddle se llenaron de cruel diversión.

—Entonces, dime, Sr. Evans, ¿realmente tenías curiosidad por los mecanismos del cáliz o estabas más interesado en encontrar una manera de evitar nominarte a ti mismo en el torneo?

Y así, todo el cuerpo de Hadrian se tensó de nuevo; dejándolo preguntándose cuándo se había relajado en primer lugar.

Riddle simplemente lo miró con una expresión genuinamente interesada, aunque su boca estaba inclinada en una extraña media sonrisa.

_Debería haber sabido que él se daría cuenta de eso._

Hadrian se lamió el labio inferior en contemplación, demasiado ocupado pensando para notar la forma en la que los ojos del hombre bajaron rápidamente para captar el movimiento.—¿Por qué asumiría que quiero evitar el torneo?— En cambio, pidió que se le diera más tiempo.

—Es realmente simple,— dijo Riddle después de un momento, —eres claramente un joven inteligente, no alguien que se deja tentar por la gloria y la fama prometidas al ganador. Y todo el mundo sabe que los peligros que aguardan a los campeones son casi insuperables en dificultad. Es natural que alguien como tú haga todo lo posible para evitar tal peligro.

Hadrian se enfureció ante la insinuación de que era un cobarde. Golpeó demasiado cerca de sus propias dudas sobre no ser el campeón, de dejar que uno de sus compañeros de clase arriesgara su vida.

No le gustó que este hombre se diera cuenta de eso y le lanzara el punto a la cara.

El profesor obviamente captó su pequeña reacción, ya que sonrió pacíficamente. —No quise insultar, señor Evans. La autoconservación es un rasgo importante, uno que muchas personas a menudo ignoran o ven como cobardía. Simplemente lo veo, como vivir para luchar otro día.

—Simplemente no veo el valor de arriesgar mi vida por un objetivo abstracto. La "fama" y la "gloria" son bonitas y todo,—dijo con sarcasmo, —pero prefiero saber exactamente en qué me estoy metiendo antes de lanzarme al precipicio. Correr sin pensar hacia el peligro es una estupidez.

Los labios de Riddle se crisparon, divertidos por su tono y palabras.

—Esa es una perspectiva muy Slytherin—dijo el hombre favorablemente. —¿Entonces no apruebas la reinstalación del torneo, Sr. Evans?

—Es una forma de decirlo—dijo el chico con amargura y miró hacia un lado, un poco resentido al ser comparado con un Slytherin. No tenía nada en contra de la Casa en sí. Era simplemente que sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor y a Hadrian le gustaba pensar que encarnaba más algunas de esas cualidades.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Hadrian estudió al hombre por el rabillo del ojo, considerándolo. —Encuentro todo el asunto innecesario, profesor.— Él admitió. Riddle podría ser un simpatizante del Lord Oscuro, pero por alguna razón Hadrian sintió que el hombre no revelaría su conversación a nadie. Era un pensamiento horriblemente ingenuo, pero los instintos de Hadrian nunca lo habían guiado mal antes.

Había algo en el hombre que le hacía bajar la guardia, y eso era increíblemente peligroso.

Su mente volvió a pensar en la conversación y se sintió enojado consigo mismo por ser tan abierto con Riddle, tan ávido de responder sus preguntas. Se involucró tanto en la conversación que apenas se detuvo para considerar lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

Al menos no había revelado nada demasiado importante. Y nunca había ocultado realmente su opinión sobre el torneo. La mayoría de sus compañeros probablemente se habrían dado cuenta de su desaprobación a estas alturas.

Y el propio Riddle tampoco parecía particularmente preocupado por el evento. Lo notó en su tono cuando habló del torneo, como si fuera un asunto tedioso.

—Excluyendo completamente el factor de riesgo para los campeones, hay muchas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Oh?

Hadrian dudó solo un momento, antes de decidir seguir su instinto.

—Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver una demostración de dominancia política cuando está ocurriendo justo frente a mí, profesor—dijo secamente, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el hombre.

—Además de ver las razones por las que Lord Voldemort lo reinstaló—añadió astutamente, observando de cerca la reacción de Riddle. Si Hadrian recibía una pizca de reproche, dejaría el tema.

Riddle hizo un extraño y suave silbido cuando pronunció el nombre del Lord Oscuro, pero no mostró signos de ira ni se movió para reprenderlo, por lo que Hadrian continuó con cautela.

—Aparte de 'mejorar las relaciones' y 'construir nuevas alianzas',— se burló con ligereza al recordar el show de Malfoy en la oficina de Éric. —Esta es una oportunidad para que el Lord Oscuro le muestre al mundo que su control sobre este país es absoluto. Él está haciendo una declaración a todos de que Gran Bretaña es suya.

—¿Tú lo crees?

Hadrian le dio al profesor una mirada que rozaba la burla. —No invitas a tus oponentes políticos a tu puerta a menos que estés seguro de tener todo bajo control. Lord Voldemort no es un idiota. Si tuviera alguna duda sobre su gobierno, este torneo no estaría en marcha y yo estaría en casa.

Sus palabras parecieron complacer a Riddle, notó con interés.

—¿Y esa es tu única teoría, Sr. Evans?

Hadrian se encogió de hombros, ahora seguro de que mientras hablara sobre Voldemort de una manera respetuosa, a Riddle probablemente no le importaría lo que dijera. —Una de ellas. También podría estar buscando reclutar estudiantes internacionales talentosos.

—¿Y no caes en esa categoría?—preguntó el profesor, divertido y algo más.

—Oh, el Lord Oscuro no me querría.— Hadrian tarareó, bromeando. La expresión del rostro del hombre fue una vez más algo que no pudo descifrar: ¿incredulidad, posiblemente? Hadrian sonrió tan inocentemente como pudo. —Soy estrictamente un mago de la Luz, me temo. ¿De qué le serviría a un hombre que adora el espectro opuesto de la magia?

Eso fue una mentira descarada. Hadrian podía lanzar magia oscura tan fácilmente como respirar.

O Riddle sabía que estaba mintiendo, o lo especuló, porque el hombre lo inmovilizó con una mirada dudosa. Cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos del profesor, siguió adelante con rapidez.

—Así que no tienes la intención de nominarte—dijo, sonando casi decepcionado. Hadrian supuso que mucha gente lo estaría cuando no fuera nombrado campeón.

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hadrian miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Jacob deslizándose dentro despreocupadamente. Notó sin ánimo que el otro chico todavía no cubría su cuello marcado de chupetones y rezó por que Claire no los hubiera visto.

_¿A quién engaño? Tenía que haber visto a Claire y Raina para averiguar dónde estaba. Si ella está molesta porque él no tiene tacto…_

—Jacob—saludó cortésmente cuando su amigo se detuvo a su lado. El otro chico le sonrió y pasó una mano por su cadera. Hadrian parpadeó ante el toque francamente inusual. Él y Jacob podían tener relaciones sexuales y disfrutaban jugando entre ellos, pero no eran personas demasiado afectuosas.

Miró la mano con perplejidad, preguntándose qué pensaba su amigo que estaba haciendo. Especialmente con un profesor enfrente de ellos.

—Hadrian— respondió, la voz se profundizó deliciosamente. —Profesor,—asintió brevemente al hombre, perdone la interrupción, pero nuestra estimada directora ha solicitado la presencia de Hadrian. ¿Algo sobre un cactus?— La última parte estaba dirigida al chico más pequeño, la voz de Jacob estaba teñida de diversión.

Hadrian entrecerró los ojos ante el pinchazo.

Parecía que Raina no era la única difundiendo la historia.

—Muy bien entonces.— Volvió su atención a Riddle, vacilante. —Gracias por la charla profesor, estoy... seguro de que todo lo que discutimos quedará entre nosotros.— Fue presuntuoso de su parte exigir, pero Riddle asintió cordialmente.

Los ojos del hombre se movieron de la mano que aún tenía que soltar de su cadera, a Jacob, deteniéndose en las marcas alrededor de su cuello. Por alguna razón inexplicable, Hadrian sintió la necesidad de ruborizarse. —Por supuesto, Sr. Evans, aunque, naturalmente, tendremos que continuar esto en otro momento.

Hadrian asintió, aliviado de que Riddle estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo ir, aunque solo fuera porque el hombre encontraría la manera de hablar con él de nuevo; y comenzó a retirarse. Jacob lo siguió, presionando posesivamente su espalda baja con la mano.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró, Hadrian apartó la mano de Jacob y enarcó una ceja. Jacob suspiró explosivamente. —No puedo creer que te hayas quedado solo con él— dijo, tirando del chico más bajo mientras los alejaba del aula de defensa.—¿No te da escalofríos?

Hadrian sintió que sonreía a pesar de estar frustrado con su amigo. —No estuvo tan mal al final. Una vez que me acostumbré a él, pensé que era bastante interesante. Me recuerda un poco a mí mismo.

—Parecía querer comerte—se quejó Jacob con un estremecimiento exagerado. —Tiene la edad suficiente para ser tu abuelo.

—No lo hizo, —le espetó Hadrian con afectuoso exasperación,— es un hombre intelectual y estábamos teniendo una conversación interesante. Ahora, ¿por qué Madame Maxime deseaba verme?

—¿Hmm?— Jacob preguntó, el comienzo de una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Oh, eso?—Hizo un gesto con la mano alegremente. —Me lo inventé para tener una excusa para venir y rescatarte de ese asalta cunas. Como si te fuera a abandonar para que lidiaras con alguien así.

Hadrian cerró los ojos y gimió.—¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigos?

—Porque soy un ser humano extraordinario y te alegro el día con mi presencia.— Fue la rápida respuesta. Hadrian soltó una carcajada.

—Ah, suena convincente. Vamos, me vendría bien algo de comida después de eso.— Sacudió la cabeza en la dirección de donde habían venido.

—¿De qué estaba hablando, a todo esto?— Jacob preguntó, aunque parecía evasivo. Hadrian inmediatamente dejó de caminar, lo que obligó a su amigo a dejar de hacerlo también.

—Jacob— pronunció el nombre, viendo como su amigo se sacudió. —¿Cuánto escuchaste?— Su voz era sorprendentemente tranquila y debió haber sido la falta de evidente ira lo que convenció a su amigo de responder de inmediato, en lugar de intentar desviar la pregunta y arriesgarse a que reaccionara mal.

—La mayor parte—admitió sin remordimientos. —Lo suficiente para entender lo que está pasando.— Hadrian cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—No es lo que piensas—protestó a medias, reconocía una causa perdida cuando veía una. Prácticamente podía imaginarse la discusión que se estaba formando entre ellos.

—Lo que pienso es que tú, después de decirme explícitamente que no me preocupara, te colaste a Hogwarts por la noche y aprovechaste la oportunidad para ver si podías encontrar una manera de no nominarte en el torneo; ¡solo para ser atrapado por el maestro de Defensa!

—Cállate.— Hadrian siseó, sus ojos verdes se movían frenéticamente recorriendo el pasillo. Su mano se levantó para tomar con un puño la solapa de Jacob y, sin decir palabra, tiró de ella hacia un aula desierta.

Jacob tropezó cuando Hadrian lo empujó sin piedad y cerró la puerta, preparando rápidamente una guarda de privacidad sin molestarse en sacar su varita. El chico de cabello oscuro se volvió hacia su amigo. —Muy bien, date prisa y di tu línea para que pueda contraatacar y distraerte.

Jacob se sonrojó indignado. —¡No soy un perro al que puedes guiar con una correa, Hadrian! ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas de mí?

Hadrian puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor, Jacob, eres mi mejor amigo. No insultes a ninguno de los dos al cuestionar eso.

—Sé que somos amigos, pero pensar que de alguna manera soy fácil de engañar no me hace sentir cálido y suave por dentro.

Los ojos de Hadrian se suavizaron ligeramente, pero cambió por completo su comportamiento. —Jacob,— murmuró, —sabes lo mucho que te aprecio. Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti. Aprendí la mayoría de mis trucos mirándote a ti y a tu padre. Por favor, no asumas que soy tan desalmado como para menospreciarte.

Jacob se pasó una mano por el cabello con brusquedad. —Solo quiero saber por qué estás tan en contra de ser campeón, por qué irías tan lejos como para nominarte falsamente.

Hadrian suspiró. —Sabes que te lo diría si pudiera, pero en este momento no sería prudente.— El chico más pequeño dio unos pasos hacia él, mirándolo implorante con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Por favor, Jacob?— dijo suavemente. —Solo confía en mí sobre esto. 

_Maldita sea._ Jacob podía sentir su ira desinflándose ante la expresión triste y suplicante de Hadrian.

El chico de cabello oscuro se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando notó los signos de derrota en la postura de Jacob. Lentamente, le devolvió el gesto, pensando de nuevo en lo decepcionado que estaría su padre si alguna vez viera esto. Él, inclinándose una y otra vez cada que Hadrian le pedía algo.

Era el heredero de una familia poderosa e influyente; sin embargo, era demasiado débil para enfrentarse a las personas que le importaban.

—Ven,—lo persuadió Hadrian mientras se separaban después de un minuto. Le sonrió a Jacob, —vayamos a almorzar. Estoy hambriento.

Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Fue mucho más tarde, durante la comida, cuando Raina preguntó qué quería el profesor Riddle, que Jacob se dio cuenta de que no solo había fallado en descubrir por qué Hadrian estaba tan ansioso por evitar el torneo; había dejado a propósito que el otro chico tomara el control de la conversación y le diera vueltas.

_“Date prisa y di tu línea para que pueda contraatacar y distraerte"._

Su mano se apretó alrededor de los cubiertos mientras observaba a Hadrian y Raina disolverse en sus habituales discusiones.

_Me desvió. Otra vez._

Jacob sintió una chispa de ira en él al pensar que una vez más, Hadrian lo había doblegado tan fácilmente.

Simplemente no lo entendía. A veces se sentía como si estuviera tratando con una persona completamente diferente. Hadrian siempre había sido volátil con sus estados de ánimo y era difícil de predecir, pero lo que fuera que estaba pasando con él era algo que Jacob nunca había visto antes.

Algo andaba mal. Desde que le contó a Hadrian sobre la reactivación del torneo había estado inquieto (no notablemente, Jacob dudaba que Hadrian supiera siquiera lo diferente que estaba actuando) y evasivo.

Solo deseaba que su amigo confiara en él lo suficiente como para decirle directamente lo que le molestaba, sin dejarlo batallando para unir las piezas.

Jacob sabía que a Hadrian no le agradaba particularmente el Lord Oscuro, y la forma en la que había reaccionado ante Lucius Malfoy sugería un resentimiento hacia los seguidores del hombre también, pero lo que Jacob quería saber era _por qué_.

¿Por qué Hadrian detestaba tanto al Lord Oscuro?

¿Por qué reaccionó enérgicamente a la estratagema de Malfoy?

¿Por qué estaba tan en contra del torneo en sí?

Jacob era muy consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser el torneo para los campeones. Todo el proceso estaba lleno de desafíos ridículos y la posibilidad de morir. Pero también sabía que el campeón que ganaba el torneo a menudo era aclamado como una especie de héroe.

Estaba convencido de que Hadrian podía ganar el torneo. El chico era la persona más talentosa que había conocido y sus conocimientos eran formidables. Fácilmente podría reclamar la victoria sobre los demás y poner a Beauxbatons en la cima.

Haber escuchado a Hadrian decir que estaba tratando de evitar nominarse a sí mismo...

_Le vendría bien convertirse en el campeón de Beauxbatons de todos modos._ Pensó con una rabia casi infantil mientras masticaba su comida.

# OoO

Esa noche, los pasillos estaban absolutamente en silencio cuando una figura se movió rápidamente en dirección al Gran Comedor, los zapatos lustrados no hacían ningún sonido al conectar con la piedra envejecida.

Sus ojos escudriñaban continuamente el camino por delante en busca de cualquier signo de movimiento y ocasionalmente se lanzaban hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía.

Hogwarts tenía una atmósfera completamente diferente por la noche, oscura, opresiva y antigua. Durante el día, los pasillos estaban llenos de luz, la gran cantidad de ventanas permitía que el hermoso paisaje del campo se elevara a través de las paredes y le diera al castillo una sensación de calidez abrumadora.

Sin embargo, por la noche... se sentía como si las mismas paredes estuvieran presionando a tu alrededor. La falta de ruido hacía que uno se sintiera muy pequeño, las sombras jugaban una mala pasada con la mente y el aire mismo parecía atascarse en la garganta.

Era una experiencia totalmente desconcertante.

Más adelante se oyó un sonido, el más breve susurro de túnicas.

La figura se pegó de inmediato a la tosca pared de piedra, presionando lo más cerca posible de la armadura y ocultándose en su sombra.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, antes de que una estudiante, la insignia de prefecto adornando con orgullo su túnica exterior, pasara. Sin embargo, sentía cansancio y sus ojos no eran tan agudos como solían ser después de un día tan largo.

Y fue ese hecho lo que permitió que la figura pasara sin previo aviso. La chica continuó su camino sin apenas una pausa, la mirada ni siquiera se desvió hacia un lado.

La figura esperó casi un minuto antes de separarse de la pared y continuar rápidamente, pasos un poco más apresurados que antes.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Unas manos se acercaron suavemente y empujaron una de las altas puertas del Gran Comedor hasta que se abrió sin ni siquiera un chirrido.

La figura vaciló en el umbral, los ojos se dirigieron hacia el oscuro comedor y retrocedieron cautelosamente por el pasillo. El casi encontronazo con la prefecta llenándolo de malestar.

Asegurándose de que nadie vendría a interrumpir al menos durante los próximos minutos, la figura entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella suavemente. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió rápidamente al misteriosamente iluminado cáliz.

La llama azul danzante pintaba siniestras sombras sobre el rostro de la figura.

La línea de edad se separó sin incidentes, dando la bienvenida a su círculo a la persona.

La figura se detuvo justo al lado de la copa, moviendo los dedos casi inconscientemente para sacar un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo.

Los ojos oscuros examinaron el nombre escrito apresuradamente, una extraña emoción se elevó en el pecho de la figura.

_Hadrian Evans._

Durante mucho tiempo, la figura simplemente se quedó de pie, mirando el nombre casi con reverencia. Un dedo recorrió las letras, casi manchando las palabras debido a que la tinta aún no estaba del todo seca.

Finalmente, la figura se despertó de su contemplación y enderezó los hombros y con ello, su determinación de hacerlo.

Con un brillo determinado en sus ojos, el pergamino fue arrojado al fuego que guardaba el cáliz.

Hubo un pequeño destello, lo que significaba que la nominación fue aceptada.

La figura se giró y se fue, a la vez regocijada y culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

# OoO

—Estás de buen humor esta mañana—comentó Claire cuando Hadrian se dejó caer a su lado, su mano se escabulló e intentó robar una rebanada de pan tostado de su plato. Sin mirar le dio un manotazo a la extremidad para mantenerla fuera de su comida.

Hadrian retiró la mano, sin parecer tan dolido. —Dormí bien—dijo, su tono reflejando su disposición alegre.

Claire le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Lo hiciste?

Tarareó, tomando un sorbo de su vaso. Por el fuerte aroma, supuso que era café, un placer que Hadrian rara vez se permitía incluso en Beauxbatons.

—¿Y tú cómo dormiste?—preguntó distraídamente, ojos verdes escudriñando el Gran Comedor con vigilancia. Claire se preguntó a quién o qué estaba buscando. A ella no le molestaba del todo que él no le prestara toda su atención.

—Oh, ya sabes, —dijo alegremente, —Raina y yo finalmente resolvimos toda esa tensión sexual, me sorprende que no nos hayas escuchado.

—Qué bien— murmuró, claramente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Claire sintió una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

Raina se deslizó en su asiento frente a ella. —¿De qué estamos hablando?— preguntó.

—Le estaba diciendo a Hadrian que tú y yo tuvimos una ronda de sexo salvaje anoche.

Raina arqueó una ceja con confusión, antes de mirar a Hadrian y notar su estado distraído. Ella sonrió divertida. —Oh sí, por supuesto. Vaya forma de pasar la noche. Quizás la próxima vez te permitamos unirte a nosotras.

—Eso es bueno— respondió el chico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con los ojos todavía buscando entre los estudiantes reunidos.

Las dos chicas compartieron una risa entre dientes, que se convirtió en una risa de deleite cuando captaron la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros, sus rostros ligeramente tintados de rosa.

—Y ahora nos sentamos y esperamos a que se difundan los rumores. Solo puedo imaginar lo que dirán sobre nosotros antes de que termine el día.— Claire rió.

—Sin duda será sobre la absolutamente deliciosa relación entre dos atractivas mujeres de Beauxbatons, o del posible trío con el chico maravilla.— Raina dijo secamente, la boca se curvó en una sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

—Sospecho que la segunda opción; Hadrian parece del tipo que se ve envuelto en un asunto tan escandaloso como este. De hecho, me pregunto si ya lo ha hecho.

Juntos, enviaron una mirada inquisitiva al hermoso chico a su lado.

—De alguna manera lo dudo,— dijo Raina después de un momento, —es quisquilloso con quién se acuesta. ¿Te acuerdas de Fleur?

Claire se rió. —Oh, cómo podría olvidar toda esa debacle. Estaba tan ridículamente enojada con él que pasó la mitad del año tratando de vencerlo en duelos.

Raina sonrió complacida al recordar algunas de las peleas más memorables entre el tranquilo y sereno Hadrian de cuarto año y la escupe-fuego Fleur de séptimo año . —¿Pero recuerdas lo que hizo en su graduación?— continuó Claire.

Ambas suspiraron con nostalgia.

Hadrian había pasado la mejor mitad de su cuarto año irritando a Fleur cada vez que podía, obteniendo gran placer al hacer que la parte-veela perdiera la calma después de que él, no tan sutilmente, hubiera rechazado su oferta de cortejo.

No ayudó que ese fuera el año en el que Hadrian realmente empezó a brillar y dominar la clase de duelo.

Siempre que Fleur y Hadrian se enfrentaban, era un caos puro que siempre terminaba en la derrota de la primera.

Pero en la graduación de Fleur, Hadrian le había regalado un hermoso collar. Era un simple colgante de una cadena de plata, pero era una pieza deslumbrante que tenía a muchas chicas muertas de celos.

Fue por eso que Fleur había aceptado el regalo con gracia. Como ella era la única chica a la que Hadrian le había dado un regalo así en ese momento, y porque simbolizaba el comienzo de su amistad.

—Me pregunto si vendrá aquí después de que se anuncien los campeones, ¿no trabaja en el ministerio?— Raina reflexionó mientras tomaba un bocado de su desayuno.

—Creo que sí, aunque no la he seguido tan de cerca después de que se fue. Sé que su padre está en el consejo junto con el de Jacob, pero no he escuchado ninguna mención de que ella eventualmente se hará cargo de su lugar.

—Es asistente del subsecretario— dijo Hadrian de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación con una facilidad que sugería que tal vez no se había ido en primer lugar. Las dos chicas se miraron, antes de soltarse de nuevo en una risa discreta.

—Bienvenido de vuelta— dijo Claire, empujándolo suavemente con el codo. Hadrian la saludó con su bebida y una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Jacob esta mañana?—preguntó. —No estaba allí cuando desperté y esperaba poder hablar con él antes de clase.

—¿Tuvieron una pelea?— Raina cuestionó de broma.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. —En cierto modo, sí. Quería aclarar algunas cosas con él antes de nominarme. 

Al instante, los dos perdieron el humor. —¿Te vas a nominar?—preguntó Claire.—¿Hoy?

—Esta misma mañana.— Confirmó cruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia adelante sobre ellos. —Pienso que es momento, de todos modos, elegirán a los campeones en solo unas semanas, lo mejor es sacarlo del camino pronto. 

Claire miró su desayuno. —Espero que te elijan y también espero que no. ¿Es eso extraño?

Él le sonrió. —Para nada. Yo, por mi parte, espero no convertirme en campeón; no tengo ganas de morir.

—Creo que de todos, tienes la mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir.— Raina dijo en voz baja.

Hadrian le envió una sonrisa. —Tu voto de confianza es, como siempre, apreciado, cariño.— Tomó un último sorbo de café y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. —Bueno, también puedo hacerlo ahora. Puedo hablar con Jacob en otro momento.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cáliz. Al igual que cualquier otra nominación, la charla en el Gran Salón se fue desvaneciendo cuando otros comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hadrian pasó fácilmente por la línea de edad y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo. Claire observó cómo, sin dudarlo, su amigo arrojaba la hoja doblada a la llama. El fuego ardió brillantemente en reconocimiento.

Hadrian pareció dar un suspiro de alivio mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia ellas, sus compañeros aplaudiendo en señal de apoyo.

Cuando Hadrian regresó a su asiento, estaban rodeados por varios de sus compañeros. Charles palmeó a Hadrian en la espalda con entusiasmo.

—¡Ya era hora, he estado esperando que lo hagas desde el día en que llegamos!

Hadrian le devolvió la sonrisa al otro chico. —¿Y cuándo te vas a nominar, Charles? 

—Contigo en la contienda, no hay necesidad,— respondió Charles, —pero lo haré mañana, creo. Albert y yo planeamos hacerlo juntos. Escuché que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Durmstrang ya se han nominado, por lo que probablemente deberíamos comenzar. No queremos quedar mal.

Con eso, la conversación continuó, los demás anunciando cuándo planeaban nominarse.

En medio del ruido, los ojos de Hadrian finalmente se posaron en Jacob, quien acababa de entrar al salón a tiempo para ver su nominación.

Los ojos marrones del chico pasaron de Hadrian al cáliz y viceversa. Hadrian leyó la pregunta tácita en los ojos de su amigo.

Incluso cuando algo en él se retorció al mentir, sonrió y asintió.

El alivio en el rostro de Jacob fue casi cómico.


	10. Capítulo Diez

Las siguientes semanas pasaron relativamente rápido para Hadrian una vez que los estudiantes se adaptaron al trabajo escolar y a los cambios en sus horarios, así como a la presencia de las otras escuelas.

Naturalmente, todavía había un poco de tensión en el aire; siendo simplemente el resultado de la rivalidad entre los tres cuerpos estudiantiles.

Sin embargo, Hadrian sabía que una vez que los campeones fueran seleccionados y el torneo comenzara oficialmente, la rivalidad infantil sin duda estallaría en una guerra total.

Porque si había algo que sabía, era que los niños tenían la tendencia a exagerar las cosas.

Por ahora, solo había una energía crepitante que parecía seguir a todos.

Hadrian, por otro lado, se encontró lo más tranquilo que había estado desde que escuchó por primera vez sobre el torneo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo horriblemente tenso que se había puesto desde su llegada a Hogwarts hasta que deslizó su nominación falsa en el cáliz .

Fue liberador para él ser solo un estudiante preocupado por sus clases y tareas; en lugar de tener que pasar todo su tiempo tramando y planeando formas para esquivar sus problemas.

Por supuesto, siendo quien era, nunca estuvo completamente relajado. Era muy consciente de cómo su enemigo acechaba en cada sombra de este lugar, cómo cualquier cosa que hiciera tenía el potencial de ser reportada a Voldemort si llamaba la suficiente atención.

Por eso estaba tan contento de haber logrado evitar a Riddle durante las últimas semanas. Si bien había disfrutado de su pequeña batalla de ingenio, detestaba admitirlo, Hadrian sabía que el hombre era demasiado peligroso para interactuar con él durante más tiempo.

Había sido sorprendido frecuentemente con la guardia baja durante su reunión, se había sumergido demasiado en la conversación y el intercambio de preguntas que no pudo mantener el control total de la situación.

Su madre se avergonzaría de él por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por otra persona. Ella lo había entrenado mejor. Fue solo que…

Había sido divertido hablar con Riddle. El hombre, aunque positivamente siniestro, era astuto e ingenioso, con un oscuro sentido del humor que Hadrian apreciaba. Excluyendo la obvia diferencia de edad, era casi como hablar consigo mismo de alguna manera.

Por eso Hadrian no tuvo ningún reparo en investigar al hombre. No había nada malo en… satisfacer su curiosidad después de todo.

En realidad, aprendió bastante.

Al parecer, Tom Marvolo Riddle era bastante famoso en Gran Bretaña, particularmente en Hogwarts. Había asistido de 1938 a 1945, durante el apogeo del reinado de Grindelwald, había sido Prefecto y más tarde Premio Anual, miembro de la Casa Slytherin, el actual poseedor de los mejores resultados obtenidos por un estudiante en Hogwarts, y había recibido el Premio de Servicios Especiales por ayudar a arreglar un fiasco que sucedió durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

También era un mestizo, si los rumores tenían alguna credibilidad. Aunque nadie parecía estar muy seguro de cuál familia mágica provenía el hombre. Hadrian sospechaba que era del lado de su madre, ya que era costumbre que la mujer tomara el apellido del hombre en ese momento y no había forma de que "Riddle" fuera un nombre mágico.

Hadrian también se sorprendió gratamente al notar que había estado en lo cierto. Riddle había sido increíblemente atractivo en su juventud si esa imagen descolorida del artículo decía algo. Definitivamente le habría hecho una propuesta indecente si tuvieran la misma edad.

Por desgracia, Hadrian trataba de no salir con personas más de una década mayores que él; la única excepción fue la prima mayor de Claire, a quien Hadrian casi había seducido en Yule cuando tenía quince años y su prima casi treinta.

Todavía podía recordar la mirada escandalizada de Claire cuando vio lo efectivo que había sido el coqueteo de Hadrian. Por supuesto que no había pasado nada, pero su prima aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos; lo cual divertía infinitamente a Hadrian.

Y si sus cálculos eran correctos, y por lo general lo eran, Riddle tendría setenta años. Incluso si Hadrian estuviera interesado en seducir a alguien aproximadamente sesenta años mayor que él, elegiría a alguien mucho más influyente que un estimado profesor.

Entonces, dejando de lado su interés, estaba muy complacido de que Riddle no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de iniciar algún contacto entre ellos fuera de sus lecciones. De hecho, Hadrian se atrevería a decir que el hombre estaba distraído últimamente.

Lo cual no era del todo sorprendente. Por lo que Hadrian había visto, la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts estaban involucrados en los preparativos del torneo. No había rumores de qué exactamente estaban preparando, probablemente tenía que ver con la primera prueba, pero si los desafíos eran la mitad de peligrosos de lo que todos parecían pensar, tenía sentido que se incluyera al maestro de defensa.

Después de todo, el hombre era bastante inteligente.

Hadrian estuvo casi tentado a echar un vistazo a la mente del hombre; el hecho de que no quisiera ser campeón no significaba necesariamente que no estuviera interesado en cuáles serían las pruebas, cuanto más supiera, más podría ayudar al estudiante elegido, pero sus instintos le dijeron que la cabeza de Riddle no era un lugar donde quisiera que lo atraparan husmeando.

Entonces, para distraerse, centró su atención en su segunda fascinación. Draco estaba más que dispuesto a jugar con Hadrian y era mucho más seguro interactuar con el chico. Sabía que el otro estaba consciente de lo que hacía Hadrian, que él simplemente lo estaba estudiando; pero también sabía que Draco disfrutaba bastante de la atención.

Siempre que los dos estaban juntos, independientemente de los que los rodeaban, Hadrian pasaba el tiempo observando a Draco y catalogando sus reacciones y respuestas, tanto verbales como no verbales.

Por eso, Draco tendía a ser un poco más cauteloso con lo que hacía, pero también parecía acicalarse cada vez que los ojos verdes de Hadrian lo miraban.

Era casi adorable, porque Hadrian conocía el proceso de pensamiento del otro chico. Se espera que si alguien a quien consideras atractivo, o de alguna manera igual o mejor a ti, te presta atención lo aprecias en cierta medida.

Sin duda, estaba aumentando el ego de Draco. Pero eso estaba bien, porque el heredero Malfoy lo miraba igual de cerca, si no es que más, de lo que Hadrian lo miraba a él.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente estaba buscando, pero en su opinión, todo conocimiento era bueno. Cuanto más informado estás, sin importar cuán perturbadoras o dolorosas sean esas piezas de información, más control tienes.

Control de tu entorno. Control de tus aliados. Control de tus enemigos. Todo importaba.

Draco era el único heredero de sangre de una familia extremadamente importante asociada con Voldemort, así como el hijo del Ministro de Magia. Si Hadrian podía captar hasta el más mínimo detalle del otro chico, valía la pena.

Además, estaba completamente intrigado con los estudiantes de Hogwarts en general. Antes de llegar a la antigua escuela, si se le hubiera preguntado, Hadrian habría descrito a los estudiantes como sometidos y temerosos del castigo de sus profesores mortífagos. Que marcharían entre clases, que todo sería aburrido y sin vida.

No era así en absoluto.

Hogwarts era... una escuela completamente normal.

Los estudiantes se quejaban de la carga de trabajo y murmuraban maldiciones mientras sus maestros asignaban planas como castigo. Corrían apresuradamente para ir a comer. Los pasillos estaban llenos de charlas y risas emocionadas.

Era extraordinario. El ver cuán intacto estaba Hogwarts de la tiranía del Lord Oscuro.

Por supuesto que había aspectos de su presencia en la escuela. La mayoría de los profesores tenían la Marca Tenebrosa exhibida con orgullo en sus antebrazos y nadie lo llamaba de otra manera que no fuera "el Lord Oscuro" con el mayor respeto en su voz.

Algunas clases también habían sido modificadas, Defensa era una e Historia de la Magia otra. Sorprendentemente, Estudios Muggle seguía presente, aunque por lo que había oído sobre el tema, se trataba menos de cómo vivían los muggles y más de por qué eran tan perjudiciales para el mundo mágico.

A pesar de los constantes recordatorios del hombre, Hadrian se descubrió aprobando la mayoría de los cambios. Conocía los beneficios de un sistema educativo actualizado que incorporaba tanto fuentes más antiguas y probadas como técnicas más nuevas en desarrollo.

También, en su tiempo en Hogwarts, había aprendido más sobre algunas de las políticas de Voldemort y sobre el hombre mismo; debido al cuidadoso interrogatorio que le hizo a Draco, así como a Hermione.

_—Espera, ¿no te unes a sus filas hasta que te gradúas?_

_Hermione asintió distraídamente mientras sus ojos marrones recorrían obsesivamente el ensayo de Pociones. —Solo si quieres— murmuró como una ocurrencia tardía._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Draco resopló para sí mismo desde su asiento, lanzándole a Hadrian una mirada que era casi condescendiente. Hermione levantó la vista de su trabajo, una pequeña arruga confusa formándose entre sus cejas._

_—No es una secta, Hadrian. Hay libertad en ese aspecto. Solo aquellos que desean servir al Lord Oscuro toman la marca, y solo cuando tienen la edad suficiente para comprender completamente las implicaciones de sus decisiones._

_Ella debió haber descubierto su duda, porque se rió un poco. —Piensa Hadrian, ¿qué uso podría tener un grupo de niños que luchan por él? Es como entrar a la fuerza de combate de élite de Gran Bretaña, tienes la opción de elegir un camino diferente si quieres._

_—Entonces...—vaciló momentáneamente—¿no tomarás la marca cuando te gradúes?_

_Su pluma se detuvo a mitad de la palabra y Hadrian notó que incluso Draco había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, pareciendo tener una conversación privada._

_—No estoy... completamente segura, la verdad—dijo Hermione lentamente, con los dedos recorriendo nerviosamente su pluma, cambiándola entre su mano derecha e izquierda. Se detuvo cuando notó que los ojos de Hadrian bajaron rápidamente para seguir el movimiento, ambos reconociéndolo como señal de debilidad._

_—Me veo a mí misma siguiendo un camino diferente—dijo con firmeza. Junto a ella, Draco frotó distraídamente su antebrazo izquierdo, manchando accidentalmente la piel pálida de tinta._

_—¿Y tú, Draco?— preguntó, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta. Si bien podría haber algo de “libertad” al respecto, estaba seguro de que se esperaría que algunos niños llevaran la marca sin importar qué quisieran._

_Los ágiles dedos del rubio se congelaron deteniendo sus caricias y se aclaró la garganta. —Tomaré la marca una vez que me gradúe—dijo con calma._

_Hadrian asintió, habiendo esperado eso._

_Algo muy parecido a la molestia surgió a través de los ojos grises del otro chico. —Lo hago porque quiero.— Casi espetó, como si la falta de sorpresa de Hadrian ante su declaración fuera un insulto. —Podría negarme si quisiera._

En cierto modo, había sido aleccionador saber que las personas no eran inducidas a la fuerza a entrar en las filas de Voldemort. Sí, se esperaba que Draco y otros herederos sangre pura como él tomaran la marca; pero lo que importaba era que podían _decir que no_.

Las cosas eran claramente muy diferentes de lo que pensaban él y su madre.

También estaba el asunto de su creciente notoriedad entre los estudiantes. La noticia de su victoria sin esfuerzo sobre Goyle se había extendido bastante rápido, y aunque nadie parecía particularmente sorprendido de que el chico corpulento hubiera perdido, había llamado bastante la atención.

Sobre todo porque Hadrian se había establecido fácilmente como un mago con mucho talento.

Casi todo el mundo sabía quién era a estas alturas, ya sea de nombre o de vista, y aunque no se sorprendió, fue un poco aburrido tener tantos estudiantes queriendo hablar con él o simplemente mirándolo.

Sus compañeros de Beauxbatons podían compartir el asombro o el respeto que estaba recibiendo de las otras escuelas y sabían que normalmente lo disfrutaba; pero también sabían que no apreciaba que los demás lo molestaran constantemente.

Era un equilibrio delicado.

Pero Hadrian simplemente aceptó la creciente atención con gracia.

Adalard Forst había sido uno de los estudiantes que estaba especialmente interesado en hablar con él cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, para gran disgusto de los otros estudiantes de Durmstrang. Todavía no conocía los motivos del chico, no estaba tratando de obtener información sobre él, por lo que podía decir, y no había dado muestras de sentirse atraído por Hadrian.

Tampoco parecía molesto por el estatus de nacido muggle que Hadrian portaba. En todo caso, hizo que Adalard se interesara más en hablar con él.

Por ahora, estaba dispuesto a complacer al otro, ya que no había nada de malo en hacer lazos con un Durmstrang. Podría resultar beneficioso en el futuro, por lo que Hadrian toleraba la presencia del chico cada vez que se encontraba en su compañía.

Los días seguían pasando rápido y el momento de anunciar a los campeones se acercaba cada vez más.

# OoO 

—¡Date prisa!—gritó Claire, su pie golpeando con impaciencia el suelo de piedra del patio. Sus ojos azules miraban a su amigo que se movía lentamente.

Hadrian la miró con burbujeante diversión mientras a propósito reducía la velocidad aún más.

La parte-veela apretó los dientes con frustración.

—Cálmate, Claire. No comienza hasta dentro de diez minutos. Tenemos un montón de tiempo.

—Sí, pero quiero un buen asiento para tener buena vista. Que de repente abraces a tu _flobberworm_ interno no es tan divertido como piensas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco con tal exageración que casi esfumó su enfado con él. Maldito Hadrian por siempre ser capaz de hechizar a cualquiera.

—Jacob nos apartará lugar, y si no, entonces lo hará Raina. ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? Un compañero de clase está básicamente a punto de ser condenado a muerte. 

Y así, su entusiasmo se disipó.

Vio el cambio en ella de inmediato, por supuesto que lo hizo, porque sus ojos se suavizaron y rápidamente se movió a su lado.

Él gentilmente la agarró por los hombros y esperó hasta que ella lo miró. —Lo siento—murmuró. —Eso fue cruel de mi parte. Entremos.

Trató de guiarla hacia las puertas, pero ella se negó a moverse. Curioso y levemente preocupado de que su comentario irreflexivo la hubiera lastimado, le apretó el hombro en señal de pregunta.

—¿Qué...— ella comenzó en voz baja, —¿qué si eres tú a quien llaman? Sé que dije que estaba emocionada, pero ¿si eres tú? No sé cómo me sentiría. Y tienes razón, estas pruebas son mortales, quienquiera que sea llamado podría morir y sé que eres fuerte, inteligente y capaz de cosas increíbles. Pero hay una parte de mí a la que le preocupa que si te llaman podrías morir y yo perdería a mi mejor amigo y...

Hadrian parpadeó rápidamente, aturdido por la avalancha de palabras que estaba soltando. _Oh Dioses, ¿se le quebró la voz?_

—Claire, Claire— la interrumpió. En parte para que pudiera respirar y en parte porque él no quería oír lo que estaba diciendo.

Hadrian estaba bastante cómodo en sus relaciones con el acuerdo no dicho. Él nunca fue bueno expresando cuánto se preocupaba por sus amigos, o escuchando cuánto les importaba. Prefería el conocimiento silencioso de que tenían un vínculo fuerte.

Cuando obtuvo su atención de nuevo, le sonrió: —No hay ninguna garantía de que seré el campeón.— La sacudió ligeramente al compás de sus palabras. —¿Me escuchas? Puede que ni siquiera sea campeón. Te preocupas por algo que puede que no ocurra.

—Tú eres el que siempre dice que uno debe estar preparado para todas las posibilidades. E incluso si te niegas a reconocer la probabilidad de que te elijan, eso no significa que yo estoy ciega.— Ella apartó sus manos de él, solo para extender la mano y enmarcar su rostro en el suyo.

Normalmente Hadrian no permitiría un agarre tan restrictivo, pero Claire lo estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que se encontró sin querer alejarse. —Sabes que yo estaría ahí para ayudarte, ¿no? Que haría lo que sea necesario para que siguieras con vida. Hacer trampa, mentir, engañar, sobornar. Si eso significara que sobrevivirías, lo haría en un santiamén.

Hadrian se quedó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza, honestamente conmovido.

Una parte de él estaba eternamente contento de no ser campeón, de que Claire no tendría necesidad de hacer ninguna de esas cosas; mientras que otra estaba bastante complacido de que, en pocos años, se las hubiera arreglado para obtener la lealtad de la heredera de una familia francesa tan influyente. Necesitará esa devoción en los próximos años.

Él cubrió sus manos con las suyas, acariciando sus nudillos. —Gracias Claire.— Besó una de sus palmas y le sonrió agradecido. —Con suerte, evitaremos que cometas este tipo de delitos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza.

—¡Oh!— Una voz exclamó a su lado.

Los ojos de Hadrian se movieron rápidamente del rostro de Claire para aterrizar en la figura que los miraba.

—Señor Abernathy—saludó amablemente, girando para mirar completamente al hombre y suavemente liberando sus manos del agarre de Claire. —¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿se dirige a la ceremonia?

Los ojos marrones del hombre cambiaron rápidamente de Hadrian a Claire y viceversa, su boca se crispó con lo que parecía una sonrisa. —Bueno, sí, pensaba que todos los estudiantes ya estarían allí.

—Estábamos a punto de ir para allá, señor.— Claire habló, su voz perfectamente cortés. —Hadrian y yo solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña discusión.

—Puedo verlo—, y sí, fue una sonrisa la que curvó los bordes de la boca del hombre. Su voz se tiñó de burla. Los ojos de Claire se abrieron una fracción cuando captó su implicación.

—Ah, no señor, nosotros, no somos...

—Solo somos amigos cercanos, Sr. Abernathy.— Hadrian inyectó con facilidad un hilo de calidez en su tono y una sonrisa que mostraba que no sentía nada de la vergüenza que Claire sentía por el error.

—Te creo— dijo Abernathy de una manera que insinuaba que no lo hacía, pero Hadrian estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Era la primera vez que veía a Abernathy desde que se conocieron, y toda su curiosidad inicial volvió a aparecer en su mente.

El político que no actuaba como político. El hombre que, por un momento, sintió algún tipo de cariño hacia él. Fue extraño. Hadrian consideró brevemente si el hombre había conocido a sus padres.

Sabía que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero cuanto más crecía, más aparecían los rasgos de Lily. Sin gafas, el parecido entre él y James había disminuido ligeramente a medida que crecía.

Eso podría explicar por qué le agradó al hombre tan rápidamente, pero Hadrian estaba seguro de que si el hombre sospechaba algo, ya se habría acercado a él.

—¿Quizás deberíamos ir juntos?— sugirió Abernathy, caminando hacia ellos con un paso tranquilo y una sonrisa brillante. Claire hizo un ruido en señal de aceptación, por lo que Hadrian tuvo que ceder con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cómo han estado ustedes dos, ya instalados en Hogwarts?— Hadrian pasó el control de la conversación a Claire, dejando que su voz tranquilizadora distrajera a Abernathy para que Hadrian pudiera mirarlo en silencio.

Parecía estar inquieto, su mano se metió en el bolsillo para agarrar algo antes de salir rápidamente. Lo hizo varias veces, casi inconscientemente. Hadrian sospechaba que cualquier objeto que el hombre tuviera allí era muy valioso para él y momentáneamente se entretuvo pensando en lo que podría ser.

—¿... casa?

—Oh, Hufflepuff. ¿Cuáles hay en Beauxbatons? Debo admitir que no sé mucho al respecto.— Abernathy se rió, como si su falta de conocimiento fuera una forma de broma. Claire le devolvió la diversión con una sonrisa educada.

—No tenemos casas en nuestra academia, me temo, señor Abernathy. 

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido, la expresión demasiado inocente para ser fingida. —¿De verdad? ¿Ninguna en absoluto?

Claire y Hadrian le devolvieron la mirada, sus rostros eran un espejo de interés indiferente.

—¿Pero no tienen muchos estudiantes?

—Tenemos más de cinco mil estudiantes, incluida nuestra academia junior.

Las cejas de Abernathy se alzaron y dejó escapar un silbido bajo. —¿Y solo enviaron a treinta de ustedes?

Hadrian se encogió de hombros con fluidez y le dio al hombre una sonrisa con solo una pizca de dientes. —Somos los mejores.— La esquina de la boca de Claire se movió hacia arriba.

—Y Hadrian es el mejor de nosotros— dijo con orgullo, inquietantemente similar a como una madre puede jactarse de los logros de su hijo. Hadrian casi sonrió ante la comparación, pudiendo ver fácilmente a Claire como una madre. Tenía la combinación adecuada de compasión y dureza para manejar a los niños.

—¿En serio?— Abernathy lo miró, aunque no había condescendencia ni duda en su rostro. Parecía como si creyera plenamente que Hadrian era el pináculo de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons.

Abrió la boca para aclarar, pero Claire lo cortó suavemente antes de que pudiera desviarlo. —Oh, sí, por eso la mayoría de nosotros ya sabemos quién será nuestro campeón.

Rápidos como un rayo, los ojos de Abernathy se posaron en Hadrian, una extraña emoción parpadeó en ellos y desapareció antes de que pudiera descifrarla correctamente. Al instante, Hadrian comenzó a revaluar su opinión sobre este hombre. Claramente lo había subestimado, alguien que era tan hábil para ocultar sus emociones era alguien de quien desconfiar.

Automáticamente Hadrian comenzó a extender la mano para obtener una lectura adecuada del otro, pero Claire chocó con él, distrayéndolo. — _Désoléé_ —murmuró, sonando más irritada consigo misma que cualquier otra cosa.

—Entonces... ¿crees que serás campeón?—preguntó Abernathy con inquietud. Hadrian entrecerró los ojos.

—Mantengo la mente abierta—dijo antes de que Claire pudiera intervenir. —Mis compañeros de clase son los que se niegan a creer en alternativas. 

—Oh, por favor,— dijo Claire con cariño, —eres el estudiante más inteligente, fuerte y hábil que nuestra academia ha visto en décadas. La posibilidad de que no seas tú es minúscula.

—Minúscula sigue siendo una oportunidad—respondió secamente, extremadamente complacido y nervioso cuando finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor, siendo capaces de escuchar la charla de cientos de estudiantes.

Estaba lleno hasta el tope, el centro del comedor estaba dedicado al cáliz con las mesas y sillas colocadas más cerca de las paredes. Los estudiantes estaban abarrotados dondequiera que pudieran encontrar espacio, todos esforzándose por mantener el artefacto en su línea de visión.

Hadrian asintió con la cabeza hacia Abernathy y estrechó la mano del hombre, observando en silencio cualquier cambio. —Hasta la próxima, Sr. Abernathy.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa tensa, luciendo un poco desanimado por su discusión anterior.

—Por supuesto, buena suerte Hadrian.— Si le deseaba suerte para evitar o no el título de campeón, Hadrian no lo sabía.

Él y Claire se separaron del hombre y se apresuraron a la sección de estudiantes envueltos en blazers azules.

Raina los vio primero y empujó a la gente sin piedad para dejarles espacio. Hadrian escondió una pequeña sonrisa ante las quejas que recibieron.

—¿Dónde han estado?–espetó la chica de cabello oscuro en voz baja. Sus ojos ardientes se clavaron en Hadrian.

Levantó las manos en defensa. —Dioses, aléjate de mi vista, estamos aquí ahora, ¿no?

Resopló de manera insatisfecha, pero no podía negar que sí, llegaron a tiempo.

—Anunciarán el nombre en cuestión de segundos.— Ella le informó antes de ignorarlo completamente en favor de Claire.

Hadrian aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar la mesa principal. Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a la silla junto a la del director. Voldemort, aunque no estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa, era claramente la figura más importante del lugar.

Era solo la tercera vez que Hadrian había visto realmente al Lord Oscuro. El hombre era prácticamente una sombra, nunca aparecía para las comidas, nunca se le veía caminando por los pasillos. Era desconcertante saber que su enemigo podía andar como un fantasma sin que nadie lo viera.

Seguía siendo grotesco, rasgos simplemente inhumanos. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo absolutamente fascinante que te hacía querer observar. Existía un aura alrededor de él que llamaba la atención sin esfuerzo.

Hadrian finalmente apartó los ojos antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de su mirada, aunque dudaba que el hombre lo distinguiera considerando que la mitad de los asistentes estaban haciendo lo mismo, y examinó el resto de la mesa.

Parecía que casi todos estaban allí, excepto Carrow y Riddle. Hubo una extraña oleada de decepción por la ausencia del profesor de defensa que de ninguna manera estaba ansioso por evaluar. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad sobre qué estaría reteniendo al hombre.

Detrás de la mesa principal había otra llena de funcionarios del Ministerio. Con solo una mirada superficial, Hadrian pudo distinguir a Lucius Malfoy, el cabello rubio actuando como un faro en el pasillo tenuemente iluminado. También pudo ver a Abernathy acercándose sigilosamente a un asiento.

Yaxley se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente de los estudiantes, de pie pacientemente con las manos en la espalda. Una vez que los demás comenzaron a notar al hombre, el ruido disminuyó dramáticamente, la emoción y la ansiedad tomaron su lugar como una nube sobre todos ellos.

Incluso Hadrian podía sentir que se tensaba por la curiosidad burbujeante.

—Gracias por su atención— comenzó el hombre, su voz fluyendo sin esfuerzo a través de la amplia habitación. —Como saben, esta es la noche en la que se seleccionan los tres campeones, indicando el comienzo oficial del Torneo de los Tres Magos. 

Hubo murmullos a través de los estudiantes.

—Los campeones se enfrentarán a tres pruebas extremadamente peligrosas a lo largo del torneo, pruebas que los pondrán a prueba física, mágica, mental y emocionalmente.

Los acerados ojos de Yaxley los escudriñaron con expresión seria. —Se les pedirá que hagan cosas extraordinarias, que se esfuercen más que nunca. Existe una gran probabilidad de muerte, y los tres serán mundialmente conocidos por ser elegidos. Pero el ganador... 

El silencio en el pasillo fue devastador. Hadrian nunca antes había sentido algo así, atrapado entre cientos de personas, todos enfocados en la palabra de alguien. Fue estimulante.

—El ganador se convertirá en una leyenda.

Hubo un suspiro casi silencioso, una respiración colectiva que se soltó lentamente.

Yaxley les permitió unos momentos antes de asentir bruscamente. —Ahora comenzaremos la ceremonia.

El hombre caminó hacia el cáliz, se paró junto a él y miró la llama azul parpadeante. Cada par de ojos estaba clavado en el fuego, absorto. Yaxley levantó una mano hacia el cáliz y, aunque no dijo palabra, claramente había realizado algún tipo de hechizo.

El fuego se volvió de un rojo ardiente y creció rápidamente, colas salvajes de pura magia brotando y azotando el aire. El salón estaba bañado en color y la intensidad del calor obligó a los más cercanos al cáliz a retroceder sorprendidos.

Yaxley no se inmutó ante el artefacto, sus ojos siguieron cada destello de llama, claramente esperando algo.

Se hizo evidente un momento después cuando, del fuego, se soltó un trozo de pergamino.

Hadrian se balanceó hacia adelante con interés, sus brillantes ojos verdes siguieron el papel chamuscado mientras revoloteaba hacia la mano del Director. Respiró profundamente, sus nervios todavía hormigueaban por el puro poder antiguo que obstruía el aire.

Inconscientemente, sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los bordes de su asiento.

Observó cómo Yaxley desdoblaba fácilmente el pergamino y leía el nombre. —¡La campeona de Durmstrang es Galiana Kaiser!

La sección de Durmstrang estalló en vítores, y Hadrian frunció los labios cuando vio a la chica mientras se dirigía hacia Yaxley. Era la misma chica que prácticamente le había escupido cuando se conocieron en el salón de Pociones, y había continuado mirándolo y gruñendo cada vez que estaban en el mismo espacio.

La chica, Galiana, guardó mentalmente el nombre, se mantuvo orgullosa, con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza en alto. Ella estrechó la mano de Yaxley con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

Yaxley le entregó a la chica su nominación y la acompañó hacia un lado del comedor donde le indicó un pasillo y ella desapareció de su vista junto a otro mago, su atuendo lo identificaba como un trabajador del Ministerio.

Hadrian cruzó accidentalmente los ojos con Adalard desde el otro lado del pasillo. El chico en cuestión le dio un pequeño asentimiento en reconocimiento. A diferencia de sus compañeros de clase, Adalard no vitoreaba de manera desagradable, y Hadrian se preguntó si el otro había querido ser campeón y ahora estaba decepcionado.

Tomó bastantes momentos para calmar a los estudiantes de Durmstrang que cantaban, con su director francamente inquietante, Igor Karkaroff, teniendo que lanzarse y gruñirles para que se callaran.

Con la conmoción resuelta, la atención de todos volvió al cáliz, la tensión en el aire aumentó una vez más. Como si hubiera estado esperando, el cáliz se encendió una vez más y escupió un segundo trozo de pergamino.

Una vez más, Yaxley se tomó un momento para leer el nombre en silencio antes de mirar hacia arriba y hacia su sección.

Hadrian se tensó, sabiendo que era la nominación de su academia.

—¡El campeón de Beauxbatons es Hadrian Evans!

# OoO

Raina sintió, más que vio, que Hadrian se ponía rígido a su lado.

Los estudiantes a su alrededor estallaron en bulla, gritos de emoción y aplausos vigorosos.

Su boca se secó incluso cuando se unió a sus compañeros en sus celebraciones.

_Hadrian…_

Sus ojos oscuros se dispararon hacia el chico que estaba junto a ella, buscando su reacción.

Como siempre, no hubo nada que delatara los pensamientos del otro. Hubo un tiempo en el que le había molestado lo eficiente que podía ser la máscara de Hadrian, lo fácil que podía ocultar sus emociones detrás de una expresión pétrea o una sonrisa calculadora.

Había sido desconcertante ver tanta precisión en alguien de su edad, especialmente cuando se conocieron. Pero eso fue antes de que aprendiera a leerlo, al menos parcialmente.

Sabía que estaba atónito por la revelación, podía verlo a lo largo de las tensas líneas de sus hombros, la forma en que su piel estaba un poco más clara de lo que solía estar, el ligero apretón de su mandíbula.

Sus ojos pasaron de él para ver a Claire; el rostro de su amiga era una extraña mezcla de orgullo y terror, reflejando exactamente sus propias emociones.

Orgullo, porque Hadrian iba a representar a su academia, iba a mostrarle al mundo lo hábil que era y aumentar la reputación de Beauxbatons compitiendo y ganando.

Pero terror, porque Hadrian, el chico engreído, atrevido, creativo y apuesto, estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida. Estaba a punto de ser arrojado a situaciones que podrían muy bien matarlo y se esperaba que tuviera éxito por un retorcido sentido del honor y la gloria.

Aunque siempre había sabido que sería él, eso no hizo nada para aliviar la repentina oleada de miedo que la inundó.

Su mente estaba abrumada con imágenes del chico destrozado, golpeado y cubierto de sangre, rodeado de peligros inimaginables contra los que no podía luchar.

Raina observó con el corazón apesadumbrado cómo Hadrian se vio obligado a ponerse de pie por los orgullosos estudiantes detrás de él.

El chico vaciló por una fracción de segundo, la indecisión y la ansiedad brillaron en sus ojos. La debilidad fue fugaz, porque no pasó ni un momento antes de que su rostro se suavizara y comenzara a caminar hacia Yaxley.

Sin embargo, la expresión perfectamente en blanco no la engañó, sabía que Hadrian aún se estaba recuperando de la revelación. Ella lo había visto reaccionar así varias veces a lo largo de sus años juntos, lo había visto retirarse detrás de un muro de indiferencia cuando perdía el equilibrio o era tomado por sorpresa.

Lo estaba haciendo en este momento, una precaución predeterminada para protegerse mientras procesaba y analizaba la situación.

Claire se deslizó más cerca de ella, tomando el lugar de Hadrian y el cálido peso de su amiga la liberó de sus pensamientos taciturnos. Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Él... él estará bien—dijo Claire, su voz apenas audible por encima del alboroto que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de clase. Una pequeña parte de Raina quería avergonzarse de ellos, a otra parte mucho mayor no le importaba.

—Por supuesto que lo estará. Es lo mejor que tenemos. Si alguien puede manejar esas pruebas, es él.— Raina habló con convicción. Puede que ella y Hadrian no estén de acuerdo todo el tiempo, pero ella era completamente capaz de apreciar la fuerza y la habilidad de una persona.

Aunque mientras decía eso, su mente voló a las imágenes de Hadrian lastimado...

Claire hizo un ruido extraño desde el fondo de su garganta cuando vieron a Hadrian estrechar la mano de Yaxley y tomar el pergamino con su nombre. Los labios del director se movieron, pero estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar y ninguna de ellas podía leer los labios.

—Me pondré en contacto con mi prima en el Ministerio y veré si ha escuchado algo sobre cuál podría ser la primera prueba.

Raina asintió levemente. —También le enviaré una carta a mi padre. Es probable que pueda preguntar a algunos de su círculo si han escuchado algún rumor.

—También deberíamos echar un vistazo a algunas pruebas de los torneos anteriores, podría haber un patrón o alguna información que podría resultar útil— continuó Claire, sus ojos siguieron la pequeña forma vestida de azul que era Hadrian mientras era llevado por el mismo camino que Kaiser había seguido antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Comenzaremos mañana, le pediré a los demás que también se pongan en contacto con sus conexiones y vean qué pueden descubrir.

Después de todo, Hadrian era uno de ellos, y los Beauxbatons cuidaban de los suyos.

# OoO

Hizo una pausa afuera de la habitación que le habían señalado, apoyando la frente contra la pared de piedra lisa y trató de respirar lenta y profundamente en un intento de impedir el inminente ataque.

Podía sentir el diminuto temblor escalar mientras luchaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Sabía que solo tenía unos momentos para tomar el control de sí mismo antes de que el campeón de Hogwarts fuera anunciado y viniera aquí.

Pero era tan difícil. Todo lo que podía escuchar era la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, ni siquiera sus breves jadeos podían oírse entre los latidos de su corazón. No podía respirar.

_Campeón…_

_Dioses... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo mierda pasó esto? ¿Qué diablos pasó? No entiendo._

Apretó su mano derecha con fuerza, el trozo de pergamino crujió con dureza ante el brutal trato, pero no le prestó atención. Su otra mano se levantó y se extendió sobre su pecho, sintiendo el rápido movimiento bajo su palma.

_Alguien tuvo que haber introducido mi nombre. Esa es la única explicación. Alguien quería que yo fuera campeón. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué posible motivo…?_

Se estremeció cuando se le ocurrió otro pensamiento.

_Madre se va a poner furiosa._ La sola idea de la reacción de su madre hizo que su respiración aumentara y su cuerpo se estremeciera violentamente.

Ella no había reaccionado bien cuando se unió al Desafío Europeo de Buscadores, donde se las había arreglado para mantener un perfil relativamente bajo a pesar de empatar con Viktor.

Todavía podía recordar su decepción y enojo hacia él, _”¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente !?"_ , y temía tener que decirle que había fallado una vez más. Había sido una tarea tan sencilla, evitar ser campeón, y la había estropeado magníficamente.

Sus vidas dependían de que él pudiera mantener la cabeza gacha hasta que estuvieran listos. Se suponía que debía construir redes de contactos y alianzas lentamente, trabajando, maniobrando e influyendo desde las sombras.

Y ahora él había ido y se había involucrado en uno de los eventos más importantes de su mundo en doscientos años.

Ser campeón significaba atención no deseada. Significaba que todos estarían buscando información. Significaba que su madre y él estaban ahora en una situación extremadamente precaria.

Todo lo que se necesitaba era un reportero dedicado que fuera demasiado curioso para su propio bien, y su pequeña familia se desvanecería.

Tendría que estar muy atento a todo lo que hacía, a cada palabra que decía. Un movimiento en falso de su parte y todo terminaría.

Irónicamente, fue ese pensamiento lo que lo calmó. La presión en su pecho comenzó a disminuir y su respiración se ralentizó hasta que fue solo un poco más rápido de lo normal. Su mente se tranquilizó al aceptar este último acontecimiento.

Tendría que lidiar con esto como con cualquier otro problema que hubiera encontrado. Lo evaluaría, aprendería cada fragmento de información relevante para su situación, y entonces lo dominaría.

Porque sabía que ahora que era campeón no podía permitirse perder. Esta era una circunstancia desafortunada, pero no completamente perjudicial. Yaxley era muchas cosas, pero tonto no era una de ellas. El hombre había estado absolutamente acertado en su evaluación de que el ganador se convertiría en una leyenda.

Tener ese tipo de reconocimiento sería un impulso inconmensurable para sus planes. Demonios, podría ser lo que terminaría salvando todo por lo que él y su madre habían trabajado.

Hadrian se apartó de la pared y se alisó el uniforme, pasando su mano por su cabello un par de veces y asegurándose de que se viera presentable.

Con un último momento para recuperarse, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Galiana miró hacia arriba bruscamente, sus rasgos se contorsionaron de manera poco atractiva cuando reconoció quién era él y lo que significaba su presencia.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Créeme cariño, yo tampoco estoy emocionado de verte exactamente — respondió casi automáticamente, su mente todavía estaba llena de ideas.

—Voy a destruirte, sangre sucia. Veremos quién se ríe al final.

—No me estaba riendo en primer lugar— murmuró, ya aburrido de ella. Galiana era solo otra alma prejuiciosa que pensaba que el valor de una persona estaba dictado por su sangre. Por supuesto, debe haber algo especial en ella si la copa la eligió, pero él tendría mucho tiempo para estudiarla posteriormente.

Hubo otra explosión de ruido, amortiguado por las gruesas paredes pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que supieran que el campeón de Hogwarts había sido seleccionado. Ambos se enderezaron cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y entró una figura.

Los ojos de Hadrian casi se cerraron con desesperación cuando vio a Draco entrar con un trozo de pergamino apretado con fuerza en su mano. El otro chico se veía un poco pálido, pero además de eso no parecía compartir el pánico de Hadrian.

Un hombre, vestido con túnicas obscenamente decoradas, les ordenó que esperaran unos momentos más antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe detrás de él y dejarlos en un tenso silencio.

Hadrian intercambió miradas cautelosas con Gailana, antes de acercarse a Draco. De los dos, al menos había establecido alguna forma de amistad inestable con el chico a lo largo de las semanas. Gailana parecía que lo mordería si se acercaba demasiado.

—Parece que este año va a ser más difícil de lo que planeé originalmente.— Draco le dijo amablemente, haciendo un trabajo extraordinario al ocultar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, Hadrian podía verlo acechando en sus ojos.

Tarareó de acuerdo. —No puedo imaginarme manejando todo esto y los finales.

—Oh no, mi padre me dijo que los tres campeones están exentos de todos los exámenes. Afortunadamente, el torneo se considera suficiente.

—Honestamente, prefiero hacer los exámenes— dijo el chico de cabello oscuro secamente, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa de su compañero. Sin embargo, perdieron el humor después de un momento. Ambos estaban desilusionados con la fanfarria que rodeaba esto y sabían exactamente lo que podría pasarles.

Draco levantó su hoja de papel. —Es asombroso, ¿no? Este pequeño trozo de papel podría ser la razón por la que muera.

El nombre _Draco Malfoy_ estaba garabateado elegantemente y expuesto para que lo viera.

Sus palabras hicieron que la mente de Hadrian volviera a su propio pergamino. En su confusión y pánico, ni siquiera había mirado la pequeña cosa.

Rápidamente lo desdobló y examinó la escritura, ojos repasando cada letra de su propio nombre.

—¿Estás bien, Hadrian?— La voz de Draco sonaba lejana y distorsionada.

No, no lo estaba.

Al ver su nombre en el papel, se dio cuenta de que probablemente iba a morir, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de esto.

Pero lo que empeoró las cosas fue que reconoció la letra.

¿Cómo no podría?, cuando durante los últimos tres años había intercambiado notas con esta persona, había pasado tiempo leyendo ensayos y tareas hechas en esta letra.

Hadrian bajó el pergamino, sintiendo que algo con lo que no estaba muy familiarizado llenaba su pecho mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Era la letra de Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: Algunos diálogos de Galiana, así como de otros personajes “extranjeros” están escritos mal en la obra original para simular un acento. Sin embargo, en esta traducción se decidió omitir ese aspecto y poner los diálogos corregidos puesto que para algunas personas es considerado ofensivo y que perpetúa un estereotipo.


	11. Capítulo Once

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, la mente de Hadrian se detuvo. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, a medio formar e irreconocibles.

Parpadeó pesadamente, una, dos veces, tratando de abrirse paso a través de la neblina que obstruía su cabeza. A diferencia de antes, no perdió la compostura. No hubo dificultad para respirar, ni temblores horribles.

En cambio, hubo una pequeña brasa de ira que se encendió en él cuando la incredulidad y el escozor de la traición se desvanecieron.

Su mano apretó el papel y sus ojos se oscurecieron, el brillante color esmeralda se volvió casi negro cuando su magia comenzó a retorcerse dentro de él, rogando ser liberada.

Hadrian había leído que las explosiones de emociones negativas extremas podían afectar la capacidad de un mago para ejercer su magia, haciéndola salvaje e incontrolable. Nunca, en todos sus años, había sentido algo tan potente que pudiera sacudir la apretada correa con la que mantenía a raya su poder.

Hasta ahora.

No era una persona agresiva por naturaleza; sentía rabia, sin duda, y su rabia podía ser tan desastrosa como un tsunami, pero siempre era fugaz y fácil de conquistar.

¿Esto? Esto no era algo que pudiera dejar ir.

Jacob lo había traicionado. Tomó la decisión consciente de hacerle esto.

Eso no se puede perdonar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

No sería perdonado.

—Estoy bien, Draco. —Su voz no dio indicios de su inestabilidad emocional y momentos después su rostro fue limpiado de cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlo.

Draco le dio una mirada cautelosa, sus ojos grises buscando respuestas. —Si tú lo dices —finalmente admitió el otro.

Hadrian tomó su ardiente rabia y la guardó cuidadosamente, sin ignorarla, pero sabiendo que no le haría ningún bien en este momento. Su madre lo había entrenado para lidiar con situaciones como esta, para organizar sus pensamientos y compartimentarlos con la finalidad de no distraerse con sus emociones.

No sabía qué haría cuando inevitablemente volviera a ver a Jacob, y parte de él estaba realmente asustado sobre cuál sería su reacción; pero por ahora, se deleitaba con la calma que se apoderó de sus pensamientos y cubrió su turbulento estado.

Para cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y entraron varios funcionarios, Hadrian era la viva imagen de tranquilidad, de pie junto a Draco con las manos suavemente entrelazadas a su espalda.

Los tres campeones recién nombrados miraron hacia arriba cuando los adultos entraron, Lucius Malfoy a la cabeza y luciendo muy engreído para un hombre cuyo único hijo de sangre estaba a punto de enfrentar una muerte segura. Detrás del Ministro de Magia estaban los respectivos directores de escuela, y Hadrian se relajó aún más cuando vio la imponente figura de Madame Maxime.

Verla lo consoló casi tanto como lo hubiera hecho ver a su madre.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se posaron sobre él en el momento en que hubo abierto la puerta. Había un intenso orgullo en sus rasgos mientras lo miraba, atenuado por la tensión alrededor de su boca. Hadrian recordó vagamente lo que le había dicho antes de que partieran de Beauxbatons, sus esperanzas y temores.

Él le dio un pequeño asentimiento. La tensión permaneció en ella, pero le devolvió la inclinación de la cabeza.

Sus ojos se deslizaron lejos de ella y repasaron la cantidad de políticos que se las habían arreglado para entrar en la habitación, la mayoría anodinos y aburridos, especialmente en presencia del Lord Oscuro.

Hadrian miró al hombre de cerca, repasando su figura con un interés clínico. El aire se sentía pesado por la magia oscura del hombre contaminandolo. Tomó un firme y profundo respiro cuando sus ojos finalmente alcanzaron el rostro de Voldemort.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con orbes carmesí, el hombre lo había estado observando con el mismo detenimiento. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Hadrian se había encontrado bajo el escrutinio del Lord Oscuro, siempre había apartado la mirada con una saludable dosis de miedo.

Ahora, sostenía la mirada del hombre sin el menor estremecimiento. Por alguna razón, de cara al próximo torneo, no estaba particularmente preocupado por Voldemort. Era extraño, considerando que de entre todo, el asesino de su padre era de hecho el desafío más mortal que tendría que superar.

Pero no hasta dentro de unos años.

Hadrian rompió el contacto visual cuando Madame Maxime se deslizó con gracia a su lado y colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Miró a la mujer mayor reconociendo su presencia. —Felicitaciones, mi estudiante —dijo en voz baja, las hermosas palabras en francés saliendo de sus labios—. No tengo ninguna duda en mi corazón de que eres la elección perfecta para representar a nuestra academia. 

Su mano se extendió para recorrer suavemente la parte de atrás de su cabello. El toque fue ligero, probablemente imperceptible para cualquiera que no los mirara, y lo llenó de calidez. Por lo general, los maestros no tocaban a sus estudiantes de una manera tan familiar, y Hadrian rara vez permitía algo más que una palmadita de aliento en la espalda, pero Madame Maxime era como la tía honoraria de todos sus estudiantes.

—Gracias, Madame —respondió él, enderezando los hombros bajo su mirada. A pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados sobre ser campeón, escuchar esas palabras de esta mujer fue suficiente para traer una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro—. Me esforzaré por mantener la reputación de nuestra escuela. 

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue impresionante: —Independientemente de tu desempeño durante estas pruebas, tendrás el respeto y el apoyo de mí y de tus compañeros de clase. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, solo tiene que pedirla.

—Gracias—repitió agradecido. Sabía que Madame Maxime ya les había dado permiso para hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudar al campeón, para ayudarlo a él, pero era agradable escucharlo de nuevo.

—Olympe —alguien interrumpió suavemente su pequeño momento. Hadrian se sobresaltó por la voz áspera y fría y, con un matiz de pavor, se volvió para ver que Voldemort se había acercado a ellos y estaba de pie a su espalda. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado del hombre, excluyendo el roce accidental en el pasillo.

_¿Cuándo se puso detrás de mí?_

—Mi Lord —saludó la directora amablemente, su voz tenía un agradable trino. Hizo una reverencia incluso cuando sus ojos se endurecieron como diamantes. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Hadrian se aclaró la garganta suavemente para ocultar su incredulidad ante el descaro de su directora.

Voldemort sonrió cortésmente a la mujer más alta, ignorando su falta de respeto. —Simplemente quería extender mis felicitaciones a tu campeón, he escuchado cosas muy impresionantes sobre él de parte de los profesores de Hogwarts.

Esos ojos rojos brillantes se movieron hacia él y Hadrian rápidamente moldeó su rostro en una expresión apropiada, respetuosa y ligeramente atemorizada que probablemente se suponía que debía tener. Había un destello de diversión en los ojos del hombre que le dijo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido en hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente con los ojos bajos, porque no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente para no ahogarse con el obligatorio “mi Lord”. Voldemort era muchas cosas, pero _nunca_ sería el Lord de Hadrian. El hombre tenía suerte de que incluso hubiera bajado los ojos en señal de falsa sumisión.

Sin embargo, se preguntó qué profesores en particular habían estado susurrando informes al hombre. Carrow, definitivamente, ya que la mujer espeluznante parecía observarlo muy de cerca durante Pociones. Quizás algunos de los maestros mortífagos más prominentes.

Riddle también, admitió para sí mismo. Defensa era una materia en la que él era particularmente brillante y era probable que cualquiera que mostrara algún talento significativo en esa clase terminara en el radar de Voldemort. Solo esperaba que Riddle no le hubiera mencionado alguno de sus comentarios más liberales sobre el Lord Oscuro.

—¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Evans, ser seleccionado para un honor tan trascendental?— Había algo en cómo el hombre dijo su nombre que cosquilleo su memoria, pero podía contar con una mano las veces que lo había visto. En ninguna de ellas recordaba a Voldemort hablándole directamente o usando su nombre.

—Lo mismo que mis compañeros campeones, _votre seigneurie_. Es, como dijo, un gran honor. —No era la respuesta directa, pero aún así era una respuesta, porque dudaba que Voldemort agradeciera que le dijera en la cara lo que pensaba de su precioso torneo.

La boca en el rostro del hombre se torció en algo muy similar a una sonrisa, captando sin esfuerzo el propósito de su comentario. Hubo un destello de aprobación en los ojos de Voldemort. —Por supuesto.

Enervado por la intensidad de la mirada del hombre, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la directora. La mujer tomó la iniciativa de la conversación en un instante. —‘adrian es lo mejor que Beauxbatons tiene para ofrecer, mi Lord. Nos enorgullecerá. 

—En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo. El primero en todas tus clases, ¿no?—Parecía que Voldemort no era de los que tomaban una indirecta. Sus ojos apenas si se habían posado en Madame Maxime cuando ella habló. Y tener la pregunta dirigida a él dictaba que Hadrian debía ser quien respondiera.

—Lo soy, _votre seigneurie_.

_¿Cómo podrías saber eso ya? Apenas ha pasado un mes._

Voldemort murmuró pensativo, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

La voz de Lucius Malfoy recorrió la habitación. —Reúnanse, campeones, hay algunos asuntos que deben abordarse antes de permitirles ir a celebrar con sus compañeros de clase.

Hadrian, contento por la distracción oportuna, se deslizó entre los dos adultos más altos y se unió a Draco nuevamente. Obviamente Galiana se paró junto a Draco, dejando al chico rubio entre ellos. Si no le molestara tan poco, Hadrian podría haber puesto los ojos en blanco ante su infantilismo. No es como si ser un nacido de muggles fuera contagioso.

—En primer lugar, felicitaciones por su éxito al ser nombrados campeones del torneo, estoy seguro de que todos están orgullosos de su logro. —En esa parte la mirada de Malfoy se posó en su hijo. Cuando esos ojos de mercurio se movieron hacia él, Hadrian casi sonrió ante el descontento presente en ellos. Claramente Malfoy lo recordaba de la oficina de Éric, pero no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con él después de su último encuentro.

Para ser justos, se había metido a propósito con el hombre.

—Estos desafíos, como explicó el director Yaxley anteriormente, son extremadamente peligrosos, aunque no son los únicos peligros que persisten durante estos tiempos. Uno de los principales retos que enfrentaron nuestros gobiernos fue cómo garantizar su seguridad fuera de las pruebas, ya que en el pasado el campeón ocasional “trágicamente” resultaba herido o incluso asesinado por su competencia.

¿Y no era esa una maravillosa manera de comenzar este torneo? Sembrando la paranoia entre los campeones de que en cualquier momento podrían ser eliminados si eran una amenaza excesiva. Junto a él, Draco se movió minuciosamente.

—Ahora, como vivimos en tiempos mucho más civilizados, las posibilidades de estas tácticas clandestinas son mínimas. Pero, por precaución, hemos decidido poner algunos medios de protección para ustedes. 

_Ah, los brazaletes._ Hadrian miró al hombre detrás de Malfoy, quien se aferraba fuertemente con sus dedos regordetes a un simple cofre marrón.

—Estos brazaletes han sido encantados personalmente por el Lord Oscuro para brindar a cada campeón alguna medida de protección contra todo tipo de daño. Los brazaletes actuarán como un detector en presencia de venenos, además de producir un pequeño pero poderoso escudo que envolverá su cuerpo cuando les lancen hechizos ofensivos. También hay una serie de encantamientos más pequeños, encantamientos de monitoreo y otros que alertarán a las autoridades si algo más les sucediera; pero no son relevantes.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el hombre regordete dio un paso adelante y abrió el cofre. En el interior, tres pequeñas bandas intrincadas de metal yacían inocentemente.

Parecían ser de plata y la luz las hacía brillar de manera tentadora.

Voldemort se acercó al cofre sin que nadie se lo pidiera y sacó una de las bandas. Se acercó a Galiana, quien obedientemente le tendió la mano con la muñeca apuntando hacia arriba. El Lord Oscuro acercó un extremo del brazalete a su piel pálida y habló.

O mejor dicho, siseó.

A Hadrian se le puso la piel de gallina al oír la lengua pársel deslizarse fuera de la boca del hombre. Siempre había pensado que el francés era uno de los idiomas más agradables. Pero esto… apretó los puños para evitar estremecerse ante los siseos sensuales y acariciadores.

Con una sacudida de disgusto, apartó los ojos de los labios de Voldemort, donde habían estado fijos, y miró fijamente la banda de metal. Mientras miraba, la plata parecía hervir a fuego lento y cobrar vida. La banda perdió su rigidez y se deslizó como agua de la mano pálida del Lord Oscuro para enroscarse alrededor de la muñeca de Galiana.

Una vez que la banda estuvo bien colocada, recuperó su firmeza y se convirtió en el brazalete prometido.

Era una pieza de magia fascinante, aún más debido al uso de magia pársel. Hadrian estaba decidido a juguetear con él en el momento en que estuviera solo. Si bien dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho - si el hechizo se lanzaba en pársel, no tenía esperanzas de alterarlo, debido a su incapacidad para hablar el idioma de las serpientes - al menos podría ser capaz de entender los mecanismos de algunos de los hechizos.

Observó de nuevo cómo caolocaba el brazalete de Draco y escuchó a medias el suave —Gracias, mi Lord— del rubio.

Cuando llegó su turno, Hadrian perdió un poco de curiosidad, reemplazada por el temor de usar algo creado por Voldemort. No había permanecido ciego a la forma en la que Malfoy había pasado por alto la mayoría de las funciones del brazalete. Sabía que probablemente habían muchos más hechizos y encantamientos de los que les habían dicho.

Karkaroff y Yaxley ya estaban hablando con sus respectivos campeones, susurrando febrilmente en los oídos de la joven bruja y mago.

La figura que tenía delante devolvió la atención al asunto en cuestión. Con un silencioso suspiro de resignación, Hadrian levantó la mano izquierda. Pero a diferencia de sus compañeros campeones, no le ofreció la muñeca a Voldemort, la sostuvo verticalmente de modo que el dorso de su mano estuviera frente al hombre.

La posición fue una decisión inconsciente de su parte, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho en cuanto vio la luz intrigada en los ojos de Voldemort.

La muñeca era un punto débil natural del cuerpo humano. No solo tenía la arteria cubital, que suministraba sangre a la mano, sino que allí se ubicaba un punto de presión vital. Mientras que los muggles usaban la acupresión para aliviar el dolor, estos puntos tenían una función diferente para los magos. Eran los canales por los que fluía su magia.

El punto de presión de Nei Guan era, en opinión de Hadrian, el más importante para un mago, ya que permitía que la magia de uno fluyera desde el núcleo y los brazos hasta las manos, y usualmente a través de la varita misma. Si estaba dañado o restringido, era casi imposible lanzar magia con una varita, y ni se diga sin una.

Fue instintivo para él mantener una parte tan delicada de su cuerpo y su magia lejos de alguien a quien consideraba un enemigo. Y por la curvatura de la boca de Voldemort, el hombre definitivamente había captado el movimiento inconsciente.

Hadrian tragó saliva y esperó pacientemente a que el Lord Oscuro colocara el maldito brazalete para poder terminar con esto. Solo quería acostarse en su cama.

Se retorció violentamente cuando una mano pálida se envolvió alrededor de su brazo y lo reposicionó para que la muñeca apuntara al techo. El toque envió electricidad a través de su brazo, y reprimió el instinto de apartarlo, especialmente cuando el pulgar de Voldemort trazó delicadamente la delgada piel de su muñeca.

La respiración de Hadrian vaciló y sus dedos se movieron por reflejo, revelando su agitación. Apenas escuchó los suaves silbidos por encima de él mientras su mirada permanecía fija en ese pulgar que descansaba justo encima del punto Nei Guan de su muñeca izquierda. El hombre solo movió el dedo cuando la banda plateada se deslizó sobre ese punto de su brazo.

Vagamente registró que el brazalete tenía la forma de una serpiente cuando vio la cabeza de la pequeña criatura. El cuerpo estaba hermosamente tallado con una serie de lo que debían ser runas, aunque no podía leerlas debido a su extraña escritura con garabatos.

 _Escritura pársel_. Murmuró una parte distante de su mente.

Voldemort siseó de nuevo, solo un ruido rápido y agudo que solo Hadrian podía escuchar. Los ojos en blanco de la serpiente brillaron en reconocimiento a lo que sea que Voldemort dijo, cambiando de plateado a rojo pálido, casi rosado.

La cabeza de Hadrian se levantó para mirar al Lord Oscuro, con los ojos entrecerrados en confusión. Por lo que había visto, el hombre no había hecho eso con los otros dos campeones.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando todo lo que hizo el hombre fue sonreírle.

_¿Qué diablos le hizo?_

Apretó la mandíbula y deliberadamente no murmuró ese —Gracias, mi Lord— con una sonrisa tonta como los otros dos. En todo caso, los ojos de Voldemort brillaron un poco más ante su falta de respeto.

—Excelente— dijo Lucius Malfoy, llamando la atención de la habitación una vez más. Voldemort dio un paso atrás junto a su seguidor y permitió que el rubio continuara con su discurso.

Hadrian apenas prestó atención, su mente estaba demasiado preocupada preguntándose qué le había hecho Voldemort a su brazalete. Una mirada sutil al brazalete de Draco mostró ojos plateados en blanco en su serpiente. Detrás de su espalda, sus dedos trazaron el frío metal, sintiendo los surcos y asimilando la forma.

Estaba contento de haber elegido tenerlo en su muñeca izquierda. Hadrian había sido entrenado para ser ambidiestro, pero siempre había preferido más su mano derecha. El hacer que su muñeca izquierda llevara el brazalete le daba mayor comodidad para analizar la cosa con su mano derecha.

—La primera prueba se llevará a cabo dentro de tres semanas a partir de hoy. La prueba que se espera que superen se les revelará dos días antes, para que tengan tiempo de prepararse. —Hadrian parpadeó y miró a los otros dos campeones.

Dudaba que alguno de ellos esperara hasta dos días antes de la prueba para averiguar qué se esperaba que hicieran. Sin duda Malfoy le informaría a Draco casi de inmediato, y si sabía algo sobre Karkaroff era que el hombre era absolutamente despiadado y gobernado por su orgullo. Galiana sabría la tarea segundos después que su Director.

Lo que significaba que Hadrian tendría que idear alguna forma de conocer el desafío también. Sería un poco difícil, ya que no tenía contactos aquí, y hasta donde él sabía, Madame Maxime no tenía ninguna afiliación con el régimen de Voldemort. Karkaroff tenía la ventaja de ser un mortífago, por lo que no sería difícil para él husmear.

El padre de Draco prácticamente estaba a cargo de todo esto, por lo que, naturalmente, lo sabría todo de antemano, probablemente ya sabía cuál era la primera tarea.

Supuso que podría intentar sacárselo al otro chico, o tal vez intentar con Hermione. Los dos parecían cercanos, por lo que estaba seguro de que Draco confiaría en ella.

Sus dedos nunca dejaron de trazar el brazalete.

—Les agradezco su atención y les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes en las próximas pruebas. Mañana tendremos la ceremonia del pesaje de varitas. Es una simple formalidad asegurarse de que cada una de sus varitas esté funcionando perfectamente. Tengan en cuenta que habrá periodistas allí y que la información probablemente se publicará en periódicos locales e internacionales. Ya pueden reunirse con sus compañeros de clase.

La mano de Madame Maxime volvió a caer sobre su hombro, sacándolo del extraño estado de ánimo en el que había caído. Sus manos se separaron y se detuvieron a los lados.

—Vamos, debemos volver al carruaje ahora. Tus compañeros de clase ya se han reunido allí y, aunque es probable que estén esperando para celebrar contigo, hay algo que debes hacer antes.

—¿Qué es, Madame? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Madame Maxime le sonrió dulcemente. —He hecho arreglos para que llames a tu madre y le informes de tu participación. Me imagino que querrá oírlo de ti, en lugar de los periódicos.

Su estómago se apretó de terror ante la idea de sentarse y contarle a su madre de su fracaso. Había esperado poder salirse con la suya simplemente escribiéndole una carta, al menos así podría evitar su reacción inmediata.

Puso una sonrisa en su rostro para cubrir su inquietud. —Por supuesto, lo había olvidado con toda esta emoción. 

La directora apretó el agarre en su hombro. —Estoy segura de que estará muy orgullosa.

Se rió levemente mientras se encogía internamente. —Sí, después de todo, este es un gran honor.

_Ella va a matarme._

# OoO

Hadrian cerró la puerta de la oficina de Madame Maxime y se apoyó en ella. Se las había arreglado para escabullirse de sus extasiados compañeros de clase sin muchos problemas y había entrado aquí antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera verlo. En particular, se había escondido para evitar a Jacob.

La misma ira comenzó a burbujear en su pecho de nuevo y la empujó hacia abajo. Todavía no sabía cómo confrontaría a su ami- al otro chico sobre lo que había hecho.

Suspiró sonoramente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta de madera, agradecido por los encantamientos silenciadores que bloqueaban la charla emocionada de los demás. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

— _Merde_ ,—gimió—, estoy condenado.

Se frotó las manos para detener el leve temblor en ellas y se dirigió a la chimenea encendida. Supuso que era amable de parte de Madame Maxime el prestar su oficina al campeón para hablar en privado con sus padres antes de que la noticia realmente llegara a los periódicos, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la inminente decepción de su madre.

La conectó aturdido y esperó a que su madre respondiera.

Le tomó casi un minuto, pero su rostro apareció en las llamas ante él. Hadrian sintió que sus palabras le fallaban.

—¿Hadrian?

No Harry. Ella nunca lo llamaba Harry a menos que estuviera segura de que no había nadie alrededor. Una llamada de emergencia era normalmente segura, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera espiarla. Soltó un suave suspiro. 

— _Maman_ —saludó, yendo por un tono feliz pero fallando—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué me llamas? Esto no es típico de ti.

Juntó las manos y pensó furiosamente cómo hacer esto. Su madre era una mujer estricta y aunque ella lo había entrenado para ser astuto con sus palabras, ella siempre había preferido que fuera directo. Tomó un respiro profundo.

—Es porque esta no es una situación normal, _maman_. —Pudo ver la confusión y la sospecha en su rostro, y se apresuró a hablar antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad—. Fui seleccionado como el campeón de Beauxbatons.

Su silencio fue, en cierto modo, peor que su ira. 

La cabeza de Hadrian bajó mientras evitaba mirar su rostro parpadeante. No podía soportar ver florecer el disgusto en sus rasgos.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella no dijo nada y, a medida que pasaba cada segundo sin comentarios, sus nervios se deshicieron aún más. Fue casi cruel de su parte alargar esto.

—Por favor di algo —murmuró en voz baja.

—Pensé que habías dicho que podías evitar esto. 

No pudo evitarlo, hizo una mueca. —Pensé que sí, pero sucedió algo inesperado y mi nombre fue seleccionado.

Lily guardó silencio. Hadrian clavó los ojos en la exuberante alfombra de la oficina. Esperó a que ella hablara.

—¿Qué cosa “inesperada” sucedió?

Él dudó.

Ella se dio cuenta.

—Hadrian. —La orden le hizo abrir la boca instintivamente.

—Alguien más deslizó mi nombre en el cáliz sin mi conocimiento. No lo supe hasta esta noche cuando me llamaron. —A pesar de lo enojado que estaba, no se atrevió a nombrar a Jacob como la fuente de este problema. Debió hacerlo, sabía que eso atenuaría la ira de su madre. Pero alguna forma equivocada de apego persistente impidió que las palabras escaparan de su garganta.

Lily suspiró con dureza, el ruido bastante fuerte en sus oídos. —¿Hay alguna manera de salir de esto? 

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —No. En el momento en que se extrae el nombre, se forma un contrato mágico entre el cáliz y el participante. Si me niego a hacerlo, perderé mi magia. —El solo pensamiento de perder su magia lo tenía temblando. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella.

—Seguramente debe haber alguna forma. Alguna laguna legal que podamos usar.

—No la hay. Lo comprobé antes. Tengo que hacer esto.

Suspiró de nuevo, aunque este era más de cansancio que de otra cosa. —Esto no debería haber pasado —dijo, la reprimenda flotando en el aire entre ellos. Hadrian asintió una vez en aceptación. Él lo sabía. Debería haberlo previsto, debería haber planeado algo aunque no lo considerara una posibilidad.

Ella lo había entrenado para esperar cualquier cosa.

—Esto..., —se mordió el labio—, puede que esto no sea malo, _maman_. De hecho, creo que esto podría funcionar a nuestro favor. 

Finalmente levantó los ojos para mirar su rostro en llamas. —¿Y cómo es esto de alguna manera útil para nosotros?

—Piensa, si gano el torneo, tendría mucha más influencia en Francia. Eso por sí solo nos ayudaría a llegar a donde necesitamos estar. Al participar, atraigo una inmensa atención hacia nosotros, pero también tengo la oportunidad de dar a conocer mi nombre de una manera que no habría tenido de otra forma.

Observó mientras ella pensaba en su sugerencia, conteniendo la respiración. Realmente esperaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Los ojos de Lily volvieron a él. —Muy bien, puedo ver los beneficios de eso, ¿estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? —Su tono insinuaba su persistente decepción por su último fracaso en completar una tarea. Su duda lo lastimó de una manera para la que nunca estuvo preparado. 

Se enderezó en su lugar y asintió con firmeza. —Voy a ganar, _maman_ —le dijo con convicción.

—¿Y no resbalarás? —Ella presionó—. Estarás en el centro de atención constantemente. No puedes permitirte cometer un solo error.

—No te volveré a decepcionar, lo prometo.

Su rostro se suavizó en el fuego. —Sé que no, querido. Sé que me harás sentir orgullosa. —Su expresión vaciló—. Prométeme que estarás a salvo. Que no tomará riesgos innecesarios.

Él le sonrió, complacido de que ella ya no estuveira enojada con él. — _Maman_ , soy yo de quien estamos hablando. No tomo riesgos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con una más pequeña. —Por supuesto que no —dijo en voz baja—. Debo irme ahora, pero hablaré con Madame Maxime acerca de establecer un horario para hablar contigo.

—Muy bien,— le dio una última sonrisa—, te amo.

Lily tarareó dulcemente. —Y yo a ti, Hadrian. Adiós.

La llamada terminó con un último destello de fuego.

Exhausto se derrumbó en su asiento y gimió ruidosamente, pasándose las manos por la cara. Eso había sido más agotador de lo que había anticipado, pero menos explosivo de lo que había pensado que sería. Estaba feliz de que su madre le hubiera permitido explicarle las cosas, en lugar de regañarlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el puño y miró su brazalete. Las llamas rojas proyectan sombras en movimiento sobre el metal, haciéndolo brillar de color rojo. Así, apenas podía decir que los ojos seguían siendo de color rosado rojizo.

Hadrian giró la muñeca y observó cómo la pieza de joyería captaba la luz del fuego de diferentes formas.

Realmente era una pieza de magia impresionante.

Hubo varios golpes rápidos en la puerta de la oficina. Hadrian volvió la cabeza, debatiendo si quería reunirse con sus compañeros de clase todavía.

Su rostro hizo una mueca al pensar en sus alborotadas celebraciones, sin ningún deseo de verse atraído por ellas. Solo quería encontrar su cama y dormir.

Se quedó paralizado a medio levantarse.

Compartía una habitación con Jacob.

— _Merde_ —siseó. 

Una cosa era segura, no podía seguir durmiendo en la misma habitación que el otro chico. No podría contenerse de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría si estuvieran en el mismo espacio durante el resto del año. Sabía que Madame Maxime lo movería si se lo pedía, probablemente lo cambiaría por otro chico.

Pero tendría que dar una maldita buena excusa para querer mudarse. Todos sabían que él y Jacob eran cercanos, y se darían cuenta de inmediato cuando Hadrian se alejara. Porque él se alejaría. En lo que a él respectaba, habían terminado. 

Pero ¿qué podía decirle a Madame Maxime para que lo movieran?

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, agradecido de ver que quienquiera que hubiera llamado se había fusionado de nuevo con el grupo. Hadrian examinó la habitación con cuidado, tratando de ver dónde estaban todos. La puerta del carruaje todavía estaba abierta y pudo ver a varios estudiantes conversando afuera.

Silenciosamente se lanzó un hechizo de desilusión y un _notice-me-not_ * , luego salió de la oficina. Hadrian se abrió paso entre sus compañeros de estudios y se dirigió a los dormitorios. 

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro, quitando sus hechizos y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Se dio la vuelta para moverse y se detuvo cuando vio a Jacob sentado en su cama.

—Oh. —Parpadeó. El otro chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado, pero la expresión feliz vaciló cuando Hadrian no le devolvió el gesto.

—Ah... ¿hola?

Hadrian cerró los ojos de golpe y respiró profundamente, apretando los puños para no dejar que su ira se desatara.

—¿Estás bien, Hadrian?

_A la mierda._

—No, no lo estoy. Pero gracias por preguntar, es bueno saber que eres tan considerado con mis sentimientos. —Las palabras fueron agudas y heladas, prácticamente saturadas de rabia.

Jacob se inclinó hacia atrás sorprendido. —Woah, ¿por qué el veneno?

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Hadrian se acercó más, incapaz de detenerse ahora que había comenzado—. Estoy enojado porque pensé que podía confiar en ti. Pensé que éramos amigos, diablos, más que amigos. Pensé que cuando te dije que lo dejaras respetarías mis deseos.

Sacó el papel arrugado de la nominación de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo en alto para que Jacob pudiera ver su propia escritura. —¡No pensé que me ibas a apuñalar por la espalda! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Los ojos de Jacob salieron de sus cuencas. —Pero pensé que te habías nominado...

—No, ¡estabas confiando en que me nominara a mí mismo para que no te descubrieran! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! _¿Nominarme?_ ¿Qué te pasa?

Le arrojó el trozo de pergamino al otro. —Te diré qué. Estabas enojado porque no quería contarte todos mis secretos, así que hiciste esto como una forma de venganza. ¡Hiciste lo que querías porque ni siquiera te molestaste en considerar que tenía una razón para no querer ser campeón! 

—¡Espera! —Jacob se puso de pie rápidamente, pánico cruzando su rostro—. ¡No es eso! ¡Déjame explicarte por qué lo hice! 

—¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! Me importa un carajo por qué lo hiciste; ¡lo único que importa es que lo hiciste en primer lugar! ¿Si quiera te detuviste por un segundo y pensaste “esto es una mala idea”? 

—Pensé eso al segundo de poner tu nombre, estaba solo... estaba frustrado y tienes razón, no estaba pensando...

—¡Claramente estabas pensando lo suficiente como para escribir mi nombre en un papel, entrar al Gran Comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta y arrojar mi nombre! Eso no es algo que pueda definirse como una decisión “improvisada”. ¡Eso requiere motivación y planificación! ¡Sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo! ¡Sabías que ibas en contra de mis deseos! 

—¡Y cometí un error!— Jacob continuó, la voz saliendo de él—. Me sentí muy mal en el segundo en que lo hice y sabía que estarías furioso conmigo, por eso me sentí tan aliviado cuando pensé que te habías nominado.

—Bueno, finalmente hiciste algo bien —espetó Hadrian, parándose frente a la cara de Jacob y forzando al chico más alto a alejarse de él. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo tan enojado, y escuchar las endebles disculpas del otro no hacía más que aumentar el fuego dentro de él.

—Estoy furioso contigo, estoy más que furioso. Apenas puedo mirarte sin asco.

Empujó al otro lejos de él, haciéndolo tropezar hacia atrás. —¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan enojado? No es necesariamente porque me hayas traicionado, es más porque _tú_ me traicionaste. Puedo contar con una mano a las personas en las que confío, y tú estabas en la cima. Tú eras la única persona además de mi madre en la que sabía que podía confiar. El _único_ que sabía que me respaldaría sin importar lo que sucediera. 

Se burló y apartó la mirada del chico de cabello castaño. —No confío fácilmente y no entrego amistades descuidadamente. Tomaste algo sagrado que te di y lo usaste en mi contra. Rompiste ese vínculo entre nosotros, esto depende de ti, así que no pienses ni por un minuto que simplemente retrocederé y aceptaré una disculpa patética y a medias por lo que has hecho.

El candelabro sobre ellos se hizo añicos, esparciendo fragmentos de vidrio a su alrededor y oscureciendo instantáneamente la habitación. Hadrian rápidamente tomó control de su magia antes de que destruyera algo más, a pesar de la forma en que presionaba por ser liberada.

—Mañana pediré una nueva habitación; me niego a dormir en la misma habitación que un traidor.

Se acercó a la forma encorvada de Jacob. —Y si sabes lo que te conviene, no dirás una palabra de esto a nadie. Lo último que me falta son los rumores debido a tu incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada—. La cabeza del otro permaneció baja. 

—¿Está claro, Korin?

El chico se estremeció ante el uso de su apellido, la última prueba de que Hadrian ya no lo veía como un amigo. La cabeza de Jacob se levantó, aunque todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Su asentimiento fue minúsculo.

—Bien.

Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron con complicidad.

# OoO

Sus pálidos dedos recorrieron su suave mandíbula, los ojos rubí brillaban con una fascinación pura y desenfrenada.

Sabía que el chico era interesante desde el momento en que lo vio en la mente de Lucius, y ese interés se cultivó durante sus lecciones de defensa. Pero esto…

Respiró con dificultad por la nariz.

La rabia pura que el chico acababa de mostrar.

Fue embriagador.

No tenía idea de que Hadrian fuera capaz de tal exhibición. La forma en la que sus palabras se habían convertido en armas para destrozar a su pequeño amigo. La forma en la que había acobardado tan fácilmente al otro.

Sus ojos se cerraron con deleite.

_“Oh, el Lord Oscuro no me querría.”_

Recordó la forma en la que el chico se había burlado de él.

_”Soy estrictamente un mago de la Luz, me temo. ¿De qué le serviría a un hombre que adora el espectro opuesto de la magia?”_

Había indicios de esto a lo largo de todas sus interacciones. Un aire alrededor del niño que aludía a algo más oscuro debajo de su encanto y habla suave. Un destello en sus ojos, un tic en sus labios. Todas estas pequeñas señales que le decían que quizás Hadrian no era lo que parecía.

Y ahora, finalmente tenía pruebas.

Ese chico no era un mago de la luz. La magia de los magos de la luz no buscaba destruir automáticamente cuando perdían el control. Los magos de la luz no rompían los vidrios en un momento de ira.

Sus dedos rozaron sus labios.

Solo deseaba haber podido verlo de alguna manera, las expresiones que habrían cruzado su rostro, la forma en la que esos deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda se habrían oscurecido cuando su estado de ánimo se arruinó.

Habría sido impresionante.

Por desgracia, el brazalete solo le permitía escuchar lo que sucedía alrededor del niño.

Su completo dominio de su compañero de clase era hermoso. Al principio se había sentido confundido cuando salió el nombre de Hadrian, pero escuchar esta conversación le permitía entender. Cuan resentido estaba por la traición de su amigo. Sí, esa conversación había sido esclarecedora; pero su conversación con su madre fue igualmente fascinante. Claramente, el joven Sr. Evans guardaba muchos secretos.

Toda esa charla sobre planes entre ellos dos.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron.

Disfrutará desentrañarlos todos uno por uno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice-me-not: Hechizo no canon usado en los fanfics de HP. Este hechizo evita que gente que no te está buscando activamente te note. Normalmente se usa para no llamar la atención cuando vas a algún lugar concurrido.


End file.
